


Sanders Sides Headcanons

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arachnophobia, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Choking, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Crying, Cutesy, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, First Time Bottoming, Flustered, Food, Food Kink, Gags, Headcanon, Identity Swap, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sex, Omega Verse, Omorashi, Ownership, Personality Swap, Pet Names, Phobias, Plushies, Plushophilia, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Silly, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trans Character, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Voyeurism, Wetting, Wings, so much kink shit i don't keep updating the tags omg im sorry, spider walking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 242
Words: 107,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Headcanons that I got asked about on Tumblr, most likely to be NSFW.





	1. Sleepovers - Moxiety

Head cannon that Patton and Virgil (despite most qualms that Virgil is bitter and doesn’t like touching) have weekly sleepovers in Patton’s room and talk about all kinds of stuff

\-------------------

\- Patton tries to persuade him and tempt him to spend more time with him offering him food etc. + Virgil tries to act like he doesn’t know what he’s doing but just goes along with it bc it’s Patton how can he not.

\- instead of just being in the common room like usual one week Patton ‘drags’ Virgil into his room because it’s ‘more comfortbale’. And movies are set out, lots of blankets, plenty of food.

\- Virgil rolls his eyes and complains, pretending to hate it and he just wants to go back to his room but he likes it really and doesn’t want to be alone. So, he climbs onto the bed but keeps a gap between the two of them except Patton keep scooting closer and closer each week until they’re cuddling

\- it becomes a common occurrence because sometimes Virgil just needs time with Patton to chill and relax and Patton needs time to just be himself in Virgil’s company

\- they accidentally turn into sleepovers when they get too tired watching movies and just talking (about the good and bad, about things that matter and things that don’t) that Virgil falls asleep against Patton who wasn’t the heart to wake him, so, cuddles him as they sleep


	2. Top/Bottom - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Head cannon again) Ack I didn’t realize the smut blog thing, how about some logicality where Logan is usually top but Patton wants to give it a try

\- Logan usually tops because Patton is cute and cuddly and submissive, Logan just wants to take care of him the best he can. sure sometimes he gets a bit jealous and he wants to know what it’s like (it probably won’t be the same as his fingers) but he’s happy satisfying his lovely boyfriend

\- He’s shocked when Patton shyly asks him if he’ll consider bottoming for him, he’s also curious about it and wants to give it ago. Logan tries to not look too eager but Patton knows, he knows, and that just makes it better

\- Patton takes his time trying to go slow and calming while he opens him up, smiling constantly at Logan’s noises, sometimes letting slip at how cute/hot Logan sounds while Logan just covers his face to hide his blush

\- But Logan gets impatient, maybe he snaps at little bit but Patton is quick to remind him who’s in control right now and Logan quickly shuts up.

\- Patton wanting to fuck him face to face because he’s a sap + loves his bf but also wants to see him lose control which is exactly why Logan doesn’t want to be in that position but he does agree

\- And Patton loves, loves, loves watching Logan lose control like this. When he’s top he’s gritting his teeth, biting at Patton’s skin, and smirking down at him. But now he’s loud, letting out ‘embarrassing’ moans, his hands gripping at the sheets or at Patton, back arching, and hips moving to fuck himself back on Patton’s cock

\- Patton really gets into it too, forgetting about being soft and slow and just wanting to fuck Logan with all his might, which he does, leaving Logan mumbling incoherent nonsense until he’s coming then goes limp, watching through lidded eyes at Patton who can’t take it any longer and comes himself

\- And, yeah, they definitely do it again

 


	3. Omega Virgil - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you okay with a/b/o verse? If yes, could you do headcanon for Omega Virgil, I imagine him being all cuddly, affectionate and often stealing other sides clothing for comfort everytime he about to go in heat.

\- everyone knowing when Virgil is near heat because he does like a 180 on his mood. he goes from closed off, ‘no i got this’, independent omega to a cuddly, ‘please help me’ omega

\- when the others are busy etc. or even if they’re not he love to steal their shit.

\- sometimes he’ll steal miscellaneous stuff that they don’t care if they go missing, like notebooks and blankets.

\- but then he’ll steal their clothes because they smell like them and it’s comforting. Patton’s hoodies are soft and comfortable, Logan’s shirts are cool and calming, Roman’s skirts and shorts are the best.

\- the smells and colours of their clothes are reminders that he’s not alone in this but he doesn’t need those reminders a lot, especially not in heat, because the others like to keep a close eye on him

\- I imagine a lot of his hesitancy goes out of the window during/leading up to his heats and he’s just whining and grabbing at anyone who passes, telling them he’s dying and they need to help (of course they do help him)


	4. Baby boy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that Logan immediately goes submissive when called baby boy. So Patton loves to say to him. "Going to be a good slut for daddy baby boy?" And Logan just melts.

\- Logan being fine and cool and collected most of the time even if Patton flirts at him or kisses him all he does is blush slightly and go quiet

\- But all Patton has to say is those two words and he’s like dead

\- even if it’s just “are you okay, baby boy?” Logan is fucking weak, stuttering over his words and he’s half hard instantly

\- when Patton’s feeling particularly cruel he might use it in front of other people or in public and Logan just glares at him but he’s instantly sooo needy

\- and when Patton gets him alone, addresses himself as ‘daddy’ and calls Logan ‘baby boy’ then Logan loses his shit, he just whimpers at the words instantly obeying any commands his daddy gives

\- daddy says get to your knees he does so without hesitation.

\- daddy says strip. “Yes, daddy.” He’s quick to remove all of his clothes, not even embarrassed anymore.

\- daddy says shush while he opens you up nice and wide for his cock. Logan will try his hardest to stay quiet and obey his daddy but of course the silence doesn’t last and sometimes Patton enjoys his sounds so fucks him nice and good and sometimes he’ll punish his baby boy for not obeying him either way Logan can’t sit properly the next day


	5. Touch starved - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon touch starved! Logan (logicality pls)

\- Logan who thinks he’s okay and nothing wrong because he likes his own space so he can work and read etc. No one’s really had reason to touch him before, so, everything’s fine, right?

\- but then he and Patton become involved and Patton’s so affectionate always wanting to be with him even if they’re not talking he’ll have a hold of his hand or put his head on his shoulder or swing his leg over Logan’s

\- and Logan realises that, fuck, he’s missed this all this time.

\- he doesn’t want Patton to leave him a lot now and Patton feels guilty af that he didn’t realise earlier

\- so, he’ll almost always have his hands on Logan, in his hair, in his hand, anywhere on his body, whether it’s comforting or something heavier

\- and Logan is always leaning into the touch but realising what he’s doing then feeling embarrassed but Patton reassuring him

\- maybe on days when it’s really bad Patton just taking control over Logan, holding him and kissing him and fucking him. and Logan just loving it


	6. Omegaverse pt. 2 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That omegaverse headcanon got me thinking, what if before acceptance videos Virgil always hide himself during heat and endure it by himself. Always feeling ashamed everytime he tried to relieve himself while thinking the others want him.Or maybe even after everyone accepted him he still insecure about it and so when the others help him, they always to make sure Virgil feel loved and cared. I dunno why, I'm feeling a bit down today. I need a little comfort. ;_;

\- Virgil just being alone and needy af, he’ll finger himself, use his toys but what he really, really wants is a nice, real, cock buried deep inside him knotting him (preferably one of the others’)

\- and he tries hard to just imagine this nameless and faceless being fucking into him but his mind just goes when he gets needy and he imagines how the others would fuck him (if they fuck him)

\- he thinks Patton would be sweet and caring, handling him so nicely and edging/overstimulating him to the point of crying. he imagines Logan being rough and methodical, knowing just how to fuck him to bring maximum pleasure. and Roman, god Roman, just being so overwhelming in the best way

\- and he cries as he fucks himself onto a toy, sobbing as he comes. tiring himself out from the act and crying that he just barely takes the toy out of his ass and collapses into the bed and into his own come (he wakes up later, wet and cold and miserable, he cries again, telling himself he doesn’t deserve to get himself off and he doesn’t deserve to clean himself up)

\- then everything happens and they accept him and love him so much and he cries for happy reasons.

\- and his first heat of them all being together comes.

\- he instinctively wants to hide himself away because he’s insecure and doesn’t deserve them but they all tell him how special they are to him in their different ways

\- and their methods of fucking him is so, so different to what he imagined. Patton is rough and quick, Logan’s slow, hesitant, and experimental, and Roman is tender and sweet.


	7. Degradation - Roman/LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman loves to be degraded. Especially having his cock degraded by his boyfriends. Sometimes they will tie him up in the commons anyone that comes into the mindscape can see him completely naked. Occasionally they will press a shoe covered foot to his cock and tell him a clit/ and or cocklet like his doesn't deserve to be touched and Roman just lives for it. (This was supposed to be just a head cannon but um yeah help me I have a thing for Roman with a small cock)

\- like Roman loves to put on a front of being ‘the best’, ‘the prince’ etc. but having that status taken away from him is his shit

\- take away his clothes, his attitude, his power then he’s reduced to a submissive mess letting the other do almost anything with him - call him names, insult him (to an extent obviously), touch him too much, touch him not enough

\- they’ll tie him up and leave him. maybe they blindfold him too, take away his senses until he feels nothing but the arousal slowly bubbling up inside of him. or maybe they’ll tie him up, stick a butt plug in him and a vibe tied to his cock and let him simmer or come again and again

\- obviously it’ll be where they can all see him/hear him - maybe they won’t gag him so they can hear his moans throughout the place

\- if they’re feeling like it they might let Roman get off against them, rubbing his cock against their foot or leg until he comes pathetically while the other is occupied by something else pretending not to be fazed by Roman

\- and once they mention his cock/clit he’ll go wild, he’ll come quicker and more fiercely, moan that little bit louder

\- (obviously they make sure he’s okay afterwards and tell him how much they love him)


	8. Safe wording - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon that the first time Roman safe worded was actually not that intense of a scene. It was more of the fact he just wasn't having good day and started to cry (not in a good way) during a scene. Remember that sometimes people can't handle being degraded on some days and that people don't always safe word cause a scene is too intense (sorry its kinda a pet peeve of mine)

\- maybe he’s stressed and overworked and he woke up in a mood that just escalated

\- someone thinks ‘you know what’ll help: sex’ and he agrees because he loves them, he loves sex, and he wants to feel less like shit

\- and maybe they get a lot into it, through the making out, foreplay, fingering, and insertion of the dick Roman has this niggling feeling in the back of his mind like ‘this isn’t right’ and ‘i don’t want’

\- and they start actually going at it and he realises how much he doesn’t want this right now, tears come of their own accord and he safe words despite hating himself a little for it, whoever he’s with is immediately concerned asking if he’s hurt and checking if he’s okay

\- he explains everything and they understand, they hold Roman as he cries and vents. and they just stay in bed a cuddle and Roman gets a stern talking to telling him he should speak up earlier and not worry about ruining things


	9. BDSM - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you could write really rough BDSM with analogical? Logan being dom and Virgil being a huge sub. Maybe a bit of a daddy kink too?

\- Virgil just needing to let go sometimes and Logan understands this, so, he blindfolds him and asks ‘is _ okay?’ before doing anything, more often than not Virgil will say yes, he trusts Logan with his life and trusts him to keep him safe

\- maybe he’ll spank him lightly or roughly until his skin is red and raw, maybe just with his hands or maybe with something harder and with more force

\- maybe he’ll tie him up, just at the hands with cloth or cuffs, maybe his arms and legs tied to the bed posts, maybe he’ll tie him up more

\- and Logan will grab and pull at Virgil, move him as he pleases into all sorts of positions and fucks him, edges him, overstimulates him, commands him, let him let go and enjoy himself

\- and maybe Virgil lets it slip and calls him ‘daddy’

\- the word destroys Logan, makes him fuck him that extra bit harder and bite him and orders him to say it again and again and again until they’re both done and worn out

\- despite the roughness of it all Logan will always make sure Virgil is alright, during and after, and in turn afterwards Virgil will make sure Logan is alright


	10. Wings - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much I want more omega virgil headcanon, I want a headcanon where Roman suddenly grew wings and how the other react to it, please?

\- Roman being cursed/hexed/whatever but doesn’t quite understand so he wakes up and is like ‘something heavy but what’, then he realises and it’s so surreal for a few moments.

\- he’s clumsy af, knocking things over, he can’t quite control them at first which makes him frustrated

\- also would he just not wear a shirt or anything because he can’t cut his beautiful tops just to make these wings fit, so, he just struts downstairs partially nude and the other are just like ‘tf’

\- Logan’s instantly intrigued wanting to touch them and study them, what do they feel like to be touched, how does Roman feel like when they’re touched (is it calming or arousing? does he make him stop stroking them?)

\- Patton is amazed by them because they’re so pretty but obviously has the underlying concern of ‘what? how? why?’

\- Virgil’s no. 1 though is ‘panic’, even if they’re beautiful and gorgeous he wants Roman back to normal but Roman doesn’t seem to care too much which helps his worry a little

\- maybe Roman uses them to trap the others and hug them, which Patton is a fan of, Virgil is reluctant, and Logan complains but hugs back otherwise he won’t let go of him


	11. Heart skips a beat - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SandersSides Headcannon - When Thomas sees someone cute, Patton starts skipping/jumping around the mind scape. (Heart skips a beat/Heart jumps?)

\- maybe the first time it happens everyone like panicked and they don’t understand but everything’s fine and Patton is just very happy and energized

\- maybe the think it’s random but they spot a pattern 

\- then just before he sees someone cute the other three all collectively groan or go for cover and just wait it out until Patton’s done acting like a child on a sugar high


	12. Eye colour - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still like the one I read a while back that said Pattons eyes change color with his emotions. and maybe one day they start changing a color the others haven't seen and that's lust?

\- I  _love, love, love_  the idea of Patton loving being called ‘daddy’ it brings me life

\- obviously they call him ‘dad’/’padre’/etc. but what if one day they slip up/or maybe purposefully call him ‘daddy’ and he just loses it internally

\- maybe he doesn’t respond and they think he just doesn’t like the name but his eyes say different

\- maybe it’s a bit awkward and they don’t know what to do

\- maybe they test the waters and call him it again

\- would he jump them? kiss them thoroughly, grope them a bit, and it gets hot and heavy

\- he asks them again and again to call him ‘daddy’ and they oblige, maybe his eye colour gets darker and he just wrecks them

\- maybe that eye colour makes more of an appearance from then on


	13. Heavy petting - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Logan has a heavy petting kink and a kink for Patton/Virgil in thigh highs with matching outfits. Logan probably has a lot more kinks than the others in general and even though he tries to hide it, everybody starts to find out one by one

\- I love kinky Logan tbh

\- Logan just wanting to touch everywhere and anywhere on someone’s body, movements frantic and he asks the other to do the same

\- maybe they grind against each other, kissing everywhere, sometimes slowly and carefully but sometimes quick and urgent

\- but there’s something about short skirts/shorts and thigh highs that drives him wild, just admiring the other’s legs, the way they move in a way they’ve learned teases him 

\- maybe they straddle him and just rub themselves against him, wanting to be closer but not wanting to move to remove clothes either, so sometimes they get off like that just rutting against each other


	14. Food play - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan with a kink for food play. Strawberries with whipped cream? Give him that. Drawing stars and hearts on someone's chest with chocolate sauce to lick it off? Yes.

\- he doesn't realise it at first but he and Patton are baking and they get covered in whatever batter/chocolate/icing that they’ve been using and he really wants to lick it off Patton, so, he does - Patton is slightly shocked but lets him do it, enjoying the feeling of his tongue against him and Logan enjoying himself too, obviously they should know better to do it in the kitchen because they’re bound to get caught (they do by Virgil who asks them to take it else where, they clean up in the shower together)

\- after that it’s on purpose, he’ll steal cream and sweet sauces from the kitchen and the anticipation will kill him, he’d get knowing glances but he’d do little but blush

\- the way he uses the food is slow and methodological but the way he ‘cleans up’ afterwards is quick and frantic, it’s not that he wants to get to the ‘best bits’ it’s just that he gets so caught up in the sweetness of the food in contrast to the skin below it


	15. Marking kink - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan has a very heavy marking kink. At one point Virgil has lovely marks up and down his spine, and pretty much all over his neck. Roman makes a 101 Dalmatians reference

\- Logan is possessive as fuck and marking Virgil is just so, so great

\- he likes the process of giving Virgil those marks because it’s mainly during sex and Virgil makes so many lovely noises when he bites him and gives him hickies

\- but afterwards seeing Virgil nude on his bed, spread out, covered in marks he put there is such a beautiful sight, and he does remind Virgil that he’s beautiful too

\- he loves reminders that Virgil is his even if Virgil blushes and Roman makes more than a few jokes (Logan’s quick to glare at him if he goes too far)

\- he likes the reminders too even when he can’t see them they’re still there which makes him so happy to remember that’s his doing and Virgil is his (and he is Virgil’s)


	16. Good boy - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: Virgil has a praise kink (of course he does) but he turns into a submissive puddle when someone calls him a 'good boy'. Sure, sometimes he likes other praises, but 'good boy' gets to him every. single. time.

\- everyone wants to make sure things Virgil does well get the notice and praise it deserves so they’ll all tell him how proud they are of him etc. and that’s enough to make his heart swell with pride and he just feels so loved

\- and then someone (probably Patton lets be real) calls him a ‘good boy’ but like as an offhanded comment like “wow, you sure got us out of that one, good boy” (trying not to sound like he’s complimenting a dog but I can’t stop thinking about that)

\- as soon as the words leave his mouth Virgil’s eyes go wide and he whimpers lightly - maybe the other mistakes it for him just liking to be told he does a good job so they praise him even more + add the nickname on the end

\- it gets so frequent that Virgil will be hard by the end of their conversation and have to sneak off to his room or the bathroom to get himself off (then obviously feel bad about it)

\- maybe it gets to the point where Virgil just zones out a lot of the time, thinking about being praised more and for more sexual things, obviously someone notices that he’s out of it so he has to admit it all (to an extent)

\- they make sure he gets all the praise and call him a ‘good boy’ on purpose now when they want to work him up and make him all needy and then take care of him


	17. Bound - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Logan kinks, he really likes it when the others bind him up with his tie. He also enjoys when they tease him with toys before fucking him

\- they figure he likes to be restrained because they hold his arms above his head etc. when they’re fucking so they suggest proper bondage

\- they try ropes and chains and all sorts but nothing gets him hot and heavy like being bound by his own tie - his tie that is so mundane and he uses everyday that he uses outside of the bedroom - it’s so hot because it shouldn’t be so hot

\- but when he’s bound, and maybe blindfolded too, they love to tease him, make him into an incoherent mess so different from his ‘usual’ stoic self

\- they’ll almost always finger him open nice and slow, maybe teasing his cock with a vibe or flesh light, letting him have that little bit of pleasure but taking it away before he can get lost into it

\- if they’re feeling extra ‘mean’ they might fuck him with a dildo or a vibrator, maybe while one of them fucks them-self on his cock

\- they’ll eventually fuck him properly, maybe after he’s come a few times already or maybe after they’ve edged him again and again and again


	18. Mirror - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a headcannon, just a lovely mental image: Logan sitting in Patton's lap, riding Patton's cock. Patton praising him when he does well and spanking him when he disobeys Patton or does something wrong. Logan is facing away from Patton, but they're facing a mirror so they can see each other. Patton calls Logan his pretty little slut and makes him absolutely desperate before letting him cum.

\- Logan being eager af to please Patton but loving to tease him and maybe he likes being punished a bit more than he’ll like to admit, he’ll moan really loudly and fuck himself down onto Patton’s cock that little bit faster when he’s spanked

\- Logan being so, so embarrassed but also turned on by watching them fuck in a mirror. seeing his own cheeks flushed, hair messed, lips wet and red, not to mention is cock hard and leaking

\- and Patton making eye contact with his in the mirror telling him to look at himself, how undone he’s become, how easy it is to reduce him to this, to take away his words and make him his little cock slut

\- Patton making him beg constantly, Logan choking on his own words because he’s so overcome with pleasure. when he doesn’t get his words out Patton stops fucking him and doesn’t continue until Logan begs for it, taking him further from the edge before forcing him quickly back to it

\- and Patton asking, in such a low and vicious voice, if Logan needs to come. asking what it’ll take to get him to come, making him fuck himself onto his cock fast and hard.

\- fucking Logan so good until he’s crying and an absolute mess but Logan thanking Patton for letting him come and begging for Patton to fill him up because he’s been good, watching in the mirror as Patton fucks into him and comes


	19. 1 VS 3 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc: Logan likes to do tests on the others. At one point Logan has all of them tied to tables for his experiments. Dom Logan.

\- Logan's a sucker for doing thing properly and methodologically, the others don't mind too much because it's usually soo good if they let him experiment

\- he makes notes of what they all like the best, maybe he orders the others to help him give the maximum pleasure to one of them

\- you know what I think's a great idea: fucking machines. using the same pace to fuck all three of them and study which of them comes first/is more vocal/handles it better. or finding what works: who needs a faster/slower pace, who needs a bigger/smaller toy, who needs small breaks in between, who wants to be edged, who wants to be overstimulated

\- yes


	20. Omega Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Omega Logan? I've never suggested something for a blog like this before so here

\- Logan knowing all the facts and figures about his body and knowing exactly what to do, especially during his heats. except it’s not that easy when all your body wants is to desperately be fucked and filled and knotted

\- so when his heat does come he’s a mess, clothes feeling too itchy and hot and bothering but being naked makes him worse, he needs to be touched constantly

\- his fingers feel good inside him but not enough, toys are good but still not enough but Logan is so, so stubborn and he doesn’t want to ask for help

\- luckily someone notices and they really want to help him

\- maybe they just use their hands and his toys to make him come over and over again and despite how much Logan begs for their cock they won’t give it to him not like this, it’s something they need to talk about

\- (maybe they do talk about it and Logan’s less heat is less frustrating and much more pleasurable)


	21. Screams - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HeadCanon: Virgil found out that if he screams really loudly, it sends energy to the other sides. The type of energy they get... depends on what kind of scream Virgil gives... and lets just say... he's rather loud...

\- maybe he finds out when he hurts himself, like stubs his toe or something, and everyone is slightly pissed for a while and he’s confused as to why everyone’s suddenly mad and in pain

\- maybe he does it sometimes on purpose to annoy one of the others (most likely Roman)

\- maybe he forgets and just loses himself when he gets himself off, he’s so impatient and loud and caught up in the moment that he forgets not to scream

\- obviously he screams a lot but no one wants to interrupt him because that’s awkward but they’re all feeling a simmering arousal and maybe it’s more arousing that they know what Virgil’s doing


	22. Cum slut - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cum slut virgil?

\- Virgil loving to be fucked and used etc. but the cherry on the fucking top just being cummed (is that a word) on.

\- being wrecked, having someone fuck his face and come in his mouth while someone else fucks his ass and comes inside him, the other being jerked off and coming on his skin

\- or all three of them coming on his skin: his face, back, chest

\- loving the feeling of being used and sticky and letting his boyfriends just pleasure themselves over him


	23. Thick thighs - Patton + Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> < Don't know if sent already or something but> Virgil and Patton with thick thighs. They could crush a man, but their also really nice 2 lay on and look at

\- Patton loving his thick thighs because they’re comfy and look great but Virgil thinking Patton’s look great but his own are just  _bad_

\- Patton helping Virgil to love his thighs. just because they look different, maybe more scars/stretch marks doesn’t mean they’re not fabulous and could still crush a man - this makes Virgil smile a lot, while it doesn’t make his negative thoughts of his thighs go away it makes them slightly better, he catches himself being negative af sometimes and calls himself out

\- them both taking turn to lie on each other because they’re just  _so fricking comfy_

\- Roman and Logan also cuddling them because they’re adorable and soft, occasionally they fall asleep on them but they don’t mind

\- stick either of them in a pair of shorts or a skirt and everyone will compliment them just  _yes_


	24. Daddy - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my first time being an asker for a smut blog. When you meantioned in a previous answer how maybe one of the other sides slips up and calls Patton 'daddy' and I remembered in the video where Logan and Patton dressed up as Sherlock and Watson, when they were sinking out, Logan slipped up and called Patton 'daddy'. From a smut blog's pov, tell what you'd like to think/fantasize about what happened next? (Sorry that was really long) -Kitt

\- probably nothing would happen immediately after that video but Patton would sit and have a long, hard think about the word and just how good it sounded coming from Logan’s mouth and he comes to the conclusion that he wouldn’t mind hearing him say it again

\- maybe Logan slips up again and says it, Patton’s reaction is so visible that Logan can’t ignore it, so, he uses it more frequently until Patton snaps and pins him to a wall

\- maybe he doesn’t slip up but Patton confronts him about calling him ‘daddy’ and Logan just flushes admitting he understands the more sexual connotations and he feels embarrassed and promises never to say it again

\- but Patton is like ‘no, it’s cool’ and says he can keep calling him it for those exact reasons. but Logan doesn’t say it for ages (having his own battle with his feelings) and Patton is disappointed but one day he innocently asks Patton for something/gives an offhanded comment but adds ‘daddy’ to the end (like ‘what are we having for dinner, daddy?’) and Patton is weak

\- they both know what’s happened and what’s going to happen

\- Patton fucks the shit out of Logan, Logan calling him ‘daddy’ constantly and maybe Patton calling Logan ‘baby boy’ too

\- Logan continuing to call Patton ‘daddy’ when he wants something (usually sexual but sometimes not) and every time Patton caving in and going weak


	25. Omo - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC Virgil having an omo kink

\- Virgil knowing he’s into it but not quite sure how to handle it especially because you’re not suppose to like it and the other’s would be freak out if they found out but he can’t help it

\- it starting out as genuine accidents like just getting to the toilet on time, wetting his boxers or pyjamas early in the morning when he’s forgotten to go the night before and slept way too long

\- then becoming more purposeful, standing in the bathtub in his jeans, hands gripping his crotch in a futile attempt to stop the desperation and the leaks but eventually letting himself give in and wetting his jeans, maybe falling to his knees and enjoying sitting in his own piss, feeling the liquid cool around him and in his jeans

\- he’s pretty much hard by the end of it. the desperation and the wetting itself making him so aroused

\- he gets so used to just holding almost all the time just in case he wants to wet (if he doesn’t that’s fine he won’t let it get that far) but this means holding in the kitchen/common room etc. and if he holds for that little bit too long or someone scares him slightly he’ll leak making him blush and try to hide how desperate he is


	26. Omo pt. 2 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok omo HC one of the others pressing on Virgil’s stomach when he’s super desperate to go.

\- one of them realising that Virgil is fidgeting (more than usual), hands fiddling with his crotch and pants while his hips shift forwards and backwards in his seat. they realise he’s desperate so ask if he needs the toilet which Virgil responds ‘yes’ to but he doesn’t move to go to the toilet but stays put

\- they obviously ask why and Virgil blushes and whispers quickly that it’s something he’s into. they flush too, unsure of what to think at first but liking the way Virgil is squirming and wanting to see him lose control

\- so they ask if he can help and Virgil is hesitant but agrees, they can talk about it later and Virgil doesn’t think they’re mocking him

\- they take Virgil’s hands off his trousers and press slightly on his bladder, and Virgil leaks slightly and whimpers. Virgil argues that he doesn’t want to ruin the sofa or the carpet, so, they move to the kitchen/bathroom where the floor is tilled and the clean up is easier

\- they don’t take their hand from his bladder, and their other hand running over Virgil’s hard cock sometimes but other times fighting to keep Virgil’s hands from holding himself

\- and Virgil eventually if not able to hold it anymore and telling the other who tells him to just let go. he tries to hold it for longer but his body doesn’t let him, he’s leaking into his jeans but it just don’t stop and he’s fully wetting himself. his jeans hot and wet with his piss, a puddle forming around him on the floor

\- he cringes afterwards realising what’s happened and that the other is still holding his hard cock but the other just comforts him and gets him off which feels just as good as wetting himself (they also help him clean up and make sure he’s okay)


	27. Omo pt. 3 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the omo thing. The others finding out about it and them just loving seeing Virgil squirm. They all just have a day where they make him hold it or do stuff to make it hard to hold? Idk but I’m sure you know what I mean.

\- Virgil’s kink just becoming a thing, everyone just knows but they don’t acknowledge it much

\- the day starts out as any other would, maybe Roman insists on cuddles so Virgil doesn’t get straight up pee and when he does Logan is in the shower, so, he goes straight to breakfast and drinks three coffees

\- Patton insists on a movie day and drinks and food are there and of course Virgil’s going to drink them because he’s aware that his bladder is full and it feels so good but also because they went to the effort of providing them

\- about 3 movies in he mentions he really needs to piss and Logan just swings his legs over his lap to stop him moving. and then Virgil realises this has all been a plan but he doesn’t mind

\- so he lets them hand him drink after drink, Roman’s hand just laying against his bladder and Logan’s feet occasionally brushing his cock (which he grinds up to a few times)

\- it gets to a point where he can’t focus on the movie and he’s whining, whimpering about how he really needs to go and Patton tells him he’ll take him to the toilet. so, Patton takes him to the bathroom and lets him stand right near the toilet but keeps his hands on his jeans and won’t allow him to pull them down

- “I said you could go to the bathroom I didn’t say you could piss yet”

\- and Virgil just groans and leaks slightly, hunching over as he feels the liquid seep through his boxers and create a wet patch on his jeans. only then does Patton realise how far gone he is

\- so, they gather in the bedroom, lay down towels and torture Virgil. pressing his bladder, running taps, making him drink more water. until it’s too much and he’s almost crying from the feeling of being so full

\- they tell him to let go and he does

\- starting out as a few leaks, then the piss is running down his thighs and soaking his jeans.

\- they others standing around him comforting him and watching him shift from foot to foot while he wets himself

\- obvs lots of aftercare and cleaning Virgil up


	28. Omo pt. 4 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sub Virgil that's into omo and now has when he goes to the bathroom controlled by the others and he has to ask permission to go (btw I love this blog)

\- his kink just being a thing that he likes and he controls at first but then the others know and he’s not displeased with that because they get to share it with him but the control is still in his hands

\- except he doesn’t want the control. so, he shyly asks one of the others (who tell the other two) to take over the control for him, telling him when to drink, when to hold on, when to let go, when to give it up when he’s uncomfortable/too tired

\- it’s a relief not to have to worry about planning ahead himself when it actually comes to the wetting but when he’s not going to then he needs to ask for the bathroom

\- he’s shy and easily embarrassed about it sometimes but other times he’s just loudly shouting about how he needs to piss and he’ll murder someone if they don’t let him go right now

\- of course it’s never that easy. sometimes they let him go straight away, other times they’ll tease him and restrain him so he can’t get to the bathroom just yet then let him go (maybe last minute so he’s leaking into his trousers as he runs to the toilet). and sometimes they might not let him go at all, ‘forcing’ him to hold it until he’s practically wetting himself

\- maybe he does just sit there and wet himself, eyes closing and head tilting back, moaning obscenely as he lets go. or maybe he tries to get to the bathroom but loses it half way there or right there in the bathroom, falling to the ground and just wetting himself

\- (of course he can always safe word or negotiate the situation if he really wants to)


	29. Exhibitionism - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say your writing is amazing but I also leave you with a question: who's the most likely be an exhibitionist and why? -Rolo

\- Roman is the obvious choice because of how he is but I have a feeling he’ll be too loud and uncomfortable doing anything sexual in public (maybe him liking the whole rose petel covered bed and candles kind of thing)

\- maybe Virgil but I don’t think he’d go as far to fuck in a risky place, maybe only hand jobs and blow jobs - enough to give him the thrill but not enough to make him panic

\- possibly Logan because he likes to experiment and test the waters so he’ll definitely have tried it a few times even if he came to the conclusion that it’s not for him

\- I’m torn with Patton because he might want to be responsible and he knows he won’t be able to stay quiet. but maybe he wants to throw caution to the wind and just be irresponsible and risk getting caught etc.


	30. Dom/Sub - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Virgil Sub!Roman headcanons? Also Virgil is really kinky and has a lot of toys that he loves to use ;)

\- I love the idea of Roman being cocky and suave while he can because he knows, and Virgil knows, that he’s a needy sub when they’re alone. Virgil will take all his power from him and completely dominate him

\- Virgil being more savvy sex wise and Roman just being like ‘the blushing virgin’ 

\- so, Roman lets Virgil do what he wants most of the time (unless he begs for something else which he really wants) and Virgil is happy to have control but also to be able to please his boyfriend so much

\- Virgil planning his methods and toys carefully to build up Roman’s pleasure or just tease him before he fucks him good. sometimes Roman just takes it, sometimes he’s a little feisty but he doesn’t mind his ‘punishments’


	31. Power bottom - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any headcanons for Power Sub!Roman?

\- Roman being such a needy shit that he just wants to be touched/fucked almost constantly or at least he whines that he does, maybe he’s constantly making crude and sexual remarks trying to get a rise out of someone (what he wouldn’t give for one of them to snap and just bend him over the kitchen table)

\- when he does get one of their attention he’s innocently pretending like he’s done nothing and asks for them to do things (e.g. ‘please take your clothes off for me, daddy’ or ‘please finger me open, sir’)

\- they might complain and/or punish him if he deserves it but they always oblige and give Roman what he wants

\- sometimes he just gets lost in the sensations and completely gives himself over to them, forgetting about teasing them and just wanting to be fucked so good and so hard

\- other times he’ll shout for them to go faster/harder but if they’re not doing a good enough job he’ll ride them within an inch of their life (not that they mind)


	32. Omega Virgil - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Virgil is going into heat and want's/needs somebody to fuck him but he's too anxious to ask and them Logan finds out and he takes care of him (is this good I'm really bad at this)

\- Virgil just being a little bundle of mess when his heats come, he’s whimpering and just laying there not knowing what to do/how to fix it without someone’s help because he’s tried all sorts but he never feels satisfied, so, he stopped trying

\- of course he’ll never ask for help because he’s nervous on his good days

\- but after the whole process of being accepted by the others they’re more concerned about him now (all of the time not just when he disappears for his heats)

\- maybe him and Lo are dating (newly dating) and he really doesn’t want to ask his brand new boyfriend for something like this because it’s awkward and he doesn’t want to ruin their relationship

\- but obviously said boyfriend gets worried and checks on him (which is sweet) only to see Virgil wriggling around on his bed and it’s very obvious what’s happening. Virgil’s obviously embarrassed and tells him he wants to be left alone but Logan refuses and wants to help him even just a little bit

\- Virgil’s reluctant but agrees, Logan emphasizes how he doesn’t  _need_  to do anything. but as time goes on Virgil wants more than kissing, more than Logan’s hand on his cock, more than his fingers in his ass. 

\- maybe he refuses because they need to talk about it. or maybe they just get so caught up that he gives him everything he wants


	33. Cat-boy - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for catboy virgil? Like he purposely or maybe accidentally changed himself having cat ears and tail and the other sides went goo goo ga ga seeing how adorable he is. When Virgil realized that he teases the heck out of them and waiting who give in first to fuck him.

\- it’s probably an accident because he doesn’t want to be too different (there’s always that fear of being rejected), so, when just wakes up like that he’s shocked but he can’t do much about it

\- maybe he refuses to leave his room, not wanting to be seen, but of course Patton needs to make sure his dark strange son is okay - he’s reluctant but agrees

\- and Patton’s instantly lost for words, he’s just so adorable. obviously he hugs Virgil and confesses that he thinks it’s so darn cute and persuades him to come sit out with the others too

\- the other two are also shocked but give in and acknowledge his adorableness. and then Virgil knows he has an advantage over them now - he acts up, purposefully acting more cat like and teasing them

\- not sure who would crack first but Virgil’s probably sitting and wriggling on their lap, they’ll grip his waist and it’ll keep going until Virgil’s bouncing on their cock


	34. Omo pt. 5 - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Omo, but its Logan wanting to find out why Virgil is attracted to it, and tries it out alone, maybe gets caught?

\- Logan understanding it through watching Virgil and by researching it, working out what best to drink when to get the best results, how long to hold it without injury etc.

\- he instinctively goes to the bathroom first thing in the morning but stopping himself half way and blushing at the realisation that he’s doing this, deciding to keep himself to himself today 

\- constantly topping up his water while he works/does whatever else, trying his best to ignore the voice in the back of his mind telling him to go to the toilet. getting to the point where he’s constantly moving in his chair and one hand grabbing his crotch

\- maybe one of the others (possibly Virgil himself?) walking in to check if he’s okay and Logan having to pretend he’s fine, not squirming and gripping himself but they can see through it because they’ve seen desperation so much due to Virgil’s attraction to it

\- they obviously ask him if he has to go but Logan denies, so, they stay in his room and just wait for him to lose it. obviously Logan realises what they’re doing but he’s  _so, so_  stubborn so he doesn’t admit it until he’s leaking very visibly

\- the other gets the overwhelming urge to just take care of him - because they can tease him when he’s more used to it - as they would Virgil (or as Virgil likes to be taken care of himself), getting towels and making Logan stand so he won’t ruin his chair

\- watching as Logan completely wets himself, face flushed and maybe a little teary eyed, gaze downcast both in embarrassment and fascination in the way his pants darken and heat up, then cool down again - he understands it’s very pleasurable and god is he aroused but it’s exhausting and overwhelming

\- they calm him down, take him out of his messy clothes, quickly get him off, help him take a shower, then put him into his pyjamas and into bed (then obviously tell the other two about it and form a rough plan for next time, maybe a joint hold between Logan and Virgil?)


	35. Choking - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got you don't worry- power bottom Virgil choking Logan with his own tie go - Rolo

\- Virgil loving to be filled with Logan’s cock - it gives him a new found power and energy that he just can’t explain - and if Logan isn’t fucking him hard enough/fast enough/good enough then Virgil will take control (or maybe just because he likes being in control)

\- his fave thing to do is ride Logan, looming down over him and watching him fall apart

\- now that position is advantageous for Logan’s choking kink because Virgil can wrap his fingers around his neck and add pressure, tightening and loosening at the right times to make Logan buck up into him and hit the right spots making Virgil’s climax so much more powerful

\- and Logan has a fascination with being choked with his own tie, a bit of ordinary everyday material that is just  _there_  - it being used for such dirty and sexual practices making the choking feel even better


	36. Omo pt. 6 - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC, very rarely does Logan get desperate, but when he does, he's a mess of begging and tears.

\- Logan who thinks he’s got a strong bladder (and he does to an extent) so he forgets that he can’t just drink and drink constantly without going to the toilet then it’ll hit him all at once and he  _needs_  to get to the bathroom then and there

\- and if he can’t then that’s a problem

\- maybe he’ll go pretty silent (and the others will just know) and he’s just shocked and frightened and nervous because he’s going to wet himself right now but he can’t!

\- then it really hitting him when he starts leaking, not wanting to physically hold himself if he’s around anyone else, and he’s biting his lip and trying not to cry because it’s stupid that he let himself get this far and it’s not really worth crying over

\- maybe one of the others want to comfort him but he feels stupid or doesn’t want to get them wet either and doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of them, plus he know he already pretty hard and that in itself is embarrassing to him (even though the other(s) tell him not to be)

\- Logan getting caught up in it eventually, letting himself be cradled to the other’s chest. them telling him to let go and that they’re right here. and Logan begging to let go and them encouraging him

\- and Logan ducking his head in their neck as he wets his pants, very obviously crying and shoulders shaking with sobs but he’s moaning slightly regardless because it just feels so good to finally let go


	37. Omo pt. 7 - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC ok but omo with them holding it in public and having to go so bad and the others don’t make it any better.

\- okay but them going out for the day and having plenty of toilet breaks but Logan not needing to go so stands outside holding the bags/coats only it backfires when he’s gone too long without peeing and it hits him

\- him becoming much quieter and slower walking, Patton asking if he’s okay and Logan shyly confessing he needs to piss. Patton reprimands him, saying he should have gone before but he’ll keep an eye out for the next toilet only he doesn’t because he likes seeing Logan struggle in this way but Logan not noticing

\- Logan having to visibly hold himself, hand on the crotch and pausing to cross his legs, then Virgil and Roman finding out and teasing him slightly (maybe calling him a baby etc. but obviously not going too far)

\- Logan almost at the point of wetting and begging the others to take him home, them only taking him seriously when he starts leaking into his trousers

\- maybe he gets home just in time, rushing inside and collapsing right in the doorway and wetting himself, hands muffling his sobs as the others rush to comfort him and clean him up after

\- but maybe he doesn’t make it home, maybe they’re a few streets away and he just freezes, the others looking back at him to ask why he stopped only to see Logan wetting himself, piss soaking his pants quickly, running into his shoes and onto the ground, his face bright red and obviously embarrassed

\- they rush him home as quickly as possible and without getting noticed

\- either way it ending with lots of cuddles and comforting words


	38. Omo pt. 8 - Logan/Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: if it was Virgil catching him, Logan only trusts him, finding his omo kink embarassing, even if Virgil is like "you've seen how easily they accepted it with me." But Logan's like, "yeah, but what if-" So Virgil sets up a day for much like Virgil's first time with the group.

\- I love the idea of Logan being all shy and blushing and maybe crying slightly during and after being found out by Virgil, both because of the kink and because he’s still wet and gross

\- but Virgil’s very quick to give him comforting words and hug him despite also getting piss on himself then, even going as far to admit he finds it hot watching Logan wet himself too

\- Virgil removing his clothes and helping him shower afterwards, never stopping with his comforting words, knowing himself how hard it is to even just accept the kink never mind tell other two about it (obviously they fall asleep in each others arms that night)

\- then over the next few days Virgil trying to persuade Logan to tell the others, saying he’s not got much to worry about but Logan refuses

\- them just experimenting alone. Virgil making Logan desperate, getting them both desperate at the same time etc.

\- and it’s just one of those days and they’re in the common room/kitchen and Virgil just constantly handing Logan drinks, asking Logan where he’s going anytime he gets up making sure he’s not going to the bathroom - one time he asks and Virgil says no so he doesn’t go but the others have heard and seen and they think they know what’s going on

\- so, they ask. just to make sure. and Logan is blushy and embarrassed while Virgil is proud of him but won’t share anything unless Logan nods his head first (which he does to everything) and then they know everything

\- and Logan’s already pretty full by this point but they make him drink more. he’s more shy and less vocal about needing to piss than Virgil but they recognize the signs, so, they make him drink even more and press on his bladder, restrict his hands so he can’t hold himself and forcing his legs apart

\- then he’s leaking and soaking his boxers, biting his lip and thighs tensing trying to stop himself pissing himself but it’s not working. they just press harder on his bladder and watch as he soaks his trousers and the sofa (but that can be cleaned later)

\- and he’s silently crying but not realising till he stops wetting. and the others are kissing him and touching him softly, whispering how proud they are of him (especially Virgil)

\- them all focusing just on Logan, pulling his hard cock from his wet pants and jerking him off quickly until he comes, adding to the mess. they all help him clean up and it’s definitely something they need to do again (especially with the both of them)

\- lets just say with two of them with this kink it makes things better (if extra messy)


	39. Cock warming pt. 1 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil cockwarming the others

\- Virgil having something of an oral fixation (freud leave) and biting his fingernails and sucking of pens etc. and getting to the point where he needs a cock in his mouth, sometimes letting someone fuck his mouth or getting them off but sometimes not

\- the other’s not minding much because it calms Virgil and makes him happy to just get on his knees, silently asking for their cock, taking it into his mouth and relaxing with his head on their thigh as they do their work/just watch tv/whatever

\- Virgil just kneeling/sitting with his eyes closed and mouth comfortably closed around their cock, sometimes staying as still as possible and them staying soft but sometimes he shuffles a bit much, maybe uncomfortable on his knees, and them getting hard - apologizing to Virgil. sometimes he gets them off or just leaves them to get them-self off


	40. Aftercare - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K but Logan domming all three of the others and like having a MAJOR dom drop after and they take such good care of him and FUUCCKKK I’m such a slut for good aftercare man

\- maybe Logan just feeling pressure and an overwhelming sense of something that he’s not too sure about but he continues to pleasure his boyfriends the best he can

\- and it’s good, they all got off and his boyfriends feel good, so he doesn’t understand why he’s crying

\- he’s sobbing and just hiding his head in his hands, someone wraps their arms around him and someone else is talking to him telling him everything’s okay. they just let him cry it out and hold him and clean him up, put him in fresh clothes, and tell him it’s okay, and cuddle him for ages after


	41. Not soft and gentle - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC Everyone is so sure Patton is soft and gentle and bottom but they are W R O N G like as wrong as you can be.

\- romantic/friendly Patton is sweet and caring and patient and all the loveliest thing on earth which is the complete opposite of sexual Patton

\- he can be soft and gentle if the other (mainly Virgil) wants him to be but he prefers to be rough and hard and to be in control

\- his voice is commanding and deep, making the other three weak af. he’ll grab them and grope them at any time, letting his hands wander most of the time to their ass

\- he’s also one kinky motherfucker.

\- all he cares about when he’s aroused is if the other person wants it (consent is sexy and also important), doesn’t matter if they’re in public, running late, just had five rounds of sex - he wants it now. sure the others might give up a fight to tease him but that’ll only make him fuck them harder (which is what they want)

\- Logan once denied him morning sex and escaped to the kitchen for his coffee, Patton bent him over the kitchen table and fucked him till he cried (tears of pleasure and happiness)


	42. Praise kink - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman with a praise kink please

\- I like the idea of Roman’s egotistical front being just that  _a front_  but really he’s insecure and wants to make the others proud especially during sex but not always (e.g. ‘good work on that idea, babe’)

\- but during sex it really, really gets him. he’s aroused in like 0.7 seconds, ready and willing to take a dick anywhere

- “such a good boy for us all, Ro”

- “look at you, doing a great job making sure we’re all getting pleasure”

\- Roman just dies for it. they all praise him till he’s whimpering and needy and past that.

\- they praise him for stripping, for sucking them off, for touching them just right, for taking a cock well, for fucking them right, for coming

\- even afterwards they’re telling him how much of a good job he did


	43. Kinks - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC *slides an envelope under your blogs door* *you open it to find only one word* kinks? (For the sides I mean) - Rolo

\- tbh they’d all be willing to try most of the stuff the others like but...

\- Virgil: omo, praise, collaring, sounding

\- Roman: humiliation, spanking, praise, sensory deprivation (blindfolding, gagging, etc.)

\- Patton: exhibitionism, edgeplay, sadism, BDSM

\- Logan: omo, bondage, choking (especially with his own tie), exhibitionism


	44. Lap dancing - Logan and Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lap dance question you answered before with Logan and Virgil, do you have any headcanons for it? Like, Roman and Patton's reactions, or Logan and Virgil learning routines and moves together?

\- both of their dancing being so specific and well thought out but still looking spontaneous and relaxed, limbs bending at ridiculous angles and moving with such fluidity that it’s beautiful

\- Roman and Patton just being awestruck but also hot damn

\- they get the two to give them personal, private shows that change into something else entirely...

\- just saying Logan and Virgil is tight shorts and dance wear is arousing and easy to slide to the side and insert a dick ;)

\- and them learning stuff together it’ll probably be mainly professional work and little play (little but not none)


	45. Dom to sub - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I have a headcannon for you: LAMP where Virgil and Patton are the doms but one day Virgil is having a weird day and agrees to sub for Patton and then the others come in and see what’s happening and join in.

\- Virgil just needing something he’s not sure exactly what but he wants to give in, give himself over to someone. and Patton is obviously his first choice: he’s a dom too, not likely to laugh at him or reject him, easy to understand his problems

\- so, he goes to Patton and shyly admits that he wants to give himself to Patton and he agrees. maybe offering to bottom for him but be a power bottom but Virgil agrees to sub because it’ll be the only way he can just forget about doming (not that he doesn’t love it)

\- Patton taking his time to finger him open nice and wide, and Virgil just whimpering and moaning from that, hiding his face into the sheets

\- then it comes to fucking him and they’re interrupted just before Patton’s inserting his cock, their two subs just standing in the doorway shocked but they’re quick to recover and ask if they can watch - Patton says yes and they sit at the top of the bed so Virgil can see them from his place on his hands and knees and Patton can see them from behind Virgil

\- and Virgil’s hesitant but when Patton starts fucking him, really fucking him, he can’t keep the noises from spilling out. fucking himself back on Patton’s cock

\- and Roman and Logan jerking each other off watching their doms getting it on

\- Virgil comes first with a high pitched keen and, god, yeah, maybe he’ll sub more often


	46. Cock warming pt. 2 - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman with Cockwarming. He loves pleasing his sirs and the humiliation that comes with it. If left long enough he might even skip into sub space

\- he doesn’t do it for the same reasons Virgil does (keeps him calm and grounded) but because he likes to be of use and to serve the others

\- being used in such a calm and not dominating way is unusual for him but he likes feeling useful and it distracts him from every day worries

\- and Roman loving it when one of them praises him on how well he’s doing, how still and obedient he’s being, and he just melts

\- he probably constantly hard even if it’s such a small act of submission on his end it’s something - sometimes they let him touch himself, maybe they put a butt plug or vibrator in him, or just let him suffer with no touch until they’re done


	47. Dom Patton - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dom!Pat headcanons (logicality here): - Patton usually prefers normal vanilla sex - but sometimes he just gets into a mood - and then he is the kinkiest out of all of them - he loves being called daddy - and he ties Logan up and teases him - the best times are when he’s is just begging - usually that makes him give in and fuck him - but if he’s really moody, he’ll just get worse and start bringing some toys into it - preferably a cock ring - most of the time he just fucks Lo’s throat though

\- like Patton swings wildly between basic, vanilla sex and the kinkiest shit ever there’s no in between

\- him having a kink for being called daddy is just like canon now right?

\- like just innocent “daddy, can you come here” or “get me a drink please, daddy” but then like “please fuck me harder, daddy”

\- Logan being a stubborn fuck and not giving in straight away, but still calling him daddy though because yeah, and Patton tying him up and touching him but not enough and making him beg

\- but if Logan hasn’t learnt his lesson then he’ll torture him for ages, make him scream and cry and beg for release (or for the releases to stop)

\- maybe after putting a cock ring on Logan, fucking him simultaneously with a vibrator and a flesh light and Logan is so overwhelmed and crying because it’s too much but he can’t come and it’s just frustrating

\- Patton just casually pushing Logan downwards and giving him little time to even open his mouth before he’s fucking his face, not matter where they are he’ll push Logan to his knees, slide his cock into his mouth, grab his hair, and fuck his mouth until he’s satisfied


	48. Speechless - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton's favorite thing to do to logan is fuck him until he can't even talk anymore, since lo's always so snarky

\- Logan just accidentally or purposefully getting on his nerves and just not shutting up and Patton just snaps

\- maybe fucking his throat or gagging him or making him scream or beg. anything that just a complete contradiction to his normal usual self

\- and Patton being so proud to reduce Logan to an incoherent mess just by fucking him (taking away all his power and making him submit)

\- okay but Logan actually losing his voice from screaming too much or his throat hurting from sucking too much dick and just not being able to talk properly for the rest of the day/the next day and Patton has to explain to the others (while being a cocky bastard) that he fucked his boyfriend so good he lost his voice


	49. Princess - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan loves when Román calls him princess but he’s to shy to admit it.

\- it just being an adorable nickname that Roman comes out with one day and Logan just smiles fondly at but that’s it

\- then it’s use gets more frequently. and Logan’s not mad at it but it’s not like the other nicknames, it’s silly and girly and maybe that’s why he likes it

\- obviously still refuses to tell Roman he likes it, instead he rolls his eyes and pretends he hates it. but Roman knows, he just knows, that he likes it because he hasn’t directly told him to stop it, so, it continues

\- maybe it continues in the bedroom too...and then Logan has a whole other reason to ‘hate’ it (he loves it though and it gets him off quicker, he likes being Roman’s little princess)


	50. Aftercare - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what do each of them need for aftercare

\- some of the aftercare would be pretty similar like showers/baths, cuddles, and words of comfort

\- Virgil really needs words of comfort, them telling him how good he was and how proud they are of him, and that they love him very much so

\- I’d assume Logan wants be be clean before anything else, just feeling gross and sticky but after a shower and new clothes he’s ready for a cuddle

\- Patton just wanting to be held, comforting words are a bonus but sometimes unnecessarily, he just wants to be cradled and have his hair stroked and be kissed gently

\- maybe Roman wanting praise afterwards, and just general reassurance that he did a good job and that they’re lucky to have him. as well as making sure he’s comfortable and has drank some water etc.


	51. Visions - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon I souppouse: Virgil a bit worried that Roman is going on a quest alone decides to go with him for safety measures. Long story short a witch finds them and sends all of Virgil's fantasies (spanking, marking, hair pulling, etc) into Roman's head and Roman gets so hard and desperate he kills the witch and fucks Virgil then and there. Of course Dom Ro and Sub Virge.

\- Virgil going along and mumbling about how someone’s got to take care of Roman otherwise he’d get himself killed, but really he really cares about him (and he’s not too bad with a sword himself). Roman not really minding that Virgil’s tagging along, he likes spending time with him, but it just makes him worry more about him than usual

\- the witch not necessarily being evil (and definitely not needing to be killed) but just teasing them, it’s all fun and games to them - maybe they give Roman the visions for shits and giggles and then legs it

\- of course they both have a thing for each other, so, Roman is blushy and embarrassed for Virgil, for having his privacy invaded etc. but feels guilty because he’s so hard. and Virgil just being confused until Roman confesses what happened, then they’re both blushing and having to shyly admit that they like each other

\- and Virgil obviously noticing Roman’s problem and asking if he needs help with it, that’s all that Roman needs and he just snaps

\- maybe he pins Virgil to the floor, hand around his wrists as he kisses him ruthlessly maybe while grinding down on his crotch until it’s just not enough

\- and he  _needs, needs, needs_  to get into Virgil’s pants so he does. 

\- he hold him down, pulls his hair, bites at him while he fucks into him at a rough, consistent pace until they’re exhausted... they’ll be time later for the other kinks


	52. Omo pt. 9 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC that, once they find out about Logan's omo kink, they try to see who lasts longer trying to hold it between Logan and Virgil, Roman having issued the challenge.

\- after a while of experimenting their kink they get better at holding at it, maybe them all suggesting who can hold it for longer but not really serious until Roman suggests a competition (which Patton argues they don’t have to do) and they agree

\- they set out a free day and constantly hand the two drinks while they laze about and do nothing much. and eventually they get desperate.

\- they get them to the bedroom, towels laid out and things ready for a quicker clean up

\- maybe making them stand at the bottom of the bed where Roman and Patton can sit at the edge and watch them squirm

\- forcing them legs apart, telling them not to hold them self or hunch over, making them drink even more water and just waiting for the inevitable

\- but them also praising them at how well they’re holding and how proud they are of the two of them. but also teasing who’ll let go first and give in and wet them self 

\- who does wet first? who knows? (not me)

\- maybe Roman and Patton gathering one of them in their lap and pressing on their bladder making them not only wet themselves but the other too


	53. Sounding - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: oh boy am I glad you said sounding cause now my brain has gone places but ok with Virgil do you think he'd be really loud? Maybe squirm a *lot* because of how foreign the feeling is? - Rolo

\- Virgil’s always easily overwhelmed in pleasure, screaming and crying but it feeling  _so, so_  good

\- but sounding just being something more and different, he’s not sure if he wants more or less

\- Virgil being  _very, very_  squirmy and having to be bound or pinned down

\- and also being very vocal, screaming, begging, pleading, just lots of incoherent words and moaning


	54. Feminization - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman gets turned on by having his tiny cock called a cocklet/clit. Being feminized too.

\- Roman loving to be humiliated in general and getting off on it, any teasing comments making his small cock hard only furthering the teasing

\- he’ll blush and stutter over his words but unable to deny his arousal, be called out on it by one of the others and he loves it

\- they’ll tell him he’s not really a man not with that clit, so, he shouldn’t dress like one - he’s hesitant but agrees (he knows he can stop at any point but he’s curious)

\- the others dressing him in tights or thigh highs and heels, a dress or skirt on too. pretty make up on his face sometimes. but he doesn’t stay pretty for too long, nice to admire at first before destroying

\- the material feeling soft and silky and lovely while the others wreck him, fucking him hard and calling him ‘princess’. and he’s overwhelmed by their words and the sensation that he’s quick to come but they won’t let him go until they’re satisfied and he’s happy to oblige

\- obviously they tell him how much they love him afterwards and comfort and cuddle him until he falls asleep


	55. Loud - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan is fucking loud like bitch is usually all prim and proper but when someone fucks him he’s SCREAMING

\- Logan being cold and calculating on a daily basis, his facade never faltering or fading no matter what (although Patton’s puns come close to making him smile)

\- and the others believing he’s just like that in bed too

\- expecting him to be commanding and dominating, making them weak with his dirty talk and whispering what he wants to do to them

\- except it’s the opposite. Logan begging, incoherently most of the time, to be fucked good and hard. when they do that him just moaning and screaming, probably around another’s dick, trying to fuck himself back on their cock

\- it just being a complete sight to see Logan’s change in his actions and expression. maybe it gives them more reasons so get him alone and naked, pleasure him until he’s wrecked and broken and nothing like his usual self


	56. Teasing - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc I guess: I always believe that Logan is either a very teasing dom because “It’s for an experiment” or a very teasing sub.......

\- okay but Logan not necessarily being a dom but a service top. seeing what works best, through experimentation, to pleasure the other most

\- but yes Logan just constantly experimenting with positions, kinks, and also switching - experimenting when he’s a dom or sub (though the latter is more of a struggle)

\- if he doms or subs he’s always teasing:

\- doming = dirty talk, commanding, slowing his motions - driving the other(s) crazy as they attempt to fuck themselves back on his cock

\- subbing = dirty talk, begging, idk what else - usually teasing until someone snaps and fucks him


	57. Spanking - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Roman's favorite person to go to if he wants to indulge in his spanking kink?

\- Patton if he wants it to be be playful and as sexual foreplay rather than punishment. he’d probably put Roman over his knee, feeling his hard cock against his thigh and Roman’s body jerking to get away from the hits and grind his cock against Patton

\- Logan if it is a punishment, his hits (whether his hands or an object) are hard and precise and methodological. he’d make Roman bend over his desk/the edge of the bed. sometimes he’ll ask Roman to count the hits

\- Virgil might be uncomfortable with hitting someone (even if it is spanking, sexual, consensual) but if he’s not they’d not be harsh but maybe just a warning or something he does to Roman during sex


	58. Bad days - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil sometimes has bad days and just needs the other to take care of him and make him feel good.

\- some of his bad days he just needs cuddles and food and movies, maybe he needs a good cry and for someone to tell him it’s going to be alright

\- but some days just being cradled in someones arms, them taking his cock into their hand and slowly getting him off while reassuring him

\- or fucking him nice and slowly and deeply, just making him momentarily forget the bad things and just feel good


	59. Gloves - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon where Virgil have glove kink, I can't choose between analogical and prinxiety. Sorry if it's weird

\- maybe Virgil not really knowing he has this kink and someone getting handsy with gloves on, them forgetting too, and the sensation just  _killing_  him and all he wants is more, he’s not sure what exactly

\- but him whimpering anytime they take their hands off him and them having to reassure him that they’re coming back, maybe they’re going to grab a toy or take some clothes off

\- maybe him loving being blindfolded and the sensation of the material on someones hands touching him and him not really knowing where they’re going to touch next


	60. Tease - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan loves seeing how far he can go before some one snaps. Like he teases and teases and teases until he just walks into the living room naked or some shit, just to see if someone will fuck him

\- Logan have zero embarrassment and just wearing the naughtiest clothes (or lack of) and strutting around the place like that seeing who gets most effected and who makes a move first

\- changing his outfits depending on who prefers him in tight shorts, in skirts, in lingerie, or nude. and changing his body language, extra fluidity and elegance in his movements etc.

\- not only teasing with his body but with his words - saying nicknames more often (e.g. ‘daddy’), faking innocence, making things slightly sexual

\- leaning closer to them than usual, touching them unnecessarily and the the touches lingering

\- maybe all three of them devising a plan and jumping him, not leaving him time to speak and fucking him from like every direction, Logan just having a lazy smirk on his face constantly


	61. Switch - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have two polar opposite logince hcs. 1: Logan is daddy, doms Roman and utterly wrecks him, is such a sadist, loves edging and just fucking overstimulating Roman, Roman loves the pain 2. Roman is Logan's master, sub Logan all the way, Logan absolutely melting under Roman nimble and skilled hands. And Roman explores Logan, his hands everywhere, memorizing every inch of Logan, and Logan looses it because he's such a slut and Roman's hands around his neck is so intimate and Logan fucking loves it.

1\. Roman being such a tease, calling him ‘daddy’ whenever he wants something and acting innocent, and Logan just snapping and fucking the shit out of him

1\. Roman begging and whimpering for Logan to let him come and fuck him harder, Logan pulling him back by his hair to whisper dirty things in his ear and bite at his neck

1.Logan stopping and starting fucking him inconsistently making Roman infuriated to the point of crying but good crying, pushing him closer to then taking him away from the edge, then him full on sobbing as he climaxes 

2\. Roman being able to do something so small, like a guiding hand at the small of his back or ordering him to do something, and Logan just  _dying_ , a mess of arousal and incoherent sentences

2\. Logan not even being able to speak, just mumbling and moaning as Roman even just fingers him open - being able to get him off from just that and when he does Logan screaming and crying and mumbling about how good it feels and begging for release

2\. and when Roman actually fucks him, face to face, he’s towering over him, hands at his neck and pounding into him ruthlessly, not letting Logan pause for breath and not stopping even after Logan is done


	62. Omo pt. 10 - All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive...Logan will totally get sucked up in his work and forget all about his ‘needs’ if ya catch my drift, it’s up to you from there. Roman wetting himself on a mission. Patton being too bladdershy to go anywhere and Logan has to help. And last but not least Virgil just being too dammed tired and willingly lets ‘go’ on the bed. Hope you liked these!

\- the work just distracting Logan from his need and he doesn’t realise how desperate he is until it’s too late. him leaking slightly and only then realising he needs to get to the bathroom  _now_. maybe he does get up to go but his legs failing him and falling to the ground and wetting himself, or freezing up halfway and sighing in relief as he pisses himself. or just not bothering to move at all and wetting himself in his desk chair, listening as the liquid drops to the floor

\- Roman’s mission taking way too long and his armor/clothing being too complex or having too many layers to take off easily so quickly wetting himself before powering through to the end of it, having to return to the others in soaking, cold clothes. or him trying not to wet himself mid-battle and him getting injured slightly and the shock plus the pain causing him to just let go accidentally only adding to his anger (and a lot of embarrassment)

\- Patton being bladder shy but also having a weak bladder, him just squirming constantly and tugging on someones clothing (like a child would) to get their attention and shyly telling them he needs to pee, a blush always on his face. the others understanding his problem and taking him to the bathroom sometimes having to talk to him to calm him and press on his bladder a little so he has no choice but the let go, Patton physically shaking too much when they reach a bathroom that he can’t hold his cock still to piss so Logan holds it for him. or maybe him not making it or going to the bathroom but unable to go only for them to walk away from the bathroom but he still really needs to go, holding it until he can’t any longer and wetting himself while softly whimpering and holding onto someone for support

\- Virgil just have a careless attitude if he’s desperate and alone. waking up and realising he really needs to pee but he’s tired and it’s warm, so distracting himself by playing on his phone, hissing slightly when he leaks until he can’t hold it anymore. just shrugging and deciding it’s not worth holding if it’s making him uncomfortable or hurting him and just wetting his pyjamas and the bed. enjoying the way he gets warm and wet, the sheets could’ve done with a clean anyway. maybe passing it off as an accident if someone finds out, maybe he’s gotten so used to it that when he sleeps with another he just pisses the bed in his half asleep state


	63. Omo pt. 11 - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: ok don't know if we're going for Roman omo but he would totally wet himself while doing his makeup - Rolo

\- it early ish in the morning, he wakes up, changes, and gets straight to doing his make up without going to the toilet first

\- it’s a skill he hasn’t really perfected yet and it’s a lot of trial and error, applying, removing, and reapplying stuff which means a lot of time

\- him squirming and messing up his make up even more making him frustrated but the longer he spends in front of his mirror the more desperate he gets making him shake and rock his hips on his chair

\- not even being able to hold himself for too long because he needs to finish his make up, and he’s very stubborn but can only go so far until he’s leaking

\- pausing momentarily to grab his crotch and take deep breath before resuming applying his make up

\- but having to quickly give up, hands bracing himself on his desk, looking at himself at his mirror as his face flushes and his eyes well up with tears as he wets himself in his seat


	64. Romantic - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman creates lavish bedrooms and scenes with such attention to detail so that everything is perfect for his loves

\- Roman just being such a sappy and romantic person in and out of the bedroom

\- him worshiping their body, kissing and touching anywhere he can, going teasingly slow but not necessarily on purpose just wanting to savor the moment

\- instead of just randomly fucking the others he’ll build it up, take them on a romantic date, before being really sweet while fucking them

\- whispering how much he loves them and how good they are for him etc.


	65. Skirts & shorts - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Virgil loses a bet, has to wear skirts and booty shorts for a month, the other three just love it and need it.

\- I mean he probably already owns them but is too shy to wear them, maybe someone (probably Roman) finds out he owns them and places a bet with Virgil (idk what about) and them winning and confronting Virgil’s collection

\- obviously Virgil’s very nervous and blushy but not backing down from the challenge

\- Virgil slowly learning to love wearing them in public and around the others, matching his outfits and altering them

\- and the other three just loving it, proud of Virgil for having the confidence to wear them and pulling them off well

\- also his legs go on for days


	66. Daddy kink - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: moxiety and daddy kink pls

\- Virgil just usually calling him ‘dad’ but maybe one day slips up and calls him ‘daddy’ and just going bright red at the realisation of what he’s done and the very sexual implications of it

\- Patton just going wide eyed and Virgil thinking he’s disgusted with him so starts apologizing profusely except Patton cuts him off asking for him to say it again

\- “say it again?” “yes, please, say it again” “...daddy” and Patton just groaning loudly in response. 

\- “again” “daddy” “fuck” and Patton gripping his half hard cock through his trousers. Virgil smirking at the realisation that he’s into it and using it to his advantage

\- Patton unable to control himself and kissing Virgil until they’re breathless, kissing and sucking on Virgil’s skin as he slowly removes his clothing while Virgil whimpers and whispers out ‘daddy’ every so often

\- “please daddy” “please what sweetheart?” “...please fuck me daddy”

\- and Patton does. slowly and teasingly at first, enjoying the sounds and drawn out moans spilling from Virgil’s mouth

\- but gradually fucking into him harder and faster and Virgil begging for it, begging to have his daddy fuck him harder, begging for his daddy to touch his cock, begging for his daddy to let him come.


	67. Tongue - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: tounge kink, Roman has a tounge kink and spots Virgil inoccently licking a popsicle. Roman ignores the growing erection and sits next to Virgil, Virgil shrugs it off and continues to lick until Roman just can take it anymore.

\- take it a step further: Roman having a fixation with mouths in general. and having a fixation with Virgil (I mean you can’t blame him)

\- him watching intensely as Virgil even just talks, eats, drinks, bites his nails and pens etc.

\- Virgil knowing exactly what’s going on, Roman’s erection is very visible and he can’t miss is. the fact that he’s turning Roman on is making him aroused

\- he thinks it must be how he’s licking and sucking on the popsicle in his hand, so, gives it a few unusual experimental licks and sucks that’s very sexual

\- and Roman just eyeing him up, wide eyes, and a quiet moan escaping his lips which Virgil definitely notices

\- there’s an awkward silence, Virgil finishes his popsicle, puts the rubbish to the side, and immediately undoes Roman’s trousers and takes his cock into his mouth right there


	68. Torture - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC the others tie Virgil up and put a cock ring on him. Then they basically just torture him with toys for hours.

\- maybe Virgil shyly asking the other three to overwhelm him in the bedroom, them offering to tease him with toys etc. and Virgil agreeing

\- they start groping, kissing, teasing touches but Virgil gets impatient, so, they tie him up to stop him moving as much

\- as soon as they slip the cock ring on him he’s moaning and attempting to arch into their touches

\- them fucking him with dildos and vibrators as well as using a vibe and flesh light on his cock, maybe also fucking into Virgil themselves (and fucking themselves on his cock)

\- Virgil just crying and mumbling incoherently towards the end, begging for the others to take the cock ring off and them eventually doing so. him coming so hard and just screaming (probably swearing too)

\- they all help clean him up, put him in fresh clothes, and cuddle him


	69. Choking - Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan’s chocking kink with his tie. The others loving how he just falls apart. HC

\- the others realising Logan has a choking kink, him asking one of them to choke him when they’re fucking him, so, they wrap their hands around his neck and he comes like never before

\- trying different methods and materials to choke him, loving the feeling of being breathless but also loving the marks it leaves behind

\- just him loving being choked with his tie especially because it so mundane and not sexual at all and it becomes sexual though

\- but with the association between his tie and being choked sexually it becomes a problem during everyday when he wears a tie, sometimes just getting hard wearing it and thinking about everything that’s been done with it


	70. Chastity cages - Patton/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton discovers chastity cages and finds his new favorite punishment method

\- Patton just being the dom of all doms, loving his three little subs but sometimes they need to be put in their place if they do something they’re not supposed to (teasing him, getting themselves off when told not to etc.)

\- maybe one of his subs thinking they’ll get a usually punishment (like a spanking or edging) but then he pulls out a cage and ask if they’re okay with it (if they’re not he’d give them a usual punishment that works for them)

\- them agreeing hesitantly and Patton taking their clothes off. then them having their cock locked up and their clothes put back on and sent on their way

\- it being new and weird and strange. they don’t tease Patton the first few times they have it on

\- but eventually them still teasing him but only going so far if they want to be let out soon

\- and when Patton unlocks them he takes them into his mouth, taking their cock deep, and giving them the quickest blowjob of their life


	71. Omo pt. 12 - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head cannon: Virgil is (as established) Into omo and one day he’s adventuring with Roman and ends up pissing himself while with him (bonus is Virgil has a crush on Roman)

\- maybe it’s accidental, he forgot to pee before they left or he didn’t really need to go that badly when they left. or maybe he intended on holding and making himself desperate and didn’t realise how long they’d be out or he wasn’t sure he was going with Roman 

\- but then they’re going off on this adventure to look for something or explore an area, nothing too dangerous or strenuous but lots of walking and drinking to stay hydrated and not a lot of stopping

\- and Virgil not wanting to tell Roman because he’s embarrassed and shy, what if Roman makes fun of him or finds out about his kink

\- but they’ve walked too far and Virgil’s legs already feel a little wobbly from the walking, he’s lagging a bit behind Roman who’s striding ahead of him and talking aimlessly, not necessarily at Virgil but just to himself, just thinking out loud, but Virgil gives comments or noncommittal noises every so often

\- only when Virgil stops responding is Roman concerned, so, he turns around to see Virgil stood still, a bright blush on his face and he asks what’s wrong - Virgil really doesn’t want to tell him that he just leaked into his boxers, so doesn’t

\- Virgil mutters “nothing” and goes to move past Roman only for Roman to grab his arm, intending on asking again only Virgil squeaks and stills, a faint hissing noise grabbing Roman’s attention

\- and he just watches as Virgil wets himself, slightly wide eyed and very guilty feeling that Virgil didn’t tell him earlier or that he didn’t offer a break

\- it seems to go on forever, Virgil moaning lightly, very aware that Roman still has a hold of him. his jeans soaking and slightly uncomfortable but his cock hard under the material, his piss dripping loudly to the ground below 

\- when he does stop wetting Virgil doesn’t look at Roman for fear he might tease him or be cruel like he knows he can be, usually without meaning to, and he can already feel the tears pricking at his eyes

\- but Roman’s talking to him, asking if he’s okay, apologizing for not taking a break, asking if he wants to go back - he answers “yes”, “it’s okay”, and “yes”

\- maybe Roman takes him back. an awkward silence between them, and shyly tells Virgil to take a shower while he washes his clothes, feeling extremely guilty about what happened. and Virgil just obliges, hands his clothes to Roman and steps into the shower, maybe jerking himself off with his thoughts on Roman

\- but maybe they don’t go straight away, Roman just admiring the blush on Virgil’s face, looking over his wet trousers and noticing his very visible hard on. and he realises, the connection is made, and all he wants to do is stick his hand down Virgil’s pants and get him off, maybe have Virgil grind against him until he comes in his already messy pants

\- maybe he does, obviously asking first, and Virgil being hesitant - he’s confused as to why Roman is grossed out and why (out of everyone) he wants him - but agreeing and them getting it on then and there. then awkwardly walking back covered in all sorts of gross things but happy and satisfied


	72. Pretty - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC- Patton absolutely loves to dress the others up real pretty and then tease them for ages while he has he’s fun before fucking them

\- Patton loving to just look at his naked boys (maybe they’re together or maybe separately) and dress them all similarly: lovely short dresses or skirts, thigh highs or tights, heels or cute pumps. maybe even putting make up on them, adding jewelry to them. dressing them as if they were models, they are to him

\- him standing back to look at them, maybe take a few photos for him to keep and remind himself of the ‘before’ look and compare it with the after

\- then the minute is over and Patton just wants to wreck them, pulling at their clothes but not removing them, maybe only slipping their panties to the side to slide his fingers around their cock or into their hole

\- working them slowly open and stopping whenever they tell him they’re close (he’s given them the order to tell him) and them moaning and complaining slightly when he stops

\- maybe he uses some toys on them or making them blow him, ruining their make up and their hair. them whimpering and begging for his cock before he finally gives in and fucks them good and hard


	73. Praise - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon where patton finds out anxiety has a praise kink and teases him with it ((maybe anxiety finds out about Patton’s daddy kink as well))

\- Patton just thinking Virgil likes to be told he did a good job because it’s reassuring, so, he makes more of an effort to praise him more and it does crazy things to Virgil

\- Virgil not wanting to avoid Patton but he’s unable to stay in his presence for too long because his words make him so aroused and he really doesn’t want to ruin what they have

\- but Patton inevitably finding out after praising him for a while, maybe calling him ‘baby boy’ or ‘good boy’ for the first time and Virgil moaning slightly and Patton realising he’s hard. he’s shocked and maybe makes an awkward offhanded comment but quickly apologizing because Virgil is anxious

\- Patton asking if he did that and after getting the truth out of Virgil asks if he can help, taking Virgil into his lap and getting him off quickly and gently while he whimpers into his shoulder

\- then Patton constantly praising him while getting him off and the closer Virgil gets the more vocal he gets, moaning and groaning and begging slightly. only then does he utter things like “please make me come, daddy” and Patton pauses momentarily before stroking him ever faster and making him come intensly

\- of course they need to talk about what happened and they will but right then Patton is hard, so, Virgil gets him off. then they’re climbing into bed together.

\- just the back and forth between them - “pass the remote to me” “here” “you’re such a good boy for me” “...thank you, daddy”


	74. Omo pt. 13 - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman in off white lingerie: matching garter belt, panties, and thigh highs being Patton's pretty little princess. Patton keeps giving Roman more and more to drink until he's begging 'Daddy' to please let him go to the bathroom, and Patton does, but doesn't let him use the toilet. Patton presses on Roman's bladder at some point. (Please elaborate as you wish) ~Bruises and Bite Marks

\- Patton buying the lingerie for his beautiful bf as a present but has other motives which Roman’s unaware of yet, so, Roman loves the present and puts it on when he’s asked to. maybe he wears it under his normal clothes and only he and Patton know

\- obviously he’d been filling him up all day, handing him glass after glass of water and denying his requests to go to the bathroom - starting off with ‘can I go to the toilet’ and ending up ‘please, daddy, I need to go’ - by then Roman had figured it out but he didn’t say he wanted to stop so he kept playing the innocent card

\- only when Roman’s wriggling in his seat and physically holding himself does Patton bring him to the bedroom, asking him to strip down to just his underwear when they’re alone, maybe letting Roman slip on some short white heels too. and Patton just admiring him for now

\- Patton ordering his little princess not to physically hold, forcing him to drink more water, and watches on as he struggles. and Roman leaks a bit, piss easily running through his panties and into his thigh highs, and he whimpers at it and begs for Patton to take him to the toilet - ‘please, please daddy, I can’t- I’m not going to hold it, daddy, I don’t want to ruin my present, daddy’

\- and Patton just smiling sweetly and holding out his hand, Roman takes it and is lead to the bathroom. he quickly goes to pull down his panties and stand in front of the toilet but Patton stops him, keeping the material firmly in its place by putting his hand on his bladder. Roman just squirms and leaks again, almost crying now at the pain of holding and the humiliation of wetting in front of his daddy (he knows that Patton doesn’t really mind)

\- Patton ushering him into the bathtub, the movement making it worse on his bladder and he’s muttering all sorts - ‘I’m so sorry, daddy’ and ‘I don’t think I can hold it, daddy’ to which Patton responds ‘it’s okay princess, you can let go’ while he presses against his bladder

\- and Roman’s gone, wetting himself fully. his panties and thigh highs soaked quickly, the only sounds being Roman’s moans and the sound of his piss dripping into the bathtub. Roman started silently crying somewhere through it, face red due to embarrassment and the pleasure of finally relasing

\- Patton constantly whispering praise to him (how good he is for him and how well he’s done holding it this far) until he’s done.

\- Roman being ready to just collapse, his knees weak and he’s tired from crying, so Patton taking him out of the lingerie and leaving them in the tub for him to clean later. taking his princess back into their room after running over his bottom half with a wet cloth. maybe getting Roman off if he wants when they get to bed. after them just lying there in bed together, Roman cuddling close to him and he’s out like a light.

\- then Patton buying him more lingerie, some to wet, some to just wear, some for individual sexual acts. maybe that become their sort of code for sexy times


	75. Accident - Logicality + any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: more just an idea of a scene that could happen. Goes with rough Patton and begging Logan. One of the others “accidentally” walks in on them going at it and holy shit they didn’t expect this but they’re turned the fuck on now and Patton is totally giving them bedroom eyes and an unspoken invitation

\- Patton knowing exactly what he’s doing, touching and fucking Logan just right so he moans and screams loudly, just losing himself to pleasure and letting Patton do whatever he wishes

\- Patton throwing him face down onto the bed, tearing his clothes off, and quickly getting to fucking him. and Logan unable to do anything but moan and grip at the sheets - I love the idea that Logan just loses control when Patton fucks him, not able to control how loud he his/what he says exactly

\- Roman would probably be less hesitant in walking in but Virgil would probably be concerned - either way they’d not expect to see  _this_

 _-_ they’re stunned and silent but unable to look away, just watching Patton fuck into Logan rough and hard, not even stopping as he looks to the door, making eye contact with them and raising an eyebrow slightly, nodding their head for them to join them

\- they walk further into the room and shut the door, Patton slows and talks to them, his hands still pressing down on Logan’s back keeping him from moving to see who’s there

\- maybe Patton orders them about too, telling them to fuck Logan’s mouth or better yet switch places with him and fuck Logan himself while he whispers praise and orders at them about


	76. Omo pt. 14 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Human AU. The Sides are on a road trip. Virgil fell asleep in the car and missed the bathroom break. Now, the next stop is 50 miles away and the drive, either Roman or Patton, won't stop. Or, Logan is driving while the others sleep and thinks he can make it to the next stop, but Roman and/or Patton wake up and tease him.

\- maybe they try and wake him when they reach the services half way through their drive but he mutters that he’s fine and tired so goes back to sleep so they leave him be only when he wakes up properly a while later he needs to pee

\- he doesn’t want to mention it, he’s embarrassed, so he waits it out for a little while and falls asleep for a bit more to distract himself only to be woken up later by Patton who tells him they’re almost there and if he sleeps anymore he won’t sleep tonight. Virgil mumbles a quick thanks but is just hit with the desperation of needing to pee

\- he can stop himself from grabbing his crotch and shifting in his seat which Roman is quick to point out how uncomfortable he looks, Virgil doesn’t dignify it with a response, but Roman is quick to gasp and exclaim his realization that Virgil needs to pee

\- Virgil goes bright red as Roman continues to tease him but it does nothing for his desperation. he gasps as he leaks a good bit into his pants and now it’s very serious, he tells them he can’t hold it but one of them says they’re almost there so he tries to hold it

\- Roman stops the teasing, watching Virgil squirm and his eyes well up with tears as he’s obviously embarrassed but he’s unable to look away

\- maybe they get there and Virgil quick to get inside the house/hotel/whatever and find the bathroom only to not make it, maybe stopping in a hallway or right inside the bathroom and not being able to hold it any longer so wets himself, urging himself not to cry but he’s so embarrassed about the mess. eventually being found by one of the others who help him but he’s still blushing and sniffling

\- or maybe he doesn’t make it no matter how many times the other say he can. he tells them to pull over or he’s going to wet himself (and he really doesn’t want to in the car) but them refusing and Virgil just hiding his head in his hands while he soaks his jeans, the others just watching/listening in shock, feeling guilty for denying him to go. Virgil just having to sit in a pool of his own piss the rest of the drive and feeling very awkward


	77. Omo pt. 15 - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the way you write Omo and the rest of your page but Omo. But may I request Patton with the kink and he and Roman are in the middle of "movie time". ((Sorry if the way I wrote it is weird, it's one of my first few requests))

\- Patton loving the feeling of the fullness in his bladder and forgetting that he’s holding sometimes so sometimes starts doing things and getting more desperate, most of the time he manages to get to the toilet in time and then trying to hold it another time

\- but one time Roman ropes him into watching movies with him and he only vaguely realizes he needs to pee at the beginning but ignores it as he and Roman keep watching movies

\- Patton starting to shift slightly and holding himself but he’s too comfy cuddled up slightly to Roman that he doesn’t want to move but he can’t focus on the movies anymore

\- Roman asking if he’s alright and him lying, telling him he’s fine but Roman knows better but doesn’t say anything

\- Patton thinking he can get away with leaking slightly so doesn’t bother to stop himself leaking because it might attract Roman’s attention. but soon enough he’s leaked considerably through his pants and it’s very visible, he can’t hold it for much longer so gets up to go to the toilet

\- maybe he gets away, muttering that he needs to go to the bathroom, and rushes to the toilet. either him not making it and wetting himself on the way there or he gets to the bathroom and starts wetting before he reaches the toilet, soaking his pants slightly before getting his cock out or giving up and sitting on the toilet with his pants still on

\- or maybe Roman doesn’t let him go, Patton’s being awkward and quiet, so him grabbing his arm and asking what’s wrong but Patton not being able to answer and just wetting himself right there. Roman just standing and watching as Patton’s pants grown wet and darker

\- Patton apologizing afterwards but it kind of loses its effect by his very visible hard on. 


	78. Omo pt. 16 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil is holding and begging to go, but his dom won't let him (he can safeword if he really needs to). Virgil is feeling braty and disobeys, and lets go. His dom punishes him for disobeying.

\- Virgil being told to hold from the moment he wakes up and him not really thinking about it and going along with it. having more drinks than usual but he’s used to holding now.

\- but it comes to the moment he’s desperate and he’s not quite bursting. asking his dom to let him go to the bathroom several times (maybe more than he would usually) and his dom always denying

\- Virgil gets frustrated and maybe he’s too turned on and just wants his dom to fuck him but his dom won’t fuck him until he’s empty

\- so, he stands up and stares straight as his dom - who knows exactly what he’s doing and tells him ‘don’t’ - and wets himself, hands on his hips and his eyes not leaving his dom’s. the faint hissing noise of Virgil pissing himself, pants soaking through and a pool forming at his feet

\- as soon as he’s finished his dom grabs his wrist and pulls his over his lap, not even pulling his soaked jeans down and spanking him, his hard cock rutting against his dom’s thigh as he tries to avoid the hits - eventually causing him to come in his pants all the while crying from the spanking

\- when he dom stops he drops out of his lap to the floor and watches his dom for what he’ll do next. except his dom doesn’t do anything but remains sitting there doing whatever they were doing before hand. when Virgil goes to move they tell him to stay put, saying that if he wants to wet himself on purpose he can stay in his messed jeans for a while longer


	79. Omo pt. 17 - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil getting distracted when doing something with the others, perhaps baking with Patton, and doesn't realize how badly he needs to go until it basically all hits him at once.

\- Virgil being able to drink and drink and drink and not feel much but it all hitting him at once and he  _needs_  to go to the toilet then and there

\- he always gets roped in things by Patton and always agreeing even if he doesn’t really want to because he can’t deny Patton much, so, Patton asks if he’ll bake with him and he agrees

\- and they’re baking cookies and cupcakes and Patton keeps handing him coffees and just chatting with him. then Virgil realising he needs, needs to go to the toilet now but he can’t because he’s busy and he doesn’t want to leave Patton so he keeps mixing the batter, then putting the stuff in the oven, and waiting

\- he keeps glancing at the timer during their conversation. his legs crossing and uncrossing, holding his crotch as subtle as he can (which isn’t very subtle). his fingers clenching and unclenching around his mug of coffee as he leaks a few times into his boxers.

\- and the things aren’t out of the oven yet, he only needs to make it a little longer but Patton’s looking at him strange and he’s not replied nor listened to any of the conversation. and he’s embarrassed and slightly shocked, ready to apologise and his mouth opens to say sorry but it’s too late

\- he’s wetting himself quickly, almost dropping his coffee cup but quickly clutching it tightly, tears also falling down his bright red cheeks. mouth slightly open still as he just stands there and let his piss soak his jeans, quickly warming the denim up then cooling down once he’s stopped

\- and he’s apologising for a whole different reason - ‘oh god, I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t- I wasn’t- oh god, sorry’ - but Patton’s at his side very quickly, taking his cup out of his hands and taking him into his arms, Virgil cringes slightly when their bodies meet, highly aware that his piss soaked jeans are pressing against Patton’s clean trousers

\- but Patton telling him it’s going to be fine, accidents happen, he’s got nothing to be sorry about (but he’s still mumbling apologies into the crook of Patton’s neck). and Patton helps him clean up the kitchen and their clothes as he takes a shower. they relax later as if nothings happened with their baked goods and more coffee


	80. Omo pt. 18 - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love how quickly this turned into a whole heckin lot of omo (which seems really common in this fandom?) That being said what if Patton's the one who really needs to go but the others won't let him - Rolo

\- but Patton getting distracted by chores/being the dad that he doesn’t realise how full he is but the others realise. maybe they work together to occupy the bathroom as much as possible forcing Patton to wet himself or relieve himself somewhere inappropriate (which he gets really blushy at)

\- or they straight up tell him he can’t go to the bathroom - him asking and begging but being denied constantly. reducing him to a whimpering mess, his hands grabbing at his crotch and hunching over himself, rocking back and forth on his heels

\- the others maybe allowing him to go to the bathroom but not take his cock out of his pants causing him to wet himself in the middle of the bathroom or in the bathtub or while he’s sitting on the toilet

\- or they don’t let him go and make him wet himself in front of them, head in his hands, his face flushed, maybe slightly crying, maybe his legs give way, or he tries really hard to make it look like it’s not affecting him but they all know it is


	81. Flexible - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC (sfw or nsfw): Virgil is a reaaaaally flexible boy ;)

\- Virgil doing yoga/Pilates/gymnastics/dance because it’s slow(ish) and calming so it helps him a lot just during normal or anxious days. but it also makes him super flexible which is definitely an advantage

\- maybe he can suck his own dick. he felt embarrassed the first time he tried but he succeeded and it felt weird and good all at once. coming into his own mouth and across his flushed face certainly was an experience (and yes he did repeat it) - when he finally told someone they thought it was so hot and asked to watch next time

\- the others being able to fuck him anywhere and in almost any way. Virgil just impressing them with him extremely good fucking ability, his back arching like crazy, having strong and long legs being able to ride someone really well


	82. Public - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just have this picture of the sides sitting in a booth in a restaurant. As they eat they quietly rub each other cocks through their clothes. Then they have to make it through the restaurant without people noticing their hard ons (impossible). They don't even make it home. They find a quiet place and park the car. The backseat gets real messy.

\- it’s just a normal, average day. just four dudes going out for food together. nothing strange about it. except they obviously have other motives.

\- they sit at a rounded booth, all of them touching the person/people next to them. they order drink and food and wait. hands on thighs, feet touching. their hands wander still as their drinks arrive, two of them thank the waitress and one of their voices breaks as someone decides to grip their cock through their trousers at that point

\- then it’s game on, all with a hand on someone’s clothed cock at one point or another, bringing some pleasure but not enough really. then their meals come and their games dies down, some finish their food before the others so they spend their time teasing the ones not finished yet.

\- they pay and walk out of the restaurant and to the car with very visible hard ons (some are more embarrassed than others). then they get on the road but no one can focus, maybe the two in the backseat are already getting it on (and getting their clothes off)

\- so they stop and park up somewhere. and it’s squishy and awkward with all of them in the back seat. and it’s quick hand jobs and blow jobs, kissing all around, knowing they’ll get to the best parts when they’re at home on a real bed


	83. Princess pt. 2 - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof im at work and I need some kind of distraction! Can you do a logince headcanon where Logan calls Roman “princess” by accident but Roman loves it

\- maybe it’s sarcastic because they’re still not quite friends but they’re not enemies, they still do the whole back and forth insults but more playfully - maybe it’s an offhanded comment like ‘sure thing, princess’ 

\- and Roman just lets out a tiny moan at the nickname, immediately going bright red at the realisation and Logan’s eyes go wide before he smirks and says ‘something wrong, princess?’ and Roman is just weak, he can feel himself getting hard and he’s not sure if he wants to beg Logan to stop talking or for him to talk more

\- it’s a unspoken thing but he utters the word ‘princess’ twice more before Roman can’t handle it and is kissing him, Logan is shocked but reciprocates, letting his hands wander and coming across Roman’s hard cock which is very visible through his trousers

- ‘what do you want, princess?’ ‘p-please, anything’ ‘do you want me to stroke your cock, princess?’ ‘fuck- please’

\- so he does. Logan undoes his trousers and pulls out his cock, constantly commenting on how flushed/hard/vocal he is as he gets him off, always adding ‘princess’ to the end of the sentence. Roman hiding his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. and Roman’s quick to come, Logan looking at him with a piercing gaze and calling him princess and the work of his hand is too much for him

\- maybe Logan calling Roman princess whenever he wants to make Roman weak, to get him to let his guard down, and to have some fun with him


	84. Omo pt. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC or prompt whichever you want: (because I like this one more than the last one I sent) one of the sides challenging Logan to finish a book before he goes to the bathroom - Rolo

\- maybe he’s just sitting at the kitchen table or on the sofa reading his book and one of the others is there, he gets a quarter of the way through his book before putting it down and getting up. the other asks where he’s going, he answers he’s going to the bathroom but the other tells him to sit back down and finish his book then he’ll be rewarded by being let go to the toilet

\- he frowns slightly but understands their intentions so sits back down and starts reading again, he highly doubts he’ll get through it but he’s not one to shy away from a challenge either

\- he almost gets half way though without realising his grown desperation until the other interrupts him to hand him a glass of water and tells him to drink, he glares at them but drinks it all and goes back to reading but can’t ignore his need to pee now. and it doesn’t help that the other keeps filling their glass too

\- he doesn’t get much further into his book before he’s squirming, holding his crotch whenever he’s not turning a page. he fights the urge to ask them again, maybe even beg, to go to the toilet. he keeps glancing over at them but they pretend to ignore him

\- but he gets too desperate, his eyes are watering making the words hard to read. he asks the other as calmly as he can if he can go to the bathroom yet - ‘please can I just go now?’ ‘have you finished your book’ ‘...no’ ‘then no’

\- so he’s stuck, not getting anywhere with his book but not able to relieve himself yet, his face heats up with the realisation that pretty soon he’s going to wet himself when he leaks a considerable amount into his trousers, a wet patch very obvious to the other. the other laughs lightly at that, asking him if he’s not going to make it and Logan just shakes his head in response

\- despite the signs and leaking when he actually starts to wet himself he’s shocked, one hand gripping the book and the other on his crotch trying and failing to stop the flow. he’s silently crying, his head down and avoiding the other’s gaze even after he finishes wetting. 

\- the other takes the book from his hand and brings him to a stand, praising him and apologising slightly but they know Logan would have gone to the bathroom had he not wanted to participate. maybe they strip him off right there, throw his clothes in the washer and lead him to the shower, maybe he asks them to stay and join him


	85. Ropes - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: Logan being a total rope bunny, Roman walks in on him trying (and failing) to tie himself and helps out, then completely wrecks him.

\- Logan getting embarrassed at being caught and trying to stammer out an excuse of ‘it’s not what it looks like’ and ‘I wasn’t- really, I-’ and Roman just laughing lightly at him and asks in the lowest tone he can manage ‘do you want help with that?’ 

\- maybe Logan goes silent before nodding his head slightly, avoiding eye contact at all times. and Roman walks over to him making casual conversation as he binds his wrists together after taking off his shirt and tie

- ‘why are you messing with ropes’ ‘I’m just curious’ ‘is that all?’ ‘...okay so it may or may not be a kink of mine’ ‘knew it’ ‘how could you possible know that’ ‘instinct’ ‘fuck off’ ‘do you really want me to go now? at this crucial moment and leave you all tied up and hard?’ ‘...no’ ‘then stay still’

\- obviously Logan getting hard while Roman ties the top half of his body in intricate ways. then Roman asking if he wants his ankles bound and Logan nodding but asking quite shyly if he would mind taking off the remainder of his clothes first

\- Roman obliges taking off his pants and boxers and socks before tying ropes around his ankles and to the bed post at either side. and Roman just standing back and admiring his work, Logan’s legs spread showing off his hard cock and his arms above his head making him look longer and lankier, and he’s beautifully flushed from arousal. 

\- and Logan uttering out a quiet ‘please’ and Roman knows Logan wants this as much as he does (if it wasn’t already obvious from his hard on). so, Roman asks where his lube is and gets to work fingering Logan open fairly slowly, smirking when Logan tries to move himself back on his fingers. and Roman finally pulling his fingers out, ignoring Logan’s moans and begs, stripping (very aware that Logan is watching him) and climbing back onto the bed, lubing his cock up and pushing in

\- Logan just unable to move much because of the ropes and throwing his head back and moaning constantly as Roman thrusts into him, slowly gaining speed and pressure. Roman asking if it’s good, if he likes it and Logan just letting out a string of curses followed by incoherent sentences and he takes it as a yes

\- Roman constantly smirking as he presses kisses and sucks hickies into Logan’s skin, taking his cock into his hand and trying his best to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Logan just completely losing it, coming all over himself before going limp and letting Roman fuck him until he too finishes. 

\- and Roman pulling out and undoing the ropes, eyes running over Logan’s body and admiring the rope indents as well as how wrecked he looks, very flushed and covered in come


	86. Switched bodies - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on switched bodies? Logan > Patton > Roman > Virgil >Logan (it can be Sfw or nsfw either works).

\- they’d probably be pretty freaked out at the beginning, trying to work out who’s who and trying to just live with their differences between their actual selves and who they are now

\- it would probably get very sexual very quickly - figuring out themselves where their new body is sensitive, how strong they are, obviously experimenting getting themselves off. it’s only fair that they teach the person who has their body their ways. maybe they discover better ways of getting off and teaching the person who usually has their body 

\- it’s probably inevitable that it ends with them all fucking both with their bodies switched and when they return to normal now knowing how to pleasure themselves and the others better than ever before

\- but imagine them being very uncharacteristically like the other: Patton’s body being quite serious and direct, Roman’s body being more all over the place, Virgil’s body no longer slouching and showing off how he looks, and Logan’s body more hunched and looking vulnerable (especially think about how different their orgasm expressions are)


	87. Tease pt. 2 - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof a kinky hc for you since ya asked for something other than omo ((though because of you in kinda into it now)) how about Patton in a skirt and thigh highs just walking around the mind scape and tempting everyone

\- Patton usually keeping the more un-Patton like clothes for their bedroom adventures but he’s needy and wants a good fuck. so, a very short pastel blue skirt and white thigh highs, with bright blue see though panties underneath, are his obvious first choice

\- and then he goes about his day as usual, except with more accidentally dropping things and bending over as sexually as he can to pick them up and flash his panties at whoever’s watching him. not to mention him just lading in people’s laps or on the sofa and his skirt flipping up giving people a lovely view of his cock underneath his panties

\- and the others are slowly losing their minds, making eye contact with each other after Patton pulls a stunt and mentally communicating ‘holy fucking shit Patton needs to stop otherwise I’m going to fuck him’

\- maybe once they’ve had enough they all corner him and drag him to one of their rooms for group sex. they work together to pull him apart and wreck him, overstimulating him because ‘this is what you wanted, right?’ and all he can do is moan around someone’s cock, his eyes watering with tears of pleasure and he feels so good 

\- or maybe they get to him one by one. one of them pulling him into a secluded area and sucking his dick so hard he sees stars then them just disappearing. another finding him moments later and taking Patton into their lap, his panties pulled aside as they simultaneously work him open with their fingers and stroke his cock until he comes. then the last of them dragging him to their bedroom and fucking a third orgasm out of him. and he’s exhausted but so glad he teased them but they probably have punishments to carry out on him tomorrow


	88. Plushies - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: plushie kink? Virgil??

\- Virgil not really realising that he has the kink at first but loving to collect stuffed animals and toys, they stay on his bed and he sleeps with them, cuddling with a few each night - he puts it down to just being a bit childish or needing comfort

\- maybe him just waking up one night from a wet dream and still being in his half sleep state but wanting to get off he pushes one of his stuffed toys between his legs and grinds it against his cock until he comes in his pyjamas before going back to sleep

\- Virgil realising it’s a kink of his when it happens far too often, whenever he gets hard he instinctively goes to grab one of his stuffies, sometimes grinding it against him other times he grinds against it. he only starts to feel a bit bad about it when he takes his pants off and rubs his cock against the soft material

\- but the plushies are so soft and warm against his hard cock that he can’t help but repeat it, his movements often frantic, chasing his climax. he enjoys the sight of his plushies covered in his come, maybe sometimes it’s enough to get him hard again, grinding against the wet, sticky fur

\- what if one of the others found out, they’d likely be shocked but try and be supportive of Virgil and help him out. they’d tell him it’s okay, that he’s not weird, everyone has their kinks. maybe they’d offer to help out - holding the plushie in place for Virgil to grind against, Virgil having no contact with they toy except for his cock, his hands gripping at the other and asking if he can come all over his plushie


	89. Valentines day - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: love is in the air and the sides want to get each other something for v-day, but what should they get? (Sfw)

\- Roman getting them all really romantic things like chocolate and wine, swooping into their rooms, placing the gift in their hands, kissing their cheeks before leaving then to recover

\- Patton not getting them things but planning cute dates to take them on individually and together - the dates ranging from cute to random but a candle lit dinners for all of them to enjoy together

\- Logan giving them flowers with meanings: he gives Roman amaryllis (meaning splendid beauty), giving Patton tulips (declaration of love), and giving Virgil sweet pea (delicate pleasure) or maybe heather (admiration)

\- Virgil not being sure what to get them, maybe he hand makes some things for them but thinks they’re terrible, since he’s got nothing else to give he gives them anyway (and they all make sure to tell him how good they are and how much they love him (and each other))


	90. Overworking - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Logicality so uh can you do some hc with Lo working all week and Patton is tired of that so he teases Lo and uses mostly toys on him? (It’s my first time sending in hc for a smut blog so sorry if it’s crappy)

\- Logan’s know for working himself too much but Patton is always there to put a stop to it, gathering him in his arms, making him eat and drink before falling asleep and Patton not letting him get back to work until he has a days break

\- but Patton gets fed up of not seeing his boyfriend, while he is worried he’s kind of pissed off that Logan works all that week and hardly lets himself break never mind spend time with him. he’s a bit angry but mostly sexually frustrated having not gotten off a lot in the past week

\- so, he pulls Logan away from his desk, quickly strips him until he’s naked, and orders him to lie on the bed. and Logan obliges, a bit confused and annoyed that he’s been torn from his work. but Patton’s coming back with handfuls of toys and a mad look on his face

\- Patton almost definitely tying Logan up, at least his hand to the headboard so he can’t interfere with his work. and Patton ignoring that Logan isn’t hard yet and getting to work fingering him open, slowly making his fully hard. 

\- then Patton working a vibrator inside of him, pushing it in and out, deciding to see if Logan can come just from this when he starts begging for Patton to touch his cock. he does come like that, vibrator pressed violently into his prostate, it’s so overwhelming that he’s crying but Patton doesn’t take it out, instead leaving it inside him on high while he prepares the next toys

\- he waits for Logan to get hard again with the vibrator still inside him before taking it out and replacing it with a much longer and thicker dildo, holding it still for now until he gets used to it. in the mean time fucking Logan’s cock slowly with a flesh light. only when Logan starts bucking up into it does Patton start moving the toys simultaneously

\- it’s torture and Logan feels more on edge and sensitive, he comes quicker and a lot less this time, silent tears running down his face as Patton continues using the toys until Logan’s begging to stop (but not safe wording though).

\- he discards the toys only to lube up his own cock and press it into Logan’s stretched hole. Logan whimpering at the feeling, Patton’s cock always feels so good inside him but it’s too much yet he doesn’t beg him to stop but lies there and accepts the fucking

\- Patton’s pace is ruthless and unrelenting and makes Logan come for a third time, dry with his whole body shaking, which makes Patton smirk as he comes deep inside his boyfriend. maybe he’ll think again next time he overworks himself, maybe he won’t


	91. Collars - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you got this ask before but just a sub af virgil pls. Maybe with collars or something

\- Virgil likes not having to think much and not having responsibility when he completely just submits - he loves being their sub, even better he loves being the sub while collared

\- once the collar goes on him he’s done for. they might lead him around dragging him by the collar, using it to fuck his throat or to force his head back to kiss him when they’re fucking

\- Virgil just coming up to one of them when he’s stressed and shyly asking for them to collar him, and they do, and he just sits there with them, maybe they pet his hair or something, and he relaxes - maybe thing escalate maybe they don’t


	92. Omo pt. 20 - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: omo prinxiety with nowhere to let it go

\- maybe they go out, a nice drive to the beach to eat and drink and watch the waves then drive back home. it’s nice and pleasant and calm. just them eating, drinking, messing around maybe in the sea side arcades (but that’s besides the point)

\- they’re sitting on the beach when Virgil starts to fidget more than usual and Roman immediately notices and asks what’s wrong, Virgil admits he has to pee and after he harshly grabs his crotch, eyes wide and scared. Roman looks around but there’s no toilets on this part of the beach.

- ‘why don’t you take your pants off and do it in the sea’ ‘what!’ ‘piss yourself or do it in the sea, there’s no toilets for ages’ ‘I’m not going in the sea, I’ll get all wet’ ‘you’re going to get wet either ways’

\- Virgil still refuses and sits there for a few moments later before he’s bowing his head in shame and wetting himself where he’s sat, his jeans quickly getting wet as does the sand below him. quickly mumbling that they need to leave when he finishes, he ties his hoodie around his waist so no one notices but he knows he wet himself like a child

\- they get back into the car, Virgil squirming in the passengers seat at the uncomfortable feeling of his wet jeans and internally groaning at how long they have to drive back. except Roman’s distracting him with the way he shifts his hips and grips the steering wheel, then his hand grabs his crotch occasionally and Virgil smirks at the realisation that Roman has to pee

- ‘are you going to make it’ ‘what?’ ‘are you going to make it home without pissing yourself’ ‘...I don’t know’ ‘then wet yourself’ ‘no!’ ‘you might not have an option’

\- they don’t make it much further and Roman’s cursing and groaning, leaking into his boxers and muttering under his breath how he’s not going to make it. so, he pulls the car over at the first opportunity he gets, undoes his seat belt and jumps out of the car intending on pulling down his jeans and peeing at the side of the road

\- only he doesn’t get that far, as soon as he’s out of the car he’s wetting in his jeans, fumbling with the belt buckle on his jeans for a bit until he realises he’s too far gone and might as well let it happen, just staring down in shock as his jeans dampen and darken

\- he gets back into the driver’s seat, puts his belt back on, and drives off. he tells Virgil not to say a word but Virgil smirking in victory that at least he’s not the only one who wet himself today


	93. Sappy - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: honestly I’m such a slut for sappy romantic Roman can we have more of him please

\- Roman sweeping his loves up when they’re just stress/tired/etc. and just cuddling them, feeding them, watching movies with them until they fall asleep or are calmed

\- he takes them out on cute dates relevant to them, his boyfriends just being shocked and absolutely in love with Roman

\- Roman writing them poetry! bringing them flowers! leaving love notes in with their stuff! taking photos of them and making a scrap book! slow dancing with them! playing silly games with them! 


	94. Dom Deceit - Deceit/Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also deceit just domming the f out of Logan, even though everyone thought he dommed.

\- Logan doming the rest up until that point. He’s their strong, untouchable, commanding dom who doesn’t take any shit from them

\- and Deceit just strutting in, grabbing Logan by the arm and bending Logan over a table right where everyone can see. Forcefully pulling his pants down, pinning him to the table with his body, hands wandering, maybe biting harshly at Logan’s exposed skin and Logan unconsciously moaning

\- Deceit forcefully and precisely fingering Logan open with one hand while his other pins Logan’s hands down on his back, once he finds his prostate he’s not shy to hit it again and again

\- then Deceit finally pushing his cock in, Logan just moaning and jerking slightly in his hold but not to get away and Deceit smirking as Logan tries to fuck himself back on his cock

\- he’s trying not to moan at first but then he’s moaning and begging for Deceit to make him come and deceit just let’s him beg and fuck himself back on his cock. he angles his cock just slightly and Logan’s coming violently over the table.

\- and Deceit pulling out only to jerk himself off and come over Logan’s ass. Logan just exhausted and panting and Deceit leaning over him and whispering “You’re mine” and walking off, leaving Logan bent over the table with his pants around his ankles for the other to see.


	95. Submit - Deceit/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can thing about deceit that the others were so angry at him and together they make their snake man submit and break him down slowly. Meanwhile Deceit keep telling them lies about that they don't make him feel good at all even if he is already shaking wanted to come.

\- not only the fact that Deceit did what he did but also that he hangs about after, watching and teasing them makes it worse - so, they devise a plan to ruin and wreck him

\- they corner him, hold him, undress him. they bind his hands around his back so he can’t do much but lay and take all that they give to him

\- one of them slowly fingering him open, Deceit unconsciously trying to fuck himself back on their fingers but telling them ‘sweetie you’re not even trying’ but they all have knowing smirks on their face especially when his voice cracks or his breath hitches

\- then one of them is fucking him, he’s face up on the bed so they can see him but also so he can see them. maybe someone decides to ride him too, give him double the pleasure

\- he’s words and tone going from confident and cruel to more broken sounding and hesitant (what would he say though?), he eventually stops talking altogether when he’s close to climax - all he can let out is moans and maybe the occasional beg of ‘please’ and ‘more’

\- they don’t stop fucking him after he’s come though, they all get their turn to fuck him until they’re satisfied - maybe he’s gritting his teeth trying so hard not to cry out and beg for them to stop. he probably comes a second time, body shaking, eyes clenching shut, involuntarily screaming/moaning

\- at the end of it he’s exhausted, voice almost gone, covered in come. maybe they just leave him there like that all bound up and a mess, they promise they’ll untie him in a bit, it’s a bit longer than that


	96. 3 parts - Deceit/Any + Deceit/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's 3: Deceit plus orgasm denial Roman seems to listen to deceit, so that pairing plus heavy dom/sub tones Deceit domming them all at once. Have fun, and sleep. ♥

1\. Deceit acting as if they’re equal in the bedroom. jerking them off, fingering them open, giving them blow jobs all to the point where they’re so close to climax but just stopping short. fucking them nice and good, whispering about how he’s going to make them come so hard. only he pulls out last minute, gets himself off and tells them not to touch them-self. then carelessly jerking them off until they orgasm finally, maybe they crying and wrecked which is just what he likes to see

2\. Roman might do anything if Deceit asked him and praised him enough, earned his trust and made him ‘serve’ him. fulfilling basic or sexual need. + pet names. ‘get on your knees and suck me off, darling’ + ‘don’t you think you should finger yourself open, nice and wide for my cock, sweetie’ - Roman not really responding but moaning and complying

3\. I’ve got another ask just like that so it’s coming up


	97. Deceit pt. 4 - Deceit/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That deceit is a totally dom and if the sides try to overpower him, he’ll put them in their place. I ya know what I mean.

\- I feel like Roman might easily fall into line but maybe not the others as much - they try to resist, to struggle but most of the time he gets them begging for his cock so it’s all good in his books

\- if they try all at once to overpower him he’ll bring out the punishments. whips and spanking, being tied up for ages. his favourite though is not letting them come whether he uses them and doesn’t let them or if he uses cock cages - how long they’re in them depends on how bad they’ve been

\- Deceit fucking them so hard but telling them not to come and if they do he makes them come over and over again until they’re crying

\- but if they try to overpower him just by themselves then he’ll bend them (both mentally and physically) and edge them until they’re begging to come and promising not to do it again


	98. Deceit pt. 5 - Deceit/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: deceit finding out Roman has a degration/choking/whatever kink and 100% takes advantage of it

\- ...how about both

\- Deceit would probably test everything out kink wise, it’s an educated guess that Roman likes degradation but it kind of surprises him that he’s into choking but of course he goes with it making Roman into a pathetic, whimpering mess

- ‘do you like this, slut?’ ‘...yes’ ‘I thought so, pathetic’ ‘...please’ ‘please what?’ ‘harder. choke me harder...sir’ ‘hmm I think you should beg for it a bit more’ ‘fuck...please, need to feel your hand around my throat’ ‘and...’ ‘please, sir, please, choke me a-and make me come’ ‘sure thing, my little whore’

\- he continues to choke and whisper words of degradation to Roman, making him let out choked off moans and coming so hard as Deceit fucks into him

\- also Deceit sneaking up behind Roman and just wrapping his hand around his neck at any point he gets, Roman instantly getting hard and begging to be fucked


	99. Deceit pt. 6 - Deceit/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Deceit domming and treating the other as his "pet" (preferably Roman or Virgil) and putting a collar on them too. I love your writing. Also if it's Roman, Deceit sitting in a throne and wearing a crown bc Roman doesn't get to be in power anymore, he's just his "pet"

\- Roman loves nicknames, loves degradation, and just loves being a willing little sub. and Deceit knows this so he starts with little cute nicknames like ‘darling’ or ‘princess’  but he’s quick to make it more sexual 

\- Deceit starts getting Roman off, mainly fingering him or giving him hand jobs all the while whispering what a good little pet Roman is being. and soon enough Roman relates the nickname ‘pet’ with their sexual encounters so whenever Deceit calls him ‘pet’ he’s already starting to get hard

\- maybe they use Roman’s fantasy realm, Deceit looking very much put together and very regal, he strips Roman of all his clothes. he tells Roman he has a present for him and presents him with a collar, he asks if Roman wants to fully become his pet and Roman agrees, he’s already fully hard and mind fogged with arousal

\- Deceit takes the throne and Roman sits at his feet, Roman’s hands on his thighs so he can see where they are at all times so Roman can’t touch himself. he keeps mumbling about how Roman is his, his pet, his fuck toy, his, his, his. and Roman just moaning in return and nodding.

\- maybe Deceit allowing Roman to grind against his foot/leg to get himself off and Roman not even hesitating but humping Deceit frantically to get himself off. Deceit constantly telling Roman how he’s such a slut but he’s his slut until he comes over him, maybe he both chastises and praises him for letting go but making a mess


	100. Deceit pt. 7 - Deceit/Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: when Deceit punishes the others, no one gets punished harder than Patton

\- Deceit loves to break them: loves seeing Roman’s ego bruised, Logan’s calm state cracking, and Virgil’s hatred melting away all through fucking and punishing them. but best of all he love how he can make happy Patton cry

\- Deceit finding little things to punish Patton over - maybe he misses a spot cleaning or forgot to do the laundry - and Deceit tells him this isn’t good enough, he should know better

\- maybe he takes him over his lap, pulling down his trousers, and spanks him. he counts the spanks, voice quivering and he’s crying. maybe he uses his hand, maybe it’s something harder

\- either way Patton end up hurting and crying, Deceit silently loving it but telling Patton he’s sorry and he wants to make up for it by getting him off - and Patton agreeing shyly, trying to forget about the pain as the pleasure overwhelms him


	101. Deceit pt. 8 - Deceit/Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman and Logan managing to get Deceit to submit to them

\- they’re both furious over how Deceit played them but also how he played Patton and Virgil (they love to protect them) so they plan to play a little game with Deceit. they know it’s wrong and they’re playing by his games but it feels so powerful and right

\- Deceit probably figures out what they’re planning and teases them, he doesn’t think they can do it and that they’re just bluffing but he’s fucking shocked when they pin him down and strip him. Logan at his head holding his hands while Roman quickly fingers him open before fucking into him quick and ruthless

\- and Deceit not being able to do anything but moan and beg for more, forgetting the game and their plans. they turn him so he’s on his hands and knees, Roman’s quick to start fucking him again, and Logan takes his cock out, grabs his hair, and fucks his mouth

\- Deceit just moaning around his cock in his mouth, thinking it’s so hot to just being used like this. and he comes untouched, whimpering and maybe even crying as Roman and Logan don’t relent until they’ve come too


	102. Deceit pt. 9 - Deceit/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Decite as the brattiest/bitchiest sub alive, just a manipulative little shit 

\- telling his dom they’re not going fast/hard enough and trying to fuck himself back on their cock

\- his dom having to remind him who’s in charge - ‘I am in charge here, not you’ ‘it really doesn’t seem like that’ ‘...’ ‘maybe I would do better at being the dom then’ ‘shut it or you’re getting punished’ ‘oh I am so scared’

\- he definitely gets lots of punishments - his dom’s personal fav is keeping a vibe inside him outside of the bedroom and watching him loose control, constantly hard and blushing, making coming in his pants a few times. he always has to ask to have it taken out and most of the time his dom will not allow it

\- hng just Deceit thinking he can do stuff without being punished then regretting it later when he’s overstimulated and crying and trying to apologise


	103. Deceit pt. 10 - Deceit/Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Deceit fights with Virgil and it ends up with Deceit pinning Virgil the rest is up to you.

\- it’s probably a verbal fight, them being snarky and getting all up inside each other’s space until they’re almost touching, inches away

\- and Deceit just backing Virgil against the wall and keeping going until they’re pressed together, maybe violently making out and grabbing at each other

\- just it all being harsh and quick, grinding against each other and using the other to their advantage, angling where the other is at to grind against them just right

\- and them both eventually coming in their pants, biting and nails digging into skin. they break apart and go separate ways, never mentioning it again


	104. Deceit pt. 11 - Deceit/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Deceit is really good at degradation - Rolo

\- For Roman: ‘you’re such a good little princess for me’ ‘such a good whore for me, taking all my cock so well’ ‘ask nicely for my cock and I might give it to you’

\- For Virgil: ‘you’re mine, my boy, my fuck toy, don’t forget that’ ‘who do you belong to?’ ‘you’re nothing more than a toy for me to use and abuse’

\- For Logan: ‘beg for it, beg for my cock, show me what a good little cock slut you can be’ ‘let me see you break, I want to wreck you until you’re nothing more than an incoherent mess drooling on my cock’

\- For Patton: ‘so pretty open wide for me, beg for more, tell me how much you want- no, need my cock inside you’ 


	105. Power bottom - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: sub Patton wants to try domming Logan. They get halfway through, and Patton realizes he really doesn't want to. Logan can tell something is wrong, and Patton almost safewords. (or, maybe he actually does and they talk about what's wrong and what he wants) Logan flips them over. "It's okay baby. Let me take care of you." Logan power bottoms and rides Patton til he can't speak.

\- Patton being curious and shyly asking Logan if he can try to dom. and Logan immediately letting him because he loves Patton and is willing and trusting of him

\- then Patton actually coming to do it, he’s fine fingering Logan open, listening to his boyfriend’s moans and watching his back arch in a beautiful way, Patton could watch him like this forever. but Logan’s telling him to hurry, that he’s open enough

\- he probably asks Logan to turn over, he likes watching him during sex, before he’s pushing into him and fucking him slowly and carefully. Logan tells him he can go faster, that he won’t break him, but he cant bring himself to do it.

\- and Logan asking if he’s okay, seeing his face change into one of regret and guilt but Logan’s quick to bring Patton down to him and kiss it away, telling him everything’s going to be alright and they can stop if he wants to. but Patton doesn’t want to stop and Logan understands

\- they’re flipped over pretty quick, maybe Logan holds Patton’s hands above his head or places his own on his chest as he starts to ride him, mouth open and panting but Patton’s face is one of pure pleasure, his hips moving in little aborted thrusts and Logan fucks himself down on his cock

\- Patton just moaning about how good it feels and Logan asking him breathy questions, his legs aching but it’s so good to see Patton like this. and Patton just losing his ability to form words and clasping his hands over his mouth as he gets closer, his hips moving unconsciously, and he’s coming inside of Logan who keeps bouncing on his cock while stroking his own until he’s coming over Patton’s chest and then collapsing

\- Patton mumbling apologise but Logan reassuring him, telling him he never has to do anything he doesn’t want to. and them cuddling together until they fall asleep


	106. Deceit pt. 12 - Deceit/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: You've probably already gotten this hc, but Deceit has a snake tongue. Imagine his kisses. Imagine his blowjobs. Or, better yet, imagine him rimming.

\- Deceit being able to make the other so fricking weak just by using his tongue, licking at their skin and into their mouth, it being so foreign and unusual which just makes it more arousing

\- he obviously realises it makes the others hard so makes a valiant effort to do it more, pretending like he has no idea what he’s doing to them

\- maybe if they beg enough he’ll relent and go down on them, licking down their body as he undresses them until he gets to their cock - licking it several times before taking it into his mouth and working his magic

\- maybe he pulls off and replaces his mouth with his hand on their cock and their so far gone, he tongues at their hole and maybe pushes in, fucking them with his tongue -  and it’s so strange but so good that it has them coming quick and hard over themselves - and Deceit just getting up, looking at them, rolling his eyes then leaving them in a mess


	107. Deceit pt. 13 - Deceit/LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: deceit doming all the other sides one at a time making the rest watch

\- does he work his way up from the most submissive to the most dominant or does he go straight in and start with the most dominant?

\- I’d like to think the first one. maybe he starts with Roman because it’s easiest for him, Roman likes to be praised by him and will easily submit and let himself be fucked - all the while he’s tell Roman what a good little slut he is and asking if he wants to see the other become his little sluts too. and Roman’s quick to come on Deceit’s cock, Deceit not even close to his own climax. 

\- Deceit just hoisting Roman up the bed before grabbing his next victim - Virgil. and Virgil being more squirmy and fighting back at first, Deceit forcing his hands together and holding them there so he can start fucking him nice and good. and once he does Virgil is gone, lost in the sensations. maybe Deceit doesn’t talk to him much because he doesn’t want to break this and have Virgil fighting back again. and Deceit trying his best to get Virgil to come before he does himself, his hand working quick on Virgil’s cock and getting him to come. Virgil coming back to his senses and going to move away and sit next to Roman but Deceit pulling him back briefly, jerking his own cock fast and coming over Virgil’s skin, which Virgil isn’t very impressed at

\- maybe he takes his time with Patton, opening him up nice and slow, not for Patton’s sake but to give him time to get hard again. Patton’s squeezing his eyes shut trying not to focus on Deceit but he’s can’t block out the ways his fingers curl just right. then his fingers are gone and it’s his cock and he’s pounding quick and ruthless and maybe Patton’s all teary eyed, jerking himself off to make himself come quicker so he can sit with his boys. it works and he comes and Deceit dismisses him, an evil grin on his face as he reaches for Logan

\- he quick and impatient to get his cock inside of Logan, he’s rough and not very forgiving in his thrusts. and Logan tries so, so hard not to moan or make a sound or show he’s enjoying it in anyway. but Deceit is such a good fuck that he can’t help it, closing his eyes and groaning, knowing Deceit is smirking down at him - Deceit’s won but he’s doesn’t care right now because he’s hitting his prostate just right and making him come all over his own chest, untouched but Deceit doesn’t stop and he’s overstimulated and crying and Deceit is coming inside of him and it both embarrassing and extremely hot all at once


	108. Deceit pt. 14 - Deceit/Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Deceit always bathing Roman in praise only to absolutely wreck him in bed?

\- yes not only does Deceit praise and compliment Roman to get him on his side but also to persuade him into bed

\- commenting on how lovely he looks today, how pretty his eyes are, how good he did whatever he did that day

\- and it slowly builds until Roman needs his praise, and maybe they get a bit more sexual and adding nicknames especially ‘princess’ and ‘baby’

\- and Deceit dragging him to bed with promises of praise and being soft but at soon as the bedroom door shuts it’s like a switch has been flicked - Deceit pulling Roman’s clothes off and throwing him onto the bed

\- fingering him open quick and hastily before fucking into him so deep and good. maybe pulling his hair and biting his neck. making him come multiple times or telling him not to come until he has otherwise he’ll be punished


	109. Deceit pt. 15 - Deceit/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im coming over here to add Headcanon: Deceit is a switch. Like sometimes he'll be a top, but other times he's a huge power bottom. Dirty talking his way into everyone else's pant, trying to see who caves in first. -bacon anon spreading their reach to more blogs

\- Deceit being perceived as a complete dom and doing nothing to change their perspective of him - he doms them all, ruining and wrecking them as he pleases, some (Roman) are easier to wreck than others (Logan)

\- maybe he decides to ‘treat’ one of them, tying their hands to the headboard and asking them to watch as he fingers himself open for them - ‘you want this, you want your cock in my ass, don’t you? well, you’re going to get what you want but not the way you want it’

\- and Deceit riding them hard and fast and relentless, them trying to buck up into him but his hand are holding them down and they can’t match his pace because he’s going way too fast and they don’t have the strength without the use of their hands

\- and Deceit coming all over their chest with an over the top pornographic moan and watching them suffer and struggle underneath him. maybe he lets them come inside of him but maybe he removes himself just as they tip over the edge giving them a ruined orgasm


	110. Deceit pt. 16 - Deceit/Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil being the usual dom between the sides until deceit shows up. Bonus if there's teasing, toys and bondage.

\- I feel like Virgil’s more of a switch but he’d definitely get a shock subbing for Deceit

\- Deceit being so teasing with the toys, maybe using a vibrator or dildo to fuck him open enough for his cock. teasing touches to Virgil’s cock too and him just melting into it

\- but then he take all of that away and pounds into Virgil with his own cock, a ruthless pace and Virgil is whining and crying a little from the dramatic change in pace but it makes him come harder than ever before and just the beautiful sight of Virgil’s loosing all of his control makes Deceit come


	111. Deceit pt. 17 - Deceit/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Deceit is hardcore into orgasam denial. He'll make any of the other sides go days, once even a full week, without letting them come no matter how much he likes playing with them

\- Deceit loving teasing them and touching them and messing with them - making them come over and over again, overstimulating them to the point of crying and begging for him to stop

\- but what’s better is watching them squirm and get frustrated with not being able to come

\- maybe he just tells them not to touch themselves without his permission, he likes watching them lose control so they shouldn’t do it alone - but if they can’t be trusted they’ll have a cock cage put on them and if they continue to touch themselves/be naughty they stay in it for longer

\- maybe he forces any of them who’re in cages to watch as he pleasures the others and makes them come, they’re aroused but they can’t do anything about it, they get frustrated and maybe beg to get let out but Deceit will tell them when they’re allowed to come again


	112. Morning sex - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil and Logan both require copious amounts of caffine in the morning to be functional. So, morning sex, before they've had their coffee, is just half-asleep mumbles and rutting against each other.

\- just one of them waking up aroused and nudging the other awake, the other just mumbling that it’s too early or ‘five more minutes’ but the other being like ‘no, now, I’m horny’ and the other instantly caving

\- they’re already so close, they can feel their body heat through their clothes. their hair is messy and their eyes barely open as their body slot together

\- they move slowly, holding each other close, only their hips moving to grind their crotches together. barely moaning, only coming out as quiet whimpers. not even having the energy to kiss or anything but just rock their bodies together - occasionally whispering each others names and soft pleas

\- it takes a while because it’s slow and lazy but they eventually come, foreheads pressed together or hiding their faces into the other’s neck or into a pillow. they stay like that cuddled together, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling in their pants but it’s nice and they’re still tired

\- only after do they exchange kisses and tell the other that they love them

\- the rule is whoever initiated it has to make the coffee though


	113. Cuddles - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow not that this isn't great but it's a lot of Deceit smut and I feel like this fandom went really hard really fast for him - so how bout some super grossly cute, overly fluffy, (maybe a little smutty) sleepy lamp cuddles? - Rolo

\- it just starts off with one of them, probably Virgil, watching reruns of old programs while lying on their bed with tonnes of blankets and the others joining him one by one once they’ve finished whatever they needed to do for that day.

\- all of them cuddling together because the bed isn’t made for four people but it’ll do, they distribute the blankets but all end up overlapping anyway as they cuddle closer, it’s warm and comfy and just right

\- sometimes it gets a little frisky but never too much, hot touches from outside their pants, sometimes hands sneaking inside to give quick and sloppy hand jobs - it starts with one of them teasing another but soon enough they’ve all got hands on each other, still cuddling close and lazily getting each other off

\- maybe they just sit and cuddle until they’re tired and sleepy and close their eye for a few seconds but they slowly drop off one by one until they’re all just asleep in the cuddle pile


	114. Cuteness - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMP just had enjoyable, loving group sex. What does the aftermath look like? Do they shower together? Do they cuddle? Do they say nice things? (Please give me fluffy smut to cleanse my soul)

\- they cuddle for a bit before deciding they need to clean up. two of them clean while two of them shower, the shower isn’t big enough for them all (trust me they’ve tried). 

\- the bed is clean and all their pyjamas are on the bed ready for when their first two come out of the shower. then the other two go shower, maybe taking a bit too long (they can’t be trusted to shower together for these reasons) but they go back and change into their pyjamas

\- all of them climbing into bed and cuddling up together, exchanging little kisses and telling them individually how much they love each other (I just imagined like Patton and Virgil in the middle of the bed and Roman and Logan on the outside, they can touch each other very well so just shout ‘I love you bitch’ ‘love you too’)


	115. Stuffies - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton knows about Roman's plushophilia kink. He walks in on Roman grinding against one of his stuffies. Patton fucks Roman while he continues to hump the stuffed animal.

\- when he finds out he’s shocked, not because of the kink but because of Roman being there and naked and hard and well fuck he is too now. so, he leaves probably out of embarrassment and leaves Roman to finish. he knows that Roman knows he was there.

\- Roman coming up to him and confronting him later, stuttering over his words and his face flushed - ‘it wasn’t what it looked like, I wasn’t- I didn’t-’ and Patton just telling him it’s okay, he’s okay if he has that kink and Roman just sighing a breath of relief

\- maybe they get closer or maybe Patton just can’t get the image out of his head but it happens again - he walks in, intending on telling Roman something but it’s gone from his head as soon as he sees Roman. he’s on his front on his bed, legs spread and knees digging into the mattress while his hands hold a teddy underneath him, his hips thrusting, grinding his cock into the soft material that getting slightly wetter

\- and Patton physically moans at the sight, catching Roman’s attention but it doesn’t bother him enough to stop his actions, he actually grinds slower and longer, ass pushing out and teasing Patton before rocking forward against the teddy

\- and Roman asking for Patton, for more - ‘Pat, please, need you, need you in me, need to feel you, please, Pat’ - and Patton can’t refuse, he pulls off his clothes and makes quick work of fingering Roman open, making Roman push up off his teddy for the moment otherwise he’ll come too early

\- then Patton’s fucking into him, setting a steady rhythm, every thrust driving Roman’s cock down into his teddy’s soft fur, the dual sensation wonderful and so arousing he’s coming all over his teddy in no time but Patton’s still going, listening to Roman’s whimpers from over stimulation, Patton’s cock inside of him and the teddy still rubbing against his soft cock too much but he doesn’t tell him to stop

\- Patton comes deep inside him, nails digging into his hips as he hisses out Roman’s name. he gets up, cleans them both and teddy before cuddling Roman against his chest and whispering praise into his ear


	116. Competition - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: (omo) Everyone making it a competition about who can hold it the longest without physically holding (bonus if they’re in a car)

\- Roman’s probably the one to initiate it, it’s a boring ride, he’s already full, so why not make a game of it. they haven’t stopped since they drove off and they don’t intend to stop anytime soon

\- the others reluctantly agree to keep him happy and because they don’t really have much choice, unless Logan pulls off at the services somewhere but they want to get home as quick as possible

\- they’re all shifting in their seats, having drank plenty of water on Patton’s request because he wants everyone to stay hydrated. now they all really kind of regret it, and Logan’s definitely going to be mad later when the car is ruined

\- I think Logan would be the first to go, he doesn’t want to be distracted while he’s driving, it’s dangerous and his pride is not more important that the others’ lives. he’s not quite bursting but he’s close and he wets himself, hands gripping the steering wheel and Patton just watching him from the passengers seat, Roman realising when Logan’s cheeks flush and he coughs to make himself concentrate on the road and not the wetness in his trousers

\- Roman would probably go next, he was the most desperate when they started. moments after teasing Logan he’s gone, hands flying to his crotch as soon as he leaks, moaning loudly as he wets himself, moving his hips as he goes, smirking over at Virgil who’s watching from beside him, knowing the sight of him wetting is probably getting Virgil closer to wetting

\- Patton letting go next because it’s starting to hurt and he doesn’t want to hurt, so, he relaxes, his hands falling to his sides instead of clutched into fists and gritting his teeth together, letting in sharp intakes of breath as he completely wets him. he probably advises Virgil to go afterwards, he’s probably hurting too and he’s got nothing to be embarrassed about

\- Virgil does as he’s told, still embarrassed that the other three know what he’s doing, his hands covering his mouth to stop any noises that come out. and he wets a good bit more than the others, he doesn’t mind holding and he’s a little bladder shy especially in public bathrooms but once he starts peeing he can’t stop

\- when they get home they’re all soaked and cold, they take turns showering and cleaning the car, getting into their pyjamas and cuddling on the sofa like nothing ever happened


	117. Omo pt. 21 - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Two of the side get pushed into a room together, possibly Pat and Logan, as a factor of Virgil and Roman wanting the two to admit their feelings. But one of the sides needs the restroom, you decide. A bunch of awkwardness ensues haha

\- Logan is the kind of person (side) who will put off going to the toilet until absolutely necessary to get thing done quicker, it helps because he has a fairly large bladder and doesn’t realise how bad his desperation is sometimes until he moves/stands up/etc.

\- Logan also represses emotions (the fucker) and Patton is a literal ball of sunshine that just wants to love and be loved in return, he loves his two kiddos and he loves Logan (a little too much). so, his kiddos come up with a scheme, Virgil talks Patton into coming into a room with him (idk where) and stands with him for a bit

\- Roman goes to find Logan. and Logan being Logan has left himself for too long again without going to the bathroom, so, he gets up and heads towards the bathroom but is intercepted part of the way there. he intends to just brush him off and keep walking but Roman’s like ‘Patton need your help’ and, fuck, he can’t say no to Patton

\- so, Roman get him to the room, pushes him inside while Virgil slips out and the door is closed and locked. part 1 of the plan a success part 2, for them to confess their feelings, is in progress. so, they walk away and give them half an hour of privacy to admit they love each other

\- the sudden movement of being shoved into the room and then stumbling into Patton’s arms makes Logan’s bladder ache and he leaks into his boxers, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment he composes himself and stands upright. and Patton’s laughing awkwardly and talking about how silly Virgil and Roman are and Logan just nods absentmindedly

\- Patton can tell something is off but just thinks Logan’s nervous or something because he’s very distracted. so, Patton works up the courage and tells Logan he loves him, his voice soft and calm. and Logan thinks the moment would be so sweet if he wasn’t so desperate

\- but Patton takes Logan’s silence and awkwardness the wrong way because Logan’s never like this, maybe he expected to be let down easily with the logistics of how it wouldn’t work but he didn’t expect silence. so, Patton being on the verge of tears and Logan needs to do something

\- Logan quickly apologising, saying over and over how he loves Patton so much and how can he not love Patton but right now is really now a good time to have such a heartfelt conversation. and Patton’s tears are immediately gone and replaced with worry on his face and he’s like ‘why? are you okay? what’s wrong?’

\- and Logan just flushing and admitting he really needs to pee, like it’s so bad now that when Patton does look down he’s leaked considerably through his trousers. and Patton feeling a little guilty and shouting through the door for his kiddos to come back but obviously they don’t

\- Patton trying to comfort Logan, who’s now physically holding himself, bent over slightly, he tells him it’s all going to be fine. but Logan muttering about how it hurts and he’s not going to make it and he’s sorry. Patton shushing him saying he doesn’t need to apologise and if it really hurts just let go

\- Logan looking at him, eyes worried, trying to believe that if he does wet himself that Patton will be okay and that he’ll still love him (illogical but still). but he doesn’t have time to assess the situation, he gasps lightly as his bladder gives out, piss hissing into his trousers, quickly soaking the material darker and wetter

\- maybe Logan tucking his head into Patton’s neck while trying to keep the rest of his body as far away as possible. and he’s just peeing for so long, he definitely left it too long, and he can’t help but moan a bit but duck his head further against Patton’s shirt, Patton stroking his hair and telling him it’s okay

\- Patton lifting his head up when he’s done and kissing him sweetly on the lips and Logan lazily returning it. the other two unlocking the door, somewhat expecting the sight in front of them, at least the kissing part. Patton and Logan quickly becoming aware of the others presence, and Logan quickly hiding his face again and Patton does his best to hide Logan but just giving Roman and Virgil a sad sort of smile

\- Roman and Virgil instantly feeling guilty and wanting to apologise but it’s too soon so they leave him. Patton tells Logan to take a shower while he washes his clothes

\- they admit more of their feelings later, snuggled up on the sofa. and the other two apologise later too while Logan blushes and tells them not to worry about it


	118. First time - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: The first time Virgil is someone other than Deceit his partner is so gentle and loving he cries. His partner stops because they think they hurt Virgil, but it's the opposite.

\- Virgil not wanting anyone to touch him or even to touch himself because he just feels bad and wrong and not good because he realises what he and Deceit had was ‘not good’ and abusive, he would just let Deceit walk all over him, hurt him, contradict the pain with praise only to strip it away later

\- then he’s with the others, they’re his friends and they make sure to keep reminding him so he can never forget and have too many doubts about it. but things getting a little more serious between them, he watches the others kiss each other and hold each other, they always ask and offer him, most of the time he says no but if he says yes it’s a quick and fleeting touch

\- but it’s Patton who gets him to cave fully and Patton asking him if he’s okay constantly, if he can touch him. and Virgil wholly trusting Patton to be soft and careful and slow with him (and he is). and Patton’s fucking him nice and slow

\- and Virgil just crying silently for a while but turning into sobs and that’s when Patton realises it and stops immediately asking if he’s okay, if he’s hurt but Virgil’s shaking his head, telling Patton to keep going and assuring him he’s okay. and Patton being hesitant until Virgil’s moaning loudly in between his sobs and he’s coming quickly, mind fogged with so much pleasure. Patton pulls out and comes over Virgil’s stomach too, eyebrows still knitted together in worry but Virgil looks so good and fucked out

\- Virgil whispering to Patton, after they’re clean and cuddling in bed together, that he didn’t know it could feel that good, and that he’s so thankful for them and Patton just crying now because he feels guilty but Virgil is fine and happy now so holds him until he falls asleep


	119. Flustered - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton lightly brushing past Logan and giggling slightly and Logan getting flustered because omgomgomg his crush just touched him holy shit full meltdown windows error rip

\- Logan just dying and going weak for a tiny bit of contact

\- like Patton taps his shoulder/arm to get his attention or squeezes to get past him and their chests/sides brush and Logan is just bright red

\- Logan not being able to focus on anything but the feeling and he's stammering over his words, very un-Logan like

\- and Patton definitely notices sometimes and giggles/smiles at him which just makes things worse god dammit because Patton knows he's embarrassed/smitten and Logan doesn't even know what to do with the emotions himself

\- maybe Patton doing it on purpose to confirm his theory that Logan likes him back, seeing if he blushes when the other two touch him etc. but all this touching just makes Logan worse around Patton

\- don't even mention when Patton kissed him for the first time, a shy quick kiss but left Logan speechless and flustered for a good hour at least


	120. Romantic - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Logan trying his best to be romantic but he’s a confused nerd who c a n n o t

\- Logan fucking browsing the web for date ideas and googling romantic gifts - his search history is a mess of romantically involved questions - he just doesn’t get it, he can’t understand the different between platonic friendship hanging out and dates

\- but he tries, oh how he tries, to make the other(s) aware that things he does sometimes are romantic - ‘I bought you this gift because a recent poll showed (the gift) to be in the top ten of romantic gifts to give your significant other’ ‘um...thanks?’

\- and he’s very awkward and unnatural about being romantic and the other(s) are so smooth and natural, he’s left blushing and flustered more often than not when they do anything romantic for him

\- Logan not being able to handle pet names, giving or receiving, he probably calls them his ‘partner’ or ‘significant other’. and he just dies when they call him ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’ etc. 


	121. Touch - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay HC: that Logan is flustered easily by any kind of touch but too nervous to ask one of the others to get him off so like someone brushed up against his side or something completely innocent and Logan has to escape to his room to get himself off

\- Logan having the mindset of ‘I am logic’ ‘I do not feel’ but unable to deny that his body very much wants touch, it’s empirical evidence. 

\- maybe he tricks himself in believing he’s just having an off day, he’s oversensitive, and the others have been touching him more than usual - this may or may not be the case - but every time one of them touches him he just flushes and his skin is tingling and he just wants more

\- sometimes its a purposeful like a tap on the shoulder/arm to get his attention, heaven forbid if someone hugs him. sometimes it’s an accident, brushing up in close spaces, tripping and falling into each other

\- maybe he’s been thinking about their touch all day, his mind is crowded with potential situations if only he was brave enough to say something. and then someone brushes past him, their body grazing his, the contact longer than usual and it just gets to him. he needs them.

\- he vaguely hears them ask if he’s alright, he’s quick to answer that he’s fine just tired and leave to his bedroom. as soon as the door shuts he’s running his hands over his body where ever they touched him, wishing to feel the touch again and again, his eyes closing as he imagines them touching him, it steadily gets more sexual

\- he’s quick to undo his trousers and shove them and his boxers to his knees, sinking to the floor with his back against the door, and he takes his cock into his hand. no teasing or slow touches, he goes hard and fast, desperate for the touch, pretending it’s one of them. he comes with a small whimper hidden behind his hand, still aware in his mind fogged state that the others could hear him

\- what would happen if the others found out? would they overwhelm him with touches, nice and friendly until it’s hot and sexual, until he’s crying but still begging for more? would they gradually ease him into it, touching him that little bit more each day but never going past friendly and Logan having to shyly admit he wants more?


	122. Sight - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: Logicality Sugardaddy au, because Patton has use most of his money for school stuff and other necessities, he hasn't had his eyesight checked in years and has somewhat blurry vision. It makes it a little harder to see people, but he lives with it. When he let's Logan be his Sugardaddy, the first thing Logan does is get him an appointment for new glasses. When he sees Logan with clearer vision, he some how got hotter and now Patton has to conceal an erection.

\- maybe he’s short sighted, so, can see things up close (reading, his phone, his sugar daddy’s face) but far away things are blurry af, sightly better by his glasses but they’re outdated and in need of stronger lenses

\- he finally admit his problem to Logan, he likes him he really does but he still feels a bit bad asking for things, he’s okay with receiving random gifts but straight up asking for things is rude. so, he complains a bit about how his eyesight must be getting worse etc. until Logan picks up on it and takes him to the opticians

\- maybe that night Logan blindfolds him so he doesn’t need to focus on his sight problems at all for now, then has his way with him

\- Patton getting his new lenses and everything being so clear and perfect, he’s looking around the shop randomly and just getting a glimpse of Logan is breath taking, his sugar daddy looks so fucking good, dressed smartly, hair not out of place and god does he want to change that and wreck him. Patton having to awkwardly say thanks to the staff and leave without anyone noticing his hard on

\- but Logan obviously noticing because Patton’s not acting like himself. maybe they find a secluded area, Logan sucks him off while Patton moans quietly and promises to return the favour. or maybe they get back to the car and can’t make it home without fooling around a little. or when they get home, Patton using his new vision to his advantage and watching at a distance as Logan gets off


	123. Touch pt. 2 - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the same anon but when I think flustered Logan I think one of the other sides coming up behind him and wrapping their arms around him and then kissing his neck and such, he tries to move away and leave but each kiss and the praise is melting him slowly until he’s near begging

\- it’s fine, a normal day, it’s fine, Logan is fine. except he’s totally not!

\- someone realises that he’s been off today, not focused etc. and decide to surprise attack him (either on purpose or by accident) and hug him from behind. arms circling around Logan’s torso as he’s busy with his hands making coffee in the kitchen

\- Logan physically jumping, spilling his coffee a little before setting it down. the other putting their head on Logan’s shoulder and asking what he’s doing and if he’s alright and Logan just blushing and stuttering and getting a little bit aroused because they’re there, right behind him, he can feel their body heat and they’re pressing up against him

\- the other being very concerned momentarily but Logan relaxes into the embrace, sighing and letting it overcome him. he closes his eyes focusing on them, their hands rubbing back and forth slightly where they are around his midsection. and he’s fantasized about their touch for so long that he can’t help getting hard, them resting their head on his shoulder, breathing right next to him, then they kiss his neck, quick pecks but they send a shiver through his body and he can’t help but moan a little

\- and the other thinks it’s slightly strange but it kind of clicks into place, Logan’s not used to touch and not used to feeling. so, they’re surveying him with worry and obviously notice his hard on, they don’t laugh or even act like they’ve noticed for now. instead they just hold him, kissing his skin and letting their hands wander a bit, moving back and forth from where they were and exploring lower and lower

\- until they’re at his trousers, fingers caressing his hips quite harshly, grounding him making him aware they’re still here. he’s still moaning every so often when they touch his really well, his hands are lax at his sides and his head had rolled back to rest on the other’s shoulder. Logan begging under his breath, little whispers of ‘please’ while the other still kisses his neck, wetter and messier though

\- and the other runs their hand carefully across his crotch, his hips buck forward into the touch and the other doesn’t deny him instead they press harder, massaging his hard cock through his trousers, their other hand wandering about his chest. and it’s so unreal for Logan, it feels like a dream, it feels like something he’d imagine while getting himself off. except their hands on him feel so warm and very real

\- they don’t rub his cock very quickly through his trousers, it’s more lazy and relaxed but he still comes with a loud moan and a shudder into his pants. their hands wander back up until they’re just holding him in a hug again. 

\- maybe Logan cries a bit, sobbing as the other holds him. the relief of actually being touched and held all too much. they only let him go to shower and change but cuddle up with him for the rest of the night


	124. Porn - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love your works sm and reading some of your works while my bff right next to me kinda embarassing and exhilarating at the same time. So how about HC where Virgil read or watch some porn while next to other sides? What will the others do when they found out?

\- Virgil always, always having his phone brightness down no matter where he is or what he’s doing

\- not really caring about what he does on his phone in public, constantly switching between twitter and instagram then tumblr and porn websites

\- lets be fair he has a normal tumblr blog where people know it’s him and then he has a porn blog - he reblogs all sorts but maybe he posts stuff, stories of how he got off or pictures of his body in pretty clothes or in different positions

\- what if one of them find him looking at his own blog, they look it up and are like ‘wait I’ve seen that piece of clothing before’ and having the realisation that it’s Virgil, maybe they keep it to themselves and secretly jerk off over it, they know if they confront Virgil he’ll be so embarrassed about it

\- but what if one of them is like ‘what’re you looking at?’ and he just blushes so hard and shyly admits he’s watching/reading/looking at porn and the other being shocked but saying there’s nothing wrong with it but wondering why tf he’s doing it in public near them and Virgil just shrugging giving and explanation like ‘I’m bored’

\- what if the other(s) make very obvious tumblr porn blogs and follow him, send him messages, reblog his content etc. and Virgil coming to them going ‘stop it please just talk to me’ and them asking Virgil to look a certain way like he did in one of his posts and Virgil obliging. maybe they keep his blog going of their sexual endeavors


	125. Pool - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> swimming pool omo anon here: hell yes you like it! I was thinking it could be private or public, if public it could be like a "just wait til we get home" thing and the person could end up not making. But if it's private like their own pool it can just be a nice pool day maybe some of the sides are sunbathing and the others are in the pool. Maybe the one who has to go can't hold it anymore but they don't want to get out so they just go, or maybe the others don't let them out. Anything is possible  
> (Pool omo anon) I realize I never gave a specific side and I realize that it is midnight there, so if you haven't written anything yet I definitely like the idea of Logan (being the one wetting) with Roman but I'm good with anything (:

\- they’re just having a nice day around the pool, it’s hot so they all keep drinking constantly and inevitably Logan gets desperate and the water in the pool isn’t help. 

\- he and Roman having very not childish swimming competitions while Virgil hides under an umbrella out of the sun and Patton sits talking to him

\- Logan telling Roman he needs a break to go pee but Roman whining ‘just one more game’ and Logan obviously caving in but soon he can’t take it and it’s affecting his movement

\- Roman commenting on it and Logan just saying he really needs to piss and he needs to go now but Roman outright telling him he can’t go, Logan asking why but Roman not answering.

\- Logan holding himself under the water and Roman grinning at him, teasing him, splashing water at him and Logan just glaring at him while he leaks

\- Roman physically grabbing him around his waist, adding pressure to his bladder, and Logan just groaning at how uncomfortable it is and begging Roman to let go of him otherwise he’s going to pee and Roman just telling him to do it

\- Logan trying to wriggle out of his grip but only making it worse. Roman totally being able to tell when Logan lets go, he blushes bright red and has tears in his eyes as well as the water growing warm

\- Logan laying his head on Roman’s shoulder while he lets go of the last little bits and Roman just cuddling him close, Logan probably feeling Roman’s hard on and fully understanding why Roman wouldn’t let him go

- ‘you could have just told me you were into it’ ‘where’s the fun in that’ ‘...I hate you’ ‘no you don’t’ ‘...’ ‘maybe next time you can wet your pants for me’ ‘...maybe’


	126. Touch pt. 3 - Logan/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Flustered Logan anon here. Maybe a continuation where he was right and they do hear him so they either decide to help out next time, or they intentionally make him as flustered as possible~?

\- one of the others hearing him through the door and obviously telling the others, then they work out it’s their fault and they watch Logan’s reactions when they touch him and it all clicks into place

\- after a day of lots of touching they can tell Logan’s steadily getting aroused, his breathing is deeper and he’s squirming constantly, clearly hard in his trousers. he goes to excuse himself to go to his room and get himself off real quick but the others stop him and make him sit back down

\- they confront him about being touch starved and he shyly admits to it, blushing and fidgeting all nervously. them promising to talk about it later and touch him more but for now asking if they can help him out

\- and their hands are wandering over his body, brief kisses to his skin and lips but not too much to overwhelm him yet. one of them focusing on his lower half and jerking him off, not quick but not slow, Logan’s shifting but not bucking into their hand. his own hands held by the two others and their spare hands wander all over him

\- he comes crying and sobbing at the overwhelming sensations and they just hold him through it and afterwards as they clean him up and cuddle him close, promising to touch him more and make him feel so loved


	127. Omo pt. 22 - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aight, since you asked for 'em, and i saw the other thing you shared HC: Virgil getting really distracted doing something cute and fluffy with one of the others, and barely even realizing he needs to go until he starts leaking, and then kinda panics, cause they were doing something that the other really wanted to do, and he doesn't wanna interrupt them cause they're having fun.

\- Virgil cuddling up with one of the others, probably Patton, and they’re watching movies and drinking coffees and hot chocolate and eating baked goods. they’re just so warm and comfy he really doesn’t want to move

\- he doesn’t realise he needs to go until Patton moves to put another movie in and make more coffee when he leaks slightly but he figures he can hold it for another movie. but Patton constantly handing him more drinks and Virgil not being able to squirm much without worrying Patton because their so close, legs intertwined 

\- half way through the movie he’s leaked considerably, the front of his jeans are uncomfortable and wet but cool now. he allows himself to let out little leaks hoping it’ll take away the ache of his bladder, so, he lets little bits of pee out every so often hoping it’s not too much that Patton realises.

\- soon his boxers are soaking as are the front of his jeans. then he can’t hold it any longer, the rest of his pee dribbles out silently. it’s only when Patton’s trousers feel wet does he realise something’s wrong, he looks over at Virgil who is red in the face and embarrassed, he catches his eye and just apologises again and again

\- Patton’s eyes soften with realisation, he pulls Virgil into his lap while he’s still wetting despite Virgil’s protests and cradles him to his chest, whispering words of comfort to Virgil until he’s finished and they’re both soaked. and Patton just carries Virgil to the bathroom and helps him shower and put him in clean clothes and puts the others in the wash and is just generally so kind to Virgil


	128. Omo pt. 23 - Patton/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton’s shy when holding. A blushing little thing who loves to feel himself almost bursting. Though he doesn’t like it when it’s near painful. loves to be told how much of a good boy he’s being. He’ll squirm and fidget and whimper the entire time. He loves being petted, stroked and cuddled while holding it, he clings to the other as he buries his red hot face into their shoulder. has a huge thing for praise, he loves being good and pleasing his sir.

\- Patton just deciding one day he wants to hold around the others - they know about his kink and support him but he’s shy about it still - so he drinks constantly and starts squirming and fidgeting. the others ask if he wants to go to the bathroom but he just shakes his head and they understand it’s one of those days

\- he gradually gets more desperate and has to be cuddling one of them at all times, they’ll let him sit on their lap and they’ll just pass him to each other when they need to do something. and he’ll just cling to them or relax against them as they hold him and whisper how well he’s doing into his ear

\- whenever he’s hit with a wave of desperation and his bladder aches slightly they’ll hold him close and tell him how good he’s being holding for them and calling him a good boy. they tell him not to hold himself for too long and to let things happen, to let go when it doesn’t feel good anymore

\- Patton probably gets hard from the holding and sitting in their laps, maybe he tries to hide his hard on but they know and they kiss his face everywhere and tell him to move his hands - he might twist his hands in their clothes or hide his face in them

\- Patton whimpering and leaking, then they all gather round him and hold him close and stroke his hair and kiss him sweetly as he lets go, constantly whispering how good he is as he soaks the side beneath him. maybe they constantly praise him as they get his off afterwards too


	129. Panic - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: After a panic attack, Virgil can't stand anyone touching him, but orgasming helps him calm down and relax. So, he masturbates, but asks Patton to watch him and tell him exactly what to do and how to touch himself. How fast to stroke; how tight his grip on his cock; whether he should focus on the tip, shaft, or his balls; if he should finger himself, should he go slow and gentle, or fuck himself on his fingers; when he can cum.

\- Patton helps him calm down first with words of comfort and praise until his breathing evens out to normal and he can focus on Patton there in front of him

\- Patton might ask if he can touch him, sometimes Virgil says yes sometimes no - if no most of the time Patton will watch Virgil for a while afterwards watching whatever he does whether it’s taking a nap, having a drink of water, or this

\- Virgil just lies down on his bed, trousers off and legs spread, stroking his cock to hardness, eyes fleeting between his actions and Patton. and Patton constantly looking at him, always fond and sometimes with lust but Virgil is his main priority

\- sometimes Patton doesn’t tell him to do anything but praises Virgil as he strokes himself to a quick climax. other times he’ll ask if he can go further and Patton will most likely say yes, handing Virgil the lube so he can finger himself and maybe bring himself over the edge. but maybe he only opens himself up before fucking himself with one of his own toys

\- whatever he does he goes from being very quiet to very, very loud and vocal, whining and moaning as well as responding to some things Patton says. he always asks Patton if he can come, and most of the time Patton caves and tells him yes but sometimes Patton makes him edge himself so his climax is more powerful and wears him out, making sure he can’t cause himself any more panic if he’s overwhelmed with pleasure

\- Patton asking afterwards if he can touch him. if yes, he cuddles Virgil for a while before showering with him, maybe Virgil lazily jerking Patton off if he’s still hard, then helping Virgil into his pyjamas and staying with him for the rest of the night. but if not Patton runs Virgil a nice bath and lays out his clothes, making sure he knows he can come and find Patton for cuddles later


	130. Omo pt. 24 - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi PLEASE do a sequel to that Logince one you did w/ the pool where Logan does in fact wet his pants for Roman

\- Roman completely holding it to him and teasing him about his promise but he doesn’t know when to expect it until it’s a day where he wearing light coloured pants and Roman keeps handing him drinks

\- then Logan going to get up but Roman asking where he’s going, when he responds telling him he’s going to the bathroom Roman tells him he can’t. Logan just glaring at him because ‘really? now?’ and Roman just smirking at him all day

\- Logan takes every glass Roman hands him and drinks it at a steady pace no matter how full he is, sometimes making eye contact with Roman to prove a point that he can do it and will make it so long until he wets

\- it’s slightly competitive like everything they do but they both know it’ll happen in the end

\- and Logan starting to squirm and hold himself through his pants, avoiding Roman’s gaze but he can feel his eyes on him

\- and Roman dragging him from where ever they are to his bedroom, commanding Logan to stand as still as he can and not hold himself but he’s still rocking back and forth and crossing his legs as Roman sits in front of him and just watches him

\- and it’s vulnerable and embarrassing but still so arousing for Logan and he can already see Roman hardening in his pants, as well as palming the front of his trousers, from just watching him hold it - and Logan wants to make a snarky comment and tease Roman about how this turns him on but he can’t do anything but whine and inevitably let go

\- and he’s pissing himself, hot and hard into his trousers, moaning at the relief and the liquid rushing into his pants and soaking them. his eyes flutter shut and he goes pretty lax. and Roman’s hard, his cock out of his pants now and he’s stroking it quickly, coming as Logan’s eyes reopen and focus on him, taking in the sight of Logan dirty and wet and flushed which is just too much

\- they’re both smirking afterwards - Roman for making Logan wet and Logan for making Roman come so quick. but their competitive nature falls away, Roman gets Logan off maybe rubbing him through his wet trousers adding to the mess, then they help each other clean up and get into fresh clothes

- ‘maybe next time I’ll make you do it in public’ ‘fuck no’ ‘are you sure? not even for me’ ‘...okay, maybe’


	131. Rough and tender - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan is a super rough fuck but he’s so tender and caring during aftercare

\- if the others beg for more, for faster, for deeper he’ll give it to them and then some

\- he’ll bruise them and bite them, mark them and claim them, they do the same in return to be fair. his hands gripping and manhandling them into the ways he knows they like the best, he’ll overwhelm them, making them cry and moan from pleasure

\- but once they’re down from their high it all changes. he cradles them close to him, kissing their hair and face, whispering how well they were

\- maybe he runs a bath and washes the both of them slowly, letting the other relax against him as he gets to work. or they’ll take a shower, waking them up more. either way they’ll end up in clean clothes and cuddled up together, exchanging small kisses and fond words


	132. Omo pt. 25 - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton has an Omo kink. He and Roman are having "movie time". He didn't want to leave so he stays put on Roman's lap. Suddenly Roman understands just how hot Omo is.

\- he probably sits sideways on Roman’s lap so he can see both his boyfriend and the television, lets be fair Patton’s mind and gaze wanders to his bf more than the movie

\- and obviously he forgot to pee before they started the movies but he doesn’t want to leave now because he’s comfortable and Roman is warm

\- and Patton fighting not to fidget or move too much to annoy Roman or alert him of the situation, so, he just sits still and inwardly cringes as he leaks into his pants

\- Roman inevitable noticing that Patton’s distracted, he asks him what’s wrong but Patton is just looking at his pants so Roman does and realises Patton’s situation - he does get Patton’s attention and Patton just flushes and tells Roman he’s going to the bathroom

\- but Roman not letting him and moving him to face him - Patton gasping as his bladder sloshes and he just leaks more - and Roman tells him it’s okay, he should tell him sooner etc. and while Roman means well with his little speech Patton is full on squirming now

\- obviously Patton doesn’t make it to the end of Roman’s speech and he’s full on wetting himself and Roman, hiding his face in his hands as he sighs in relief as he lets go. he’s very obviously embarrassed but it feels so good still

\- and Roman tries to ignore the wetness between them and focuses on comforting Patton, telling him everything’s alright, that he shouldn’t be embarrassed, it’s just him

\- and Patton smiling weakly at him when it finally stops because he knows he’s gross and he made Roman gross but he’s still hard and that just makes it worse. and while he loves Roman’s comforting words he has to tell him, so he shyly admits it’s his kink and Roman’s happy to ‘help’


	133. Omo pt. 26 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: Virgil's first time trying omo? How did he get into it?

\- his first time wetting is probably a real, genuine accident. like he left it for too long now there’s someone in the bathroom and him just having to sit there and squirm and hold himself because he really doesn’t want to wet himself, he’s not a child

\- Virgil being torn between just waiting until he knows they’re out of the bathroom or constantly checking but he’s nervous that someone will see him because there’s a difference between almost wetting himself alone and almost wetting himself in front of one of the others

\- it getting to the point where he can’t do anything but focus on his desperation, gripping frantically at his pants and crossing his legs

\- him getting up and moving to a free space in his room because if it does happen he doesn’t want to get anything really wet

\- and it gets too much and it hurts and he’s leaking, it just won’t stop

\- and he’s wetting himself quickly, whimpering and crying a little as he feels his trousers grow wetter and wetter. and he’s so embarrassed even though no one saw but it happened

\- only when he calms down from it all he horrifyingly realises he’s hard but he doesn’t do anything, he sticks his clothes in the washer and takes a shower, pretending nothing ever happened but he can’t get it out of his head

\- it takes him a while to come to terms with it and he practice with little less daunting things, like wetting his boxers in the shower etc. and slowly building up and not being bothered by his kink anymore


	134. Tease - Virgil/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil being a tease, trying to get any (or all) of the other sides worked up, cause he knows that they're a little rougher with him when they are. Like, he goes downstairs with just booty shorts on, acting like its completely normal.

\- I feel like he’ll be sneaky about it, changing his outfit just slightly, making his movements more elegant and/or sexual so the others know he’s being different and winding them up but they’re not sure if it’s on purpose or not

\- but then he does something - like sitting in one of their laps and wriggling about until they’re very obviously hard then leaving them to move on to another side, pretending he doesn’t know what he’s doing

\- and the rest of them trying to hold off once they know he’s doing it on purpose because he knows it’ll get a rise out of them and they’ll snap and fuck him hard

\- sometimes it works and they bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him, overstimulate him until he’s begging and crying to come

\- sometimes it’ll have the opposite affect - the other three will start fucking without him in a place where he can see them so it’s obviously pay back and they’re not really excluding him (they’re not that cruel) and Virgil just watching, maybe they tie him up and leave him, forcing him to watch them get it on in front of him while he begs


	135. Fight - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc : Virgil and Roman had a fight so maybe angry make up sex? Lots of battle of dominance and degradation?

\- it probably wasn’t over a big thing but they both got hurt. Virgil hurt Roman’s ego, Roman brought up Virgil’s past. they’re both just hurt and pissed off. a petty argument that went a step to far

\- they’re shouting and shoving, inevitably they’re kissing, making out against a wall/on the floor - maybe stopping before it goes too far but they’re groping and rutting against each other, clearly turned on 

\- they’re still pissed so it’s rough and hard, muttering curses and insults between their kisses. biting and sucking at each other’s lips and skin

\- Roman making a really harsh comment at Virgil just snapping, pushing Roman onto his front, digging his face into the floor as he undoes his trousers. Virgil digging his nails into Roman’s skin as he fucks into him, and Roman trying his hardest to not show he’s enjoying it and stuttering out insults still

\- Virgil fucking him so hard he physically can’t create insults anymore. and Roman pathetically whimpering and begging for release, finally coming all over the floor, going limp as Virgil continues ruthlessly before coming inside of him

\- they genuinely apologise afterwards. maybe they stop having fights and don’t let them get that far


	136. Omo pt. 27 - LAMP/Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would personally prefer if it was just the other sides that Logan was wetting in front of, but that's also the part of me that hopes to convince you to make it a lamp ship. Like they find his wetting really hot and stuff. Keeping it logince is great too, there's just this greedy little part of me that always wants to turn any sander sides story into my favorite ship, lamp. Not counting anything where they're siblings or parents to each other or anything having to do with them being a kid. No.

\- Roman explicitly telling Logan as soon as they wake up that today’s the day, he’s got to keep drinking and not go to the toilet, and Logan agrees despite feeling nervous about holding and wetting in front of the others

\- and Logan constantly looking at Roman all day, especially after he brings him another drink, silently begging him to let him go to the bathroom but Roman either ignoring him or shaking his head. and Logan getting more and more desperate, holding himself and nervously avoiding Patton and Virgil’s gaze whenever they try to talk with him - so, they know something is up but just not sure what yet

\- Roman dragging him into the kitchen where the other two are sat at the table and proceeding to make them coffee. Logan just dying internally at the thought of more liquid, him tugging on Roman’s clothes whispering he needs to go now and Roman just telling him to go now

\- Logan flushing and telling him he can’t go now. Roman asking why not, the kitchen is tiled so he won’t ruin anything but Logan hissing back that he can’t let go in front of the others. and Roman saying he’ll help him then, pressing on his bladder as he smirks and waits for the coffee

\- and Logan just not being able to hold it and leaking, gripping Roman’s wrist to get him to stop but he doesn’t stop until Logan’s well into wetting himself. gasping and crying silently as he pisses into his trousers, eyes squeezed shut to try and ignore that the others are watching and that he is wetting himself now

\- Patton and Virgil obviously watching the whole weird interaction between the two from the moment they walk in, occasionally shooting each other a glance in confusion. but then watching as Logan starts crying and gasping, seemingly in pain and Roman just standing there smirking. and they’re worried until Logan relaxes and pee drips onto the floor around the pair’s feet and they realise

\- Patton coughing to get their attention and waiting for an explanation but it’s pretty obvious when Roman turns to them, obviously hard in his pants while Logan is just as hard in his soaked trousers - and they’re both just like ‘oh’ 

\- Logan stuttering out apologies while he’s still crying and Roman’s face just breaking, afraid he’s gone too far so cuddling Logan close telling him he’s also sorry. and Roman telling the others this is a kink for them and public wetting being very hot but he’s scared he’s embarrassed Logan too much

\- and Patton and Virgil immediately comforting Logan that it’s fine, he’s got nothing to worry about and joining in the cuddle. maybe the just cuddle and clean up and cuddle more all together, planning for next time but they’ll talk about it later. maybe they get them off then and there, Virgil behind Logan and Patton behind Roman, hands snaking around them and jerking them off quickly. whatever happens, there’s definitely more in the future


	137. Over-stimulation - Virgil/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc: virgil loves to be overstimulated (post orgasm torture) because he wants to be overwhelmed with a pleasurable sensation rather than overwhelmed with anxiety and depression so his doms do that often and then they shower him with praises and love and chocolate and fluffy blankets and cuddles afterwards

\- the others knowing the signs when Virgil’s getting over-stressed/over-anxious and just cuddling him, petting his hair, and whispering how much they love him and sometimes that calms him down but sometimes it’s not enough

\- he might indirectly ask, squirming in their lap and dragging his hands over whoever is holding him. he might whisper to them that he wants them to take care of him, hint hint nudge nudge, and the other(s) understands

\- the collect him up and put him on their bed, the others following quickly behind - they lay him down, strip him, kiss him all over, working him up nice and slowly

\- one of them kisses him while one of them blows him and one fingers him open. he whines and begs for more but they go slow and carefully, he comes like that, held down and being pleasured slowly

\- then they’ll ask what he wants. if he wants to be fucked they’ll fuck him, if he wants one of them to ride him they will, if he wants toys used on him they will do. they might do all of them.

\- then they’ll get to work, barely giving him time to get hard again before they’re pleasuring him. he comes over and over until he’s shaking, crying. only when he pleads to stop do they slow down (if he safe-words they stop immediately)

\- then they bathe him or shower him, put him into clean pyjamas, and either cuddle him on the sofa and watch movies and eat food or cuddle him in bed until he falls asleep


	138. Omo pt. 28 - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil having a really small bladder, and thus needing to pee really quickly after drinking any sort of liquid

\- Virgil drinking a glass of anything then not even ten minutes later going to the bathroom just in case - maybe his small bladder has caused him to have some close calls and accidentally wettings on many occasions 

\- this either leading to Virgil drinking not a lot - and when the others find out they force him to drink more because they care about him and don’t want him to become dehydrated, but the others don’t know about his small bladder - or he drinks and gets desperate

\- it’s the worst on a morning when someone’s in the bathroom, he hadn’t had his morning pee, and someone hands him coffee. he just squirms at the kitchen table, watching the doorway for whoever was in the shower but they’re not quick enough and he’s wetting himself

\- he barely leaks, if he does its a few seconds before he wets himself. the others immediately worried about why he’s being so quiet and just listening to Virgil’s pee hit the floor, and Virgil crying and apologising but the others comforting him and telling him it’s fine

\- but the others then getting used to his small bladder and reminding him to go to the bathroom and allowing him to go in before them (maybe he uses this to his advantage and make the others desperate/wet too)


	139. Praise - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Roman is a sucker for praise and fluff and soft kisses and Patton treating him nice and soft whispers of "I love you"s (..I love fluff with my NSFW okay)

\- I imagine Roman puts on a tough front constantly even though sometimes he doesn’t feel strong or princely and he just wants to let it down and have his boyfriend tell him what he wants to hear

\- Patton cuddling him close to him as he fucks him deep and slow, hands always circling around Roman’s body and kissing his face and neck

\- whispering how good Roman is, how strong he is for him, how much he loves him

\- and Roman just crying tears of joy and relief as he finally comes, breaking down and being physically exhausted

\- and Patton cleaning and changing him and cuddling him until he falls asleep, constantly whispering praise


	140. Ball - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil loses a bet to Roman and now has to pose as Roman's prince charming to the village ball, but when Virgil and Roman arrive to the ball people think of Virgil as more of a villian.

\- he loses a small bet but still refuses, Roman begs and begs for him to accept and he does in the end claiming it’s just to get Roman to shut up but he would love to be Roman’s prince charming for the night

\- Roman wearing the same colours as he usually does, making him still look royal, but Virgil also wearing his usual colours just fancier costume and it makes him look so dark, especially in contrast to Roman, and he just glares constantly because he doesn’t want to be there but people take it the wrong way

\- and he’s so nervous because everyone’s looking at them, he’s clinging to Roman’s arm and Roman doesn’t really realise at first but Roman telling them it’s fine but Virgil obviously not believing him

\- the other people whispering and pointing, Virgil picks up their conversation and just legs it out of there, Roman going after them, glaring at a few of the main people talking about Virgil

\- and Virgil just hiding in a hallway crying, Roman comforting him and calming him, telling him to ignore them and comforting him. dragging him back into the ball room and making an obvious sight them dancing in the middle of the hall while Virgil hides his face in Roman’s neck


	141. Soft Dom - Patton/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC 2. Dom!Patton is just super affectionate and gentle. Sort of like a daddy dom kind of thing, but without the fiction that his partner is younger than they really are. He loves surrounding someone in comfort and taking care of them. Like, you wouldn't think that a D/s scene could unvolve oreos amd chicken soup, but here we are.

\- Patton loves to take care of his boys no matter the situation - they need more food? he's on it, more sleep? he'll take a nap with them - but he's especially good at it if it's sexually

\- sitting one of his boys on his knee, fingering them open slowly and carefully. kissing them as they whine and plead for more, he’ll take things at a pace he knows they’ll love

\- then bringing them close and fucking them good on his cock, arms wrapped around their torso and either continue fucking them in his lap or he’ll move so he’s towering above them

\- and Patton just loving hearing their noises and loving to bring them pleasure

\- and Patton peppering them with kisses and giving them exactly what he knows they want

\- then cleaning them up and wrapping them with blankets and giving them hot drinks and watching as they fall asleep


	142. Soft Sub - Patton/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC 3. Conversely, Sub!Patton loves to be on the receiving end of all the coddling and love that his Dom side hands out. Someone as good as he is at taking care of a partner would naturally also revel in being taken care *of*.

\- Patton just asking shyly to be taken care of nicely and they know to cuddle him and be soft with him instead of being hard and rough

\- them laying him on soft sheets and kissing him slow, worshiping his body until he’s quietly begging

\- and they give it to him. maybe they blow him lazily and that’s enough for him to come. or they finger him open, maybe using a toy on him and whispering all good things to him until he climaxes. or maybe they fuck him until he’s crying from joy and overwhelming pleasure

\- and the other(s) soothing him as they shower him/bathe him and change him into clean clothes and cuddle him, watching movies etc. and Patton just sits with a cute dopey grin on his face


	143. Valentine's Day pt. 1 - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman don’t know what to get for Patton for Valentine’s Day, so he ties himself up, all prepped with a buttplug and everything for Patton to have fun with instead

\- Roman feeling extra pressure on him because he’s the romantic and his gift needs to be so good and special but maybe he runs out of time figuring out the best gift and he just like ‘fuck it’ 

\- or maybe him setting up like a treasure hunt for Patton having him check random places (each place has a little gift) and it eventually leading to his bedroom and there he is - wrapped up in red ribbon (lets be fair Virgil and Logan had to help him)

\- and Patton just grinning at the sight, setting down the other things, and commenting about how pretty Roman looks and how well he did for him today

\- and Patton just admiring him for a while, finding out he’s ready with a butt plug in and just dying internally - “you did all this for me, baby?” “it’s your Valentine’s Day gift” “I’m so lucky”

\- Patton taking his time to undo the ties (not all of them, just so he can move him about enough and get to where he wants) and roaming his hands everywhere. eventually taking out the butt plug and still teasing Roman with his fingers and Roman just lets him do what he wants because it’s his present

\- and Patton fucking him so lovingly to show is affection in return, whispering how much he loves Roman. and when they’re all blissed and fucked out Patton telling Roman he has a present of his own to give him


	144. Valentine's Day pt. 2 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINE'S HC: LAMP and they're all grossly romantic with like chocolates and flowers and candlelight but each in their own way like Logan might gift them books on something they really like, Roman would definitely be the most stereotypically romantic, Patton would be super sweet (ha chocolate) and sappy, and I don't know what Virgil would do probably handmake them something really, really sweet - Rolo

\- Logan would probably think long and hard about his gifts before settling on one. what if he got one of those stars charts for a significant moment to all of them - his and Patton’s first kiss, the first time Virgil told him he loved him, and idk about Roman but something equally as sappy, then maybe a communal one of when they all got together

\- Roman would really push the boat out - gifts wrapped in red and romantic colours, chocolates and boutiques of flowers, candle lit dinners, rose petals on the bed. Patton just squeals about how cute it is while Logan and Virgil roll their eyes most of the time but give in an confess that he went to a lot of trouble and it’s really romantic

\- Patton would prepare so much before hand and he’d wake up super early to give them all breakfast in bed and cook extra little things they can have though the day. he’d also not hesitate to buy all of them massive teddies and over the top gifts because he’s just got so much love to give them

\- Virgil’s probably such a shy bean that he doesn’t give them their gifts directly but instead leaves it in places he knows they’ll find them with cute little messages attached and he always adds ‘ ~ from your secret admirer’ every year. as soon as they find their gift they seek Virgil out and hug him for ages and witter on about how much they love it and him


	145. Valentine's Day pt. 3 - Roman/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman being all lovey dovey on Valentine's day. Like he sets up this whole scene, flower petals on the bed/floor etc. It'll either end with soft sex or rough steamy sex

\- listen if you think Roman is extra romantic already you’re right but Valentine’s day is an excuse to go all out for him - while the others have said they don’t mind small things and for it just to be them at home together but Roman can only take that to an extent

\- he’ll give them chocolates and flowers and those little hand made coupons that are like ‘good for one free hug’ and ‘exchange for one back massage’ and the others love him for it, they can’t help but just look at him fondly as he explains their gift and why he got them it

\- and he definitely puts rose petals on the bed. the others think it’s cute for a while but then they have to use the bed so they have to take the petals off

\- it would probably end in soft, slow sex because they’re all a bit exhausted from the day and just want to appreciate each other slowly and carefully before cuddling together whispering about how much they love each other and falling asleep in each other’s arms


	146. Valentine's Day pt. 4 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: how the sides get freaky on Valentine's? Um who gets tied up? Who gets spanked and who fucked until they can't walk?

\- since it’s Valentine’s day I feel like Roman would want to be in charge, maybe he gets a little bossy and orders the others around - he might tie all of them up, maybe in different ways but maybe all the same with their hands around their back, on their knees, with their faces pressed into the mattress

\- from there he has free rein, opening them up slowly one by one. using toys on two of them while he fucks the third

\- he only spanks them if they come before they’re told to. he’ll stop everything he’s doing and make the other two watch as he spanks them, making them scream and cry but not want to stop. then he might overstimulate them or leave them and make them watch as he pleasures the other two

\- they’re all exhausted by the end of the night but still whispering little ‘I love you’s until they fall asleep. then they’re complaining about how rough Roman was in the morning but him just grinning and saying that they didn’t mind last night


	147. Spider-Man - Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton really loves Spider-Man movies, but has to hide his face in the chest/shoulder of whomever he's watching them with when any real spiders are shown on screen.

\- Patton having a little internal panic whenever someone says ‘spider’ but when finished with ‘man’ he calms down otherwise he’s standing on the table and shouting at the others to kill it even if it’s non-existent

\- yes, he loves the movies but he really wants to protect Peter Parker (who is getting younger by the movies ffs) and adopt him as his kiddo

\- if he’s having a bad day watching Spider-Man never fails to cheer him up (and the other know this and use it to make him feel better)

\- but when he watches it you’d think he was watching a horror movie, he hides his head in pillows/whoever is closest to him when a spider is actually on screen


	148. Fidget toys - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil uses fidget toys to help with his anxiety, but he doesn't use them around the others for fear they'll make fun of him. The others find out and help him realize it's okay.

\- Virgil just being paranoid about almost everything he does but this he hides the most because if they see him using them then they’ll know something is up and he feels like he should feel as anxious as he does  
  
\- he keeps them in the pockets of his hoodie and fiddles with them as discretely as he can when he thinks the others aren’t looking, maybe the others realise but only think he’s picking at his nails or something

\- he has a collection in one of his drawers and always has a few in his pockets just in case. maybe Patton comes across them when he’s doing washing and hands them back because he doesn’t want them to be damaged

\- and Virgil getting embarrassed about having them but Patton reassuring him that it’s fine and he shouldn’t be afraid to use them. and Virgil using them around Patton first then the others - if any of them look like they’re going to say something about them Patton just glares at them like ‘don’t say anything against my son’

\- getting to the point where Virgil just uses them openly when he needs them 


	149. Virgin - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC or Prompt: Roman and Logan get together. Roman is going pretty quick and rough and says something like, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?, and Logan says, I don't cause I've never done this before. And Roman falters for a moment, he hadn't thought that Logan was a virgin. So Roman shifts from quick and rough, to slow and gentle. Until Logan starts begging, that is.

\- Roman just being a cocky shit and thinking Logan if very flustered and speechless because he’s doing everything right, Roman takes pride in fucking just right

\- and Logan internally freaking out because ‘what do I do with my hands? am I kissing right? what if he thinks it’s bad?’

\- but Roman’s groaning and telling Logan how good he is for him as he fingers him open careful but quick, still asking if he’s okay before pushing in and fucking him rough and hard. and Logan just letting out little whines because it’s all so new and overwhelming

\- then then “fuck- do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” “um, n-no I don’t, I’ve never done this before” “...fuck, are you serious?” and Logan just flushing further and turning his head away from Roman but Roman tilting his head back to look at him and kissing him slowly and lovingly, slowing down his thrusts and kissing Logan all over

\- and Logan just dying inside in a good way because now Roman is so soft and gently and yes it’s nice but he needs more, he’s not totally sure but he thinks he prefers Roman to be rough with him but he really doesn’t want to beg

\- but he whines and shifts his hips and Roman is just like “you like it though didn’t you? you don’t want slow and gently, you want me to fuck you ruthlessly until you’re screaming and begging and coming so hard” and Logan moaning is enough of a response before Roman is pounding into him harder than before

\- and Logan grabbing at the sheets and Roman’s back and shoulders begging him to fuck him harder until he’s coming hard. then just collapsing while Roman cleans up and Roman kissing him gently all over and whispering how good he is and promises for their next time


	150. Valentine's Day pt. 5 - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: The sides don't usually do much for Valentine's Day, perhaps just exchange cards, but for Virgil's first Valentine's day as a part of their polyamorous group, they go a bit overboard with showering him with gifts and affection, fluffy smut ensues.

\- they all want to make sure it’s just right for Virgil, they want him to know he’s loved and they want to show him in so many ways but also they don’t want to overwhelm him

\- before they’ve given cards, with sweet and simple messages inside, then relaxed with movies and cuddles

\- but Virgil’s first V-day they feel like they should do something special

\- one of them is with him at any point, one of them wakes him up with loving kisses, then a blow job, then breakfast in bed

\- then it’s gift time - they give him chocolates and teddies and other sickingly sweet stuff - constantly hugging and kissing him

\- and Virgil just feeling so loved and overwhelmed in the best way - maybe he cries a little bit (good tears) but setting off a chain reaction till they’re all crying and trying to calm themselves down

\- then in the evening having a nice home cooked meal and settling on the sofa, sitting so close together and in each others’ laps, eventually it getting frisky and they’re kissing, running their hands all over each other

\- then moving to the bed eventually and focusing on Virgil, making him feel great until he’s exhausted then letting him sit back and watch and give commands to the others as they get each other off


	151. Princess pt. 3 - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Logan who melts whenever Román calls him princess.

\- Roman calling him ‘princess’ ironically and sarcastically, Logan trying to brush it off but flushing and stuttering and trying to get away from the conversation, Roman obviously noticing and calling him it over and over teasingly in their casual convos

\- well, it’s all fun and teasing until it’s not and it’s serious and feelings are involved

\- maybe Roman taking it too far and almost babying Logan and adding ‘princess’ to the end of every sentence

\- it gets angry and heated and they admit their feelings then Roman uses the pet name for good, when he wants to seduce his bf to an incoherent mess, taking him while he praises him and calls him ‘princess’


	152. Sex toys - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prinxiety playing around with sex toys

\- them kneeling face to face, fucking themselves with a variety of toys, only connecting by their lips occasionally, leaning on each other when they can’t quite stay upright

\- silently agreeing on having competitions to see who comes first/the most/etc. 

\- one of them fucking into the other while they have a vibrating butt plug in and using a flesh light on the other - both of them unable to stop moving and moaning, just becoming messes

\- okay but them using a double sided dildo together, legs spread and crossing over each other’s, moving in sync, making eye contact constantly until they’re coming, panting

\- then cleaning up and cuddling together until they fall asleep


	153. Multiple Omo

HC: Logan will always wait until really late at night to go to the bathroom 1. Because he's working 2. Because he's really bladder shy and doesn't want the others to hear - Rolo

\- Logan ignoring his basic needs in general, the others forcing him to eat and drink and ushering him into bed but they don’t control when he goes to the bathroom but after a few incidences, they’ve found him in the hallways with wet pants and standing in a pool of his own pee before, they do start taking him to the bathroom and waiting for him to go - maybe he pretends or he owns up to being bladder shy

\- the others then helping to ease his bladder to help him go, maybe it works maybe it doesn’t. them actually massaging his bladder and running water. if he can’t go they don’t force him, sometimes he can hold it until they come for him next time and sometimes as soon as they leave the bathroom he wets himself

\- but Logan getting so busy and fidgeting in his seat, forgetting or ignoring his need to go until he’s desperate that he practically runs to the bathroom and  _just_  makes it or he wets himself where he’s sat or on the way to the bathroom - he’s embarrassed af either way if any of them see him/hear him going

\--------------------------

*sees omo* You called? Writers choice what you want to do with this: Patton wearing a cute dress and panties wetting in front of his boyfriend(s) as he(or they) praise and degrade him simultaneously.

\- Patton having a variety of dresses, some his boyfriends like more than others so he chooses a super cute pastel pink one that they all like, wearing white lace panties underneath because they’re his favorite to wet

\- and Patton just coming downstairs, all cute and flushed, standing in front of his boyfriends and muttering about how he needs to pee but no one gave him permission/no one came to take him to the toilet so he got desperate

\- him pulling the hem of the skirt up to show his cock leaking little bits of pee into his panties to emphasize how desperate he is - really he just enjoys teasing his boyfriends and watching them blush at how innocent he is acting

\- them not moving to comfort him or anything, telling him how he clearly isn’t big enough to go to the toilet himself or how he should have come to ask one of them to take him. they tell him just to wet himself if he’s so bad

\- and Patton whining at the fact he no longer has the upper hand over his boyfriends and dropping the skirt of his dress and pushing the material between his legs and cupping his cock through the material, whining exaggeratedly before letting go

\- moaning and gasping as the pink dress darkens around his crotch and his piss drips to the floor. he pulls the skirt up again mid-piss and watch his boyfriends as the stare at his cock twitching and hardening and finally stopping peeing through his panties

\- afterwards he gets more blushy and teary eyed but they’re quick to clean him up and cuddle him and praise him, tell him how good he is for them and maybe getting him off/fucking him good if he wants

\--------------------------

Patton making Logan wear a diaper but he takes it off and ends up wetting himself

\- Patton pretending to go ‘dad mode’ after he finds Logan at his desk with wet pants and in a pool of his own piss, telling him off saying he’s an adult and shouldn’t neglect his needs

\- he kind of angrily cleans Logan up as well as his mess while Logan blushes and apologizes but Patton calms and is like ‘it’s okay baby, you should know better but I have an idea’ - him leaving the room and coming back with a pack of diapers, and Logan stuttering about how he doesn’t need them

\- but Patton insisting and stripping Logan, laying him down on his bed and putting the diaper on himself, telling Logan he’ll stop bothering him now since he knows he won’t make a mess that he has to clean up

\- Logan huffing as he leaves and struggling to stand in the diaper, feeling weird when he sits down and every time he moves it crinkles. so, he takes it off and just sits in his boxers at his desk thinking ‘what Patton doesn’t know won’t hurt him’ and he tells himself he’ll take regular breaks

\- except obviously he forgets and starts wetting himself before he realises what’s going on - he’s shocked and distraught, crying a little. and that’s how Patton finds him, again sitting in his own piss, diaper thrown to the side, and crying

\- he feels a little guilty at Logan’s crying but still tells him that he told him so and asking if Logan will do as he says now. and Logan nodding and sniffling as Patton cleans him up again and puts him back into the diaper - he keeps it on this time and ends up wetting it, Patton coos over him as he changes him, telling him how cute he finds it etc. and maybe babying him a bit more each time

\-------------------------

Hold up okay Virgil sleeps in a diaper because he has nightmares discuss - Rolo

\- Virgil generally being a nervous mess and having a small/sensitive bladder and whenever he gets shocked/scared he pees a little even if he isn't full or anything it's involuntary but he stops his piss after a while, maybe it's not noticeable or maybe he goes and changes his pants

\- but he has even less control when he's asleep and he has nightmares - even if he can't remember them he's always a little shook afterwards but then he starts waking up with wet sheets and crying as he changes his piss soaked sheets and pyjamas

\- so, he prepares. investing in mattress protectors and lots of sheets but he still wets the bed so he resort to wearing diapers to sleep, admitting they feel soft and nice to fall asleep in. just imagine him wearing just a diaper and a medium sized t-shirt to bed being all adorable

\- but he wakes up heart racing and diaper warm and wet but he smiles at the fact his sheets are dry. sometimes he gets up for the day or he gets up and changes his diaper for a fresh new one and goes back to sleep or he just goes back to sleep in his wet diaper - the latter has caused him to leak a little but it's not as bad as waking up wet and cold everywhere

\- sometimes he changes into a diaper during the day when he has a nap just in case - it's more of a security blanket now than anything else, sometimes he'll wake up dry but he's proud of his thinking ahead when he does wake up wet

\- okay but the others finding out when they go to wake him up - maybe experiencing him having a nightmare, they go to wake him up only to catch him wetting his diaper and coming to his senses

\- Virgil being all blushy but spilling that he wears them because he wets when he's scared and has nightmares, the other just holding him and telling him it's fine and Virgil crying because of happiness and letting him have naps and sleep around the others in his diaper and everything being normal and he's not embarrassed anymore

\-------------------------

I love the idea of Roman wearing a diaper into his kingdom and the humiliation that ensues. (curse you autocorrect)

\- he never knows how long he’ll be there or what he’ll be doing or if he’ll get a bathroom break or not - so he prepares, makes sure he’s wearing a nice, thick diaper under his tight white pants, the outline very visible to everyone, and if he overfills it and it leaks it’ll definitely be visible through the white material

\- Roman knowing the villagers are looking at him and whispering, and the guards point but try not to say anything against their prince - he gets slightly embarrassed but thrilled from the feeling of being judged and shamed for wetting himself/even thinking about wetting

\- when he’s around anyone trying his hardest to hold in his piss until he can let it out alone and enjoy it but sometimes he gets so desperate and he doesn’t want to squirm too much he just lets go. enjoying how the padding gets bigger and warmer, sometimes people catch it and look down as he wets then looking back at him with a ‘really?’ look on their face

\- but being in his already wet diaper for a long time and needing to go again and just letting go but it’s too much and it leaks but he can’t stop himself from pissing so small yellow trails of pee run down his thighs and around his crotch and ass. every time he steps or shifts in his seat it squelches and leaks more but feels great to him

\- when he can no longer be in the wet diaper shamelessly taking off his trousers in a semi public place (behind some bushes, in the forest, around the side of the castle) and taking off his diaper and putting on a fresh one and starting the process all over again

\-------------------------

Omorashi you say? How do you feel about omorashi voodoo, Roman finds a jar (which actually controls a sides bladder-lets say Logan?) so Roman plays around with until he forgets it-leaving Logan in agony? I dunno something I’ve thought about

\- does Roman just find the jar or does he make it? or get help to make it because he wants to tease and torture Logan?

\- does it magically fill whenever Logan drinks to represent his actual bladder? or does Roman need to manually fill it? or can it be both?

\- anyway Roman plays with it a lot, swirling the liquid inside, tipping it upside down, taking the lid off, pouring just little bits of liquid out but not all of it, then eventually pouring it all out - gradually if he want Logan to make it, quickly if he wants him to wet himself

\- if he leaves it? Logan gets desperate. if he tips it/sloshes it? Logan's bladder aches, urging him to pee. if he pours a little bit out? Logan lets a little bit of pee out, maybe he rushes to the bathroom but once he gets there the lid is back on and he can't pee anymore

\- and Roman maybe leaving it unopened to make Logan need to pee but nothing comes out. then he knocks it and spills all of it and he rushes out of the room to find Logan standing in the middle of the kitchen, pants soaking and a pool of piss around his feet - he doesn't reveal it's him but laughs a little and helps clean him up

\- he finds out that he loves taking care of Logan so makes him piss himself more often, making him think he has a small/sensitive bladder, and he loves how teary and vulnerable Logan gets and how he gets to take care of him

\---------------------------------

Roman wears diapers and being embarrassed about it so he tries to hide it from Virgil who teases him for a bit. then one day Virgil makes Roman drink a lot and hold it all day without his diaper

\- Roman and Virgil getting more comfortable around each other and spending more time together but this has problems for Roman who just enjoys being diapered a lot even if he doesn't intend to wet he likes the feeling then wetting it is great too

\- and Virgil going to wake him up one morning (idk he wants to show him a lit new meme) and realising he sleeps in a diaper because it's the only time he can wear a diaper without having one of the others find out

\- and Virgil initially laughing so hard he's crying, maybe making a few 'baby' comments but Roman gets all shy and embarrassed and Virgil tells him he doesn't really mind

\- then Roman one day coming downstairs after spending a night in his diaper and Virgil being with him all day and handing him drinks with promises of good things to come and Roman thinking he's going to change him into a diaper and let him wet it but as time goes on he gets more desperate and whines quietly for Virgil to diaper him or let him go to the toilet

\- and Roman eventually leaking into his big boy pants and begging Virgil to diaper him and Virgil caves, dragging Roman to his room and asking where he keeps his diapers, stripping him completely naked and seeing Roman squirm against his sheets, piss running down his cock as he tries to hold it, then securing him in a diaper but still telling him to hold it

\- Virgil gathering a mostly naked Roman, aside from the diaper, into his lap and letting him wet. Roman tucking his head into his shoulder as he fills his diaper, knowing Virgil can feel it getting warm and bigger - they definitely start doing it more often and Roman coming up to Virgil in his diaper telling him he needs to pee and Virgil either allowing him or denying him and taking him into his lap

\-------------------------------------

Hc that Virgil doesnt like using his diapers because hes scared the others will get annoyed with him and stop wanting to be with him so he always tries to hold it

\- Virgil knowing he has a small bladder but he doesn't like disrupting his time with the others so he holds

\- he wears diapers a lot underneath baggy joggers but he can't wear them all the time right because that'd be suspicious. when he wears them he waits until he's mostly alone or can't see the other to let go, if not he'll hold it

\- if he doesn't wear them he'll get nervous and try and hold it for as long as physically possible, leaking into his jeans before running for the bathroom sometimes he gets there already pissing as he pulls his cock from his trousers or he wets them and pretends he just wanted to change into his pyjamas

\- sometimes he wears a pull up instead of a diaper because it's less noticeable but it doesn't hold as much pee which is bad if he really needs to go, he might end up flooding it and leaking into his pants which is bad

\- the others inevitable finding out and comforting Virgil who's crying and mumbling about how they're going to break up with him but they just hold him and encourage his diaper wearing

\- so he wears them under his joggers, then jeans, then by themselves which they all find cute af. and when he wets them he's just as cute and blushy and quietly asks for a change


	154. Multiple Omo pt. 2

HC or prompt (your choice): sub Virgil holding and wearing a diaper and the others baby him (and he does enjoy it but he gets whiny)

\- Virgil who found out he likes holding and held by himself, occasionally wetting his trousers etc. but then they all got together but he doesn't want to tell the others because they might think he's even weirder than usual

\- but he accidentally ends up holding because he ignores his need to go by accident now, he might end up squirming and leaking and the others just think he's forgetful so remind him to go pee when he gets too bad

\- but it happens so often they think something else is up so they ask if he has a small bladder etc. but he confesses it's his kink and they cuddle and comfort him telling him it's alright - Virgil ending up crying because he feels so loved and they don't hate him for his kink but they accept it and ask how they can help and they do

\- then Virgil feeling comfortable enough to whine and complain when he needs to pee, they might roll their eyes and ask him if he wants to go to the toilet or in his pants - he'll get all blushy if he wants to wet and the others tease him. he gets tired and maybe a be teary afterwards and feels bad that they have to clean it all up

\- maybe they realise he feels bad so ask him how he feels about diapers and he gets really shy but agrees to them (the others obviously make sure it's 100% okay with him)

\- they diaper him up one morning and tell him that he's their baby for the day just to test it out (if he wants it more often then so be it) - and Virgil not wanting to leave their sides, always cuddling or being held by one of them at any point - him not feeling comfortable wearing pants with his diaper because he likes it but pulls his hoodie down sightly to cover it when one of the tries to check if he's dry

\- but him complaining and whining and whimpering when he needs to pee, bouncing in someone's lap or where he's sat on the floor, enjoying the sound of his diaper crinkling - and the others just telling him to let go, that's what the diaper is for but Virgil getting all shy but giving in

\- tilting his head down to watch his diaper fill up, his cheeks red, and feeling his boyfriends watching him

\- and all of them cooing over how good he is and how he did so well for them, then changing him, telling him 'isn't this much easier? such an easy clean up for our baby' 

\- and Virgil loving to be diapered because it's easy and fun and cute and the others baby him more which he loves - and the others slowly buying him more things like cute blankets and pacifiers etc.

\-----------------

Logan testing the others limit (what they can hold/how much they let out) :Cue the others squirming and whining while Logan’s being so pristine and poised

\- Logan making a little table split into three for each of them so he can write down little notes in his notebook, very organised and neat (to use for future reference)

\- he gives them all the same amounts of liquid and makes notes to who squirms first, who holds themselves first, how much liquid they drink before they insist they can’t drink anymore, and how much liquid they drink until they do let go, as well as how they act during and afterwards

\- him just watching as they slowly fill their bladders then quickly get desperate, telling them constantly they can’t go to the toilet no matter how much they beg

\- watching them as they hold themselves through their trousers, faces flushed and looking very undignified in contrast to Logan which makes their embarrassment worse but they don’t safe word out because this is happening now and they don’t mind that much no matter how much they whine

\- and eventually chanting about how they can’t hold it and Logan making a note of the time before telling them to let go - maybe one of them rushing to the bathroom and leaving the other two to hold it longer and suffer maybe they all don’t make it and one or two of them wet themselves just outside of the bathroom - Logan apologizes profusely but they say they don’t mind, still Logan takes good care of them afterwards

\-----------------

Oh my gosh imagine Virgil and Roman fighting/bickering like usual but one really has to pee and the other stops yelling and is actually really concerned for the other and there's embarrassment and just ah. Best part is this could work either way. I first imagined Virgil having to go, but you know what Roman having to go would be amazing too

\- they get caught up in the petty arguing, it’s not really serious but they don’t want to lose but one of them really needing to pee

\- if it’s Roman he’ll fight the hardest not to squirm or whimper but then he’s hit with a wave of desperation and he’s bending over, holding himself through his pants and squeezing his eyes shut trying not to wet himself

\- if it’s Virgil he’ll try and discreetly hold himself through his trousers but only getting so far before going silent and wide eyes just terrified of wetting himself, in front of Roman makes it worse

\- either way the other just stops immediately and rushes to their side asking if they’re okay etc. and helping them to get to the bathroom

\- if they make it they’re hastily undoing their pants and peeing really quickly while the other is still there with them, maybe the other leaves and waits for them out in the hallway and it’s awkward and embarrassing afterwards 

\- if they don’t make it they might collapse into the other’s arms or onto the floor, letting out silent tears as they flood their pants. the other being shocked because they didn’t think it was so bad but quickly comforting the other telling them to take a shower while they clean up and get their pyjamas and they can watch movies together and stop arguing for now

\-----------------

Patton never being able to hold it in and Logan just saying, "Since you can't take care of yourself, I'll have to take care of you." before he makes Patton wear diapers.

\- Patton just generally forgetting most of the time like he forgets to go before bed so he wakes up desperate and sometimes he doesn’t make it, wetting his pyjama pants on the way to the bathroom. or he goes all day doing chores etc. without going to the bathroom and doesn’t realise until he’s leaking into his pants that he needs to go now

\- and Logan being his go to person to confess or help with the clean up and Logan sighing like ‘really? again?’ but helping and comforting Patton anyway. but it getting to the point where he’s constantly worrying about Patton’s bladder and having to remind the other that he needs to go to the bathroom

\- so as a logical conclusion Patton should wear diapers until he leans the limits of his bladder and actually goes to the bathroom. so Logan suggesting it to Patton who blushes and stutters about how he’s not a baby, he doesn’t need diapers but Logan reminding him he’s having too many accidents and that they will only be temporary and Patton eventually agreeing

\- Logan physically diapering Patton up himself and checking him regularly, scalding him when he’s wet and praising him when he’s dry, and being proud when Patton asks to go to the toilet

\- and Patton wearing his trousers which obviously show the outline of his diaper and it peaks out of the top of it. but Patton wearing skirts and his diaper being visibly when he leans over/reaches up which is adorable af

\-----------------

How about royality omo with a bladder shy patton and a loving Roman?

\- Patton driving himself to the point of desperation because he’s such a shy bean who doesn’t want anyone to know he needs to go or doesn’t want anyone to hear/see him going so he holds and holds it

\- sometimes it gets too much and he’s already peeing in his trousers trying to hurry to the bathroom but he’s almost all done by the time he gets to the bathroom - he gets very upset over wetting himself, cleaning himself all teary eyed

\- sometimes he slips away and tries really hard to go to the toilet, trying not to think about his boyfriend waiting for him to come back, and maybe he takes a little too long to pee but it’s okay because he’s not desperate anymore (he’s still a little embarrassed though)

\- but if he just can’t pee even if he tries to - like him going to the bathroom, unzipping, pulling his cock out but unable to let go - so going back to Roman being like ‘yeah I went’ and carrying on with whatever but squirming and holding himself a little

\- Roman inevitably asking what’s wrong etc. and Patton flushing saying he didn’t pee but he’s bladder shy. and Roman just being so comforting and worrying over his boyfriend, seeing he’s uncomfortable offers to help both pee now and reduce his bladder shy problem

\- Roman standing with Patton in the shower, both nude, and pushing on his bladder so he’s leaking and then peeing freely - Patton blushing and thanking Roman. and Roman holding him as he uses the toilet, him pressed against Patton’s back being comforting. even when Patton gets too desperate he sit him on his lap and cuddles him until he wets himself and helps clean him up while telling him everything is okay

\-----------------

Hmm doesn't matter how you write it but how about two of the sides are in bed and things start heating up but one is unaware that the other has been holding soooo surprise..?! Alternatively, he knows EXACTLY how long the other has been holding and refuses to let him up.

\- one of them not going before bed and waking up desperate in their partner’s arms but they don’t want to move because they’re comfortable and warm and they don’t want to wake the other up, so they hold it, thighs tensing and relaxing trying to hold it better

\- the other waking up to the other shifting - maybe getting the wrong idea and thinking they had a wet dream - and holding the other closer against them, hands on their ass maybe grinding their crotches together, pressing their chest together

\- kissing the one holding, kissing longer and deeper, grinding against each other and they both get hard - the one holding feeling both better and worse at it because the squirming and arousal helps his desperation but he’s relaxing more

\- the one holding leaking into his boxers/pants and trying to shove himself away from the other eventually mumbling about how they have to pee but the other holding them closer and telling them to let go - they’re hesitant and blushing but let go, soaking them-self and the other and the bed. but they keep grinding and eventually come in their pants while covered in pee


	155. Bullet vibe - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do some kinky Logince with a bullet vibe and sub Lo?

\- Roman obviously suggesting it and Logan being hesitant but eventually agrees because no matter how much he complains he can’t really say no to Roman

\- and Roman coming up behind him when he’s getting ready, hands on his ass, slowly bending him over his desk/drawers and barely fingering him open before inserting the vibe. and Logan squirming, getting half hard, and half regretting his choices already

\- Roman telling him to get ready and teasing him all fucking day, turning the vibrations on and off and higher and lower constantly. Logan being hard most of the day but never getting to the point where he’s close to orgasm - just glaring at Roman, gritting his teeth, letting out little insults at Roman but that only makes things worse

\- and it getting to the point where Logan can barely stand or talk without stuttering and Roman caves dragging Logan to their room, stripping him but keeping the vibe in and turning it up to the highest setting which has Logan collapsing to his knees

\- but Roman picking him up and setting him down on the bed, spreading his legs, making sure the vibe presses into him just right before taking his hard, leaking cock into his mouth and letting him come finally before fucking him nice and slow and deep


	156. Fucking machine - Logan/All (multi)

The fucking machine hc gave me an idea; what if, Patton finds out his boyfriend Logan is pleasuring himself so as a "punishment" he decides to use that machine to fuck Logan whilst he rides on him for double stimulation?

\- automatic go to kink for logicality is daddy kink so like Patton as a Daddy Dom (Logan as his baby boy) who sets rules and punishments - one of the rules being that Logan isn’t allowed to touch himself or get off in anyway by himself without daddy’s permission (he found a loophole for the rule of no touching, he grinded against all sorts to get himself off)

\- and Logan making/obtaining the fucking machine and using it when they weren’t together or when he’s not playing as Patton’s baby boy. But he ‘accidentally’ leaves it out for when he’s back to being baby boy and fucking himself on it

\- imagine Logan almost laying on his front but with his knees tucked under him, whimpering against the sheets as the machine fucks a dildo into him. he gets louder and Patton wonders where his baby boy is and finds him like that

\- obviously displeased he turns the machine off and pulls Logan up to look at him - he has a hard time scolding him because his baby boy looks adorable all flushed and teary eyed with his cock hard and leaking - he tells Logan he’s been naughty so must be punished

\- Patton pushing Logan onto his back, grabbing the lube and fingering himself open which is both arousing and torturous for Logan. Then Patton aiming the dildo at Logan’s hole before turning it back on and fucking himself down on Logan’s cock

\- Logan whimpering and whining underneath his Daddy begging and apologising saying he won’t do it again and he’ll let his Daddy be in control just like he should. Patton reminding him this is punishment and he’ll come when Patton says and Patton will stop it all when he wants (if his baby boy doesn’t safe word)

\- and Logan coming quickly inside of Patton and Patton staying still on his cock while stroking his own, shifting a little when Logan does as the machine fucks him

\- and Patton waiting till he’s hard again to fuck him until he comes this time and pulling off and watching as Logan comes a second time from the machine - Patton alternates between telling Logan how bad of a baby boy he is but also how good he’s being for his Daddy right now

\- and Logan probably touches himself another time without permission anticipating the same result only to be kind of disappointed when he gets spanked or caged

\-------------

Hc for your HC: one or all of the sides walking in to find Logan's 'experiments' and him just being so needy at this point so he begs the sides,to help him out.

\- Logan having worked so hard to perfect the machine that he just loses it his arousal and pride come together and he’s a mess. quickly shedding his clothes and fingering himself open hastily because he’s so fucking impatient

\- he positions himself on his hands and knees, aiming the end of the dildo at his hole before turning it on, wincing at the stretch and the methodological precision and rhythm the machine sets - and he’s so fucking loud, moaning and whimpering

\- his boyfriends find him a mess on the bed, back arching as he’s fucked with in the inch of his life by his own invention. they’re amazed and stunned and all really quickly hard in their trousers

\- it doesn’t take them long to also strip and crowd around Logan who’s vaguely aware of their presence as he comes for the first time tonight quick and violent against the sheets- he gives a mumbled explanation to the others as Roman turns it off and moves it away

\- they tell him to shut up and ask if he can come again for them, which he hastily nods at. and Roman’s fucking into him as Virgil and Patton fuck his mouth alternatively in a sloppy manner (whoever is fucking his mouth jerks the other one off)

\- they make him come again and he’s exhausted as Roman comes inside him and Virgil and Patton come on his face - all muttering sweet words to him as they clean him up and make him promise to show them his invention another time

 


	157. Safe word & kink - Virgil/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil used to be with deceit before being with the sides so he has never had a safe word, and doesnt want to tell the sides his kinks because they dont really matter, they just would mock him

\- Virgil being a shy anxious bean in general but when they get more intimate he’s just internally panicking about ‘what if I do something wrong? what if I tell them I like _? they’ll hate me, they’ll hate me’ but the others being fine with each other’s kinks so why wouldn’t they be with his? he still doesn’t tell them

\- and they have a safe word or use the colour lighting system which makes Virgil feels safe and secure but he doesn’t want to use it still - the first time he cries bad tears during sex he still doesn’t safe word because he’s scared which just made it worse but they don’t shout at him or tell him off they just cuddle him and bathe him and tell him how good he is and how much they love him

\- and Virgil slowly but surely coming out of his shell and using the lighting system if he feels a bit uncomfy and using the safe words before anything goes really bad

\- then him finally opening up about his kinks because yes he like the vanilla sex and he likes the other’s kink but he wants to tell them. he does and they all take them into account and try them out with him and he’s so happy he told them and he thinks it’s the right time


	158. First time - Logan/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been in answering omo lately, but I really really crave some First Time Logan. Like, he never did something cuz he finds it irrelevant and doesn't see the fuzz over it, but once one of the guys starts doing stuff to him he gets really really flushed and loud and responsive and he's embarrassed and tries to hide it, but it's so new to him he doesn't know how to control it - Cal

\- Logan being the literal stereotype of the blushing virgin, not sure what to do with himself or how to touch the others when they finally approach him about doing something sexual - him quietly admitting he’s a virgin and he never really bothered touching himself either and the others melting because it’s cute but they can have so much fun

\- even just them kissing and undressing him gets him hard and it’s embarrassing to him but the other fawn over how responsive he is. One of them taking his cock into their hand/mouth and he moans straight away, hips trying to buck but they hold him down, and he’s covering his mouth with his hands to stop him whimpering but one of them holding his hands above his head

\- and he’s quickly coming with hardly any touch but them riling him up again, maybe kissing him and fingering him open, and he’s hard again really embarrassingly quickly which the other love and take advantage of in the future - just all of them taking turns with him and making him come over and over by fucking him just right, even after they’ve come they switch so someone else can fucking him

\- and someone fucking him for the first time, he just screams and mumbles incoherent words, begging to come before they’ve even really begun but they agree and let him come all over himself a second time untouched. And them still fucking into him until he’s crying and coming dry only stopping when he’s had enough

\- and the three of them getting off to the pretty sounds he makes and how responsive he is, coming all over Logan’s body and just amazed at how pretty all flushed and covered in come he looks

\- then taking great care of him, cleaning him up and giving him sweet kisses and cuddling him as he smiles lazily at them while he falls asleep just feeling so loved - and maybe he wakes up hard and needy and one of them tries to get him off secretly but he wakes up with others with being so loud


	159. Multiple Omo pt. 3/littles

HC: Roman making Virgil wear diapers but still not letting him pee. He also makes Virgil wear them in public and when they're in public places but with no people around he tells him to pee

\- it's a mutual kink so why not add diapers to the mix, it's cute too and Roman loves, loves, loves Virgil looking cute as fuck so obviously asks if he can diaper him - Virgil agrees because he wants Roman to like it and well he might have a thing for it too - just Virgil sitting on the floor in nothing but a diaper and a hoodie with his legs spread because the diaper is so thick and he's just a pouting baby

\- but Roman making Virgil drink more and more until Virgil's complaining about how he has to go so bad but Roman telling him to hold it - the first few times this happens Virgil refuses to hold it and wets his diaper but Roman inevitable stops changing him and lets him sit in his wet diaper while he gets desperate all over again

\- and Virgil finally doing as he's told and holding it even though he still complains and rocks his hips and holds himself through the diaper to stop himself for leaking - Roman will only let him go once he knows he's so far gone that he gets a bit teary. Roman cuddling him close and telling him he can let go, massaging his bladder a little, and Virgil thanking him and sighing and moaning a little as he wets

\- and Roman totally having a thing for being in public and having hidden intentions, making Virgil wear a diaper outside is just one of them. But Virgil getting all blushy one day when Roman diapers him and clothes him (like a baby) and insists they go shopping or something and Virgil being all embarrassed and quiet and mopey as they walk around

\- inevitably Virgil tugging on Roman's clothes and whispering how bad he needs to pee, Roman saying he can just go but Virgil refuses and hold it until it's physically impossible and he's leaking - he pauses walking and just kind of stares at Roman wide eyed and distraught hoping no one else can see or hear that he's wetting his diaper, and Roman pulling him along by the arm while he still wets and it feels wet and warm and weird but good and Roman definitely makes him do it again

\--------------------

HC: Virge once accidentally peed himself after holding of Roman

\- Virgil loving the feeling of being full and it being slightly painful. and Roman enjoying watching Virgil all vulnerable and squirming and whining - it's like the second best whining Virgil does, the first being during sex

\- and Virgil purposefully holding and exaggerating it sometimes because Roman loves it and Virgil loves the effect it has on Roman but this means he ignores it slightly when he gets too desperate and starts to leak

\- him just looking at Roman slightly alarmed when he starts wetting his jeans and Roman is shocked too but my god if it's not a gorgeous display Roman doesn't know what is - he curses himself for getting hard at it and goes to comfort Virgil because that's his main priority

\- and Virgil being all sniffly and shy but Roman helping him clean up and get him into comfy clothes after a shower. and they talk about it later and intend to do it on purpose next time just so they know and Virgil doesn't end up a teary eyed mess

\-------------------

HC: Actor Roman and stage tech Virgil. Virgil accidentally wets himself. His black clothes hide the wet spot, but he has to spend the rest of the show doing his job wet and itchy.

\- okay so shows go on for ages, take into account mic and sound testing, set stuff, the show itself being two parts (most likely) and Virgil not being able to go to the bathroom throughout the whole thing - luckily being where not many people can see is good so he holds himself and whines very quietly to not be heard

\- but it gets too much during the second act and he's bending over but he still needs to do his job properly and keep focused, except his focus is wandering to the desperation until he's leaking and then full on wetting himself - he rationalises that if he needs to wet himself he should do quietly and considerably so letting out little bits of pee out into his black jeans until he's soaked but no longer desperate

\- and he moves on with his job through the rest of the show, his jeans wet and cold by the end - maybe him letting out little bits off pee to keep it moderately warm and his thought is 'well I've already pissed myself so why not have some fun with it'

\- and Roman coming up to him saying what a good job he did only to be shocked by Virgil standing/sitting in a puddle of his own cold piss but Roman instantly fretting and worry about how Virgil held it for too long and how he can probably talk someone into having a longer half time for Virgil to go pee in and Virgil is still blushy and embarrassed by less so by Roman not making a big deal out of it

\-------------------

I got you. HC: Patton wearing diapers sometimes and holding for really long time just so he can feel the diaper swell when he finally lets go, and maybe wearing the puffed up diaper a bit longer than he should after he lets go

\- Patton liking the feeling of the softness against his skin and the anticipation of what's to come and trying to get on with his day like normal and his diaper crinkling slighty just jolts him back to the fact he's diapered up

\- and Patton crossing his legs and holding himself through his pants and diaper when no one is looking, squirming in his seat, loving the way his cock feels dragging against the softness but his bladder aching

\- he excuses himself and goes to his room almost wetting as soon as he shuts the door but managing to wriggle out of his trousers before letting go, watching his pee soak the diaper, filling it so full and it's warm and wet and he can't stop moving in it

\- and maybe he puts his pants back on if it's a more durable diaper or keeping them off, he does things about his room maybe tidying things and waiting to feel the need to pee again which does come. and watching again as he releases into his too full wet, messy diaper. enjoying the added warmth and maybe watching the way it leaks and dribbles down his thighs

\- maybe he cleans himself up and acts like nothings happened. maybe he cleans himself up and puts on a fresh new diaper

\------------------

(Bc I really love these diaper headcanons) HC: Patton has to diaper all of his boys up and he babies and teases them, because they all end up wetting themselves on dates, movie nights, etc bc they don't want to miss out on anything. (They secretly love it) 

\- Patton realising how bad his boys get with holding themselves whether on purpose or by accident (Virgil holds because he's shy and doesn't like to disrupt anyone or pee in public bathrooms, Logan holds because he forgets easily he gets distracted by work or a good film, and Roman holds because he doesn't realise the extent of his bladder, he thinks he can hold more liquid than he can and can't tell he's full until it really hits him)

\- and he's had close calls with them just making the bathroom on time them apologizing immediately afterwards to Patton (or the others too) that he waited so long. and there's been some accidents of full on wettings where they're teary eyed and mumbling about how sorry they are and how it won't happen again but of course it happens again

\- Patton just becoming exhausted and frustrated so buying diapers and changing them all into them - laying them side by side on the bed and taking their trousers off, they just flush and mumble that it's not necessary - telling them it's equal because they all have one on and it's for good reasons because they can't keep dry. they all blush and mumble about how he is right and Patton feeling proud of his babies while he dresses them back up for their movie night date

\- and one of them shyly admitting they need to pee bad and the others following suit with little complaints of needing to pee and Patton telling them 'not right now' because it's the good part/almost the end but one of them whimpering and letting go into their diaper and urging the other two to do the same and all ending up in wet diapers by the end of the film

\- Patton tutting and telling them off for not being able to hold it so clearly they're babies but taking them all back upstairs but instead of just taking the diapers off he replaces them with a fresh new one before changing them into their pjs and tucking them into bed with him and falling asleep - and some if not all of them having wet diapers in the morning (even wetting after they wake up)

\- so them being diapered becomes normal and Patton starts babying them more and more - making them food and drink (okay sippy cups are a must), giving them baby clothes and blankets and pacifiers, giving them nap times and breaks so they can colour in, cuddle, nap etc. and Patton cooing over them almost all the time but especially when he changes them - they still go a bit pink in the cheeks but they learn to love Patton's attention

\-----------------------------

If you want more (continuation of the first one), HC of the others reaction to Patton dressing them with onesises, diapers, pacifiers, and all that for the first time. Maybe he feeds them? (this is a continuation of the previous one, less omo related more little related)

\- okay so onesises - Logan already has one right? so him just wearing his usual one with only his diaper underneath maybe the first time after he has a shower and is cuddled up with Patton on the sofa. and the other two are kind of jealous and Patton knows this so gets them their own too and his boys are so happy and cute - maybe Patton goes further and gets them cuter and more babyish ones, ones he can easily access their diapers from and not have to take it all off, and maybe they start wearing them more often

\- for the diapers they're all quite shocked and embarrassed at first but they adjust quickly to them after the first incident - after that it turns into a bit of a game or a dare between them seeing if they can almost peer pressure the other(s) into wetting, lets be fair Roman does this the most but if Virgil wets and he's all shy they might wet themselves too so he's not alone

\- when Virgil wets he goes really quiet and pulls his hoodie/top/whatever down to try and hide it or he'll cover it with his hands to try and stop Patton checking him but Patton quickly comforts him and gets him out of the wet diaper and into a fresh one praising him and telling him there's no harm done

\- when Logan wets he goes all shy, avoiding anyone's gaze then quietly getting Patton's attention if he hasn't got it already and whispering about how he's had an accident (which Patton finds adorable), he's all flushed and quiet even as Patton changes him but it's solved by Patton's magic kisses

\- when Roman wets he's not very different than his usual self - despite being all babied up - but he might pause mid sentence no matter what he goes on about and sometime Patton will just give him a look and ask to check his diaper and he at least has the audacity to apologize even if he's not really sorry about it

\- as for pacis Patton just gets them one day thinking they're a cute addition to their outfits even if they don't use them. but they do use them. Virgil always likes to have it in his mouth, trying to speak around it, and whining when Patton takes it out for him to speak or to eat but Patton promises to give it back. Logan uses it absentmindedly when he's bored or concentrating but it occasionally drops out of his mouth and he doesn't realise until Patton pops it back in and he just flushes at the action before going back to whatever he's doing. and Roman likes to wear his more than use it, around his neck with a pretty ribbon keeping it there or it's clipped to his outfit, he mainly uses it when he's sleeping though it helps him relax

\- it's usually routine that Patton cooks for them but when he starts to encourage them to eat more/slower etc. it gets cute. Patton scooping more onto their plate asking them to tell him when it's enough but really he just stops when he thinks so and when they refuse to eat anymore, well, Roman refuses because he gets huffy and Virgil refuses either because he's full or tired, Logan barely ever refuses if he does he's sick. Patton has force fed Roman on plenty occasions and has helped a tired Virgil with his food

\--------------------------

HC: Virgil has a small bladder and hus control is nonexistent when he's little. Deceit would never diaper him and, if he wet himself, Deceit forced him to stay in his wet pants. The others slowly get Virgil comfortable wearing diapers when he's little. Who first finds him crying and wet? Hiw do they breach the topic? How would they go about getting him comfortable?

\- Virgil staying away from anyone so he can get to the bathroom quick or have accidents on his own but when Deceit takes him 'under his wing' it gets Bad. Virgil leaking into his trousers and insisting he needs to leave but Deceit making him stay and he ends up wetting himself on multiple occasions but Deceit acting as if it's his own fault and making him stay in wet trousers as punishment

\- and Virgil being with the others and still locking himself away for other reasons but also his bladder problem but then they're more accepting and love him and he's so happy. but he still has a tiny bladder. maybe he has a few close calls, rushing to the bathroom and wetting his pants as soon as he shuts the bathroom door and just crying as he cleans up and showers because he just wants to be taken care of

\- and eventually he just has enough of tidying his own mess so puts himself in diapers - it's weird and strange and he still makes an effort to hold it at first but when he does wet he's almost overjoyed that he doesn't need to clean up except changing himself

\- and Virgil sleeping/chilling in his room in nothing but a diaper and a blanket (his baby blanket if you will) and maybe sometimes his hoodie if he's cold. and cuddling a pillow while he naps and just being down right adorable

\- but the others finding out if one of them walk in on him sleeping like that and initially being confused but it's so cute, gently shaking Virgil awake and him being all sleepy and bleary eyed and mumbling about how he wants to sleep more please so they lay down with him while he sleeps more

\- he wakes up desperate and whining about how he needs to go, the others trying to find the right words to say to encourage him to go and Virgil laying on his back in between them all letting out little sighs as he wets his diaper, mumbling about how good and relaxed he is and how warm his diaper feels. maybe quietly asking for a change, pouting a little until they comply and change him - him just pointing at things like his diapers and his blanket that he needs

\- and Virgil being so shy and blushy and embarrassed when he's big again and apologizing but the others admitting they found it cute as fuck and they take care of him more often than not from then

\---------------------------

HC that Logan will gst so caught up in his work that he'll forget to go to the bathroom and wet himself. Patton convinces him to try a diaper. At first Logan is hesitant but ends up liking it more than he thought he would.

\- Logan purposefully ignoring his need to go the first few times so his brain stops telling him and he stops noticing only to realises he left it too long and wetting himself before he can stop it, his hands freezing whatever he's doing and he just sits there and listens as he pees himself and he's sitting in a pool of his own pee as well as it being around him on the floor

\- and him feeling so defeated and embarrassed. Patton coming to his rescue and cleaning him up as well as the floor and his chair, Logan apologises and explains that he doesn't mean for it to happen it just does. and Patton looking on sympathetically and having a light bulb idea moment and asks if he'll try wearing a diaper ('just for me' he adds knowing it'll get Logan to cave)

\- he hesitates before nodding his head a little and that's all Patton needs before he's getting ready for the next time. Patton finding Logan sitting at his desk and Patton pulling out his chair and reminding him of the promise - and Logan getting all blushy as Patton takes his trousers and boxer off before laying him down and diapering him and leaving him, telling him to keep his trousers off so he can check if he wets or not

\- and Logan going back to work as he's told, except he can't stop squirming in the diaper even before he feels the need to go, enjoying the softness against him a bit too much. and he's half hard by the time he needs to pee and he just lets go - loving the feeling of his diaper getting warm and wet and so big between his thighs - and he can't help but get hard and rut a little against the padding in an attempt to get himself off

\- but Patton coming in soon enough to check on him and tutting when he sees he's wet it and insisting on changing Logan but Logan is hard and really doesn't want Patton to change him right now, he tries to stop Patton both by telling him then trying to push his hands away when he manhandles him onto the bed

\- and Logan blushing so much and looking away as Patton undoes the tabs at the side and goes to pull the dirty diaper away but taking in that Logan's hard and leaking precome. he only laughs slightly before wrapping his fingers around his length which Logan leans into, still feeling his wet diaper underneath him

\- and Patton asking if he likes being diapered and if he likes wetting his diaper like a baby while stroking his cock and getting him closer to the edge. and Logan keening and whining and agreeing with Patton, hips shifting in little aborted thrusts. and Patton pulling away when he's so close and bringing the dirty diaper back down onto his cock and rubbing him through the material - making Logan come quick and hard against the inside of the diaper, getting it even dirtier

\- and Patton telling him how good he is and how proud he is, telling Logan to take a shower and helping him dry afterwards before asking if he wants to be diapered again and Logan agreeing - still blushing whenever Patton changes him

\-------------------------

Omo hc it is! Logince for this one! Roman gets Logan to hold, not to his limit but enough for him to start squirming and such. (Logan is wearing jeans btw) and then he tells him he can pee a little, but then he has to stop. He then continues this with controlling how much and for how long Lo can pee until he's done and his jeans are soaked

\- them laying out the intentions and agreeing to it - Logan later on glaring at Roman as he hands him more drinks and he fights the urge to call it off and ask to go to the toilet but he's just as stubborn as his bf

\- and Roman watching him intensely as he starts squirming and holding himself a little through his jeans - Roman hauling him up from the sofa and taking him to his room, Logan being a little shocked but allows himself to be dragged

\- Roman sitting down and letting Logan stand and squirm in front of him. Roman telling him he can pee but only for five seconds, Logan groaning but nodding - Roman counts down as Logan lets go - when the five seconds end, he's got a considerable wet patch on his jeans, pee running down his thighs a little, and he squeezes his eyes shut with force of stopping his pee

\- and Roman praising him telling him he did well but to still hold it. then Roman telling him he can let go for another five, then ten, then ten again. by then Logan is teary and flushed and trying not to completely let go. and Roman caving in and letting him go

\- Logan sighing and wetting his jeans, they're dark and wet and warm, and Roman praises him loads, hugging him - maybe they get off, Roman kissing and running his hands over him. maybe Roman brings him to the bathroom and gets him into the shower, cleans him and kisses him and gets him off - either way Roman thanking and praising Logan while he cuddles him into sleeping

 


	160. Daddy & baby boy multi

ISUCKATSENDINGPROMPTSORSOSOPLEASEDONTHATEME... How would the others react if they found out about baby boy Logan and Daddy Patton thing?

\- they're probably pretty open about it because Patton loves calling Logan his baby boy and doing things for him - just Patton collecting him up in his lap and cuddling the fuck out of him while Logan blushes and tries to hide his face - Logan loves it when it's just him and Patton but is very shy about it around the others

\- and Roman and Virgil asking Patton why he's doing X for Logan and Patton explaining 'because he's my baby boy' and they think he's just overly affectionate with Logan because he loves him and almost babies him as a joke but the first time they hear Logan call Patton 'daddy' they're shook because wow okay this is a thing

\- and Roman and Virgil just accepting it like 'yeah it's one of those days'/'they're in one of those moods' and maybe helping out fussing over Logan or telling him no to things when Patton isn't there (maybe Virgil is more hard on him but Roman caves quickly if he pouts at him) - just Logan asking for his daddy and one of them having to cheer him up because 'daddy won't be long, he just ran out for something, okay, Lo?'

\------------------------

HC: (this is kinda projecting cause I'm Virgil and my boyfriend is Roman and Logan but shhhh) what about daddy Virgil with baby boy Roman or Logan? And Virgil diapers his baby (not necessarily omo but idc if you wanna include it) and dresses him in onesies and gives him pacis and stuffies and just babies him?

\- daddy Virgil being so careful and so sweet with his baby boy and Logan loving it in return - loving his daddy's kiss and cuddles and letting him dress him and diaper him

\- Virgil giving Logan options to what clothes he wants to wear after he changes him into a fresh thick diaper, and Logan choosing the colour of the onesie he wants and Virgil helping him into it - he insists sometimes that he can do it and that he's a big boy but he's not and he needs daddy's help, Virgil just laughing and helping him into it

\- and Virgil talking to him like an actual baby - 'I think we'll have this paci today, don't you think?' - even though Logan hardly responds. Virgil popping a paci into his mouth and watching as he smiles around it as thanks which makes Virgil smile too

\- and Virgil making him food and feeding him and helping him drink and complaining slightly if he makes a mess but cleaning him up anyway, looking very fondly at him because he's such a darn cute baby boy

\- and Logan going shy and maybe hiding his face in Virgil's chest/neck/shoulder when he wets because it's embarrassing but he's a baby who doesn't know better and Virgil coos and praises him throughout as well as when he changes him - Logan squirms less when being changed now, he just lies there with his eyes closed and paci in his mouth

\----------------------

Imagine daddy Virgil and baby boy Roman though....... And bonus if they have that and with baby boy Logan and daddy Patton......

\- baby boy Roman and baby boy Logan playing together while their daddies watch on fondly as they get along - okay maybe Roman gets a little rough and made Logan cry a few times but overall they get along

\- and when one of the daddies is busy the other will look after the baby boys and talk to them but the other baby will inevitable miss their daddy - cue them getting all pouty and angry because they miss him and need his cuddles now

\- them getting into a routine of dressing their baby boys and feeding them and changing them and letting them have naps at the same times

\- Roman and Logan taking naps together in their diapers and not much else because it's too hot to stay in the onesies, and them cuddling close both with pacis in and just generally looking adorable that daddy Patton takes their picture

\- but daddy Virgil having to calm baby boy Roman down sometimes because he can get excitable and maybe hurt himself or others and he tires himself out a lot and ends up falling asleep in Virgil's lap

\- baby boy Roman tries to hide when he wets his diaper, unlike baby boy Logan who'll shyly admit to daddy Patton he needs a change, and sometimes Roman ends up wetting his diaper too much and it leaks which makes him sad and teary but Virgil telling him off after he cleans up and puts him in a new diaper

\----------------------

I will probably send in stuff about daddy Patt and that bc I LOVED THE HC! Anyways hc: Patton is away to buy something/helping Thomas and baby boy Logan really needs his daddy Patt, what would he do/what would the others do if Logan asks them...?

\- daddy Patton telling Logan he needs to go for a little while but he'll be back - after making sure Logan is dry in his diaper and has his right paci and some juice - but Logan clinging to him and silently begging him not to go but Patton inevitable leaving

\- and Logan just sits all quiet staring at the space where he daddy was before pouting a little and silently crying. one of the others finding him like that and instantly getting the other because they're worried he might be hurt or something but they get him to talk a little and he just mumbles how his daddy's gone and he needs his daddy

\- Roman and Virgil feeling bad because they can't bring Patton back but they don't like seeing Logan sad so trying to cheer him up by doing his favorite activities and finally settling him by helping drawing and giving him some juice

\- by the time Patton comes back his baby boy is asleep on the sofa, just barely dozing, with a slightly wet diaper and his paci fallen out of his mouth - he thanks Roman and Virgil who are sitting in the kitchen before going back to his baby boy who is just waking up and is very happy to see him, Logan just mumbling about how he's not allowed to leave him ever again and that he's his daddy as he hugs him tight

\- Patton rewarding him with a nice bubble bath for being such a good baby boy while he was away - and Logan realising his daddy leaving for short amounts of time isn't so bad but he still pouts a little bit

\---------------------

How would Logan and daddy Patton act in the start of the whole daddy/baby boy thing? (probably hc. I am just curious bc it's too cute)

\- they start dating and everything is fairly 'normal' and they cuddle and are adorable with each other but realsing during sex they like calling the other/being called baby boy and daddy respectively

\- it kind of drifting out of the bedroom and moving from a kink - Logan asking for things and adding 'daddy' onto the end of sentences because then Patton is more likely to do it/give it to him. and Patton calling Logan 'baby boy' when he's proud of him or telling him off

\- and Logan starting to pout and act more childish while Patton tells him off, and Logan loving when Patton praises him or cuddles him and he realises he likes being babied so asking Patton to do it more

\- and Patton becoming a daddy to Logan (and them both loving their respective roles) and Patton buying Logan baby things, slowly inching him into his role as his baby boy - buying him pacis and onesies, and stuffies, and diapers, and blankets and Logan smiling so brightly every time he gets a new thing and thanking his daddy

\- and Patton starting to dress him and treat him more like a baby - diaper checks and changes as well as feeding and nap times - and Logan loves the care and attention Patton gives him

\---------------------

Okay HC that Logan is the brattiest baby boy EVER he tries his best to preserve his dignity and Patton loves seeing it crumble

\- he tries so, so hard to remind himself and Patton that he's a big boy and he can do things on his own - he can feed himself, he can go to the toilet, he can dress himself but sometimes he just really can't

\- Logan pouting as Patton diapers him and dresses him for the day and Patton trying to kiss it away and make it better but Logan just looking angry but in a really cute way

\- Patton giving him juice in a sippy up and watching him drink it as is - he still pouts at the fact it's in a baby cup - and Patton having to force feed him but he keeps him mouth stubbornly closed but he needs to eat, he knows this, so slowly and wordlessly opening his mouth for Patton to feed him

\- and Logan inevitably getting desperate but not want to wet his diaper, just shifting and squirming beside Patton who drags him onto his lap and hold his hips still until he goes - Logan flushes and ducks his head in embarrassment, maybe getting a bit teary but he's more compliant and sleepy afterward - putting up a fight always exhausts him

\- so Patton taking him to bed and changing him into a fresh diaper and giving him a paci and letting him have a nap hoping he's in a better mood when he wakes up

\----------------------

All of these are really making me want someone to hold and cuddle me. Ok take this. Someone who is really mature and cynical and sarcastic when big, the type of person who wears leather jackets and combat boots and is just the epitomy of badass but when they're little, they are the cutest, most vulnerable little thing that needs constant care and attention. Maybe Virgil and Roman? I don't care who's the baby.

\- Virgil who is intimidating, cynical, emo, badass and just generally gloomy when he's big (kids still like his spiky jacket and cool hair but he scares the adults). and him being Mr Independent and all

\- but when he's little he's just so smol and fragile and wants to be held - Virgil getting into little space while he's in his big clothes and Roman helping him out of his leather and jeans and wiping off his make up before diapering him and putting him in soft pjs/onesie and giving him a paci and pinning back bits of his hair that falls into his face usually

\- and Virgil just being the most adorable little ever - he's so quiet but bubbly and bouncy and wants to be cuddled close and sleep on someone while they hold him and loves being fed (he'll come closer to the spoon) and loves when Roman plays with him and naps with him

\---------------------

So ik you're mostly looking for daddy Patton but like... little Virge and Pat playdates

\- little Virgil and little Patton just enjoying each other's presence - sometimes they'll colour in together or watch movies together or nap together when their daddies (Roman and Logan) are busy/only keeping half an eye on them

\- little Virgil and little Patton going on walks with their daddies and playing in puddles and leaves and playing tag until they get tired or messy and have to be cleaned up by their daddies (bubble baths are a must)

\- Virgil being still more shy and quiet but Patton still making him smile around his paci - and Virgil hugging Patton close (and vice versa) especially if one of them has done something naughty and they know their daddy is going to tell them off

\- they get into tickling games, trying to tickle each other the most - this has ended in bumps and bruises, tears, and wet diapers on multiple occasions but mostly it ends happy

\----------------------

HC Logan overworks himself and Patton helps his baby boy relax.

\- Logan working for hours on end and Patton is worried for his baby so tries to get him to leave his work for another day but Logan refusing until he's tired and hardly had any food or drink all day

\- Patton snapping and using his 'dad voice' and Logan is weak for it - 'you stop working this instant, baby boy' '...yes daddy' - and Patton taking him out of his desk chair and cuddling him, kissing the top of his head and leading him to the bathroom

\- drawing him a nice warm bath with bubbles which smells so good and stripping Logan off and helping him relax in the bath, Logan's eyes dropping and so close to sleep already

\- Patton helping him get out and dried but not letting him dress himself for bed instead taking him into his room and dressing him up like his baby boy with a diaper and onesie and paci clipped to it for later, even being in his little clothes helps him relax more

\- and Patton bringing him downstairs and giving him some juice and some food making sure he's content before popping his paci in and taking him up to bed, letting him cuddle close to him before he falls asleep

\----------------------

Hc Logan noticing that his baby boy Virgil is stressed/anxious and decides to help him and lots of cuddles?

\- Virgil going quieter and almost curling in on himself when he gets too stressed/anxious and Logan immediately being like 'I must protect' and cuddling Virgil close while shuffling them to the nearest bedroom

\- Virgil just going lax against Logan and letting the other change him into comfy clothes and give him his paci (which automatically makes him relax more) and tucking him under the covers

\- sometimes Virgil naps like that alone, sometimes he just lays in bed and watches Logan do stuff, most of the time he needs cuddles from Logan and just laying his head on Logan's chest and sleeping with his paci in and Logan brushing his hair out of his face and making sure his blanket is wrapped around him just right

\------------------------

HC: Daddy royal Roman loves to pleasure his prince Patton especially because in every other non sexual situation Patton is the fatherly figure in their relationship

\- just Roman calling his baby boy 'his prince' is cute as fuck to start - it makes Patton blush but smile so much around his paci and Roman getting to see Patton smile is so cute

\- and Roman gifting things to his little prince, various new pacis and onesies, making sure he likes the one he has/is wearing

\- making sure to cheer up his little prince whenever he pouts or cries or even looks a little sad - Roman is a huge pushover and will do almost anything his prince asks of him (especially if he adds 'daddy' or something to the end) - Roman groaning and complaining 'okay just this time' but it happens again and again

\-----------------------

HC that Patton catches Logan playing with his little boy parts.

\- daddy Patton's no. 1 rule is that his baby boy isn't allowed to touch himself or get off without him or at least his permission

\- Logan has come up to him many times tell him his little boy parts are big and he needs to touch them - Patton either allowing him (maybe letting Logan grind against him and come inside his diaper or taking his diaper off and letting Logan touch himself, unless Patton wants to fuck his little boy) or denying him (keeping him hard inside his diaper and not letting him out or rut against anything, and Logan bouncing and whining impatiently, Patton making him take a nap which either calm him enough to get him soft or makes things worse if he has a wet dream)

\- but Logan being a little bratty and disobedient manages to wriggle out of his diaper and clothes. depending on how bad Logan is touching himself depends on the punishment - if he's grinding against something it's not so bad, if he's jerking himself off it's a little worse, if he's fingering himself open it's pretty bad but Patton's never found him worse than that

\- his little boy is vocal though so he knows when he's touching himself, he'll let him think he hasn't heard for a while and let his baby get nice and close to the edge before storming in and removing his hands from where ever they are - and Logan whining and hips still bucking but he's trying to apologise too but it's not working very well in the state he's in

\- and maybe Patton putting him over his knee and spanking him till he's crying and promising not to do it again (it never lasts), or Patton putting a vibe into his ass before putting his diaper back on and making him come over and over again into his diaper, or pretending to be nice and getting his baby off quickly before caging him and putting his diaper back on only taking it off when it's wet to put a new one on or to fuck him baby boy nice and good knowing he won't come from it

\-----------------------

Pleeeaase write some more where Patton puts a vibe in Logan and diapers him!!!

\- daddy Patton walking into their room to find his baby has taken off his pj pants and diaper and is fingering himself open, rocking back onto his fingers trying to find his prostate but whining when he can't - and Patton speaking up from the doorway asking if he needs help and Logan being shook because daddy wasn't suppose to find him, he's not allowed, but if daddy is offering he's not going to say no

\- and Patton removing his fingers before lubing up and inserting his own, hitting Logan's prostate just right a few times before grabbing a vibe that's just long enough to sit on his baby's prostate and had high enough vibrations to make him come untouched. and Patton inserting it inside of his baby while he lies him down on his back all spread out - it's cruel how he acts like he's going to fuck him with it

\- but Patton turning it on, Logan's hips jump and try to push back, but Patton's quick to diaper him up again but making sure the vibe is still in place - then hoisting Logan up (not putting his pants back on because he'll be making a mess of his diapers soon enough) and taking him downstairs

\- Logan barely being able to stand and he's stopped trying to apologise a while ago, he's rocking in his seat unable to get away from the feeling of the vibe pressing in him just right and this makes his diaper crinkle a lot - Patton's highly aware of his shuffling but just smirks and looks on

\- and Logan getting more vocal, whining and moaning, clutching onto his daddy and begging to be allowed to come and Patton telling him he doesn't need to ask he can just come - so, he does rutting against the inside of his diaper slightly, he comes clinging onto his daddy and then whimpering from over-sensitivity but Patton makes no move to take the diaper off and remove the vibe

\- and Logan begging for him to stop, Patton asks seriously if he wants to stop but Logan shakes his head no, so they don't stop. and Logan keeps whimpering, his cock slowly hardening in the diaper already covered in come. Patton taking him into his lap this time and pressing against his hole where the vibe is through his diaper which only makes it worse and Logan burying his head in Patton's shoulder as he shudders and comes a second time

\- Patton asking if he can do one more for him, it's not supposed to be as fun anymore because it's punishment, and Logan nodding and telling him that he wants to be good for his daddy. and Patton rubbing the front of his diaper, his come spreading over his skin and the padding, and Logan can't help but try to get away from it but his other hand holds him close as well as holding the vibe in further

\- and Logan coming for a third time, crying and begging for it to stop. Patton taking him up to the room and taking his diaper off quickly and taking the vibe out. kissing his baby boy all over and praising him on how well he's done but reminding him not to touch without daddy's permission and Logan doesn't touch himself for a few weeks after that (when he does though he doesn't come for a week following it)

\-------------------------

Sorry '^^ how about daddy Logan fucks his baby boy Patton fully clothed until Patton pees and cums on his pants

\- holding makes Patton really horny, and the added risk of holding without protection is so good that Patton is already hard when his daddy asks if he can fuck him and Patton practically bouncing with excitement but hunching over and holding his cock to try not to pee but he leaks a little

\- and daddy Logan asking if he wants to go pee before they start but Patton argues that he can hold it and he's already hard. so, Logan pushing down the back end of his trousers and fingering him open carefully but quickly and his baby boy moaning in pleasure at the feeling of his fingers but at the pain of the ache of his bladder

\- and Logan pulling his fingers out and pushing his cock in, and Patton whining and thanking him for giving him his cock before he starts pounding into his baby boy but it's too much for his bladder to take and he's leaking consistently into the front of his trousers before he's full on peeing himself. crying a little as Logan continues to fuck him hard and deep hitting him just right

\- and as soon as he stops peeing he's coming into his already ruined trousers and Logan comes inside of him before pulling back up his trousers, so he's covered in come from both ends as well as his own pee. and Patton apologizing and crying but Logan comforting him telling him he did good and it was hot but next time he has to potty beforehand - and he cleans his baby boy up and gets him ready for bed

\--------------------------

Hc: Daddy Patt fucking baby boy Logan....? Feelfreetoignore

\- baby boy Logan being such a good boy not touching himself without permission and telling daddy when he wets his diaper so he can be changed, he's done everything his daddy asked so he deserved a reward

\- daddy Patton taking him to bed and kissing him sweetly, taking off his clothes and rubbing his cock through his diaper until he's hard, then removing that. Patton fingering his boy open so slowly and careful not to hit is prostate because his baby is sensitive

\- Patton whispering to his baby about how he'll fuck him real soon but Logan just begging to be fucked now and trying to fuck himself back on Patton's fingers. and Patton getting impatient with him so removing is fingers quick and replacing them with his cock and pushing in quick and harsh and Logan chokes out a moan at the suddenness of it

\- and Patton pounding into him as Logan grips at the sheets and at Patton, whimpering and moaning as Patton's ruthless, watching his baby come undone so easily, and barely jerking Logan off and he's coming across himself with a whine of 'daddy' and Patton claiming his lips before coming inside of him

\- and Patton checking if he's alright afterwards, asking if he was too rough and Logan mumbling about how it was great and about how he loves his daddy. Patton smiling fondly at him while he cleans him up and gets him ready for bed

\---------------------------

ohhh I have something :D daddy Patton allows his baby boy Logan to jerk off in front of him in the shower, then when Logan is close Patton fucks him until they both cums

\- daddy Patton bringing his baby boy into the bathroom and undressing him and himself before turning the shower on, he intends on cleaning Logan and himself but his baby boy gets a bit handsy and clingy and just wants his daddy to kiss him and touch him

\- Patton's hesitant because he wasn't really going to let Logan get off tonight - because he did just fuck him this morning - but he can't resist his baby boy's pouty face and his hand on his cock

\- and Patton kissing him sweetly but telling him not to touch his cock and instead touch his own, which Patton hasn't allowed in a long time so he's more than eager to stroke his own cock. and Patton watching him, Logan being so engrossed in his own little world, and jerking himself off slower and with less haste

\- and Patton having to finally tell his baby boy to stop and not to make himself come because daddy's going to fuck him again, Logan kind of gapes at him but nods quickly at the thought of being fucked twice in one day makes him so happy

\- and Logan turning around and bracing himself against the tile wall and Patton making sure he's nice and open for his cock, teasing his baby with his fingers but only for so long then he's fucking into his baby nice and slow and deep, and Logan whimpering and begging for him to go faster

\- then only letting out little moans and whines and drawn out gasps of 'daddy' until he comes against the wall. Patton still fucking into him until he comes inside him, kissing Logan's back and shoulder blades, telling him how good he is for his daddy and how much he loves him

\- and Patton actually cleaning them and drying them off. diapering Logan up and putting him in pjs or a onesie and giving him one of his pacis before changing himself into pjs and crawling into bed with his baby boy and holding him till he falls asleep

\------------------------------

So which of the sides prefer which cartoons when they're little? (And who prefers how it's made(totally not projecting or anything)) What about coloring? Who throws a fit if they have the wrong juice in the wrong sippy cup? - Rolo

\- Patton loves to watch cartoon no matter if he's big or little, he'll also rope the other littles into watching with him (if anyone else is little at the time, if not one of the others will still watch them with him)

\- little Virgil loves watching how it's made because it's entrancing and fascinating and sometimes makes him feel sleepy

\- little Logan loves to colour because it's a form of mental stimulation that's not too hard on his little brain - he has lots of space themed colouring books

\- and little Roman will absolutely 99% of the time throw a tantrum if he's given the wrong juice/wrong sippy cup because it's just not the same, he might get pouty then start crying and wailing, sometimes calmed down by his paci, but eventually he'll tire himself out enough to be force fed some juice and falls asleep

\------------------------------

Roman gets whiny and needy when he gets into little space and Logan loves to tease him or ignore him until he's completely begging

\- Logan loves teasing and ignoring Roman when he's big because it frustrates him and he gives a good reaction but ignoring little Roman is just not possible

\- little Roman just wants cuddles and kisses and for Lo to hold him close and if he doesn't he'll get pouty before getting teary, he might throw a tantrum but he's more likely to sit and sob to himself and Logan feels guilty as fuck

\- but when little Roman pesters him too much, especially after putting him down for a nap/giving him an activity, he'll tell him no a few times before Roman whines too much and begs to be held

\-------------------------------

Lil sides HC: Roman is a lil prince cuddling in his Dad's arms Logan whilst playing with his tiny sword and a lil dragon stuffy he calls "Drago wich"

\- little Roman loving to play pretend with his stuffies and act out his drawings with his daddy

\- little Roman playing pretend fighting with his daddy

\- even when he's tired he'll have his little toys in his hands and voice out what they're doing while his daddy holds him in his lap

\- little Roman falling asleep surrounded by his stuffies so there's no room for his daddy in bed

\--------------------------------

HC: Big Virgil just roles his eyes when Roman is talking about how he slays dragons and saves princes in his realm, so Roman is surprised when little Virgil looks at him in awe and pays rapt attention when Roman tells him about the villagers he saved and little Virgil thinks of Roman as his hero

\- big Virgil being sarcastic and cynical around Roman and replying to any of his adventures like 'sure you did'

\- but little Virgil looking up to him like he's a real prince and asking to know more about his adventures, always asking questions and giving an input

\- 'and I slayed the dragon!' '...did you die?' 'uh, no, no I didn't die' 'oh good'

\- and Virgil cuddling close when the story gets exciting/scary, mouth opening slightly when it's shocking or exciting (his paci falls out a lot)

\- little Virgil inevitable falling asleep as Roman cuddles him close and tells him more stories

\--------------------------------

it's my time to shine here we fucking go okay so logan starts to realize he's a little bit is ashamed/shy to admit it but he sticks close to patton since pat is the father figure of the sides and naturally wants to take care or everyone. OR little logan finding that he likes wearing his onesie more than his tie and he likes to read Roman's fairytale book instead of his educational ones or maybe little logan forgetting that he's big now and around other sides and accidentally says 'daddy can you hand me that' and his face flushes OR his daddy is so used to being referred to as daddy and forgets to respond to their actual name so logan calls and calls his name with no response until he sighs and says "daddy" and they're like "omg yes we're you calling me" 

\- Logan just generally avoiding being in touch with his childish side so when he finds out he likes being little he wants to stomp his foot and cry a little but he resists because that's what a little would do not him

\- Patton noticing more and more that Logan hangs around him, even if they're not talking, and it's not that he doesn't like it he just wants to know why. he finds out when he walks in on Logan in little space/Logan comes to him. and Patton just hugs him close because he looks so vulnerable and teary, Logan sleeps in his bed that night

\- they have a somewhat awkward conversation when he's big again though, even though Logan tries to avoid it, and Patton asking if he needs/wants a daddy and Logan's hesitant but nods and that's how Patton becomes his daddy

\- and little Logan loving being in onesies because grown up clothes are too confusing/not comfy- just imagine Patton fawning over how cute little Logan looks in his onesie and he gets him a paci too, Logan having nap time in Patton's room but Patton hardly getting any work done because Logan is so adorable

\- and little Logan still loving books but reading makes him tired/he can't focus very well so he asks his daddy to read them for him but he prefers fiction when he's little - yes he may have 'borrowed' a few of Roman's fairy tales but Patton takes the blame for him

\- and Logan and Patton spending so much time together as baby boy and daddy that they call each other that a lot, sometimes by mistake when Logan is big - 'can you pass me my book, daddy' 'sure, here you are, baby boy' - and just stunned silence following, Logan hiding his head in his hand because he's so embarrassed

\- the others kind of shrugging it off like 'it's not the weirdest thing to happen so far and I doubt it's the weirdest yet' and they don't say anything when Logan or Patton slip up again, they don't make a big deal out of things unless Logan accidentally slips into little space without his daddy close and one of the others has to take care of him for a while

\-----------------------------

HC: Logan gets A LOT more emotional when he's little and most of the time when others are little (or even when they're big) they'll let him cuddle up to them.

\- big Logan is already very emotional he just knows how to control it very well and keep it more reserved - he's more likely to shout and get passionate than to cry or laugh

\- but little Logan doesn't have that control, he gets vocal about what he's feeling before showing it - shouting 'I'm sad daddy!' before bursting into tears two minutes later

\- little Logan shoving off his glasses and hiding his face in his hands/knees when he's sad or crying into one of the other's chests, he might get pouty and jut out his bottom lip if he's faking it to get something he wants

\- little Logan flailing about and trying to speak too fast when he's happy or excited - maybe gripping onto another little and they just watch him wide eyed and listen

\-----------------------------

Idk if this has already been done but little Virgil W/ an oral fixation. So like he just has to have something in his mouth and the others are happy to help.

\- Virgil has an oral fixation most of the time - when he's big he bites his nails or tips of pens/paint brushes

\- sometimes he's occupied with food like lollies. and sometimes he enjoys being used as a cock warmer or simply going round giving all his boyfriends blow jobs

\- when he's little he almost always has a paci in - he sleeps and naps in it, if it falls out the others quickly pop it back in without him noticing. if not he likes being fed and given drinks too

\--------------------

Lil Roman grabbing for Patton whenever he gets upset because he's just so small and he just has so many big complicated feelings and only Patton really understands how to help Roman work through them, but its Virgil he goes to when he's scared because Virgil always promises to protect him and cuddles him under blankets until the fear goes away, lastly when Roman is frustrated and confused he'll go to Logan because Logan can explain it to him in ways he'd understand without feeling dumb

\- little Roman easily being overwhelmed which either makes him angry or sad, both cause him to cry - if he's too far gone that he is crying Patton just holds him and tells him it's going to be okay, it's not the end of the world. if not Patton will sit him on his lap and let Roman ramble at him to see if he works it out himself if not he'll help him

\- and little Roman just hesitantly coming up to Virgil and grabbing his hand, mumbling about how he's scared because of X reasons and Virgil just sweeping him up to his room and bundling him up, putting fairy lights on and maybe a movie. telling him whatever he's scared of can't hurt him hear or anywhere else and Roman falling asleep curled up against Virgil

\- little Roman being sat down on Logan's desk, he like to sit up high places but not too high so he can swing his legs, and just looking at Logan in amazement as he describes something - Logan will always indulge him with possibilities even if they're more improbable when he's little

\------------------------

I saw an earlier anon send in about logan confessing to pat through index cards but he’s blushing and stuttering and clumsy and pat finds it cute/hot and fucks him, well I raise you: logan in between big and little space when he confesses to pat and when he fumbles with his cards and drops them, pat can see Logan’s eyes get all watery and glassy and pretty and logan is whimpering bc oh no he messed up and pat’s like well i didn’t think crying was a turn on and yet here I am

\- Logan getting so nervous about the confession that he’s close to slipping into little space but knocking on Patton’s door regardless and being somewhat comforted by Patton’s presence

\- and he’s stuttering, shuffling his cards but the writing is a bit blurry because he’s starting to tear up. and when he drops them it’s just breaking point, he’s fully in little space just crying but trying to stop and wiping his tears away but more keep falling down his face and he can’t stop and he just needs to be held

\- and Patton just shocked at it all, unsure of what Logan was trying to say and from the sight of the other crying. he wants to cuddle him and tell him things are okay, he needs to breathe, but he also thinks Logan looks so pretty, eyes shining with tears and face flushed red, he looks of little and vulnerable and god Patton wants to destroy him more. but he opts for the former and cuddles Logan close - aware that he’s getting hard in his trousers all the while

\- Logan cuddling close, his arms wrapping around Patton and his body almost flush against Patton’s which just makes his problem worse. and little Logan just mumbling ‘I love you, Pat’ burying his head into Patton’s neck before Patton pulls back and he’s scared that Patton is going to reject him but Patton just kisses him a little too hard but so full of emotion

\- and Logan whining a little, realising Patton is hard, and enjoying kissing him. but he’s never been sexual with anyone while in little space - he has touched himself though - so he’s a little scared but he loves Patton

\- and Patton whispering that he loves Logan and wants to know if he’s okay because he’s still confused about what’s going on and Logan just mumbling ‘little’ - Patton looking at him strange before realising, and then feeling super guilty about being hard

\- maybe Patton jerks himself off once he gets Logan to calm down and maybe nap - or Logan tries to ‘help’, looking all innocent and asking if he can touch, maybe slipping and calling Patton ‘daddy’ which makes him come like never before

\- and they talk about it when Logan’s big later on - they understand each other’s feelings and start dating, Logan says he understands if Patton doesn’t want to be his daddy but Patton insists he would love it

\-------------------------

Little Roman sleeping in Daddy Virgil’s lap, when suddenly he has a wet dream and wakes up hard but his Daddy is asleep and he doesn’t want to get in trouble if he asks for help.

\- little Roman loves physical contact, especially from his daddy and especially when he sleeps because it’s warm and he likes waking up with his daddy

\- and little Roman having a nap in daddy Virgil’s lap, his knees either side of him and his head on his chest - he drifts off quickly, with his paci in, and he dreams of getting fucked by his daddy, nice and hard so he makes him cry but he knows daddy always takes care of him after, only he dream doesn’t get that far

\- he wakes up grinding against his daddy, his cock hard inside his diaper, he grinds a few more times before he’s fully awake and realises he’s not allowed to get off without Virgil but his daddy is sleeping, his daddy always looks tired so he lets him sleep

\- he continues to rock his hips against his daddy’s, sucking on his paci to try and keep in his moans. and his daddy gets hard too in his sleep, maybe dreaming of similar things than Roman was. and Roman’s movements get quicker and more needy, his whines getting louder

\- he ends up coming in his diaper, loudly moaning so his paci falls out and it wakes his daddy up. Virgil just blinking at him while he watches him come down from a very obvious orgasm, and Roman just looks at him a little guilty but satisfied

\- Virgil smiling at him and popping his paci back in and lowering him back down onto his chest whispering about how he should go back to sleep but he’ll be getting punished later - Roman goes back to sleep, all sticky inside his diaper, and he gets ten spanks later before his daddy fucks him hard then takes care of him, just like in his dream

\-------------------------

Little Virgil and little Logan like to have "play dates" that their daddies set up for them. And sometimes, (most of the time ((every time))) their daddies end up playing a little too. Very nsfw, Roman is Virgils daddy and Patton is Logan's but it's really just ends up lamp.

\- most of the time their play dates being actual play dates - they eat food together (which gets messy sometimes), they colour in together, they watch movies/cartoon together, sometimes play pretend - all ending in naps together

\- their daddies just watching and making sure they’re getting on/not doing something dangerous (Logan initiates most of the dangerous stuff but Virgil is easily lead) - sometimes their daddies get side tracked, most likely by each other (whoops we let our littles do something they shouldn’t because we were accidentally making out)

\- sometimes their ‘play’ is quite innocent, one of them will get hard and tell the other and try and make them hard too - just them pushing their pacifiers together to ‘kiss’ and putting their hands all over the other while they cuddle and grind together, trying to make it as innocent as possible but still get off - sometimes they get off just like that, coming inside their diapers and then lazily cuddling together and napping - their daddies either having no idea until they catch them or change them, or knowing from the start (and jerking themselves/each other off to the sight)

\- if they can get away from their daddies or are ‘hiding’ they might be more naughty - getting each other naked and touching their bare cocks together or giving each other hand jobs (they used this loophole many times because the rules are they’re not allowed to touch themselves so they touch each other - new rules need to be put in place)

\- when this happens their daddies quickly find them and reprimand them - maybe they punish them, spanking is most common but getting them to come over and over again is fun too especially if they have a vibe put in them. after they’re punished/punishment is put in place for later their daddies let them have fun

\- their daddies fucking them until they’re crying and clinging onto each other, trying to stay upright and begging to come, kissing each other sloppily. the other’s daddy fucking them, it’s different but it’s so good, and they’re just incoherent messes - they still cuddle close and sleep together afterwards, maybe all of them together

\-----------------------------

HC Little Roman and Little Patton playing in the snow.

\- little Roman and little Patton being so excited about the snow falling but their daddies knowing better than to let them out when it’s falling but promising to let them out once it’s stopped

\- their daddies bundling them up in clothes before letting them out into the garden. and they just mess around like little bundles of energy making a snowman and snowball fights and snow angels

\- them inevitable getting wet and cold, their daddies hurrying them back inside and warming them up, giving them baths and putting them in warm pjs and letting them watch movies (and them totally falling asleep half way through)

\-------------------------------

But I was thinking HC where little Virgil likes having rules too because then it's less thinking which means less stress and anxiety. From being told what to eat, what to wear, etc. (with his consent of course we don't want to stress the poor baby out even more) by his daddy Roman. This can be nsfw or sfw, I don't mind. Thanks, El!

\- Virgil likes getting lost in little space and just having all control taken away from him, it makes him feel vulnerable but also relaxed because he knows Roman is there to take care of him

\- daddy Roman dressing him and giving him a paci without a word from Virgil, feeding his baby and giving him sippy cups of juice from him to drink - Roman gives him a sort of half smile and it’s a silent indication to drink (or do something else, like handing him a colouring book and expecting Virgil to colour in)

\- and obviously this extends to Virgil not being allowed to touch himself or get off without daddy’s permission, he obeys the rules most of the time but if he’s turned on to the point of frustration or if he wants punishment he’ll disobey and get himself off 

\-------------------------------

HC: Trans baby boy Logan. Patton reassuring him he's a good boy when his dysphoria gets bad, buying him cute boy clothes, etc.

\- little Logan getting very teary and quiet about it and his daddy having to get it out of him but it’s very hard, he just sniffles and shakes his head a lot but eventually mumbles it out when Patton hold him against his chest

\- ‘I’m not a real baby boy’ ‘of course you’re a real baby boy, you’re daddy’s baby boy, you’re my baby boy’ ‘but ‘m not’ ‘baby, you’re such a good baby boy for me, please understand you’re my baby boy whether you like it or not’ ‘...okay daddy’ ‘can you say it for me, baby boy’ ‘hmm?’ ‘can you say you’re my baby boy’ ‘I’m your baby boy’ ‘louder’ ‘I’m your baby boy!’ - this continues until Logan is giggling in his daddy’s arms

\- once Patton’s got to the root of the problem and reassured him he makes sure to treat him to show how good of a baby boy he is - nice new onesies or pacifiers, more boyish/masculine diapers, maybe a trinket/paci with ‘baby boy’ on it or ‘daddy’s’, maybe more sexual gifts


	161. Suggestions?

Putting this part here to ask if anyone wants to suggest a headcanon don't be shy to comment or message me.

Check out my Tumblr where I get most of these HCs and post them -> [https://smuttysanderssides.tumblr.com/ ](https://smuttysanderssides.tumblr.com/%20)


	162. The Lip Bite - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a problem where I constantly bite my lips when I'm bored, stressed, anxious, ect. And I do it so much that my lips bleed. But here's a headcanon: Virgil does that and the others just find it really sexy and sometimes they stare. One time he catches all of them staring and now they have to explain and then something happens! 

\- Virgil constantly having his bottom lip between his teeth, biting on it or just worry it between his teeth, it’s a habit but it sort of helps him calm down now

\- except the others can’t stop staring at him when he does it

\- Logan is less obvious, more fleeting glances, almost as if he’s just looking around the room or peeking over the edge of his book. but he catches Virgil and flushes, his heart racing a little because hot damn Virgil stop it

\- Patton is a bit more obvious but Virgil just thinks it’s how Patton is or thinks it’s something else because Patton’s always complimenting him and trying to boost his confidence so he doesn’t think it’s the lip biting

\- Roman the The Worst when it comes to Virgil’s lip biting, it’s just so god damn attractive and Roman wants to bite his lips now and for Virgil to bite his in return and his mind just wanders and he’s quickly hard in his trousers, having to sneak away and get himself off quickly and quietly

\- but all three of them just having secret conversations about The Lip Bite and fawning over Virgil (they all do it about each other for different reasons lets be fair) it just constantly being like: ‘did you see him today, the way he just bit his lip then licked them like oh god’ ‘of course we saw it, Roman was instantly hard in his pants he practically came then and there’ ‘I did not! you can’t blame me if I did though because... wow’

\- and Virgil catching one of them glancing at him and blushing and Virgil asking if they’re okay and they nod wildly but Virgil isn’t convinced and he pesters them until they fess up about The Lip Bite and the other two join them but Virgil gets a bit anxious so unconsciously bites his lip and the others just die inside. Virgil just laughs a little but keeps doing it, loving that he has this little bit of control over them and reducing them to messes (both internally and externally)


	163. More littles stuff

hc: logan fighting off the urge to be little because he needs to work but pat kinda eases logan into it. like he comes in when logan is working and he pulls up a chair to sit next to him, he's stroking Logan's hair saying "aren't you tired, baby boy?" and logan is slowly relaxing and pat is subtle by first tugging his tie off maybe bringing logan water in a sippy cup, casually placing Logan's paci on the desk and then when logan's more into his headspace pat eases him onto his lap for cuddles

\- Patton being an expert at planning on how to get Logan to relax and stop working, if he's closer to little space it's easier than getting big Logan to relax

\- Patton coming in with a sippy cup of juice and just placing it on the desk, Logan side eyes it but ignores it in favour of going back to work. and Patton sitting next to him, scooting a little closer till Logan is leaning towards him slightly wanting his touch

\- then Patton stroking his hair and putting a hand on his knee, Logan instantly leaning into it and humming slightly, his fingers faltering over his computer keys and Patton finally speaking up - 'come on, baby boy' 'you know you've worked so hard and daddy's so proud of you' 'don't you think it's break/nap time baby boy' - and Logan just nodding but not moving

\- and Patton taking his tie off, undoing a few buttons, then letting him have a drink from his sippy cup, Logan working at a slower pace until he can't think properly and Patton giving him his paci and helping him up and down to the sofa, cuddling him in his lap while his baby boy relaxes

\-----------------------

HC: daddy pat having to stop little Logan from working long enough to change the boy's diaper. It's not like Logan enjoys sitting in cold wet ickiness, he's just too busy!

\- when Logan's little he'll still try to work but it won't be difficult (he likes to colour code things or flick through his books and put them in piles for him to put in a different order on his shelves when he's big)

\- and little Logan kind of not realising he's wetting his diaper most times because he's busy or he only realises part way through wetting but forgets afterwards and goes back to 'work'

\- and Patton being around his baby boy almost constantly when he's little and having to persuade him to do diaper checks, giving him a little cheek kiss and letting him get on when he's dry but having to pry his away from his activity when he's wet

\- and Logan letting out little whines as Patton takes him away from whatever he's doing, manhandling him on the bed/floor and changing him, only when his wet diaper is undone does he stop trying to get free. he lets Patton put a new diaper on him and kiss him sweetly, maybe persuading him to take a break and watch some cartoons with him

\-----------------------

HC: so Logan (baby boy) is acting like a complete brat and not doing anything his daddy (your choice) is telling him to do. The daddy puts Logan (baby boy) in his place with a punishment 

\- baby boy Logan either loving to follow rules and please his daddy Patton (because he likes to make Patton happy no matter if he's big or little and because he sometimes gets rewards, he likes his daddy to fuck him sometimes) or disobey completely and break the rules his daddy sets for him

\- daddy Patton's number one rule is that Logan isn't allowed to touch himself without daddy's permission/get himself off without his daddy (well, when he's little anyway)

\- but Logan having very horny days where he seems to just be hard constantly, Patton tuts if he is when he changes his diaper, and he can't help but try and grind against things (his daddy's lap/thigh is his favourite) or touch himself through his diaper and clothes

\- and on this particular day Logan gets himself off three times, twice in his diaper and once when Patton's changing him (that's kind of accidental because he was close when Patton had took him for the change and Patton's hand close and on his cock were too much for him). but on top of it all he refused his nap which made him a little cranky and he's just a general bother for his daddy, whining and complaining about how things aren't right and Patton just has enough

\- Patton strips him until he's naked and puts him over his knee, holding him in place as he tells Logan how bad of a baby boy he's been lately and how he deserves punishment - Patton sets out to do 10 smacks to his baby's bottom but Logan cries and tells him he doesn't deserve them which gets him 5 more. and little Logan is sobbing by the end of it but he apologizes to his daddy and tells him he'll be good for him now

\- Patton sighs but comforts Logan's sore butt and clothes his baby back up again, taking him downstairs for some food before finally getting him to have a nap

\-------------------------

HC: Can we get lists for all four of them of their favorites when they're little? What are each of their favorite pacis out of the ones they have, which sippy cup/juice combo do they just HAVE to have, or a tantrum will ensue? What sort of tantrums do they throw? Favorite movies when little? Favorite onesies? Favorite part about being little? Sorry it's so long, I just wanna know everything about my four favorite littles :) ~ from WanderingKinder on AO3

\- Virgil: his favourite paci differs, his bed time paci is different from his nap time paci and that's different to his morning paci which is different from his evening paci; they're also all different colours. little Verge just loves apple juice in his purple sippy cup but he won't cry if he doesn't get it he'll just get pouty and point to the cupboard/fridge for whatever he wants. Virgil's tantrums are sitting pouting, teary eyed until he gets his own way. Virge loves watching 'How it's made' because it's therapeutic and makes him calm and sleepy. His favourite onesies are so cosy and soft, he doesn't care about colour or anything just how soft it feels against his skin and makes him feel calm and sleepy. He loves being little because it lets him relax and stop worrying and allows himself to be taken care of.

\- Roman: he doesn't like his pacis very much because he likes to talk/whine/complain/argue/throw tantrums but he uses one to sleep and it's plain white. little Ro is the worst for tantrums if he doesn't have what he  _needs_  except what he wants varies so it's hard to keep up to track, if he has a tantrum once he gets past a point you're better off letting him wear himself out. Ro's tantrums are massive, stomping his feet, very heavy tears but his daddy(s) will be soft with his afterwards even if they need to punish him later. Ro obviously loves Disney movies, all the fricking time! His fav onesies are bright colours and maybe a bit different, he cries when he spills anything on them though. He likes being little because he can just lose himself and stop caring about what people think of him and let his daddy(s) calm him.

\- Logan: he likes his pacis when he's sleepy/having a nap or actual sleep or if it's quiet time for him (when he's watching a movie) but sometimes he forgets he has it in and tries to talk around it and he's just mumbles incoherently and it falls out sometimes; his favourite is his sleepy time one because it gets him to sleep quick. little Lo says he doesn't have favourites but grape juice/berry juice is his go to but if he doesn't get it he won't throw a tantrum he might just drink it slower/leave the rest of it. Lo's tantrums are very infrequent, he'll usually get pouty or argumentative but if he gets so mad he'll cry and lightly hit his daddy but they'll hold him close to their chest until he calms. Lo loves watching anything about space - documentaries, yep. cute cartoon episodes about space, yep. favourite movie, walli bc it's set in space. His fav onesies are space themed (as well as his pjs, comfy clothes, and diapers) he just frickin loves space. He likes being little because he doesn't need to be in control or to work himself into exhaustion, it lets him have a break and be more emotional as well.

\- Patton: he doesn't have a favourite paci either but he'll get attached to whatever one he uses at the moment but cry when it breaks then get attached to his new one (it's a vicious cycle). little Pat loves sparkly sippy cups and he just needs any juice in them because they make him smile and giggle. Pat's tantrums involve throwing anything he can get his hands on to the ground or at his daddy, he might scream or cry too but soon enough he'll end up collapsed on the floor. Pat loves cartoons more than movies, anything silly and childish he loves. His fave onesies are pastel colours because he thinks they look so cute. And he likes being little because it's fun and he likes playing with his daddy(s)/littles.

\-------------------------

HC: little logan and little patton play date! You can pick which daddy is whose (or they can share daddies). This can go nsfw too, because can you imagine the two littles trying to get off together under a blanket while they watch tv? Uhhh yes!

\- little Patton always pulling on his daddy’s arm and asking if he can play with Logan, one of his daddies (which ever one he asks) will check on little Logan to see if he’s in the mood and not sleepy or distressed in the slightest, if he is and his daddy says no Patton might pout a little but one of his daddies will make up for it by playing with him

\- if Logan does want to play Patton is all smiles and boucy with energy as he explains to Logan (with wild hand gestures and voice maybe muffled by his paci) what they might do today. maybe they go outside or draw or play pretend or watch a movie or cartoons

\- just their daddies wrapping them up in blankets as they cuddle up on the sofa to watch something and either them being all cute and adorable watching whatever until they drift off and have a nap. or one of them initiating something naughty

\- one of them getting hard inside their diaper and making the other one aware, either by rutting their hips against the other or brining their hand to the front of their diaper to feel their hardness, they don’t need words in their little state to convey they want to get off together - if one suggests it the other rarely disagrees (if they do disagree they make their daddies aware and the horny one gets a punishment while the other gets a reward)

\- but most of the time the horny one being able to coax the other to hardness and they might climb into the other’s lap and grind against each other until they come in their diapers. or they might slip their hand down the other’s diaper and jerk them off until they’re coming. They always try to stay quiet and not let their daddies know but they always figure it out either by walking in on them or seeing the aftermath

\- sometimes their daddies are kind and let them have it if they catch them, rarely do their daddies get in on the action but if they do the littles won’t stop smiling at each other at what they’ve caused. but sometimes their daddies stop them and punish them, spanking is the quickest and easiest but a ruined orgasm always seems to stop their naughty behaviour for a while

\-------------------------

Weird question you can ignore. But hc: Little/baby boy Logan being sick and his daddy (of your choice) has to work but also take care of a sick little Logan?

\- Logan falling into little space easier when he’s sick because he just feels miserable and he can’t work and he’s grumpy and just wants his daddy Patton to hold him close and tell him everything is going to be okay

\- but Patton is busy sorting stuff out or cleaning etc. and he feels bad because his baby is all whiny and sick but he needs to get this done

\- and Logan pushing himself to the point of tears because he feels so fragile from the mix of being little and being sick and he just needs his daddy and he starts sobbing. Patton immediately stopping whatever he’s doing and rushing to his baby

\- asking him if he’s hurt etc. but Logan just making grabby hands and telling him he needs his daddy because he’s so smol and vulnerable right now

\- Patton taking his baby into his lap and holding him close to his chest as he sniffles and coughs but eventually falling asleep

\- okay but little Logan waking up from his nap feeling desperate but he sneezes/coughs and wets himself and just cries even more and his daddy calming him down and cleaning him up

\-------------------------

HC: Logan has been disobedient so Pat puts in a bullet vibe, and then diapers him up and tells him to hold before taking him out for dinner. Is it a fancy restaurant or a messy diner? Do they sit in a public place or in a secluded corner? You choose ;)

\- little Logan loves breaking his daddy’s rules just to see Patton’s face but also because he loves the punishment - he’ll touch himself/get himself off, refuse to go nap or to eat/drink, put up a fight when Patton is changing/dressing him etc.

\- and sometimes Patton thinks it’s cute/endearing but sometimes he gets a little mad at his baby boy (pretend mad). so Patton stripping Logan and putting him over his knee and Logan thinking he’s going to get spanked but no, Patton fingers him open and puts a vibe inside of him before diapering him and dressing him in more big boy clothes

\- and Logan not being so small that he doesn’t know how to act in public but he still calls Patton daddy and whines when they’re alone/on the way there. Logan not being able to sit still because of the vibe hitting him just right on the inside but every time he moves his diaper crinkles and he flushes at that

\- daddy Patton leading him by the hand into a nice restaurant, his daddy being all smiles and pleasantries around the waiters, making sure the waiter puts them in a booth/against the wall. and Logan just fumbling with Patton’s fingers with his own, maybe people just thinking he’s shy/nervous for their date but he’s trying his hardest not to moan especially as they sit down at their table and the vibe goes right against his prostate

\- Logan just looking at his daddy with pleading eyes, his daddy orders for them both and pays Logan little attention when the waiter is there

\- and Logan just whispering about how he can’t hold it, how he’s going to come. Patton giving him a stern look but shrugging and saying he won’t take the vibe out until they’re home

\- they eat, Logan with shaky hands and small whimpers over overstimulation - by the end of the meal he’s come twice, wet himself once, and is hard again; he reports all these to his daddy as they happen

\- Patton is quick to get them home, Logan on unsteady legs. he quickly un-diapers Logan as soon as they get in, literally by the door, tutting at his mess and his still hard cock but takes his vibe out anyway. Logan thanks him as his daddy fucks him there on the floor until he comes dry and his daddy comes inside of him

\- he takes a nice long nap after they clean up and Patton holds him telling him how sweet of a baby boy he is, how he’s his baby boy

\-------------------------

Hc: baby boy logan is being a brat and teasing his daddy because he wants to get fucked so as punishment his daddy gets to keep his cock inside logan all day even when they all gather for dinner (changed it a bit)

\- baby boy Logan taking back at his daddy and being a cocky shit first thing in the morning because he wants morning sex but he wants it to be possessive and rough but his daddy takes his time fingering him open until he’s begging. Patton pulling out and telling him to come downstairs for breakfast as is

\- Patton leaving to make breakfast, in his day clothes, and Logan wandering down a bit later in nothing but one of his daddy’s cardigans and he’s all flushed and embarrassed but his cock is still hard

\- and Patton sitting down at his place at the table and ushering Logan into his lap but only after he pulls his cock out of his pants, Logan whimpering as he lowers himself onto it but shifting and trying to bounce on it to get off but Patton stilling him and starting to drink his coffee and tells his baby boy to eat up

\- and the others sitting down for breakfast and being slightly weirded out by Logan’s state and that he’s sitting in Patton’s lap, Patton nonchalantly telling them he’s in little space as if he hasn’t got his cock up his ass

\- and Logan slowly bending over a little more, grinding ever so slightly down on Patton’s cock so it grazes his prostate and he’s so worked up from before that he comes weakly, covering himself and Patton a little - the others slightly freaked by Logan’s little noises (maybe they work out what’s going on, I mean they’re not stupid and have probably done something similar)

\- but Patton refusing to pull out, still hard inside his baby and fighting hard not to fuck him and give him what he wants, until after breakfast. he tells his baby to get up but Logan refuses because ‘they’ll see daddy!’ ‘yes, they’ll see what a mess you’ve made because you can’t help coming so quickly on daddy’s cock’ and Logan flushing bright red as Patton forces him off his cock (quickly tucking himself away) and leaving him standing there with his cooling come on his stomach and cock while he cleans up

\- (Roman and Virgil looking anywhere else because as endearing as little Logan is and as hard as they are in their trousers, this is Patton’s time and it’s his time to punish Logan, so, they quickly excuse themselves to go watch TV and definitely not get themselves (or each other) off)

\- and Patton tutting at the mess Logan made and getting him to agree to not be disobedient anymore before fucking him good and hard over the kitchen table, Logan whining at being oversensitive but he comes across the table and himself as his daddy fills him up (and Roman and Virgil definitely don’t get off to the sounds of them fucking in the other room, nope absolutely not)

\-------------------------

HC: Patten is surprised to find out that Virgil has a daddy kink as well. They alternate between who is the daddy and who is the baby boy

\- one of them, probably Virgil, slipping up during sex and calling Patton ‘daddy’ and Patton just freezes and before Virgil can apologise he’s like ‘you too’ cue them having giggly cute sex where Virgil whispers ‘daddy’ constantly into Patton’s ear and Patton whispering ‘baby boy’ back and Virgil coming so hard

\- they obviously have a talk about it afterwards even as they blush and stutter and vow to tell each other when they feel little/like a baby boy or if they want to be daddy

\- when Patton is daddy he’s rough and hard with his baby boy, slamming him hard to any surface (with care) and fucking him until he’s crying and begging to come. Baby boy Virgil is rarely naughty so mainly gets rewards, so many times he’s sat in daddy’s lap bouncing on his cock smiling around his paci. He gets so many gifts of new onesies and pacis. After daddy Patton is rough with him he’ll take so much care with him afterwards, cleaning him and whispering sweet words while he dresses him.

\- when Virgil is daddy he’s more soft and comforting but baby boy Patton being a little shit sometimes and needing punishment, Virgil using a commanding voice that arouses Patton to no end but he knows he’s getting a spanking or other punishment and that just makes it better. But sometimes he doesn’t want to make it hard for his daddy so will be good for his daddy and take naps when he’s told and eat his food and be good, and he enjoys Virgil’s rewards too

\-------------------------

HC: daddy Patton seeing his baby wiggling around and grabbing at himself so he does a diaper check, only to find Logan is hard. Whatever will he do? ;)

\- little Logan squirming around on the sofa next to Patton and his daddy thinking he’s uncomy because he wet himself, Logan is still very shy and embarrassed about it so Patton has to coax it out of him or manhandle him to let him check but this time Logan is adamant he doesn’t need checking

\- ‘no daddy! ‘s embarrassing’ ‘baby boy I need to see’ ‘daddy no! I’m not wet pwomise!’ ‘baby, daddy needs to see, let daddy see.’ ‘ok daddy’

\- Patton feeling it from the outside and it only feeling a little warm, he hasn’t wet fully maybe only peed a little but he pulls Logan into his lap anyway and checks inside and his baby boy is hard, Patton tuts and Logan flushes apologising to his daddy but Patton tells him it’s okay because he didn’t try to get himself off without daddy

\- daddy Patton cupping his baby boy’s cock and letting Logan grind into his touch, his fingers running over the head and making his baby whine, and Logan burying his head into Patton’s neck as his breathing gets heavier and he comes with a whine of ‘daddy’

\- and Patton praising him and telling him how good he his, his baby boy doing so well. and cleaning him up and kissing him sweetly

\-------------------------

HC: daddy pat trying to get Logan to take a cuddle break, maybe watch some cartoons and eat a snack but of course Logan tries to refuse

\- Logan being on the border between big space and little space and trying to push though and work and do things but he’s slowing and he keeps making mistakes which make him sad and a little angry and Patton can see the effect it having on his baby boy and he’s concerned

\- Patton coming up behind him and hugging him telling him he should take a break for a little bit but Logan ignoring him, he asks again and again until he has to play dirty - ‘daddy thinks you should stop now baby boy’ ‘Pat no I need to work’ ‘but you’re my baby boy and baby boys don’t need to work, isn’t that right’ ‘...’ ‘are you going to be a good baby boy and come to daddy?’ ‘...yes daddy’

\- and Logan just jumping from his chair into Patton’s arms, maybe crying a little because he’s so overwhelmed by adult responsibilities and he needs to be little and small and vulnerable and for his daddy to take care of him

\- and daddy Patton putting him in his favourite little pjs and giving him snacks while they watch a movie before giving him his paci and letting him drift off to sleep against him

\-------------------------

Hc: Patton, Virgil and Roman punishing a bratty Logan and teases him a lot with toys until someone actually fucks him?

\- Patton being his main daddy, because he also looks after the other two when they’re little, but Virgil and Roman liking to take care of him too when he’s little (and he likes taking care of them when he’s big). and little Logan almost always getting spoilt by them, daddy Patton is more strict but also very very loving but Roman sneaks him food he’s not supposed to have and Virgil is nice for cuddles and quiet time

\- but when Logan is naughty and bratty - talking back, refusing to do things, wandering off, doing thing they specifically tell him not to - he gets punished. and he’ll pout and try to convince them he did nothing wrong (he’s bad at convincing when he’s little), he gets all sorts of punishments; spanking, overstim, cock cages, standing in a corner, the naughty step, etc.

\- and when he’s bratty he needs to be worn out so he can take a nap, so, they decide to overstimulate him and exhaust him - fucking him with their fingers before using a vibe/dildo and making him come from that while one of them claims his lips and peppers his face with kisses, reminding him it’s a punishment and they’re not done with him yet

\- and one of them sucking him back to hardness while still fucking him with toys, pulling away when he’s close and one of them fucking him until he comes and they come inside of him. they let him have a little pause before another one of them fucks him while he sucks the other off, well more like they fuck his face because he’s getting tired leading up to his third orgasm

\- Logan almost immediately collapsing and passing out after he comes and the others come on him/in him too. when he wakes he’s exhausted physically but clean and no longer bratty (for now)

\------------------------

Ok so I'm gonna try to revise this. No deceit, no crying ok. Roman comes in angry about something and he slams a door or something and it causes little Virgil to get scared/startled and wet and he gets a bit embarrassed and Roman comforts him. Still including the onsie and the pacifier. No crying and no deceit. 

\- little Virgil being all snuggling in his little onesie with his paci etc. on the sofa in the common room because everyone’s chill with it and they like to spoil and baby him too

\- and Roman forgetting/not knowing Virgil is in little space right now and banging something (a door etc.) really loudly and Virgil letting out a little squeak, he jumps and involuntarily starts wetting his diaper, he tries to stop himself half way he really does but his body won’t listen

\- and Roman sees him all shook and wide eyed and wet and he feels so guilty. he’s immediately holding Virgil against his chest, Virgil mumbling about how he’s sorry he had an accident but Roman comforting him and telling him he should be apologising

\- he soon enough gets Virgil giggling and smiling around his paci again and changes him, Roman whispering about how it looks like nothing’s happened to make him feel better

 


	164. Gold - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman loves giving Virgil's jewelry, like golden necklaces, bellychains everything, and watch Virgil naked wearing only his gifts

\- Roman loving treating Virgil, watching as he hands Virgil something his cheeks heating up as he sees the gift, his mouth opening and closing as he’s not sure what to say but stuttering out thank yous and hugging Roman

\- and Roman whispering his intentions into Virgil’s ear as his boyfriend observes the jewelry, Virgil flushing but agreeing and Roman turning up to their bedroom that night to see Virgil spread out on the bed in nothing but the gold jewelry that Roman bought him

\- and Roman only feeling a sense of possession and arousal, taking his sweet him to kiss all over Virgil and run his fingers over the beautiful gold before giving Virgil exactly what he wants

\- Roman fucking him so hard the jewelry bounces against his skin. and Virgil collapsing afterwards the gold looking beautiful against Virgil’s flushed, sweaty, come covered skin


	165. Vibe - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan having a vibe taped in him all day with Patton hiding the remote and logan won’t take it out because he’s a good boy for derp on AO3

\- it's probably only a small vibe but Patton makes sure to finger him until he's so close before pulling out and putting the vibe in and pulling Logan’s trousers back up despite his protests

\- maybe he doesn't turn it on straight away and let's Logan get comfortable enough to relax with whatever he's doing but then Patton turning it on, Logan just jumping and maybe moaning a little before he realises where he is 

\- he definitely glares at Patton a lot but he doesn't tell him to stop or take it out or safe word. instead he sits and pouts, his fingers gripping at the material of his trousers as he's stopped trying to touch his cock after Patton told him not to

\- but he's very hard in his pants and so close to coming, Patton didn't tell him not to come so he doesn't fight it and let's Patton turn the vibrations higher. he can't help bucking his hips a little so his cock drags over the now wet material of his boxers 

\- and it pushes him over the edge, he grits his teeth and his eyes squeeze shut as he comes groaning slightly. and he look back at Patton after, who has thankfully turned the vibrations down for now, and he's just so embarrassed and flushed 

\- and Patton stares at him wide eyed, hard in his own trousers, then he moves and kisses Logan slow and deep and tells him to stay as he is before leaving the room. Patton doesn't get himself off though he wills his hard on away because he really wants to fuck Logan later and overstimulate him until he can't come anymore 

\- Logan staying in his ruined trousers with the vibe still inside of him, moving to the kitchen table to do some work (and the table hides his erection). but Patton constantly fiddling with the remote and Logan can barely concentrate 

\- then dinner comes, Patton plays with the remote enough while he's cooking so Logan is constantly hard but no where near coming yet. but when they sit down with the other two Patton keeps altering the vibrations and Logan's hands shake as he eats and his face is flushed, he's trying his hardest not to make a sound and pretends he's not interested in the conversation 

\- Logan inevitable breaking and hiding his face in his hands and he tries to gain any friction as he comes in his pants again whimpering and Patton turns it off pretty soon after but Logan still glares at him and tries to avoid the Roman and Virgil’s knowing gaze

\- after dinner Patton definitely takes him up to their room, takes the vibe out, and fucks Logan into a third orgasm as he cries and begs, Patton only stopping after he comes inside Logan whispering about how good of a boy he is etc.


	166. Camboy - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camboy Virgil HCs? I like to think he uses it to boost his confidence and to show off lingerie and cute skirts/dresses/etc that he's not comfortable wearing outside just yet. Oh, imagine LAMP where they find out it's that shy emo boy they ran into that runs that body positive and slightly sexual blog

\- maybe it just starts as innocent weird chatting with random people which he kind of enjoys but he's never been very social and getting more into the sexual sides of social media

\- then him running a sex/body positive blog but never posting his own content until people start asking and he considers it, after working up the courage and making himself pretty he posts his own pictures and gifs, getting gradually more sexual as he gets positive feedback

\- and he buys and gets gifted short skirts and crop tops and lingerie, he posts them with little thank yous and people donate to him or buy things off his wish list etc. and he feels so good about himself so confident but outside he hides himself under baggy hoodies and skinny jeans

\- and his acquaintances? Friends? Finding his blog by accident and are like who the fuck are they, maybe they ask Virgil if he knows because they think they recognize something in a picture and he just blushes so hard but admits it's him and they're all shook but in a good way

\- they get closer and Virgil sends them their special private pictures and videos, they buy him pretty things and he wears them for them to fuck him in. and he gives them credit on his blog for things and takes pictures with them but nothing too personal though that's just for them


	167. Flustered Logan Multi

Logan getting flustered when they all have to squeeze into a cab and he's squeezed between Virgil and Roman while Patton sits in the front and chats with the driver.

\- Logan initially refusing to get in the middle but Virgil goes around the other side and Roman pushes him in before getting in himself - Patton pays little attention to it the whole ride instead chatting with the driver

\- but Logan quickly flushing and not being able to talk much because his voice keeps breaking and he keeps stuttering over his words - Roman just laughs a bit while Virgil smiles/smirks

\- and Logan just being overwhelmed by them both pressing against him and Roman sets his hand on his thigh and he's hard within minutes which is so embarrassing for him, he just ducks his head and the other two have a conversation over the top of his head

\- maybe they touch him more right there, pressing against his hard on and his thighs and just under his shirt. and Logan trying his hardest not to make a noise because even if he tries to tell them to stop it'll come out as a whimper and he really doesn't want to embarrass himself anymore

\- maybe they make him come like that, in his pants, biting on his lower lip as he comes with an almost pained whimper. and the others quickly take their hands away to not overstimulate him (and now Patton knows that something is up)

\- maybe the don't though. maybe they pull away and wait until they're dropped off to inform Patton then he decides what to do, they slowly undress him and touch him and pleasure him until he's nothing more than a whimpering, crying mess

\---------------------

Logince giving a massage to flustered logan.

\- Roman knowing something is up with the other and making it his mission to find out only to be a bit shocked when he realises Logan may be touch starved and gets really blushy when touched - so obviously he does it more, first just pats on the shoulder and side hugs before it becomes full body hugs and a bit of cuddling and Logan still blushes, Roman's not sure why

\- and the little and big touches are driving Logan insane. the little ones he could manage, he's just get a little flustered but the bigger ones he'll start to get hard or he will and he'll have to try and hide his erection from Roman which has worked so far

\- but the Roman getting excited after obtaining some oils etc. and asking Logan if he can practice massages on him, Roman is only slightly lying and Logan doesn't have the heart to tell him no - so, Logan strips off and puts the towel around his waist and lies face down on Roman's bed

\- and Roman gets to work, rubbing the oils into his skin and touching him everywhere. and Logan can't help moaning and whimpering a little and he's definitely hard by the time Roman is done with his back - but Roman asks him to turn over all the same and he does

\- Roman being a little more than shocked when Logan's visibly hard from beneath the towel but he recovers quickly - realising this is what he's been doing to Logan to make him flush so much - and asks if he needs help, and Logan nodding despite being very embarrassed

\- and Roman opening the towel and taking Logan's cock into his oil slicked hands, leaning over him slightly and grazing their lips against each other's before asking if he can kiss him, he agrees and they kiss. and Logan comes embarrassingly quickly and hides his face in Roman's shoulder and whimpers - Roman just reassures him and asks him if he can carry on with the massage and if he gets hard again he'll be more than happy to deal with it

\----------------------

I'm not the flustered anon, but I have some hc's. The other three figure out what's happening. Actually, it's Patton who figures it out. He tells Virgil and Roman. Patton wants to get Logan in the habit of asking for what he wants, so the three start intentionally touching him, but only friendly touches that drive him mad. He gets himself off alone, but, eventually no matter how hard (hehe) he tries he can't come. He shyly confesses to one or all of the Sides. And here's a thought, spiderwalking

\- Patton realising how quiet and flustered Logan gets after a simple touch and his heart breaks a little because he thinks he's touch starved and he tells the other two and they all agree to try and touch him a little more

\- it starts with friendly pats or touches as they walk past or little hugs well done etc. and it infuriates Logan how much it turns him on, he starts avoiding them a little bit but feels guilty because they feel like they've done something wrong so he lets himself be touched and held, even asks for it per Patton's request, and get hard a lot so gets himself off a lot

\- he tries just jerking himself off and that works for a while, it's quick and effective, until it's not enough. so he tries toys for his cock (flesh lights and vibes), then fingers himself, then toys for his ass

\- but one day he tries it all but he can't reach his climax no matter how hard his cock is or how hard he thrusts the toy into him he just can't come. Logan almost crying in frustration before pulling on a comfy sweater and knocking on one of their doors (probably Patton's), no pants on and his sweater pulled over his cock, and asking quietly for them to help him

\- they're confused but willing to help and Logan begs for them to fuck him and get him off because he's been trying for ages - maybe they get the other two in, maybe not - but they touch Logan as they fuck him an he comes so quick and hard that he's crying from relief and thanking them - they have words afterwards but Logan cuddles with them that night, he needs a lot more touches afterwards and they help his little problem

\-----------------------

(Not Anon from before but I want more flustered Logan too) . The others find out about Logan's need for touch and slowly work with him on it. Maybe first it's just one of them, then two, then all of them touching Logan until he can comfortable ask for it (lots of NSFW and flustered blushy Logan please) ~Bruises and Bite Marks

\- Patton, Roman and Virgil being very concerned and slightly guilty about not giving Logan the touch he wants and needs but they all have a little intervention with Logan and tell him he needs to ask if he wants to be touched and they'll also try and give him touches more often

\- and Logan blushes because he's embarrassed but he agrees that he'll go to them if he needs to be touched. and he does, he shyly asks for hugs or cuddles, sometimes verbally but sometimes he might just hold his arms open and look sadly at them and they'll know to hug him, and he's also a sucker for falling asleep cuddling especially if he's the little spoon

\- at first he probably only goes to Patton because he's so comforting and soft to curl up against and he loves to be held by him. but he find out he loves lying next to Virgil with their legs intertwined as they cuddle or something, it's comforting but not overwhelming like Patton can be sometimes. and Roman is good for big, all engulfing hugs, especially good for when Logan is feeling vulnerable, he likes to climb into Roman's lap and for Roman to wrap his arms around him and tell him everything's okay

\- then he's okay being the center of a cuddle pile or in the middle for sex, and not on the outskirts like a few times before. a few times he gets overwhelmed and asks to be let go of or safe words, maybe he cries a little but they all understand and one of them takes him into their arms and calms him down

\------------------------

I have my own hc about flustered Logan. Patton realizes what all the little touches are doing to Logan and wants to get him used to asking for what he wants/needs. He starts touching Logan more, all friendly touches. Logan gets himself off alone but eventually he has a hard time getting off. He finally goes to Patton and shyly asks him to touch him. Patton is adamant in making Logan tell him exactly where to touch.

\- Patton probably becoming concerned about why Logan is so quick to pull away from his touches and leave the room until he feels Logan’s hard on pressing against his thigh as they hug, he lets him go still but walks past his room and hears little gasps and groans, some of his own name, and he loves the sounds spilling from Logan’s lips

\- so, he does it more, little fleeting touches but more hugs and sitting close to him, hand on his knee/thigh maybe. and it drives Logan a little insane because he just keeps getting hard but it gets more difficult to get off just with his own hands - sometimes Patton will talk to him, ask him if he wants a touch (‘do you want a hug?’ or ‘can I hug you?’) and more often than not he’ll say yes because as much as he hates the aftermath he can’t resist the touches Patton gives him

\- and one day just trying and trying to get himself off, getting so worked up that he’s flushed bright red and crying in frustration, he needs more but something else. so he shyly knocks on Patton’s door, wearing little clothing, and waits for him to answer, one hand still wrapped around his cock

\- Patton just looking at him, the tear tracks on his face, his blush, and his hard cock, and thinking it’s such a sight. Patton beckons him forward and collects him into his lap, Logan hides his face in the crook of his neck but Patton takes it back out and asks what he wants

\- and Logan getting more embarrassed but asking for Patton to touch him, and Patton pushing and pushing him until he’s spilling about how he wants Patton to touch his cock and get him off. Patton happily obliges, glad that Logan tells him what he wants finally and Logan’s wriggling and whining in his lap as he tries to get Patton to go faster but he takes his sweet time admiring Logan and pressing little kisses to his face until he comes, collapsing in Patton arms afterwards

\------------------------

If you're still taking HCs for flustered Logan, could you do something with spiderwalking?

\- after the others find out how flustered and easily turned on Logan gets they try stuff, they overwhelm him and make him come quickly or they take their time and make him beg, so they eventually try spider walking

\- they tie him up first making sure they aren’t too tight but aren’t too slack to let him move about too much, then they gag him and blindfold him. they come and go from the bedroom as they please (always at least one of them there in case he safe signals) but never touching him

\- and Logan loses track of time and his surroundings, then there’s movement and the bed dips at the bottom, someone is kneeling in between his spread legs, something grazes his lower legs, then his thighs, brushing past his cock quickly to run over his stomach and back again

\- and Logan wriggles a little, he’s be hard for so long and they’re hardly giving him any touch but he’s close so close already. and they place a few fingers against his cock, jerking it against his stomach until he comes quickly, they pull away and get off the bed but don’t untie him or anything

\- and they wait for him to recover and get hard again, Logan can feel their eyes on him but he can’t see them which makes him nervous but more excited. and they touch him again and again, sometimes fleeting sometimes more when he’s close to the edge, until he comes several times and can do no more

\- they carefully take the blindfold off and gag out before untying him, soothing his sore skin and whispering about how well he did. he’s still blushing as they clean him up and put him into bed, they explain who did what at a later date but he blushes and cuddles close to them while he sleeps


	168. Trans Sides

HC or a prompt (I don't care): Logan is trans and his dysphoria is bad today, he may even be bleeding. He feels really insecure because his boyfriends are gay and he's not, "a real guy," and worries that they'll leave him.

\- Logan trying not to let his feeling get the better of him and trying to keep a rational mind set but when his period hits he’s a mess of pain, blood, and irrational thoughts

\- him pushing away his boyfriends because he doesn’t want them to see him like this, both emotional and ‘un-manly like’ (in his opinion), and them getting increasingly more worried about him

\- him thinking if he pushes them away enough they’ll just leave and be together on their own without him because they don’t deserve him. but really he doesn’t want them to leave him but he thinks it’s for the best because they’re only tolerating him now because he’s not a real man and they’re gay and only attracted to real men

\- and the others inevitable getting through to him and telling him they love him so much no matter what and cuddling him close. them giving him encouraging words, telling him that he’s as manly as the rest of them etc. and Logan just breaking down in good tears this time, him going to the others when he’s feeling dysphoric and them just helping him through it

\------------------------------

okay the trans male ask said something along the lines of: hc or fic i don't mind. virgil is feeling really dysphoric and the others help him to calm down by fucking him and telling him how masculine he is. hope this is clear enough, ive never done any requests before -trans masc anon

\- Virgil just always having the little doubting voice in the back of his head that tells him he’s not a real man and he never will be and eventually his boyfriends will get sick of him and leave him maybe replace him for a better, real man

\- and the others seeing his visibly upset over something and getting the worries out of him and after a good talking about how much they love him and how he’s a man to them, Virgil feels so much better and lighter and just happier and full of love

\- and the other three taking him to bed, kissing him all over, and whispering praise as one by one they fuck into him and make him come over and over. all the while the other two will kiss him and mark him with hickeys and whisper sweet words about how he’s their sweet boy, how manly his moans and groans are etc.


	169. Open door - Any

HC: someone is masturbating with the door open, maybe they want to get caught. Someone else walks by and they just keep eye contact while the first person keeps going and you can decide what happens next whether the accidental voyeur joins them (or gets asked to) or rushes off to take of his own problem.

\- either Roman or Logan would do this purposefully, Patton might but he's slightly more considerate, and Virgil would do it by accident. so them jerking themself off, door half open, and they're laying on the bed against the headboard, not refraining from moaning a little to grab anyone's attention (on purpose of accidental)

\- and the other walking past, realising where the noise is coming from and going to investigate only to be shocked with the sight of them on their bed fucking their up into their grip. and they make eye contact, their movement falters but don't stop, then go faster, and the other can't look away and are stuck in the doorway

\- maybe they flee, finally tearing their gaze away, their cheeks hot and cock hard in their pants, and they almost run to their room to collect their thoughts and get themselves off to the image that keeps replaying in their mind

\- maybe they stay, of their own accord or from the other inviting them in to join them. they come and kneel in front of the other, who spreads their legs to let them sit closer. maybe they pull their own cock out of their trousers or maybe their hand goes to the other's or maybe even their mouth does - either way both of them get off and start something new, a relationship or friends with benefits? 


	170. Tentacles - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For yours sanders side headcannon things..Prinxiety and tentacles?

\- the imagination land being filled with mysterious things, not necessarily monsters but just  _ things  _ (okay, some can hurt you but like Roman takes care of that then everything’s fine)

\- and them stumbling across this  _ thing _ , maybe Roman has seen it before adventuring and dragged Virgil along to check it out, and trying to figure out what exactly it is until it starts moving and unfurling, almost looking dead as it’s limbs just cascade across the grass all limp and unmoving

-and it’s definitely a mistake to move closer but of course they do and are grabbed by this  _ thing _ , by its tentacles, and lifted slightly off the ground - Roman trying to pretend everything is fine for Virgil’s sake even though he’s freaking out himself

\- them realising it doesn’t have intentions to hurt them (at least they think it doesn’t) and it’s just curious, they don’t mind at first because it’s just running over their clothes but then it goes under their pant legs and sleeves, they’re giving each other that kind of look like sort of panicked - Roman trying to not visibly panic because he wants to comfort Virgil but Virgil can see the panic in his eyes

\- and things go further but they’re powerless to stop as the thing takes their clothes off and works them both to hardness, smaller tentacles working them open and fucking them a bit until it’s fucking into them slow and deep

\- and they can’t do anything but look at each other all flushed and aching hard, moaning even though they’re trying hard not to because it’s embarrassing and foreign but feels so good, they can’t help the little involuntary gasps

\- it getting harder and harder to keep it to themselves, muttering each other’s names before they’re moaning loudly and screaming a little, encouraging the other to come for them, trying to fuck themselves back onto the tentacles

\- them finally climaxing over themselves and the other. the thing finally setting them down and releasing them, leaving them to cling onto the other as they catch their breaths and share small kisses - lazily getting changed, still flushed and embarrassed


	171. Multi smut - Roman

HC 5: Sub!Roman would be very into grand gestures of devotion and adoration. Being such a fan of fairy tales, he'd want to re-create the "Noble Lady and Her Sworn Knight" dynamic (not that his partner would need to be a woman, of course). Lots of him being told to do stuff, and then doing it. Lots of him kneeling.

\- Roman being so overly dramatic, laying naked on a rose petal covered bed with the room lit with candles and the other(s) just being shook by how sweet it is but fucking him nice and slow and lovingly because it's what Roman wants and needs at that moment

\- but also Roman loving to obey the other(s) and do anything they ask - sometimes trivial things like getting them their phone/some food etc. but sometimes it's sexual - them asking/commanding Roman to finger himself open/edge himself/get himself off for them etc.

\- getting Roman to kneel at the bottom of the bed - sometimes gaged, blindfolded, caged, tied up, etc. - or a their feet, sometimes he lays his head on their thigh or is used as a cock warmer

\- sometimes getting what he wants and sucking them off/getting fingered himself or even fucked on the floor - him ending up with marks on his knees and legs stiff and the other(s) being all caring afterwards and getting him off nice and slowly, and Roman thanking them and begging

\--------------------------

HC: Roman being all high and mighty until one of the other sides come along and slowly seducing him, making him crave the side's touch.

\- Roman definitely acting all princely and romantic, which the others do love but they also love nothing more than reducing Roman to an incoherent mess, slowly but surely

\- maybe it'll start with little fleeting touches that makes Roman lean up into them but before he can they're gone and maybe the touches getting heavier and more constant

\- and it going on until Roman's whining and pleading for them to stay and touch him more, maybe he grabs at one of them to stop them moving away from him this time, him pulling them close to his body until they're flush against each other and breathing hard at the force

\- Roman whispering about how he wants them to touch him more, begging out little 'please's' and their name and they can't resist. their arms wrapping around Roman, hands caressing his back and shoulder, steadily trailing downwards towards his ass, them kissing him lightly and gently

\- and Roman melting and asking them to fuck him. they lay him on the bed and kiss him everywhere, taking their time to touch him and finger him open before fucking into him deep and slow, their hands running up and down his body

\- and the others definitely get in on it another time and overwhelm him with their touches making him a mess of pleas and begs

\---------------------------

Ah hell yes "this pillow isn't good enough i need to grind on you" roman x any HC please

\- Roman is such a needy fuck, physically, emotionally, etc. which means he gets aroused a lot and he gets impatient and whiny and he knows the others can't always take care of him the way he wants so he takes care of his problem himself

\- but sometimes the good old fashioned ways of getting himself off (jerking/fingering/toys) just isn't right/good enough or he's just too lazy

\- so, Roman gathering a pillow close to him, maybe hugging it for a few minutes, before shoving it between his legs and either grinding against it or pushing it against him. sometimes nude but sometimes not, more often than not though he'll shove off his trousers and underwear before climbing atop the pillow and humping it

\- and someone walking in on it and seeing Roman all red faced and whiny because as good as it feels he just can't get off. and Roman not caring that he got caught or that the other is staring at him wide eyed with their pants tented

\- and him whining out that line and the other coming over to him, lifting him off the pillow and into their lap and telling him to go for it. and he grinds against their stomach while they hold him close to them and whisper about how good he is

\- and Roman almost sobbing from relief as he comes, ruining the other's shirt but they just keep holding him and kissing him as he comes down from his high

\-------------------------

HC: sub Virgil and switch Roman decide to mess around without their doms permission. They're caught.

\- their doms are busy and they're impatient and horny, plus Roman is a bad influence on the usually very good, obedient sub Virgil

\- Roman initiates it, grinding his hard on slightly against Virgil as they cuddle 'innocently'. and Virgil tries his hardest to resist but Roman's got that smirk on his face and he's so determined, he knows he could call out for one of their doms and get Roman into trouble but he really doesn't want to

\- so, he goes along with it, letting Roman touch him, whining a little bit as Roman kisses him - it's not hard or harsh like it sometimes is with their doms but it's still deep and filthy - and Roman has to keep pulling back to remind him to be quiet

\- they somehow get their trousers off and Virgil is squirming beneath Roman as he grinds their cocks together, eventually taking them both in his hand and working them quicker

\- and then there's that unmistakable cough from the doorway letting them know they're being watched and are in trouble but Roman doesn't stop and Virgil lets himself be louder, whining and begging a bit

\- they climax shortly after being found - the being caught adds to it all - and Roman's pulled off of Virgil before he's finished coming, they both whine and their doms laugh and scold them

\- yeah, they get punishment but that doesn't mean they won't do it again

\-------------------------

Virgil/Roman. The loud one that's very flamboyant in public also is the one that quietly whines as the publicly quiet one bites on their neck and makes them take what they deserve. (nsfw)

\- romance wise Roman is the loud and proud kind of guy, he'll shout about how much he loves Virgil, throw grand gestures his way, and PDA is his thing but only to the cutesy extent which makes Virgil blush a little and smile into the hug/kiss

\- but the minute it turns slightly suggestive, courtesy of Virgil, he's a mess. Virgil just resting his hand on his ass makes him blush and stutter, when the kiss turns a bit steamy he'll pull away and hide his face in his hands or Virgil's neck

\- and Virgil is possessive as fuck, liking to leave marks on Roman where everyone can see which only makes Roman worse (and somewhat proud too). and Virgil being able to affect him so much, he's made him hard in public many times and Roman gets whiny asking if they can go home yet

\- maybe they do and Virgil wrecks him as soon as they're through the door, reducing him to a whining mess. or maybe he just teases him more until Roman breaks and drags them into a more secluded area to get him off

\-------------------------

HC: Roman loves being used for others pleasure, and the others asking him to let them fuck him, play or tease with him, do basically anything with him, makes him hard almost instantly. The best times are when they tie him up and all other three have fun with their little sex toy

\- the others treating him so nicely and sweetly during sex, praising him etc. but he doesn't want that sometimes, he just wants to be used - he shyly confesses this to the others all blushy and stuttering asking if they'd consider just using him for their own pleasure, the other's accidentally getting hard like 'whoops'

\- and at times they just snap at him and tell him to undress and wait for them, he does as he's told and wait for them to come and fuck him. them coming in and tying him up (asking if he's okay and testing the bonds) and asking if he's going to be good for them

\- Roman whimpering and whining as they work him open nice and slowly and carefully, them telling him to shut up and take it (not meaning it because they love his noises so much) which just makes Roman moan louder and wriggle and move trying to take their fingers deeper - the other two running their hands over him and each other just teasing touches for Roman because it's not about his pleasure

\- maybe them fucking into him one by one telling him how good he feels around them, purposefully not hitting his prostate or touching his cock but they all still manage to over stimulate him, he's filled with their come and goes lax against the sheets after he comes, letting them continue to fuck into him ruthlessly

\- or maybe they all fuck him at once - one of them fucking into him, one of them riding him, one of the fucking his mouth - eventually covering him in their come and he's crying, squirming, begging for them to stop but they don't until they want to (or he safe words)

\- them taking such good care of Roman afterwards cleaning him up, cuddling him, praising him etc. making sure he knows they love him so much after it all

\--------------------

HC LAMP. Roman has a kink for public places, so he takes his boyfriends to a private beach they all get naked and start getting horny... Sex ensues

\- Oh boy is Roman an exhibitionist or what? Sometimes starting small just lingering hugs and little taps on his boyfriends' butts and they know he's getting worked up and needy in public because it's Roman

\- them all knowing Roman's exact intentions taking them to a private beach (in the imagination realm or human au? who knows) and immediately stripping off so he's nude, laying down his towel, and sunbathing while the others set their stuff up and strip down to their swimwear

\- Roman inevitably coaxing them one by one to get naked - Patton is easy because he's unashamed but less flaunty than Roman, Logan rolls his eyes and pretends he's more bothered then he is but still checks around for anyone, Virgil is more hesitant but conforms regardless all blushy and nervous (they remind him how pretty he is still)

\- and Roman obviously getting hard just from his loves undressing, and them teasing him a little before one of them is sucking him off while another one of them fingers him open, the last of them whispering how dirty Roman is for liking being fucked in public

\- do they go further than that? maybe, maybe not. - still cue them all giggle and running into the sea to rid themselves of each other's come

\-------------------

HC: Remy is the type of person that teases himself a lot with toys, walking around with a vibe stuck inside of him because he decided to do so. From time to time he walks past Roman, patting his butt lightly or cupping his crotch, whispering low, sweet words into his ear, before disappearing again. He does that until Roman snaps and "takes care" of him, most likely somewhere where the others can see and watch

\- Remy loves to push limits - both the others' and his own, seeing how much they can take before they crack (come) - so, it's not surprising he uses a lot of toys on himself. sometimes individually, sometimes together - he loves to have something in his ass around the others, his legs weak and he stumbles a bit but it feels too good and it adds to the teasing

\- and he loves to tease too, playing it off sort of jokingly but giving them a knowing look because he really wants it. he'll feel them up or play with himself where they can see or whisper dirty things into their ears but never for too long - he does go back to his room and get himself off, rocking back onto a dildo and he fucks his cock with a flesh light

\- but then Roman snaps and bends him over a table, yanking down his trousers after he gave a strained 'please' or something - just Roman freezing when he sees Remy's hole clenching around a butt plug, he begs for more still as Roman teases it inside of him and calls him 'a dirty slut- no  _my_ dirty slut'

\- and Roman taking it out and fucking into him hard and fast, Remy grasping at the sides of the table, moaning and begging incoherently while Roman dirty talks to him and gropes him (giving him a taste of his own medicine) - Roman continuing to fuck into him even after he comes and he begs Roman to come inside of him, to mark him, and Roman does so

\- Roman pulls out, forces him to stay down, and tells him not to act up anymore or he will be punished next time - he acts up again and is indeed punished (then fucked)

\-------------------

HC: Roman is trans. He's on t and his voice dropped, but he covers up his moans when having sex because he thinks they are too high-pitched and "girly." His partner(s) try to get him to stop covering up. When he can't on his own they ask him if they can use an o ring gag on him.

\- Roman gets so caught up during sex, he loves to please and be pleased, he gets especially hung up when his boyfriends comment on his cock - how good it feels inside of them, how they love to choke on it etc.

\- but he tries his hardest to moan in a 'manly' way - restricting himself to low groans - and hiding his face in someone's neck or biting them to stop the high pitched whines that so desperately want to come out

\- the others find out, of course they do, and they try to rationalise that Roman likes it when they moan like that so they like it when he moans like that, he accepts it but he still can't break the habit of covering the high moans up

\- they ask him if he really wants to let go, let himself be heard, he agrees and they stretch his mouth open with the gag - they comment on how pretty it makes him look and how fuckable his mouth looks, especially when he starts drooling - and then he's all high whines and moans, eyes rolling back as he fists the sheets and comes, completely letting go

\- he makes more of an effort to not hide his moans from then on but he still loves the gag for other reasons

\-----------------------------

Headcannon: Roman likes to wear a slutty princess costume when he's behind the gloryhole. His favorite part is the pearl necklace that he always seems to be wearing by the end of the night.

\- Roman loves to feel pretty even just for himself (especially just for himself) and walking into that little room in his costume with his makeup done, ready to be wrecked, makes him feel so good and so powerful

\- and he looks so, so pretty until he gets to work - sucking cocks and ruining his make up, and drooling and getting come all over his dress, he whines a little at it but pulls it off before it gets too bad, leaving him in nothing but lace pink panties and his necklace

\- and he's hard under his panties and really wants more, he pushes his panties to the side and fingers himself open the best he can as he sucks another cock, when they finish he pulls his fingers out and panties off and fucks himself back on the next cock

\- he lets three cocks fuck him before he comes, whining and crying a little, on hand on his cock and the other tugging at his necklace. he collapses quick to the floor and calls for one of the others to bring him some clothes and help him clean up - their soft hands cleaning him up afterwards when he's all hazy is the best


	172. Multi smut - Logan

HC: Logan tied up so he can't move, gagged so he can't talk, wearing a cock ring or cage so he can't cum, and Patton using him like and calling him a sex toy.

\- Logan being bratty and getting himself caged until Patton says so, he doesn't disagree/safe word so Patton cages him. and Patton trying his hardest to be a tease while making himself horny and he knows Logan wants to be used so he's going to use him

\- Patton setting everything out after stripping Logan naked and pointing at each thing, Logan either nods or shakes his head - Patton gags him first so by the time he's tied him up he's drooling down his chin and neck, looking absolutely beautiful and unable to move

\- and Patton appreciating the view for while, telling Logan how good he looks and how good he's being for him despite how bratty he was before. and Patton only being able to hold off so long before he strips himself and fingers Logan open until he's moaning around the gag and his eyes closed, Patton's not hesitant to press against his prostate

\- and Patton fucking into him at a pace he wants and Logan can do nothing but gasp and whimper around his gag and take the fucking (he doesn't signal out though)

\- Patton constantly talking to him, his words getting rougher and gritting it out from behind closed teeth as he thrusts harder - telling Logan he's only there for his pleasure, he doesn't deserve to come, he hasn't earned it by being bratty, he's only his toy to use and get off with

\- and Patton coming deep inside him, biting at Logan as he whines, begging from behind the gag for Patton to let him out but he obviously doesn't. Patton pulls out and unties him and un-gags him and maybe (if he's feeling kind) takes him out of the cage (but doesn't get him off), rubbing the red skin and asking if he's alright before cleaning him up, getting him water and putting him into pjs and cuddling him until he falls asleep

\----------------------------

Logan being pounded by Roman and he's screaming and crying and begging for more until Roman finally lets him cum but oh no, he doesn't stop there and continues fucking into Logan, who's getting seriously oversensitive and wanting it to stop because it /hurts/ but he wants so much more and he cums again, making Roman cum as well because Logan is clenching around him like a vice and squeezing the life out of him

\- Roman doing his best to tease and torture him, kissing him everywhere as he undresses him before laying him face down on the bed, doing that thing where he grabs Logan's hips and pull him closer so his ass is in the air and Logan just squeaking and so embarrassingly hard and leaking already

\- and Roman working his fingers inside of him, brushing and pressing against his prostate as much as he can and Logan just gasping, whining, and clutching at the sheets murmuring about how he's close but Roman pulling his fingers out before he can come (smirking all the while)

\- and Roman pushing his cock in and only thrusting a few times before Logan's moaning and coming but Roman doesn't stop thrusting instead going harder/faster and Logan whining and crying now, just babbling incoherent words like 'please' and 'Roman' but not really asking for anything

\- Logan inevitably getting hard again but his voice breaking as he tells Roman it's too much, Roman asking if he wants to stop but he shakes his head as more tears fall (which Roman won't admit makes him look pretty but god it does things to him)

\- and Logan almost screaming as Roman jerks him off in time with the thrusts and his cock driving into his prostate as well. and he comes sobbing, collapsing against the mattress completely while Roman thrusts a few more times and comes inside of him

\- Roman obviously being really sweet afterwards, cleaning him up and asking if he's okay, Logan falling asleep on his chest with Roman's arms wrapped around him

\-------------------------

HC: Logan is a cockslut who loves being told how much of a slut he is and being used by his boyfriends all at the same time, one fucking him, one riding him, and one fucking his throat.

\- his boyfriends teasing him, slowly and steadily getting him hard then scoffing at him, telling him it takes nothing to get him aroused and telling him he's such a slut, probably thinking about fucking himself on one of their cocks right now. and Logan letting out little involuntary moans because yeah he is thinking about that, more than that even

\- and they take pity on him (they say they do but they want it as much as he does) and take him to the bedroom, stripping him quickly and teasing him about being hard etc. and them unceremoniously bending him over the bed and fingering him open, maybe two of them alternating fingering him while the third calls him such a slut, going on about how he's going to be nice and open for him, teasing that they might stretch him so wide they can fit two cocks inside of him - and he groans embarrassingly loud at that (they store that knowledge for another day)

\- and finally them flipping him back over. and probably Patton fucking into him while Virgil rides him and it's already way too much for him, he can't stop moaning so Roman suggests he shuts him up and fucks his face. and Logan gagging and moaning around Roman's cock as he's fucked within an inch of his life

\- and all of them letting him know how good he feel to them, how good he helps them get off and how good of him to let them use him like this. Roman coming all over his face, Virgil on his stomach/chest, and Patton inside of him, and Virgil pulling off him and letting Logan's come drip out of him and onto Logan

\- and them all praising him as they clean him up afterwards, tucking him into bed and cuddling him, it takes no time for him to fall asleep because he's so exhausted

\------------------------

HC: Logan is really inexperienced when it comes to sex so Patton decides to help him, and they try different kinks out like d/s, toys, bondage and all that fun stuff

\- Logan only knowing the basics of sex but theoretically, in practice he's a hesitant blushing mess who doesn't know what he's doing. and him shyly having to admit to Patton he doesn't know what he's doing and instead of scoffing/making fun of him Patton just grins because Logan has so much to lean and experience and he's probably really responsive

\- Patton slowly kissing him and gently stripping him, stroking his cock as he kisses him all over and just loving the little noises of pleasure Logan makes. Logan slowly starting to beg for more but Patton still wants to watch and listen, not getting to caught up in pleasure himself so he reaches for his toys - slowly fingering Logan open and fucking him with a vibrator while still stroking his cock, driving Logan crazy with pleasure. and Patton just watching fondly as Logan grips the sheets and gasps, back arching as he comes over his own stomach and Patton's hand, fucking himself back on the vibrator

\- and them talking about new things. Patton making an actual list of kinks and positions for them to try and Logan just blushing and nodding anyway.

\- maybe them trying out d/s first because Logan is so nervous and unsure that Patton just takes all control, ordering him to be a certain way/touch himself or Patton in a way too and Logan just handing over all trust to Patton and obliging

\- and Patton tying Logan's hands around his back, shoving him face first against the mattress, dragging his hips close to him before fucking into him hard and deep. and Logan just gasping, his hands tightened into fists, and Patton just running his hands up and down Logan's back as he fucks into him, and Logan practically screaming when he finds his prostate and Patton aiming his thrusts to get Logan to come untouched and then coming inside of him - Logan just having a lazy, satisfied grin on his face as Patton helps him shower

\- they have a lot more kinks to try yet

\-----------------------

HC: In everyday life, Logan is controlled and disciplined, he seems very much like he would be a Dom, but all it takes is a few words or touches in the right places to reduce him to a quivering mess in submission, willing to serve his Doms whenever, wherever, and however.

\- Logan's cold and calculating front is so fake and just a front that he puts on to be taken seriously, internally he just wants to be vulnerable, to be cuddled and cared for, to completely submit and serve the others

\- one command from one of his doms and he's immediately doing it - 'on your knees, love', 'why don't you pop upstairs and finger yourself open for us', 'go on, put one of your lovely little outfits on for me' - and Logan does as he's told and waits for them on their bed (if they don't want him then and there), naked (or not) and flushed for them to coo over before they get their hands on him

\- and them leaving soft, light touches on him, stroking his hair and face, trailing their fingers down his arms and chest and back. Logan whining a bit but never asking for more, letting them go at their own pace, but he's hard and needy already

\- they'll ask what he wants and sometimes he'll give an answer - 'want you to- to fuck me... please' etc. - but most of the time he doesn't, so, they'll ask 'do you want X' and he'll shake or nod his head in response

\- and that's how he'll find himself being fucked into the mattress maybe by all of them, or two of them, or just one of them (the others might watch or do their own thing). also he always says 'please' and 'thank you' to his doms to show his appreciation 

\-----------------------

HC: Logan cries during sex. It's not bad tears, he just gets overwhelmed by the physical and emotional sensations and it makes his eyes well up. He even cries when his masturbation gets particularly intense. It takes a bit for his boyfriend(s) to get used to it, but they love and support him, sometimes kissing away his tears afterwards.

\- Logan lets everything build up and fester until he's ready to express his emotions finally in their full intensity (he has little choice in the matter to be fair) - this is mainly in the form of crying but only after he's really set off by something, sometimes it's a movie or something his boyfriends says but most of the time it's sex

\- even sex by himself is enough to set him off sometimes. fucking himself on his fingers and fisting his cock, sometimes it's not enough and he'll end up crying and calling for his boyfriends. or maybe he just cries out of pleasure, tears streaming down his face as he comes

\- when one of them fucks him he'll hide his face in their shoulder/neck or in the sheets/pillow and cry silently or sob, they'll shush him and sooth him and work him through his orgasm - he'll apologise but they'll tell him everything's okay and kiss his closed eyelids and his tear soaked cheeks

\- he almost always cries if they have group sex, whether he's the centre of attention or not he'll cry. maybe from sub/dom drop, maybe from being overwhelmed, maybe just due to the build up. and the others will hold him close and offer him comforting words, asking him what's wrong, if it's good tears (it almost always is) they'll just hold him close until it stops, if it's bad tears they'll clean him and try their best to solve the problem

\- the first time it happens, Logan didn't tell them in advance and they're all shocked when they see he's silently crying, they get worse when he starts sobbing and visibly shaking as he came. and they're apologising and trying to see if anything is wrong but he's just shaking his head and telling them he's fine etc. and they talk about it afterwards and they understand

\----------------------------

HC: One side is over worked. The other three help him relax.

\- did you mean Logan? despite them all working super hard at what they do Logan will be the one to overwork himself into exhaustion and to the point where the others have to feed him and change him into his pjs and force him into bed

\- but sometimes he's still not that tired despite being mentally exhausted, so, they try other methods - Roman loves to give him a massage while Virgil reads to them and Patton runs his fingers through his hair, Logan just melts into the bed feeling so loved

\- other times the obvious answer is sex. They might go slow and build it all up with lots of foreplay and cute kisses and whispers of love before they're all gasping out each other's names and holding one another close as the come down from their climaxes

\- other times it's fast, quick sex - the kind that makes one or more of them ache, leaving possessive marks where they can reach and running their hands everywhere. and they're rutting together quick, loud moans into each other's mouths until they come and crash

\- when Logan is overworked he's mostly the center of attention during sex even though sometimes he insists he doesn't want to be - he secretly loves the attention though and they all know it

\-------------------

Hc: Logan deciding to tease his boyfriend/boyfriends and getting totally fucked?

\- Logan experimenting and teasing the others, knowing that he's going to provoke a reaction out of the others. wearing his tie loose until he takes it off and undoes a few buttons, untucking his shirt and just overall looking A Mess but in that good fuckable way

\- and the others watching these changes, sharing confused glances before understanding and they're unable to stop themselves from admiring their usually more reserved boyfriend.

\- Logan maybe constantly licking his lips, sitting with his legs spread just waiting and inviting until one of them snaps and hauls his ass to the bedroom where the other two are already waiting - they've formed a plan, he's sure of it but he also couldn't care less

\- they strip him and pin him down, he just lets them manhandle him where they want. them holding him still as one of them fingers him open, teasing but quick making him moan and tell them to hurry - they tell him to keep still and that they're going to take all the time they want because he teased them so much

\- maybe they fuck him one by one, all fucking him hard and deep, making him come over and over until he's pleading for them to stop but them keeping on going and filling him and covering him with their come

\- or all of them fucking him at once, one of them fucking into him as one of them rides him and the other face fucks him. and Logan being so overwhelmed with pleasure, moans muffled around one of their cocks as they fuck him into exhaustion

\- he definitely teases them again and gets himself fucked over and over again in many different ways  
\------------  
HC idea from @amaryllishuntley on Tumblr

\- Cock slut Logan who has an oral fixation and likes to be rewarded by sucking the others off/receiving whatever he's given to suck on. And the others love to give him his reward for the littlest of things like finishing his work, he also learns how to ask for rewards too

\- Dropping to his knees of his own accord (a lovely silent plea) or one of the others sitting down and patting their lap and he crawls in front of them and opens his mouth and just waits

\- He just stops thinking and obeys - they praise him good, stroking his hair, telling him he's a good boy etc. For doing whatever he's done and him closing his eyes and just enjoy the sensations of them being there and touching him

\- Sometimes just kneeling in front of the other for ages laying his head on their thigh, mouth still open and waiting until he gets what he wants

\- Sometimes opening his mouth and cockwarming, just staring up at the other or closing his eyes as his lips wrap around their cock just staying there

\- Or he'll really get to suck them off, head bobbing and making obscene noises until they twist their fingers in his hair and fuck his throat until they come in his mouth or over his face

\- He always says thank you afterwards. Sometimes that's enough for him and he gets lazy and tired and wants to nap next to the other. Sometimes they collect him in their lap and get him off real quick while he mumbles thank you's and the such

\---------------

HC all the other sides think logan is very pristine and would never ink or pierce his skin so imagine the shock (and turn on) of when they finally get together and when they're about to fuck him they see a tattoo right above his butt that says "sweet peach"

\- they kind of just assume he wouldn't do something like that because it's not very professional and it's artificial and adds nothing really to his person but Logan kind of not caring, shrugging and just deciding "yeah that one"

\- Logan not thinking twice about his tattoo when they all start getting it on so just stripping and one of the others being like 'the fuck?' And Logan being like 'oh yeah that' and the others being shocked before giggling saying it's kind of cute, running their fingers over it and tracing it which makes Logan shiver

\- they won't admit it but they love fucking Logan from behind partially because of the tattoo (he knows of course and decides to get more tattoos and they just worship his body even more)

\------------------

Maybe try to make your baby boy Logan cry out of pleasure whilst being fucked by his daddy king Roman?

\- baby boy Logan acting up and being bratty and whining because he needs his daddy now and Roman is doing princely duties and not taking care of him - maybe touching himself, fingering himself open wide getting ready for his daddy to fuck him as soon as he's back, it's not enough to make him come

\- but by the time Roman comes back to their room he's grinding against the duvet and rocking back on his fingers. Roman grabs his hand and pulls his fingers out of his hole and flips him over - Logan smiles brightly up at him all innocently as if he'd done nothing wrong and he explains that he was just preparing himself for daddy

\- Roman nods in acknowledgement and strips himself, watching so his baby boy doesn't touch himself and he's quickly hard at the sight of Logan all flushed and needy with tears in his eyes from frustration - he tells him as he undresses how pretty he looks, just for daddy, all for daddy (Roman is so possessive, Logan loves it)

\- those tears turn to tears of pleasure as Roman fucks into him slow but deep, whispering about how good his baby boy feels around him and how much he loves him too - Logan feeling so loved and pleasured that the tears fall silently down his face before he's sobbing as he comes with a choked off whine of 'daddy'

\- Roman kissing his face and claiming his lips as he comes inside of him, pulling out and telling Logan how good he was before wiping his eyes and face then cleaning him up

\---------------------------

HC Logan allowing himself to masterbate for the first time in years (being abstanent for emotional, religious, a relationship or other reasons) and it just blowing his fricken mind with how good it feels to finally touch/play with toys again. His mond and body forgetting he is able to make himself feel pleasure and that he doesnt have to wait for someone else to want to fuck him to feel good.

\- maybe his last boyfriend had been a 'let down' only fucking on his terms or not at all, excuses like being too busy and maybe him being a little controlling saying he's the only one who can bring him pleasure (not even himself)

\- and just Logan building himself up after the break up, buying some sex toys and going wild, whilst blushing madly and getting all nervous but excited as he lays out his toys and strips, making a mental note of what toys to use in what order etc.

\- stretching himself out on his bed and fingering himself open slowly, not giving into the temptation to touch his cock yet, his brows furrowed because he's concentrating so hard but eventually getting impatient and pulling his fingers out - fighting off little whines all the time

\- Logan kneeling up on shaky thighs, placing a dildo at his hole and just sinking down on it so slowly, savouring the feeling until he's at the base, his breathing stuttering and his hand goes to hold his cock, afraid that he'll come too soon

\- and him fucking himself back on this dildo, unable to help the little breathless noises that escape him, and fisting his cock in a sloppy and messy rhythm - it doesn't take long for him to come like that, hunching over as he grinds down on the fake cock, come streaking his stomach

\- he cleans up and gets changed only to be horny an hour later and fucks himself on a vibrator while grinding against a pillow

\-------------------

HC: Logan being really anxious about the whole glory hole thing cuz he doenst want to dissapoint but then he gets really into it and like.... his mouth brings all the bois to the hole

\- Logan knows the logistics of it all, theoretically he could walk someone through what he'd do/how he'd do it but there, in the moment, he's so nervous and anxious, he doesn't want to disappoint

\- but he gets on the other side on the hole, hands either side of the hole while he's on his knees ready and waiting all nervous and biting his lip, trying to rationalise with himself that if he's no good it's not that big of a deal but he really, really wants to please

\- then there's a cock pushing through the hole, it takes him a moment to realise the realness of the situation and actually take the cock into his hand before slowly sucking on the head before the other starts to get impatient and attempts to buck into his mouth - he lets them, taking their cock as far as he can go and he goes lax, letting whoever use his mouth and fuck his throat

\- and he's hard in his pants, fingers twisted in his jeans to stop himself from touching his own cock, when whoever comes in his mouth before pulling out and away. and Logan's just sitting there waiting, not bothering to wipe the come trickling down his chin or anything but just waiting for the next cock to come and it does

\- word gets around the room - the way they talk about him gets him harder, calling him a 'good hole to use' etc. - and newcomers are told he's good so he gets a lot of cocks his way, some of them wanting to fuck his mouth, others wanting him to put in more work - some tell him to use his hand first then his tongue then his mouth, he obliges everytime wanting to keep them happy

\- by the end of it he can't help but palm himself through his jeans as he sucks his last cock, he's exhausted as he lets the last guy fuck into his mouth, he knows his throat will be sore but he just lets it happen and comes quickly himself inside of his trousers - the guy finishes and leaves, he collapses back onto his butt all covered in come and tired but he'll definitely do it again

\---------------------

Logan has a tattoo on his lower back and it’s a y=mx+b equation that actually finds the slope of his ass because that sexy nerd really calculated it

\- Logan is such a sly and sarcastic fucker so getting a little tattoo like that is so him, he didn’t even tell the artist what it was because he was a little embarrassed (and it’s a freaking ‘tramp stamp’ Logan why)

\- the other three seeing it for the first time - maybe he’s just changing or during sexy times - and they just hold him down and stare at it trying to figure out what it is and why and how and ‘what the actual fuck Logan’

\- he tells each of the sides it means something different (and ridiculously untrue) but Virgil works it out and he cannot stop giggling to himself, the other three are so confused and ask him why he’s laughing so much and just being able to get out that he worked out what the tattoo meant and Logan flushing so bad but laughing too

\- and Virgil eventually calm down enough to tell them and Roman is just stunned but Patton coos and asks to see it again - cue the three of them manhandling Logan and admiring his tattoo and his ass for ages before they finally fuck him because he’s got a great ass and has the maths to prove it


	173. Multi smut - Patton

Tied up Patton being overstimulated by Logan holding a vibe on his cock and fucking him till he's crying

\- Patton getting needy and whining about how he'd hard and wants Logan to get him off real quick and Logan getting slightly annoyed at how impatient he is, so, tying Patton's wrists to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard

\- then kneeling in between his legs, pressing the vibe to his hard cock and making it press up against his stomach, and Patton already wriggling at the friction but then Logan turning it on and Patton moaning loudly trying to fuck up to meet the sensations but they're only delicate little vibrations as Logan doesn't hold it too close to his skin

\- but Patton getting close to coming and Logan taking away the vibe before getting the lube and fingering Patton open before inserting his own cock, fucking Patton rough and deep until he's quite close himself and brining the vibe back to Patton's cock, Patton tugging against the binds trying to get more of the vibrations

\- and Patton screaming at the dual sensations, crying a little as it overwhelms him and makes him come quickly but Logan keeps on fucking him until he comes, Patton gasping and crying still as Logan pulls out and takes him into his arms and whispers how good he was and how much he loves him

\-----------------------

Hc: LAMP, Patton domsall three most of the time, but what happens if Patton is having a particularly bad day? Do the others stay subs and do everything they can to make daddy happy of do the others take control?

\- if and when Patton has bad days his boys try all sorts to make him happy, starting off with more simple things like making him his favourite drink or food, watching his favorite movie with him. and that usually makes him a little happier

\- and they also try in the bedroom too. they'll ask though if he still wants to be dom or not - which does make him blush sometimes and they think it's cute and kiss his face

\- if he does they'll let him use them and they'll encourage him to fuck them more. maybe they'll fool around with each other and get him so worked up that he just needs them now and it's all he can think about - they'll definitely tease him more and be more talkative to their daddy

\- if he doesn't then the others will lay him down and kiss him all over and praise him like he does to them. they might take turns as to not overwhelm him or they might pleasure him all at once. just imagine one of them fucking into Patton and whining and whimpering about how good their daddy feels around them and Patton breaking at the innocence in their voice - maybe them coming much quicker than usual and apologising to their daddy but letting one of the others keep fucking Patton too 

\----------------------

Hc Patton fucking Virgil nice and slow in front of a fireplace while snow falls outside.

\- the warm room being a lovely contrast to the cold outside and Patton just cuddling Virgil on his knee, slowly working his hands up his thighs as he kisses his neck and whispers dirty things into his ear

\- and Virgil whining softly and quietly, begging a little for Patton to touch him, and he does because he want to give him everything he wants - he cups his cock through his jeans and tilts his head so he can kiss him to show how much he loves him

\- he lays pillows and blankets down on the floor and rests Virgil atop them on his back after he slowly undresses him. and then he kisses him all over, worshipping his body as he fingers him open, Virgil lays there and takes it, softly moaning but not hurrying anything

\- and Patton getting equally as naked and fucking into Virgil slowly, hands cupping his face as he kisses him deep and soft, whispering little 'I love you's' as the rock together, getting a little more frantic but still soft and loving until they're coming with little gasps of each other's name and just laying there in front of the fire for a bit before cleaning up and heading to bed to cuddle and fall asleep

\-------------------

HC: tall Patton and short Logan. They're about to have sex for the first time, but Patton is extremely nervous because he isn't just tall he's pretty big too. And he's terrified he's going to hurt Logan. They don't get much further than kissing before Patton starts crying and says he can't do this. Logan asks him why. Patton explains his fear. But then he says that Logan is just so small and that sets the shorty off. Logan rolls his eyes, crawls onto Patton's lap, and takes all of him in one go.

\- Patton is so tall it's intimidating but he's such a sweetie really (his boyfriend loves him for it) and it's cool when they're lying side by side on the bed, making out and swapping little 'I love you's' etc. and Patton finds his small boyfriend so cute that it's sexy - they've stated they want to go all the way with their relationship but Patton is very hesitant

\- he's eager to strip Logan and finger him open - he's tall and his fingers are long so they feel so fucking good inside of Logan, he could probably come from just that but Logan stops him with his hand grasping his wrist stuttering out that if Patton keeps going he's going to come early

\- then Logan's undressing Patton, kissing his bare skin and running his hands everywhere. And when his boxers come off Logan's jaw drops and he lets out a little 'oh' and Patton takes it the wrong way, he falls back against the headboard in defeat, wiping his eyes of the quickly forming tears

\- and Logan is so confused, he's very eager to get him some of that dick any way he can and Patton's just crying. Logan comforts him and asks why, Patton stutters out the explanation and apologies too

\- but Logan pays little attention after he gets the gist of the worry, he swings a leg over Patton, grabs his cock, and lines it up with his stretched hole. he looks at Patton for one moment, his tall boyfriend is still shook but nods his head yes and that's all Logan needs to sink down on his cock - both of them moaning at the feeling

\- Patton still being careful fucking up into Logan but Logan riding him within an inch of his life, moaning about how big Patton is and how full he feels until he's coming across Patton's stomach and Patton is coming inside of him - and there's so much of it too, Logan just dies internally

\- he lets Patton fuss over him afterwards even though he insists he's fine and that he can shower by himself


	174. Multi smut - Virgil

HC: Virgil has really sensitive nipples, like sometimes he ends up getting hard if his clothes rub onto his nips too much, the others notice him fidgeting and end up discovering when they see Virgil trying to get his clothes away from his nipples... They pretend not to know and continue to "accidentally" brush against them, poke them, tweak everything. Until Virge gets too horny, pull his shirt and ask his boyfriends to play with his nips. - Virgilfreak

\- Virgil wearing baggy t-shirts and what not because tight clothing is too much for him but even baggy clothing brushes up against his nipples every so often, sometimes it's not so bad, sometimes he gasps and tries to hide how he feels, if it keeps happening he will get hard (and he curses it most of the time)

\- him having to sneak off to the bathroom/bedroom and get himself off quickly because he's hard just from the touch of the material against his nipples. but he doesn't like having his shirt off much either, and it would raises suspicions, so he suffers

\- the others watching in confusion as Virgil pulls his top away from him every so often and looks frustrated but realising what he's doing when he blushes and stares down at his crotch (his dick maybe visibly hard through his jeans)

\- the others having a conversation about it and rationally coming to the conclusion that they need to tell him they know at some point but they want to have a little fun first - they hug him from all angles pressing their own chest or hands on his nipples and Virgil shuddering and trying not to show how affected he is, and they obviously try other more discrete touches

\- and Virgil losing it after a while and pulling his hoodie and t-shirt off in frustration and telling the others to either touch him now or leave him the fuck alone, they choose the former and touch him from all sides with focus on his nipples, it doesn't take long for him to come in his pants with nothing more than his boyfriends pinching his nipples, kissing him, and a thigh pressed between his legs

\- okay but Virgil also getting nipple piercings and it being hell for him (in both good and bad ways) and the others using them to their advantage after they're no longer too sore

\----------------------------

Virgil wearing a shirt back skirt with panties underneath all day and just teasing the others to see who will snap and ruin him first.

\- Virgil getting more confident with himself and his body, wearing shorts and crop tops but his favourite is skirts with lace panties underneath and sometimes with thigh highs or tights too

\- and Virgil just hanging around in one and seeing the others do double takes and kind of just stare at him wide eyes and gaping, and Virgil both likes and hates the attention - it makes him feel nervous but also confident to know they want him so badly that they can't tear their gaze away from him

\- so him deciding to tease them, bending over to pick things up and flipping his skirt up a little when he sits down etc. and the others not being able to look away because damn he looks so good and his legs are so long and beautiful

\- and the other three just breaking when Virgil sits in one of their laps/alternates between sitting on each of their laps, getting them all hard as he wriggle about

\- Virgil gets a good fucking in the end, wearing nothing but his skirt as they fuck him until he's exhausted. he keeps wearing the skirts more often than not from then on

\----------------------------

HC: Some nights Roman winds up edging Virgil the entire night so he's not a pessimistic anxious mess. Instead, a needy mess begging to come. Roman goes so slow wanting Virgil just left hanging on the verge of pleasure with such a slow buildup.

\- Virgil gets himself so worked up sometimes that it's hard to deal with him and they can't really make sense of his stress and worry. and Roman takes him to his room and asks if he's allowed to calm him down in the way he does, if Virgil says no he'll hug and cuddle him and tell him everything will be fine until he calms down, if he says yes he'll strip him and lay him on the bed

\- he'll work Virgil to hardness, kissing him everywhere and running his hands over his body until he wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes him until he's close but lets go, Virgil whines a little but stays put aside from his hips jerking upwards a little

\- then he takes him into his mouth, letting Virgil rut up into his mouth for a little before pinning him down and sucking him off until he's muttering that he's close and trying to force Roman down onto his cock but he pulls off

\- then Roman lubing up his fingers and opening Virgil up, making sure to rub his prostate until he's incoherently begging. he'll pull his fingers out and let him rest again before his fingers go back to work and he takes him back into his mouth and sucks him off, letting Virgil grab his hair this time and fuck his mouth until he comes

\- and Virgil being wrecked afterwards, collapsing limp against the bed as Roman takes him out of his mouth and removes his fingers. Roman kissing up his chest and his face as he comes back to his senses and kisses him lazily back, then cleaning him up, cuddling him close, and telling him they'll worry about whatever it is in the morning

\-----------------------------

HC: sub virgil bound/gagged/blindfolded by articles of his doms' clothes: Roman's sash, Logan's tie, and Patton's cardigan (idk?).

\- sub Virgil is so needy and loves his boyfriends to death, so, he loves being able to use their clothes and smell them before and during sex

\- Pat's cardigan would bound his wrists and be soft and comforting for him to rest on too. Lo's tie would gag him, he's get it wet and ruined but neither mind. Ro's sash would blindfold him so even if he tries to see he'll just see that comforting red colour

\- and the others love to observe him like that before they get to wreck him, they touch him all over, anywhere they can reach, as they fuck him

\- and Virgil whining and trying to beg behind the gag, trying to touch them but unable, and trying to see them but he can't. and that just makes the sensations even better

\- but he does like having the items removed and being cuddled close by his actual boyfriends and not just their clothes afterwards

\-----------------------------

HC: Virgil is being a brat and breaks some rules. Logan tells him to pick a number. Virgil thinks it's for the number of spankings he'll get and shoots off a low number, somewhere between 5 and 15. Logan agrees, and Virgil is shocked and confused. Turns out that will be the number of time Logan will edge him.

\- Virgil is purposely being very bratty - not doing as he's told and talking back etc. - hoping he gets a good punishment because he's just so needy and restless today. and Logan snapping and telling him to go to their bedroom now - his voice alone gets Virgil a little hard and he obliges, Logan finds him naked on their bed

\- Logan smirks and asks him to pick a number, Virgil thinks he's going to get thrown over his knee and spanked until he's promising not to disobey ever again but he's still cheeky and chooses a low number hoping Logan will tut and choose for him. he's shocked when Logan agrees and even more shocked when instead of taking him over his knee takes out the lube and some toys

\- he uses his hands first, working Virgil up and jerking him off until he's bucking into his grip and begging to come. he lets go

\- then he uses his mouth, sucking Virgil's cock maybe while he fingers him open and Virgil's gasping and grabbing his hair and whining. he lets go

\- then he's working a vibe inside of him, slowly pushing as if he was fucking him before turning the vibrations on. and Virgil almost screaming and pleading - 'please, this time, please let me come' - he doesn't, he pulls out when he's too close

\- maybe he works a flesh light on him, it's not long until Virgil's begging incoherently all over again and he still stops short of his orgasm. depending on his number he'll repeat and combine these methods until he reaches the number

\- then Logan will fuck into him until he's screaming and coming, still fucking into him as he's overstimulated and exhausted but eventually pulling out and coming himself over Virgil's stomach - Virgil tiredly promising not to disobey again (for a while a least)

\----------------------------

HC: Virgil likes to take baths so he can be alone with his thoughts, Patton likes to visit him so he doesn't get too gloomy (I guess this is a prompt too?)

\- Virgil being alone with his own thoughts is either a good thing or a bad thing. sometimes he likes to reflect on the good things that happened that day/week and smile to himself about pretty much anything - most likely the others. sometimes he'll reflect on the bad things, on anything and everything that went wrong that day/week, maybe he'll have a little cry to let it all out

\- the first few times Patton checks in on him he's shy and embarrassed because 'Patton, I'm naked!' but Patton couldn't care less and wants to make sure he's okay and have a little light hearted or not so light hearted talk

\- he gets used to having his bath times interrupted - sometimes it makes him feel like a child though (which maybe he doesn't mind as much as he should) - and Patton will just sit there on the floor, not really looking at Virgil much, and just talk about nonsense even if Virgil doesn't talk back

\- "I saw this cute dog the other day" "you see cute dogs every day" "but they're just so cute you know with the fur and the little noses and the feet oh my god the feel so small!" - cue Virgil laughing at his little rants but in that fond sort of way

\- he doesn't mind Patton seeing him without makeup and without his hair done either - they both trust each other

\- okay but that meme when one of them pulls back the shower curtain to ask if they're out of X food and the other just screams. Virgil totally interrupts Patton's shower to ask where the food is a Patton screams and Virgil's like 'you do this enough to me chill' but he'll also apologise still

\--------------------------

HC: Virgil tough the others left the house, so he got to the common room, got pieces of things that smelled like the other three, like Patton's cardigan, Logan's tie and Roman's sweater. And started jerking of on the couch, only the other three come back early and find him fingering himself smelling their clothes, wearing the tie and sweater and sniffing the cardigan

\- Virgil is such a possessive boy, he loves reminders that he is his boyfriends' and they are his - he loves marking them up before they leave him just having secret reminders that they belong to him (and the others) - and he loves stealing their clothes too

\- sometimes it's innocent - wearing their stuff in cute ways when he's cold or wants a reminder of them, to smell like them and they kind of go 'aww' at - also he loves the others wearing his clothes and the others' clothes (it also gets him kind of hot)

\- sometimes it's not - he'll sit bundled in their clothes, working himself to hardness slowly savouring the time he has to himself to be possessive (he's slightly embarrassed by it and won't admit he's possessive to this extent to the others)

\- and he strokes his cock until it's not enough, whimpering and maneuvering carefully so he can work himself open but not ruin any of their clothes but he's desperate and needy and needs to be filled and his fingers aren't enough but still get him off good

\- do the others come in before or after or during he's come? if it's before they're encourage him and jerk him off and finger him open until he comes whining their names. if it's after he'll blush and try to apologise but they'll praise him and tell him how much they love him and clean him up. if it's during they'll all stand shocked, gaping at him until the after affects happen

\-------------------

HC: Virgil surprising his boyfriends wearing cat ears, a collar, a cat tail butt plug,basically giving them the whole kitty boy fantasy

\- Virgil is very cat like anyway, loving being cuddled and praised etc. so when the others start calling him their 'kitty' and stroking his hair, he starts to really, really like it and play into the role, sometimes jokingly sometimes not, until it becomes a thing

\- Virgil responding to the nickname with hums and eventually little mewls, he always moves closer to the other who said it may be crawling into their lap or curling up next to them

\- then comes the accessories: the ears are a joke at first but he doesn't take them off after Roman jokingly puts them on with a "now you're a real kitty". Then the collar, it looks basic enough to be a choker but they know it's not, it's a mark of ownership, he belongs to them. Then the tail, they get him naked in nothing but his ears and collar and present him with it, they open him up nice and slow before putting it in and he gives them a thank you (aka gets them off)

\- just Virgil wandering around in little but his kitty stuff sometimes casually, just curling up mostly nude with them and sleeping or teasing them all, his cock obviously hard and him whining trying to get them to do something (most of the time they cave and help him out)

\------------------------------

HC: Virge (the power bottom) ties his boys on the bed and slip cock rings on them. So he rides them till he's satisfied and only then he frees his boys and allow them to come. (Maybe the others get revenge on him for all the teasing and not letting them let go sooner, fucking him till his peeing on himself)

\- Virgil smirking and beckoning his boyfriends to their bedroom, teasing them till they're out of their clothing and tying them up side by side (Oh ho ho jokes), maybe just their wrists to the headboard, and working them to hardness before slipping cock rings on all of them - they whine and complain but take it anyway for Virgil (and they  _love_ it too)

\- Virgil just standing back and admiring his work for a little, taking in his boyfriends' flushed and disheveled appearances, before making his move and straddling one of them and getting the lube out, he teasingly strokes their cock with his lube covered fingers but pushes them inside of himself and rides his fingers until he nice and open - the other unable to do anything and helplessly bucks up trying to gain some friction (which doesn't work obviously)

\- him finally moving to the next one, sinking down on their cock, slow and teasing, grinding a little to bring himself pleasure - ignore the ways they try and break free of the binds and fuck up into him faster because right now is about him, he'll ride them how he wants

\- only when he's close does he move onto the last one, sinking down on the cock hard and fast, riding them quickly as he feels his climax approach and he comes all over their chest/stomach with an over exaggerated moan before climbing off of them all tired with a lazy smile, surveying the situation and his next move

\- and Virgil eventually taking off the cock rings and untying them telling them to have fun with each other as he watches them grab at each other's cocks and kiss and make out sloppily before they're all coming quickly and messily

\- do they get their revenge? Or do they silently wait for it to happen again because they loved it so much being at Virgil's mercy? Hmmm, both

\-----------------------------

HC: Virgil has days where he needs cuddles and to be held. Some days touch is Very Bad(tm) but he still needs to be comforted, so the others get him a nice blanket and let Virgil wrap himself in it and they tell him comforting words, how much they love him, and tell him how amazing he is until he feels better. And because Virgil has a praise kink, he's hard by the time he fells better and touch is okay again, the other get him off to help him relax fully. (Totally not projecting)

\- they get him a blanket for comfort and when he feels low/bad he just drapes it over himself now - like a silent indicator that he's not doing too good, the others pick up on it straight away too - and he flops down on the sofa/bed/floor near one of the others who will beckon him closer and pet his hair and whisper how much they love him

\- them gathering Virgil up in their lap soon after and letting him cuddle close and they just rub his back and tell him how good he is and all the things they love about him until he's hard and squirming back and forth in their lap trying to get friction - them noticing and asking if he's hard, Virgil blushing so much and trying to deny it but they coax it out of him

\- and they slowly run their hands over him, undoing his pants just enough to get his cock out and stroke him slow and lazy as he grips his blanket, hips bucking a little as he pants into their neck, letting out little whines for more and they oblige working his cock until he comes with a whine and slumps against them

\- they take good care of him afterwards. waiting until his legs are steady enough and walking him to the bathroom - maybe taking a shower to clean himself and make him feel better and they coddle him in fresh clothes and his blanket when he's back out

\----------------------------

You said we can send in plushophilia HCs so its my time to shine lol Virgil grinding against one of his plushies recording himself (or maybe going live on tumblr) and one of the others (Maybe Logan but whoever you choose) either find the recorder footage or find the live show and you decide what happens next lol

\- Virgil liking to keep his tumblr following happy so sets up his phone on a stand and goes live, he waits patiently on his bed, in front of the camera for a little until he's got a good amount of people watching then he strips - t-shirt quickly over his head, jeans pulled down in a bit of a struggle, then his boxers slide down his legs and he's back on his bed

\- he kneels, letting his viewers have a good look at his pale legs and torso (his head's mostly out of view) and his hard cock, he strokes it a few times letting out little whimpers for the camera before he leans to the side and grabs one of his plushies. he shows it off to the camera much like he would if he was little, he cuddles it close to his chest before putting it between his legs on the bed

\- the he really starts bucking against it, holding it still as he thrusts his cock against the soft material, mouth falling open in a silent moan but becoming grunts and whines as he goes harder and faster, working so close to the mattress and the bed is creaking. then he starts letting out little moans of 'please' and 'more' knowing no one can help him but himself

\- and Logan definitely isn't watching it from the other room on his laptop, he definitely didn't stumble upon Virgil's nsfw blog a few weeks ago, he definitely doesn't regularly get off to pictures/gifs/videos of Virgil, and he definitely didn't jump and scramble for his laptop when he saw Virgil went live, and he's definitely not jerking himself off to the live video of his friend grinding against a plushie

\- Virgil coming all over his plushie with a moan muffled by one of his hands, he fights the temptation to collapse onto the mattress and instead shyly waves at the camera before turning the stream off. And Logan just watching it go off, the image of Virgil coming against the plushie burned in his mind as he comes all over himself, listening as Virgil door opens, knowing he's going to clean himself and his plushie makes Logan whine a little

\- and Logan definitely doesn't get Virgil a new plushie and attaches a note saying 'maybe you should use this in your next stream xx' and Virgil definitely doesn't do another stream with that exact plushie and comes with a moan of 'Logan'

\----------------------

HC: Virgil getting fucking pounded by Roman and totally being a slut for the borderline pain

\- Roman being such a nice, gentle lover with Virgil because Virgil is his small, delicate flower (I mean he’s not but Roman loves to treat him like he is) and as much as Virgil loves how Roman takes care of him, and lets him take care of him, he just really wants Roman to be rough with him

\- he asks, well begs and Roman is more than hesitant but eventually agrees with him to try it out - safe word in place and all so they both feel comfortable

\- Virgil lets Roman take his time with foreplay as a compromise for the sex itself being rough - so, Roman undresses him slowly, whispering soft loving words between them, fingering him open slow and teasingly, giggling when Virgil squirms and begs for more but if anything that makes him go slower, pressing kisses to his face and down his body

\- and Virgil just losing it, grabbing Roman and ordering him to fuck him now otherwise he’ll take matters into his own hands (he wouldn’t but Roman doesn’t need to know that) and Roman hastily obliging, fucking into Virgil slow and usual until Virgil’s moaning and screaming at him to ‘hurry the fuck up’

\- Virgil just incoherently mumbling, asking Roman to fuck him harder, faster, to spank him and manhandle him - whining when Roman hesitates but he begs and begs until Roman does it, and he thanks him after every little harsh thrust or spank or any bit of pain

\- Roman staring at his love in amazement, he didn’t expect Virgil to lose himself like this but he’s not complaining as he watches Virgil come with a scream of Roman’s name, clutching his shoulders and telling him to keep going until Roman himself is spent

\-----------------------------

Can you write Prinxiety with a touch starved Virgil?

\- Virgil knows he’s touch starved but refuses to do anything about it, asking for it is embarrassing. so, he relishes the little hugs off Patton and pats of reassurance from Logan but then he and Roman start dating and the other is very, very affectionate

\- and Virgil leans into his touches and whines when he leaves/lets go of him - all sarcastic and pretending nothing is really wrong - but Roman thinks he gets what’s going on, so, makes more of an effort to touch him just the way he wants too

\- and the first time they ‘fuck’ (as Virgil puts it) or ‘make love’ (as Roman puts it) Virgil is so overwhelmed with feeling and how  _there_ Roman is, he just holds onto him for dear life, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and trying to stop tears escaping - Roman holds him close and cleans him up and doesn’t let him go for the rest of the night 


	175. Cuteness multi

HC: When Patton has trouble expressing his emotions verbally, he'll do things physically. If he's just really happy, he'll start flapping his arms up and down. If he's really scared, his shoulders move up and down. Etc

\- Patton being easily overwhelmed and going nonverbal for a bit because it's too much feelings but he still wants to express how he feels

\- waving his hands about, hitting people rapidly like 'did you see that! Isn't that cute! Dog!'

\- smacking people lightly, or a bit harder than he intended, to get their attention and almost sharading something out ('okay, two words...')

\- his face scrunching in frustration and he gets really close to someone to try and 'tell' them what he's thinking and even if they don't get it they say they do to make him feel better

\- holding his hands close to his chest, fingers slotting together, when he's nervous or scared and someone might come and hold his hands or put their hands over his or hug him to try and make him feel better

\---------------------

HC: The sides have a small blackboard hung up the kitchen wall that no one hasn't ever really paid too much attention to, until someone at one point decided to leave mysterious massages on it... Turns out, it was just person A trying to convince the others that a mighty entity wanted them to adopt five puppies. (It totally didn't work *wink*)

\- they obtain it with intentions of writing important notes down but they forget about it quickly until someone starts writing on it all of a sudden, they're not really sure who though

\- and poor Patton only wants some doggos so starts leaving little hints on the board like 'five' (and they think it's a countdown), 'please' (does someone need help?), and 'soon!' does it, freaking the other three out

\- and Patton not understand what he's done until they all tell him if they've seen the strange messages and him being like 'seen them? I wrote them' and the other three facepalming and calming down telling Patton not to do that again because it scared them

\- Patton apologising and then asking directly if he can have five puppies and they still say no, he pouts for days (but maybe the do get him one singular puppy to cheer him up)

\---------------------

HC: One of the sides is trans and menstruating, and his boyfriends help him deal with his dysphoria.

\- they know it's coming and they feel the phantom pains, mentally cursing themself. Then the bleeding comes and they just want to collapse and cry for days but no they have to get on with life and pretending everything's fine

\- but the dysphoria coming and they just crack, crying in the middle of the common room and falling to their knees, muttering about how they're in pain and they're not a real boy and they wouldn't be surprised if the others left him

\- and the others are sad now because their boyfriend is sad. Doing all they can to make him better - shoving food and drinks at him, cuddling him, giving him blankets and watching movies with him - they know it won't fix the problems but it's a momentary distraction and makes him feel loved

\----------------------

imagine this: when Patton and Virgil have had a Bad Day™ they trade hoodies and cuddle together in a pillow/blanket-fort, with cookies, hot chocolate and Lilo and Stitch, and they end op falling asleep crying and hugging.

\- Virgil being in a Bad Mood but realising Patton is also sad/a little angry/feeling bad inside makes him instantly go on high alert, keeping an eye out for anyone/anything that will upset his dad

\- and Virgil asking if they can hang out, pretending he doesn't know Patton is feeling bad or maybe just hinting at it. And Patton is 1000% cool with hanging out with his son anytime

\- they make cookies and cupcakes and hot chocolate, prepare to watch movies and build a pillow fort that maybe fails and ends up with them huddled under loads of blankets while they eat stuff and lean against each other

\- when they're done eating, Virgil just inching a little closer to hug Patton and Patton just dying because Virgil initiated the contact and because he's feeling too much and he just breaks down crying and Virgil just keeping holding him until he tires himself out and they fall asleep with movies still playing in the background

\----------------------

HC: The first time Roman and Virgil kiss, it was because they were angry with each other, yelling and glaring and throwing slander. Roman kissed him to shut Virgil up. And so began the angsty relationship lol.

\- they do get on nowadays but they still get into stupid petty arguments that are both funny and full of anger at the same time - they will scream and get into each other's personal space even if they're just arguing about ice cream flavours

\- and one day them having an argument that Virgil is obviously winning and Roman being a little shit and a sore loser kisses Virgil to shut him up, it's risky but it's how Roman really feels - only Virgil thinks it's just to stop the argument (which it does) but then he goes to his room and cries over how Roman will never like him back and how the kiss meant nothing

\- and Roman feeling so, so guilty but Virgil just keeps shutting him out. So him forcing his way in and spewing out a not practiced love confession where's he's not cool or charming or romantic but he's open and honest with Virgil and almost in tears at the end because he really wants Virgil to believe him

\- he does believe him

\- he kisses him again

\- that counts as their real first kiss, they like to ignore that the other one happened even though they laugh about it in the future

\----------------------

HC: Logan won't let any of the other Sides into his room because he has those glow in the dark star stickers on the ceiling, in actual constellations, and he's afraid they'll think he's childish.

\- as much as Logan inistis he's a dead set, straight laced, sensible adult, he is such a child sometimes - he enjoys indulging that side in himself especially if it collides with his interests

\- those space/stars glow in the dark stickers? Yep. Little models of planets, the human body, molecular structures? Yep. his own drawings of things? Yep, but they're hidden because he too finds them cringy

\- but the others inevitably finding out and thinking it's adorable. Virgil likes to come in and relax with him with the lights off so they can see the constellations and Logan can talk to him about them. Roman helps him draw more accurate things, even though they have stylistic preferences (Logan is more into realism than Roman). And Patton is just happy to look at anything Logan is doing at that moment and sometimes dragging him away when he knows what's best for him

\---------------------

HC: Logan has to ask Roman for help with romantic ideas for Patton bc he's bad at them but Roman won't stop it with the dirty jokes and Logan is blushing even more when he leaves

\- Logan hates that he needs to ask for help but he has zero romantic skills or experience so he's kind of stuck so if he wants to do something special for Patton he needs to ask Roman for help

\- so Logan stumbling over his words and blushing because he's not used to asking for help especially not from Roman and Roman just smirks and lets him struggle before sighing and letting Logan into his room so he can help him

\- and Roman does help him planning gifts and dates for a long while but he doesn't stop talking constantly going on about how inexperienced Logan is and he hopes he isn't in other departments otherwise it'll be a real let down for Patton, suggesting he better be good in bed to make up for his lack of romance etc. and just little petty comments

\- he goes on and on until Logan's bright red but he takes the date notes from Roman (he specifically asked for them to be written down) and leaves - maybe going straight to Patton's room and flopping face down on his bed to hide his flush but Patton calling him adorable and kissing him sweetly. Logan spills what Roman said and, after reassuring Logan, Patton does show him he's good in bed


	176. Role-play - LAMP, Logan centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate my brain. HC: Logan has a notebook of sexual things he wants to try. In it he has "Roleplay" and it describes three different scenarios. The other three find and read this. Each dresses up as a different senario amd surprise Logan.

\- Logan loves to be organised, keeping notes and lists in all sorts of books and folders but he’s never shown his boyfriends…  _ that  _ notebook, the notebook filled with all of his kinks and those of his boyfriends, sometimes just so he remembers them and can decide when to try what kinks out

\- but his boyfriends love invading his space - both his personal space and his room - so they inevitably find this notebook they haven’t seen before and they (mainly Roman) gets nosy and look inside it, finding things they know and some things that are new to them

\- Logan knows they’ve seen it, they’ve been in his room and read his personal notebook - how does he know? he knows because Roman comes into his room in nothing but lingerie and a short pleated skirt and heels, Logan closes his eyes to gather himself but soon enough Roman’s riding him in his chair right then and there, calling him ‘sir’ and asking Logan to ‘teach me a lesson’

\- and Logan knows he’s fucked when Virgil approaches him next, then Patton after. and he’s fully fucked out and three of his wildest dreams have just come true

\- Logan is embarrassed as fuck when they finally tell him about the notebook but they all crowd around it and write their own kinks in, even the really embarrassing ones which make them blush and stutter and their handwriting gets worse but they all cuddle up close after making promises to do X kinks whenever


	177. Spanking - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear you do sides headcanons ouo (Could I possible get some of Virgil being a uhhhhh slut for spanking, especially the other being stern and harsh and getting him to cry) oops-

\- Patton doing a 180 going from lovely, sweet dad to stern, commanding daddy and it gets Virgil hard like nothing else - this mainly happens when Virgil gets a bit too sarcastic and bratty or talking bad about himself which Patton will not have

\- and Patton telling him he needs to be punished, as much as Virgil tried to act unfazed they both know he’s excited and aroused, shuffling and flushing and not meeting Patton’s gaze and Patton knows this, of course he does

\- Patton shoving down his trousers and throwing him over his knee, quickly asking if it’s okay which Virgil hastily says it is so, and he’s spanking Virgil, slow but hard, letting him take in the pain before he does it again

\- Virgil stuttering out moans and begging Patton for ‘more’ and ‘harder’, Patton hesitating but eventually obliging, spanking Virgil harder and quicker so he has little time to recover after each blow

\- and Virgil whining and silently crying, he doesn’t realise he’s crying until Patton stops and lays him face down on the bed, pulling his trousers off the rest of the way and soothing his very red skin, whispering about how well Virgil took it

\- Virgil burying his face in the sheets to hide his tears and embarrassment - he’s so, so hard and Patton’s hands on his ass don’t help, he lets out little whimpers of ‘please’ and ‘Patton’ as he ruts a little against the sheets and Patton eventually gathers Virgil onto his lap and jerks him off while praising him, kissing him softly and sweetly in contrast to before

\- and Virgil being really blushy the next day because his ass still hurts but Patton just giggles and kisses his cheek saying he better be a good boy otherwise he’ll get more punishment


	178. Spanking pt. 2 - Royality & Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write more of daddy Patton spanking the other sides? Like what they do that gets them spankings and how they react? (Hc I guess?)

\- we already know about Virgil so…

\- Roman is a loud mouth and ‘too much’ sometimes, the others might ask him nicely to tone it down but once Patton puts on his stern dad voice he knows it’s his last warning before he’s getting thrown over his knee

\- sometimes Patton is calm with him and will ask him to meet him in his room for his punishment, Roman might nod shyly but trails after him but sometimes he might refuse causing Patton to grab him/pick him up and manhandling him over his knee

\- Roman will whine and struggle but Patton will hold him firmly down and spank him hard and fast, not giving him time to breath barely. he’ll gasp and whine, trying to break out of the hold until he’s hard and rutting against Patton’s thigh

\- sometimes he comes like that all over Patton’s trousers - he tuts and tells Roman off but will still kiss him fondly and clean him up. sometimes he gets close and begs Patton to let him come, Patton might lay him down and jerk him off or give him a blow job, cleaning up around him after he climaxes - he tends not to be so loud afterwards but inevitably he’ll slip up again

\- Logan is different, Patton will punish him for different reasons mainly when he overworks himself or selfishly thinks he better than them (which sometimes he is but he can be ignorant about it sometimes), so, Patton needs to put him in his place, he’ll carefully take him away from whatever he’s doing and explain his intentions - Logan is more likely to say he doesn’t want punishment

\- but if he does want it/allows it Patton might bend him over his knee or his desk/bed, drag his trousers down and tells him to count the spanks until his voice is strained and stuttering, maybe he’s a little teary eyed too but definitely hard and begging for anything Patton will give him

\- Patton tells him how well he took it and kisses him softly maybe he gets him off then and there before cleaning him up or in the shower before cuddling up on the sofa afterwards (still distracting Logan from whatever he was doing beforehand)

\- that’s not to say all three of the won’t disobey their daddy on purpose and be bratty and break some rules


	179. Plushie - LAMP, Patton centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ask box is your home now? Very well. Then yours shall be mine the next time too (I tend to have a lot of asks/ideas but I feel too shy to ask). Headcanon that Patton has a heavy plushophillia kink (me, drawing ideas from your writing? never) and the others know, so on his birthday they all give him little plushies he can use. Cue to Patton letting each of them take him in turns while he fucks against one of the plushies ~Toreen

\- Patton’s kink is a known thing and it’s accepted - they found him lazily grinding against a plushie one day and, well, they had a talk about some of their kinks afterwards - so, they’re not surprised when more and more plushies start appearing around the place and then finding them washed and drying on the side somewhere (if anything they smile fondly)

\- and on his ‘birthday’ they all get him a present as well as three little plushies and he takes his time looking at them and cuddling them, as well as thanking them - and nice long, hard hug and a sloppy kiss

\- and Patton letting each of them watch when he fucks against their plushie, he likes them to be close so he can kiss them and hold onto them as they hold the plushie in place for him to grind against before he comes

\- for his next birthday/whatever they buy him a bigger plushie (like massive) so he can straddle it and ride it, he’s never been so overjoyed and he’s never come so quick in his life - they all giggle at it and help Patton clean up


	180. Puppy Patton - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tz~ you are torturing me, do you know that? What about Patton being a good, little puppy for the others though? Oooh puppy Patton being a good power bottom, taking care of his Dom's <3 ~Toreen

\- puppy Patton not necessarily doing much but whine and stare up at his masters when he’s aroused but as soon as one of his masters is aroused he’s ready to be the best boy every for them and let them use him

\- he knows that if he’s a good boy they’ll let him get off too so he does his best to please them, sometimes he’ll kneels in front of them and lay his head on their thigh, rubbing against their crotch is they let him or at least if they don’t tell him to stop

\- sometimes he’ll just let them fuck his mouth, him trying his best to keep up and drooling everywhere before they come either in his mouth or over his face - they’ll let him hump against something (one of his plushies or even them) to get himself off or they’ll gather him in their lap and jerk him off, very rarely will they suck him off but he savours it when he’s allowed

\- other times they’ll cave and open him up nice and quick with their fingers - and sometimes their mouths, but god does he squirm and whine then - until he’s ready and whining a lot, they push into him and fuck him good and hard but sometimes he gets over enthusiastic and ends up riding them until they both come

\- he’ll often come down from his high, falling out of his puppy head space, and collapse against the other who’ll take good care cleaning them both up and cuddle Patton in blankets and clean clothes


	181. Spanking Pt. 3 - LAMP, Patton centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! On HCs how about any of the others spanking Patton? Ehehe

\- daddy Patton is least likely to get spanked because he is the rule maker, he can touch himself without permission etc., but he can be naughty - accidentally swearing, making too much of a mess - and his boys love to punish him when they can, sometimes he just lets them have their fun

\- they’ll gang up on him and pin him to the bed, telling him how naughty he’s been and he laughs fondly at their determination and assertiveness - they’re still adorable and cute as fuck when they’re trying to ‘handle’ him

\- they’ll pull his trousers down or strip him fully and then start spanking him, sometimes taking it in turn or sometimes one of them does it while one of them whispers how good he’s being and one of them more often than not gets him off

\- it’s still highly likely that he’ll moan and whimper, a bit quieter trying to keep it together in front of his boys but they make it difficult, it makes him a little embarrassed to be punished by his boys but he still loves it

\- if he doesn’t get off when they’re spanking him they’ll get him off afterwards, he’ll still order them about and tell them what he’d like to see but softer and more broken and they’ll oblige letting their daddy take control again


	182. Puppy & kitten - Moxiety/LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy Patton and Kitty Virgil having a play date? Maybe as their masters watch??

\- puppy Patton is too excitable but way too encouraging for Virgil to ignore, so, he hangs around him when they’re both in their head space at some times usually when Virgil doesn't want to be lazy and just curl up with on of his masters - Patton will whine but won’t push it if Virgil doesn’t want it, he’ll play with one of their masters instead (most likely Roman when he’s excitable)

\- but when Virgil agrees, softly whimpering and pushing his head against Patton’s face/shoulders/neck to show he’s willing to participate and Virgil’s soft sounds are enough to get Patton half hard already

\- Patton will look at their masters, all wide eyed and eager in nothing but his collar, tail, and ears - as is Virgil - and once he gets that nod, he’s straddling Virgil quick and grinding their cocks together, grinning down at Virgil as he mewls and squirms beneath him; sometimes they come like that grinding against each other, if one of them comes a lot quicker they’ll lick at the other’s cock and let them use their mouth

\- and sometimes their masters will help them get into a good position - Virgil on his knees, head laying on the floor, tucking in on himself a bit and Patton will almost immediately try and mount him, grinding his cock against his ass until one of their masters help him position his cock and he’s quickly thrusts into Virgil hole repeatedly with little shame


	183. Sex shop - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about virgil and logan visiting a sextoy shop, and them ending up fucking in the bathroom stall?

~ (un)surprisingly it’s all Virgil’s idea because of course it is – as much as Logan loves exhibitionism and public sex he doesn’t want to freak Virgil out too much so keeps things pretty basic – and it’s not that Virgil doesn’t like basic, vanilla sex because he does but he likes to push the boundaries and test things (especially things he knows he and his boyfriend will like)

~ Logan knows Virgil is up to something when he said he was bringing him shopping today (normal enough) but insisted on stretching him with his fingers and putting a butt plug in his ass before they left – Virgil smirks a lot to himself as they go around the normal shops, Logan stopping every so often to catch his breath or readjust himself, more often than not hard in his trousers

~ it getting to the point where Virgil is practically dragging Logan around and into their last shop (a sex shop). Logan suddenly becoming very aware of where they are and just blushing because ‘Virgil what the fuck?’

~ Virgil just laughs and browses around the items, explaining which ones he thinks are good and going a little too into detail about what he’d do to Logan with some of them – and Logan’s hard and a lot closer than he’d like just from Virgil’s dirty talk, he just whines and pulls on Virgil’s hoodie, gesturing to his problem and Virgil straight up cups his cock and jerks him off a little through his trousers right then and there in the middle of the store

~ they find a secluded space soon enough (a toilet or changing room or something) and Virgil wastes no time shoving down Logan’s trousers and telling him to turn around and brace against the wall (which he does) and he’s quick to put a lubed condom on and fuck into his boyfriend quick and harsh – one hand having to cover Logan’s mouth to stop the obscene noises

~ and Logan comes really quick into his own hand with his forehead pressed to the wall, Virgil continuing to thrust until he comes too – smirking as he cleans them up with tissues he carries everywhere and putting the butt plug back into Logan with promises that he’ll buy him a new toy to try later on him as they get dressed again. Logan’s hesitant but nods along with Virgil and he tries to decide which toy to buy (and, yeah, they kind of feel obliged to buy something now that they’ve fucked in the store)

~ the person running the place totally knows what just happened, they check out their things and take their money before commenting that ‘it’s okay’ and ‘it happens all the time’ – they both die a little from embarrassment now that their ‘moment’ is over but, yeah, they do it again (in different places though)


	184. Humping - Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc: Virgil being really horny and the only way the others will let him cum is by humping a stuffie or their leg? Any pairing will work

~ when Virgil is horny the others know about it pretty quick, he’ll whine and beg for one of them to touch him (adding little pleas and whichever pet name he wants to call them today), he’ll pout and look up at them all wide eyed and innocent

~ sometimes they do cave and touch him, maybe even fuck him, but sometimes they don’t. they tell him to wait and to not touch himself, he’ll whine even more about how he needs etc. and they’ll just roll their eyes and tell him to wait more, and the more he whines the longer he’ll wait

~ it gets to the point where he’ll rut back and forth into nothing but his cock will drag slightly on the material of his boxers and he’ll try his hardest to get off like that but the other will tut and hold him down or order him to stop otherwise he’ll get punished (he does get punished sometimes if he doesn’t stop or if he goes further and actually touches himself, heaven forbid if he gets himself off and comes)

~ he knows what comes next though if he doesn’t keep going, so, he might inch forward if he’s sat on the floor (if he’s not he’ll sit himself on the floor) and he’ll keep going until they tell him to stop or until he’s pressed up against one of their legs, knees either side – he’ll look up for permission and if they nod he might rut against their leg and come in his pants or he’ll take off his trousers and boxers and rut all the same against them until he comes over their trousers (they’ll tut and tell him off for ruining their clothes but praise him all the same)

~ if they tell him to stop moving closer then it’s more likely than not he’ll be handed a stuffie (sometimes one of his favourites and sometimes a new one), they’ll undress him until he’s nude and tell him to have fun with it – they’ll watch as he mounts the stuffie and ruts against it, whining about how soft and good it feels and how he’s closer to coming, they let him come all over the stuffie and let him calm down and tell him how good he’s been for them (and maybe how he’s earned a reward for putting on such a good performance)


	185. Heels & tie - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc of logan clad in only his tie roughly fucking roman clad in only big red stilettos? back scratching? biting? as kinky as possible? (p.s. i love your writing sorry if this isn’t much to go off of)

~ Roman will 8/10 times turn up mostly naked if he wants to fuck – just casually laying on the bed nude, walking straight in and sitting in Logan's lap in nothing but boxers, etc. – and sometimes Logan will fondly roll his eyes and push Roman over/off whatever surface he’s on because ‘not now Ro’ and ‘I’m busy’ and Roman will huff but wait (and he’ll get sick of waiting and will punish Logan for making him wait too long and he’ll make Logan apologise)

~ but Roman walking in wearing nothing but tall, red heels and absolutely towering above Logan a bit intimidating but then being all fake shy asking to be fucked because ‘please’ and ‘need it’ – Logan momentarily being shocked and stunned to silence just taking in Roman’s body all over again as if it was the first time before he gets closer and runs his hands all over his body

~ he’ll urge Roman to lie down on the bed and start to undress himself – Roman insist he keeps his tie on because he likes it, they both flush at that – but soon enough he’s fingering Roman open telling him how needy he is, how he needs his cock, how he’s a slut (but he’s his slut he responds)

~ and Logan thrusting into him relentlessly, never quite stopping for Roman to catch his breath or say anything. and Roman’s hands gripping at Logan’s shoulders and back, nails scratching and scraping his skin, leaving white marks and sometimes drawing a little blood – all it does is make Logan arch over, head pressed to Roman’s chest as he fucks him harder and faster

~ Roman wrapping his hand around Logan’s tie and drawing him into a kiss and pulling him into his neck, silently telling him to bite him and mark him – accompanied by a few pleas and whines – and almost as soon as Logan’s hand is on his cock, stoking him a little sloppily, he’s coming, gripping and pulling harder on Logan’s tie (which to be fair he loves) and Logan’s coming too

~ Roman makes sure to kiss and rub the marked skin from where Logan’s tie was, and Logan takes Roman’s heels off and massages his feet after they clean up


	186. Kitty Roman - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any Pet play with Roman and Virgil head cannons? Roman being a kitty and Virgil being his master? Maybe Roman was being mad a got caught getting off when his master said not to? How does Virgil discipline his pet?

~ Virgil is not really a ruthless master but one pointed look in Roman’s direction says all it needs to, and Roman will whine and pout but he won’t go against his master’s rules usually but sometimes he gets distracted and forgets he’s not supposed to touch himself without permission

~ obviously Roman has no self-restraint so he will touch himself a lot – sometimes just jerking his cock or fingering himself open, rutting against the furniture in deep lazy thrusts, and more than once has he tried to suck himself off which worked to a certain degree and never fails to rile Virgil up

~ and Virgil will pretend to ignore him to a point to see if Roman will give up and play by the rules – if he does he gets a warning but still gets a reward for being good – and if he doesn’t then Virgil will snap and have a few strong words for Roman, maybe tying his hands together so he can’t touch himself

~ Roman will whine, acting as if he’s doing nothing wrong and Virgil will tut, throw him over his knee and spank him until he concedes and takes his punishment like a good boy – he might be punished further (overstimulation or denying orgasms) or Virgil might kiss him better and fuck his little kitten

~ okay but kitty Roman just curling up next to Virgil after his punishment, his ass still burning, Virgil running his hands through his hair and over his back to sooth him, and whispering what a good boy Roman’s been, and Roman just grinning and cuddling close to him


	187. Beastiality - Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman's got a bit of a beastiality kink and/or a thing for tentacles

~ Roman very well knowing he has a thing for tentacles but it’s weird and he doesn’t want the others to know (because there’s a chance they’ll be mean about it) so cue the obvious exploration in his own realm and tentacle like dildos – this makes Roman giddy like nothing else, sneaking off to his room just to fuck himself real quick, covering his mouth so they won’t be able to hear him

~ and being able to almost control his tentacle realm beings into fucking him hard and sloppy and wet and repeatedly makes Roman wild, the thought of it makes him hard like nothing else and he starts going off to his realm to ‘fight’ things more often

~ but he starts thinking about other things, expending his horizons as he calls it – it starts with just dildos in various shapes, with knots on and being able to deposit ‘stuff’ into him – and he cannot shut the fuck up for the life of him because it feels so good but he needs something more, something real

~ so, Roman going into his realm and search for something good and fuckable, almost dog like but it’s not because it’s fantasy and it’s something much more captivating and sort of playful – it lets Roman touch and play with them for a little while, Roman removing some of his outer layers all the while and it seems to get the message (of course it does, that’s how things run in his realm)

~ and Roman soon enough being pushed to the ground with the force of the animal, his head and chest on the ground and his ass in the air – he chokes up and screams when it mounts him and pushes in sloppily and without a care for Roman at all (that just makes it so much better)

~ and Roman whining and whimpering so fucking loud as the thing fucks him ruthlessly and so fast that’s he’s coming so quick, hands clenching in the grass as the thing doesn’t stop but rather goes harsher and not letting up, Roman whimpering in overstimulation but not having the energy to move away because he really, really wants this

~ and by the time the beast comes inside of him Roman’s come a second time and just lays there limply as the thing fucking knots him but it doesn’t last long – it pulls out and it’s a lot of come overflowing out of Roman’s hole, down his thighs and dripping to the floor

~ and he definitely does that again (and again, and again, and again, and again)


	188. Giggling - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc- for some reason I have the image of Patton giving Logan a blowjob but he just /can't stop giggling/ over something or other (and while logan thinks it's quite amusing he also would like to get off lol) :)

~ Patton gives the most genuine and enthusiastic blow jobs ever and Logan loves it – Patton just straight up pushing Logan down on his back, removing his pants and underwear, hooking his arms around his thighs and taking his cock in whole, sucking real good and passionately

~ and Logan usually just dies inside, Patton’s hands forcing his legs apart so he can’t close them or move or squirm away or buck up into his mouth, and Patton doing his best to bring him so much pleasure

~ but Patton’s mind never stops working out of the ordinary, so, he’s constantly thinking of puns and jokes and random little tangents (when he’s not thinking about sucking his boyfriend off and how hot his boyfriend is) and he just starts laughing around Logan’s cock making his throat go wild

~ and Logan wants to be mad – his boyfriend is giving him a sloppy, messy blowjob and fucking giggling in the middle of it – but he can’t be mad because Patton’s cute as fuck and it actually feels really good and he’s coming with a hand in Patton’s hair trying to lift him off or warn him or something

~ Patton takes no notice, pulls off after Logan came, and he still can’t stop laughing. He takes a few breaths, looks Logan in the eyes, utters the pun, and breaks into more laughter – Logan threatens to leave but Patton still has a hold on him and promises punishment if he leaves him hard (cue Patton making more puns as Logan sucks him off)


	189. Sleep - Virgil/Remy (Sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Remy usually doesn't care what Virgil does (unless they're fucking), but when he notices that Virgil needs just a bit more eyeshadow to cover the bags under his eyes, he starts punishing Virgil when he doesn't get enough sleep. (He's also slightly offended, because he IS sleep, and BITCH, I AM FUCKING DELIGHTFUL, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU NOT WANT ME?!?!?!

~ despite how he acts Remy keeps a close eye on them all but Virgil most of all – because they’re best friends and fuck buddies – so, firstly trying to encourage Virgil to sleep more after they fuck, like a nudge in the right direction

~ it doesn’t work enough and Remy’s ended up sleeping alone or accompanying Virgil’s midnight movie marathons or existential crises

~ Remy seeing him visually deteriorate and he can only imagine what it’s doing to him inside (both mind and inner body)

~ Remy shouting at the top of his lungs “BITCH I AM A FUCKING DELIGHT”

~ Virgil proceeding to burst out into fits of giggles, ending up on the floor just exhausted after laughing so much and inevitable falling asleep – Remy sighing and carrying Virgil to bed (as difficult as that may be for him)

~ Remy laying by his side just watching him sleep (hello mr. Cullen) and giving Virgil a little pep talk about sleeping properly when he wakes up all bleary eyed

~ and Remy – on more than one occasion – physically wearing Virgil out to the point where he just passes out almost instantly


	190. Short & chubby - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc where patton is shorter than the others and chubby but holy shit is he well endowed (i imagine he reduces logan to a complete mess as he fucks him)

~ Patton being a short, cute, unintimidating little guy who loves to give soft hugs and cares a lot about people – which, yes, is really freaking adorable – and Logan just fucking loves him (loves him more than he ever imagined he could love someone)

~ and Logan kind of expecting Patton to be a soft, sweet sub who just wants to make him happy – well, he does make him happy – Logan is fucking shook when he feels Patton’s cock through his trousers when they’re making out and he thinks he must be imagining it because ‘there’s no way’

~ but Logan gets to his knees and undoes his pants, dragging them down with his boxers, and is confronted with the biggest fucking cock he’s ever seen and he’s just speechless – and Patton getting a bit shy and saying he doesn’t mind bottoming because he knows how big he is and he really doesn’t want to hurt Logan

~ Logan rising to his knees, gripping Patton’s cock hard, and practically whimpering out ‘please hurt me’ and, boi, they’re gone

~ they finish stripping the other, hands wandering all over, and Patton having to physically remove Logan’s hands from his cock because he’s so attached (and he really wants to try different things and run some experiments because, fuck, that’s a massive cock) but right now Patton wants to be inside him and wants to fuck him thoroughly

~ he takes his time fingering him open, careful and precise, not bringing too much pleasure but just enough to stop him complaining about not having his cock yet (he still manages to complain a little) then Patton easing himself into him, having to hold Logan down so he doesn’t try to go faster

~ Patton sweet talking Logan while fucking him, leaning down and covering Logan (who is hella lanky) and whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he bottoms out, and Logan can barely breathe and he whines asking Patton to move – with lots of ‘please’, ‘need it’, ‘Pat’

~ and Patton cannot deny his boyfriend for too long and he fucks him slow and sweet, hands trailing all over Logan – and Logan almost cries (okay, maybe he does a little) because it’s too much and not enough all at once, he can’t stop wriggling about and begging for more and Patton gives it to him, that little bit harsher and it tips him over the edge and he’s coming, as is Patton

~ Patton cuddling Logan close afterwards, letting Logan catch his breath and muttering about how good it is and Logan listing some future ideas and Patton just fondly laughing at him and insisting he takes Logan to the shower


	191. Cardigan - Logan w/ logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shy follower whose been enjoying your posts from afar - Hi! Um...how about a HC where Logan found Patton’s old cardigan and realized it smelled like him? And he began to hug it or put it on and realized he loved the way it felt on his skin, and before he knew it he was quickly undressing because you know where this would feel best? His cock. – M

~ Logan is, for lack of better words, a lazy fucker (when he wants to be) – he’s a night owl but his boyfriend is always up early in the morning, dressed, makes breakfast for them all, and starts his day (a lot before Logan’s even out of bed) – unless he really, really wants morning sex

~ so, on one of these fine days, Logan is left in bed alone having just woken up from a wet dream and he’s so hard in his pyjama pants, he really just wants to slip his hand in his pants and jerk himself off real quick but there’s a pile of clothes at the bottom of the bed – he assumes Patton’s going to start cleaning at some point – and Patton’s old hoodie is right there

~ he just grabs it, no thought or anything, and holds it close to him, cuddling it almost and covering the lower half of his face with it, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend, it’s so Patton. And he can’t take it any longer, he pulls off (then kicks off) his pyjamas so all he’s left in is the covers which are hastily thrown aside and Patton’s cardigan

~ and he strokes himself quick, not up for teasing himself but rather just wanting to get off as good and as quick as possible, one hand fisting his cock and the other wrapped in Patton’s cardigan – which was probably a mistake because that hand goes to grab his cock, stroking it all the same, while his other hand cups his balls

~ and the material feels so soft and so nice – he hunches over so he can fuck up into his hand covered by Patton’s cardigan and smell him all at once – and he comes all over Patton’s old cardigan, practically fucking up into the material, and yeah he feels a little bad and a bit embarrassed when Patton finds out but it was worth it


	192. Spanking - Patton/Remy (Sleep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if it's not too much trouble... HC: Patton spanking Remy bc he continues keeping Thomas up for too long

~ Patton will literally put any of the others over his knee if they aren’t doing their job or are overworking themselves – obviously he’ll give them warnings and he’ll be patient with them if they try to fix the problem but nine times out of ten Remy doesn’t even try to fix Thomas’ sleep schedule and will leave him with little sleep over multiple reoccurring nights

~ and Patton having enough if it because it’s affecting the others too – he worries about his dark strange son a lot more – and Remy needs to be taught a lesson and be put in his place. Maybe he brings him to his room or stays out in the common room because he deserves to be punished where everyone can see him

~ he shoves down his pants and underwear, bending him over his knee pretty swiftly before he can complain or argue that he doesn’t deserve it (he does and he knows he does) and Patton tells him to count the hits – and he does, quietly, almost ashamed that his behaviour resulted in this punishment, maybe a little more embarrassed because he likes it

~ he’s most definitely hard against Patton’s thigh, rutting every time Patton spanks him, it feels rough against the material of his trousers but that just makes it better – and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t flustered by this (maybe he never thought he’d like it) and he’s a bit shy being hard in front on Patton, because of Patton

~ Patton praising him afterwards and that’s just the cherry on top, Patton pulls him into his lap (awkwardly with his trousers still around his ankles) and he can’t help but grind his hard cock into Patton’s stomach a little – Patton asks if he needs help but he whines and shakes his head, muttering ‘close’ because he’s so fucking close to coming just from rutting against Patton’s thigh

~ he comes all embarrassed, covering Patton’s blue polo shirt, hiding his flushing face and squeezing his eyes shut behind his sun glasses – which Patton then removes and kisses him all over his face, he tells him off a little more and warns that he’ll get more punishment if he keeps it up

~ the sore butt is enough of a reminder not to disrupt Thomas’ sleep for a good while at least – but Patton does punish him when he acts up again, varying his punishments though


	193. Handcuffed - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt or HC: Virgil being handcuffed/having his wrists bound by Roman bc he wouldn't stop trying to touch himself even though Ro told him not to

~ whenever Roman specifically tells Virgil not to do something that’s a sure way to get him to do it just out of spite because he loves to wind him up so badly (sometimes just for a funny reaction but sometimes to get fucked or punished)

~ so when Roman tells him not to touch himself any more after he caught him palming himself through his jeans – all sprawled out on Roman’s bed no less – and he stops, goes back to playing on his phone just enough so Roman goes back to what he’s doing but his hands are back at his pants in an instant

~ Roman turns to look at him not even a few minutes later and his trousers are around his thighs, his cock in hand as he strokes it leisurely, looking intensely at Roman – again Roman tells him to stop, his hands go in the air in defeat and he pretends to go to pull his jeans back up

~ of course he doesn’t and the sound of little to no movement plus tiny gasps from Virgil indicate to Roman that he hasn’t stopped, so, he gets the handcuffs out of their drawer and marches over to the bed – he straddles Virgil (and Virgil is very happy and very optimistic about the turn of events) and he handcuffs one wrists, threads the handcuffs through a gap in the headboard and cuffs the other hand

~ Virgil making a cocky comment – “kinky, Princey” – and Roman just smirking down at him, surveying his blush and his hard cock (leaking at this point) and he gets up and goes back to what he’s doing – and, oh boy, does Virgil whine and beg for Roman to come back and touch him, his hips jumping and thrusting into the hair to get some relief, and Roman asks if he needs to be gagged too (he shuts up quickly)

~ Roman takes his sweet ass time doing his work/cleaning up/whatever and Virgil hasn’t stopped wriggling on the bed, his pants further down his legs now and the bottom of his shirt covered in a bit of pre-come and he’s so fucking needy – and Roman is so tempted to just leave him there but he’s been hard himself for ages and so what if he wants this as much as Virgil now

~ he says nothing, taking his trousers and underwear off, raising and eyebrow to Virgil for permission, and receiving it he climbs into Virgil’s lap – grinding his own cock down against Virgil’s before jerking them off together – Virgil coming much quicker than him all over him own t-shirt, he lays there panting and flushed until Roman adds his come to the mess


	194. Pillow princess - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil riding pillow queen Roman

~ some might consider it lazy for Roman to do nothing by lie against the pillows, naked, and let Virgil do his thing but honestly Virgil is such a control freak sometimes – he’ll either tell Roman what to do or tell him not to move and he’ll use him until they’re both exhausted

~ Roman is such a pillow princess though he loves being treated in bed and having to do little to no work, while making the prettiest of noises of course, and Virgil likes it too no matter now many times he rolls his eyes (and Roman knows this)

~ Virgil either treats Roman like royalty – going slow and touching him just how he likes, rarely denying any of his requests – or a whore – he absolute wrecks him until he’s incoherent, a messy mix of sweat, come, and spit

~ on the chance Virgil wants to ride him like this he’ll kiss Roman senseless until he’s lax against the sheets with Virgil atop of him, moving and fingering himself open as Roman watches him with his eyes half open and a lazy, content smile on his face

~ and Virgil has half the mind to wipe it off his face but his baby looks so good and blissed out and he just wants to ride him until they’re both exhausted and sated – that’s exactly what he does


	195. More sub Logan

SUB LOGAN IS SEDUCED BY ROMAN? I NEED TO SEE THIS!!

\- Roman is the master of seduction, both romantically and sexually, well, at least he is to Logan (the poor, flustered, inexperienced baby). he can and will make Logan a blushing mess in a matter of seconds with a few teasing touches and flirty words

\- his pick up lines are so incredibly unoriginal but so sexual Logan can't help but stutter or stay silent and just blush and gape at him. and Roman is so fucking proud of himself, smirking down at the other all victorious

\- and Logan just caving, hand covering his red face and he lets out a noise that sounds almost like a frustrated keen which Roman finds adorable but also hot as fuck, so, he drags him into his bedroom and presses him hard against the door and Logan melts, gripping at Roman anywhere and straight up whimpering and pleading

\- Roman watches and teases for a while before kissing him deeply, pressing open mouthed kisses down his body as he undresses him. and Logan is A Mess, begging for more but also wanting to stop and take a breath but Roman doesn't let him take a break at all - touching him, teasing him, whispering seductive words into his ear as he fucks him slow and sweet, smiling into their kisses; making sure to whisper reassuring words and little 'I love you's' after they climax

\------------------------

HC: Logan having a stressful day and he reverts to little space and lets Roman tAkE cArE oF hIM (nudge nudge)

\- If and when Logan overworks himself/stresses himself out, less often now because of the others helping him, he more often than not drops into little space - he might sit there, quiet and not working, until someone finds him. they ask if he's okay and he'll nod or shake his head and ask for his daddy, they'll look at him fondly and get his daddy (if his daddy isn't the one to find him)

\- and Roman is with him instantly, urging him out of his chair, shutting his laptop, helping him out of his big clothes and into his comfy clothes - sometimes his pjs, onesie, or little clothes depending on the time of day/what he feels like

\- and Logan is very quiet when he's little and tired - when he's little and awake he will rant on for ages about cute little things and Roman will hold him and listen intensely - and he'll only shake and nod his head, sometimes adding 'daddy' onto things a lot, making sure his daddy is there still with him

\- sometimes he'll just want to sleep but Roman will make him eat and drink, take a shower maybe, before he gets into bed and sleeps for ages - waking up snuggled into Roman's chest all cute and giggly or hard, whining a little and rutting against Roman's leg, Roman will take care of him after he coaxes words out of his little boy

\- but sometimes Logan gets fidgety and horny, tugging on Roman's clothes, silently asking for him. sometimes Roman takes him into his lap, Logan will tuck his head against him and let out soft whimpers as Roman fingers him and jerks him off until he comes rocking in Roman's hold and whining

\- other times Roman will lie his baby on the bed and open him up nice and slow before fucking him how Logan likes until Logan's coming, gripping at Roman then relaxing and telling Roman how he wants him to come in him/on him - then they both sleep well

\-------------------------

Okay, but hc that when the others get tired of logans lectures they drag him away by his tie and take turns fucking his throat so he cant speak properly for days afterwards. (and occasionally Logan speaks for just a bit longer than he normally would to see if he can subtly prompt this response)

\- usually they find Logan's rambling cute and endearing, they'll watch fondly sometimes not even really listening and just watching fondly as he gets excited and passionate about whatever

\- but sometimes, rarely, he gets on their nerves because he doesn't know when to shut the fuck up, he cannot pick up on social cues to save his life sometimes and he just keeps going unaware the others aren't listening/are annoyed (but a fond kind of annoyed)

\- and they're just looking at each other, knowing glances and rolling their eyes, silently hatching a plan before they all get up - which does shut him up - and they drag him down to the floor harshly by his tie

\- Logan just gapes at them, shocked and stunned - one of them makes a comment about how he's all ready waiting for them with his mouth open, and he flushes realising their intention and he feels a little guilty at not realising he was bothering them

\- he has little time to think about much because they're crowded around him asking if this is okay, he nods quickly before one of them pushes into his mouth and they're fucking his mouth hard and quick before they're coming. and the other two going after, going as hard and as ruthless as the first

\- in the end he's a mess of spit and come, crying silently involuntarily, and he's hauled to his feet, he's shaky and lets himself be held and cleaned, they cuddle him and quickly get him off. they feel a bit bad about it and give him plenty to drink but the day after his voice keeps breaking and it hurts for him to talk - he glares at them but stays pretty silent

\- he definitely tries to talk for that little bit longer sometimes just to see what they'll do. sometimes he does it unintentionally and feels bad because he thinks his boyfriends hate him talking so much - they quickly tell him they find it endearing a lot but sometimes can be too much (I refuse to make this too angsty)

\-------------------

Hc: The sides having a day togheter, Logan decides to have a vibe/buttplug, lingerie, slighter sexier clothes then normally. Then the other three finds out about the buttplug (or what you want) and just wrecks him and overstimulates him...

\- Logan knows exactly what he's doing, he woke up feeling on edge and a bit frisky so why not tease the others as well. so, he fingers himself open in the morning all lazy and stretched out in his bed but not so much that he's close to coming then and there but instead grabs his new butt plug and slides it inside

\- it takes a lot of effort not to get himself off there but instead gets out of bed, puts on some blank lingerie (gifted by Virgil) underneath his jeans and black shirt - leaving the shirt open a little and leaving his tie off for the day

\- and the others know something is up, especially with their boyfriend looking like that, but they wait a little and exchange glances and see if Logan is going to make a move first only when it's apparent that he's not going to do they corner him and ask what he's up to today - he flushes and shrugs

\- them silently agreeing, dragging him to the bedroom and tugging his clothes off, distracting him with kisses and gropes - they're not really surprised to see he's wearing lingerie and make some teasing remarks about how pretty he look for them etc. and he's hard in no time with their touches and words

\- and it's inevitable when one of them gropes his ass, their fingers graze over the butt plug and he groans - they're quick to pull down his panties a little and run their hands all over him, teasing the plug inside of him and jerking him off until he's leaning into them and coming

\- but they're not finished with him yet, they take his plug out and fuck into him on by one until he's filled with come - he whines because it runs down his thighs as the others fuck come out of him (and then in of him) - and he's coming into the other's hands/mouths until he can no more and is whining from them to stop

\- they clean him up and the bed and put his clothes away, tucking him into bed and letting him nap - one of them stays with him and lets him cuddle up against them

\---------------------

hc, patton only goes daddy dom mode with logan. like with roman and virgil, he's soft and gives lil reminders and corrections like "remember, love, that's not a good word" but when logan does something out of line patton is already throwing him over his knee

\- Patton mostly being a soft gentle daddy dom because he's never really had a reason to be harsh or really punish his baby boys because they mostly do as they're told - they all obey his overall rules like not touching without permission etc. and Roman will shut up when he's asked and Virgil will stop talking bad about himself but Logan gets more and more difficult to obey his rules such as not overworking himself and going to sleep on time

\- so, Patton gets harsher with him, he'll use his louder, more stern daddy voice and that works for a little bit until it doesn't and Logan stops listening (sometimes unintentionally) so he goes even further and punishes him, telling him what he's done wrong before putting him over his knee and telling him to count the spanks and apologise afterwards and promise not to do X again

\- the first time it happens it's quick and fast that Logan is shocked that Patton is manhandling him over his knee and shoving down his pants - he pauses, hand on Logan's ass, and asks if it's okay and Logan says it is, quiet and mumbled against the sheets but confirmation regardless - and Patton spanks him once, then twice before asking if he can continue, Logan lets out a strained whine but nods

\- he isn't spanked too hard but quick, his ass red and aching by time he's done but he's incredibly hard, leaking against Patton's thigh. Patton shushes him, wiping his teary eyes, and takes him into his lap and gets him off before soothing his sore ass

\- Patton softly apologises each time after he spanks him and gets an apology in response, Logan admits what he did wrong and promises not to do it again and says he know what'll happen next time he breaks the rule, he'll get another spanking or maybe another punishment

\- bonus: just Roman and Virgil realising he gets punished a lot more than they do and Roman claiming it's because Patton likes them more, Patton corrects him, he loves them all equally, and says it's because sometimes Logan likes to push things but just for that comment Roman gets one of his first real punishment

\----------------------

Yo HC: Logan is a sub to everyone but he really gets turned on if his daddy Patton is the one to fuck him

~ Logan is a sucker for subbing to all of them - he's more compliant when they get him in a certain mood but when any of them come up to him and start kissing him, groping him, he'll cave after a while (maybe putting up a bit more of a fight with Roman and Patton, he likes to give Virgil what he wants most of the time, and Roman has no problem manhandling him)

~ but if he refuses his daddy Patton (playfully and not at all seriously) then he's in for it – maybe a good, hard fucking or a punishment before the fucking (well, depends on the length/type of the punishment)

~ Logan lets him and loves it, hell he'll even beg for it if Patton teases him enough – Patton will finger him and fuck him with toys for hours sometimes just to get him to beg enough, all high whimpers and breathy moans, groaning into the sheets, chanting out 'daddy' over and over

~ and Patton loves it and will eventually cave in and fuck his baby boy, going slow at first and whispering about how good he feels around his cock, all stretched and needy, and telling him how pretty he sounds too

~ Logan will try and fuck himself back on his cock but Patton will hold his hips still and tut, tell him off, maybe spank him a little before fucking into him rough and hard

~ and by the end Logan will have come quickly (maybe twice) and mumbling incoherently for his daddy to fuck him and come inside of him and to mark him, show him who he belongs too – Patton obliges of course as if it's on his own terms (it's not) but they're both satisfied and worn out in the end

\---------------------

Hc: Logan sitting on his knees. He's blindfolded, ankles and wrists bound with probably Logan's ties. He sists there for hours and lets the others use him as they wants (ofc everyone is okay with it)

~ Logan wanted it more than anything (which is important of course) but the others think he's beautiful all tied up and blindfolded for them, willing to take whatever they'll give him – of course the process of tying him up was wonderful, having to tie up his wandering hands and reduce him to his knees

~ them giving him nothing but small commands – "open" "suck" etc. – and the occasional "good boy" and a hand through his messy hair, he leans into every touch they give him because he's so goddamn needy and his cock is hard, pressed against the front of his trousers

~ Logan whining almost as a 'thank you' when ever they touch him or use him – he's specifically stated he likes to be 'used' before and this being one of the first times the others have obliged he's going out of his mind – and them barely doing much besides using his mouth alternatively, never coming though they want to wreck him all together and cover him in their come

~ they keep him mostly dressed (minus his tie and a few top buttons undone) as they fuck his mouth over and over again, always harsh and never for too long, and he always whines when they pull out and make a mess of him – he whines more because he misses their cock than the drool running down his chin

~ and he can't keep track of time, especially not being blindfolded, but they take pity on him and shove his jeans and boxers down all at once, someone's fingers going to his hole and fingering him open slowly as one of the others jerk him off – he makes sure to moan loudly and open his mouth as much as he can until someone sticks their cock in there (they do, telling him to 'shut the fuck up' in the process)

~ and one of them fucks into him hard and fast, out of time with the one fucking his throat, and the other jerks him and himself off at the same time – it's overwhelming and over far too quickly but Logan's exhausted as he comes before the others whining but not tapping out – almost grinning when the others come inside him and over his face, completely wrecking him but he's all smiles as they take the blindfold off despite the come running down his face and out of his mouth

~ they're quick to untie him and clean him, careful kisses pressed to his skin as he's told over and over how much they love him and how much he means to them – he's quickly asleep though missing half of the loving words muttered to him in bed

\-----------------------

Logan finds the feel of wearing diapers very arousing, and sometimes finds himself getting punished for trying to get off when wearing them

~ Logan is sometimes the most brattiest baby boy ever and will constantly go against his daddy's rules – mainly the one about not touching himself, and it gets even worse when he's little enough to wear diapers because they feel so soft and unusual and he can't not play with himself even a little

~ Logan palming himself through the diapers, sneaking his hand under the diapers, grinding against things until he comes, quick and sticky, into his diaper and being all flushed and a bit embarrassed – when he doesn't get caught sometimes he tries to pee his diaper to make it look like he hadn't been naughty but his daddy knows

~ his daddy will tut and ask him if he's been naughty – if he owns up he gets less punishment that if he tries to deny it – and his punishments vary. Sometimes a quick spanking is good when they're changing his diaper, sometimes they put a vibe inside him/attached to his cock and make him come lots until he's crying and learnt his lesson, or sometimes putting him in a cage and not letting him even touch himself without permission anymore and not letting him out until he's learned his lesson

\------------------------------

Oh the somno anon gave me an idea. What about Logan always being dom/quiet, and then one day, when he's sleeping, he has a wet dream and Roman is like, aroused af cuz Logan moans loud and in a really slut-like way, and the he wakes up and well, up to you what's next (?) - Cal

~ it's a pretty normal night – maybe after they've had great sex, Logan topping obviously – and Roman just can't sleep for the life of him, he's not sure why, but he takes this chance to admire his boyfriend's peaceful sleep (his boyfriend is beautiful and he thinks about touching his face multiple times but resists)

~ except it's not peaceful and Logan is withering around like nothing else, the covers falling partially from him and his legs splaying wide open as he moans, loud and unashamed – how can he when he's 1. Unconscious and 2. Being thoroughly dreamed fucked by his boyfriend, feeling hands all over his naked body and his boyfriend cock thrusting into him likes he's never felt before

~ and Roman watching in awe as his boyfriend's hips jolt and his cock stiffens, moaning all the while, and Roman is hard as hell in minutes – he never knew he wanted such a vocal, submissive Logan until now and now he really, really wants it

~ Logan's moans dying down and he wakes up all disorientated but thinking it's okay that he just had such a good dream because Roman is probably asleep but he's wrong and Roman is looking at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking (because he does)

~ and Logan flushing as Roman asks him if he had a nice dream, pulling his pyjama pants down a little as well as Logan's – taking both of their cocks into his hands and jerking them together as he dirty talks about having Logan underneath him, choking on his cock, making those lovely sounds while he's impaled on his cock, completely submitting himself over to Roman and letting him fuck him over and over again

~ and Logan's whining lowly at the promises, bucking into Roman's grip until he comes, which only sets off Roman's own orgasm. And they're sweaty gross messes all over again, Roman cleans them up and promises tomorrow night to wreck Logan like he deserves


	196. Plushophilia - LAMP, Logan centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plushophilia HC: all of the others are low-key totally on board with it cuz seeing Logan desperately humping something to completion is good shit

~ having Logan desperate and frantic to do anything sexual is really fucking hot to them, seeing the usually stoic, sensible side just lose it and crave that end so badly that he’s reduced to begging and frantic, quick movements, incoherent moans and pleas

~ and he hates the attention usually, all them looking and waiting and anticipating if he’ll cave and make the first move, but when he’s turned on and past the point where he’s hard and naked he’ll do pretty much anything to get off

~ and one time they suggest he indulges in something he’s wanted to do for a while, holding a nice new plushie out for him to take – he flushes like mad and one of them gets on their knees in front of him on the bed and push the plushie against his hard cock, the other two joining him on either side, kissing him, touching him and whispering fond words

~ and he can’t help but buck into the soft feeling of the plushie, whining low in his throat, grabbing the plushie and pressing it closer, maybe holding the other’s hands firmly to the plushie so it stays almost flush against his cock constantly so he just needs to rut against it

~ the idea had been to let Logan let go and enjoy it but, fuck, are the other three enjoying it almost as much as he is because his frantic little motions of his hips are wild and relentless, hastily chasing his orgasm as if the other three weren’t watching him

~ and Logan just losing it, hands gripping at the others to hold himself ready as he comes over the plushie whining and moaning before collapsing against the others – letting himself be cleaned and put to bed


	197. Cockwarmer - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I NEED THIS IN MY LIFE! HC: Patton being logan’s cockwarmer in the winter but Patton starts sucking him, or teasing him with little licks. And logan has got enough of it, so he does “something” about it.

~ of course Patton loves sucking Logan off all year round but there’s something about the cold weather that makes him want to take Logan’s cock into his mouth and just stay there, it’s partially a comfort thing and partially that he wants to be close to his boyfriend

~ they can be relaxing, watching television, silently enjoying each other’s presence – Logan often reading or something of the like – and Patton will ask, soft and quiet and shy, if he can and Logan will more often than not say yes

~ Patton will shuffle under the blankets, just getting Logan’s cock out of his trousers before taking it into his mouth, laying his head on Logan’s thigh and Logan will rest a hand in his hair

~ they might stay like that for ages until they’re needed or until they need to do something else – Patton will pull away and tuck Logan back into his trousers before kissing him sweetly – or Patton might get restless and start moving and sucking, almost subtly at first but gets more and more noticeable

~ Logan will ask if he wants to stop, if he doesn’t pull away then he’ll let Patton suck until he’s fully hard, his hands will grip Patton’s hair and fuck into his mouth, and maybe he’ll come like that down Patton’s throat – sometimes he’ll ask for Patton to touch him more, taking his trousers off as much as he can and maybe fingering him at the same time until he comes

~ if Patton continues to tease him and doesn’t pick up his pace Logan might drag him off his cock by his hair, sometimes giving him a good spanking or just fucking him rough and hard – Patton will apologise between moans and giggles and he’ll get let off really easily because Logan can never stay even remotely mad at him


	198. Marking - Logan/Any (+ LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC that Logan had a thing for marking people and one of the others find out. They go up to him and get him hard, then say ‘mark me up buttercup’ and Logan just dies

~ Logan is such a possessive fuck like he needs the others to remember that they belong (partially) to him more so than reminding others that they are his – he likes to mark them up a little more than they like to be marked up but they ‘suffer’ through it because Logan likes it (a little too much)

~ he gets them alone (or not) and latches onto them where ever he can until they’re marked with hickies and bite marks – lots on the neck and chest and thighs – and they realise just how much it gets to him when he comes in his pants just from rutting up against them while he marks them

~ Logan straight up whimpering when they offer verbally to be marked up and maybe they bare their neck and pull down their top for him to reach places better and he’s not going to refuse that opportunity

~ they die a little when Logan looks up at them (through his lashes and everything) silently begging to mark their stomach/thighs/chest/etc. and they can’t refuse him either

~ plus they all love running their hands over the reminders that Logan’s been there and had them and marked them – and they like comparing marks, the similarities and differences in how Logan marks them

~ them turning the tables and getting Logan naked before marking him all at once – and he dies a little inside (and comes way too quick and more than once)


	199. Sounding - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: could we have Analogical trying sounding?

~ Logan being a huge control freak (especially in the bedroom) and him also loving to experiment but Virgil can only take so much before he wants to take over and shut his boyfriend up – either with kisses or his cock or a gag (and he loves how Logan will mock glare at him but submit pretty easily)

~ and after having a conversation about this all Virgil waits days until he wants to make Logan whimper and squirm, so, he corners him one night, voice all stern and commanding, making sure Logan knows he’s the one in control tonight

~ he definitely ties Logan’s hands up (together and maybe to the headboard) just so he can’t intrude or mess things up for him (or try to take control) because Virgil really wants him to give up and surrender his power just for tonight

~ he’s almost fully hard by the time he’s tied up – from the anticipation, foreplay, and stripping – and he’s begging, for something, anything but he’s not sure what. And Virgil, like the tease he is, just lets him, watches him squirm and beg for Virgil to touch him because “please” and “need it- need you”

~ and Virgil gives in, whispering into Logan’s ear that he has plans – “I’m going to give you what you want, Lo. I’m going to fuck your cock, nice and slow and cruel. Just what you’ve wanted for so long, love.” – and Logan fucking whines, arching up to gain some friction from Virgil’s partially clothed body but he’s quick to move away and grab what he needs

~ Virgil sit low on Logan’s thighs so he can’t squirm too much to disrupt his movements and so he can get a good grip – he does. Grabbing Logan cock steady after he lubes up the semi-cool metal, his hand still covered in excess lube and Logan tries to buck into the grip but Virgil gives him a warning squeeze

~ Logan doesn’t stop begging for it even as the small pole breaches his slit slightly – Virgil sternly tells him to stay still partially to make Logan obey but partially because he doesn’t want to hurt Logan or take it too fast – but soon enough a lot of the sound is inside, Virgil can feel Logan’s thighs tensing and his head is thrown back, eyes squeezed shut

~ and Virgil fiddles with the metal, working it in ways that should feel good, as well as jerking Logan’s cock and he assumes he’s doing more than okay with the string of curses and moans that fall from his boyfriend’s mouth, the way his face and chest is flushed, the way he tries so hard to get out of the binds

~ and Logan comes violently, back arching and hips twisting to get more or less stimulation – Virgil asks if it’s too much, if he should pull away but Logan shakes his head (almost looking like he’s going to cry) and waits until he rides his orgasm out until he goes limp to tell Virgil to pull it out

~ just the come dribbling out of his softening cock afterwards adding to the mess of sweat and lube – and Logan whining when Virgil moves, when he unties him, when he cleans him (unable to say much or anything coherent) and Virgil just smiles and kisses him dead sweetly


	200. Small dick - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you do HCs with either Roman or Virgil having a small dick and the others teasing them about it cause they know that humiliation gets him off?

~ Roman for sure gets off by being degraded and humiliated for many reasons and one of these is definitely his cock size (whether that’s just how it is or he contorts it or just fantasising) he gets off when the others talk about it – Virgil on the other hand needs praise, he’s very insecure about his body but talking about how needy he is is okay though

~ the other three gang up on him, separately teasing him with their hands – groping him and all the while whispering about what they’ll do with him later on – and Roman tries so, so hard not to play into it but soon enough he’s hard and whining for more only for them to leave him alone for a while

~ by the time they want to play with him (and not just mess with him) he’s hard and leaking in his boxers – he can and has gotten off rutting against them before – and they love to tease him while they fuck him (with their words and touches)

~ the three of them tying Roman up and not touching him or fucking him because “your pathetic little cock isn’t worth it, is it?” (if he says no and they get consent) they’ll fuck each other in front of him, showing him exactly what he could have had, the pleasure he could have had but not this time no

~ and after they’re all fucked out and exhausted they’ll untie him and finger him and blow him, giving him sweet sloppy kisses until he comes all overwhelmed and maybe crying a little but they’re sure to clean him up and cuddle him and reassure him that they love him very much


	201. Multiple omo pt. 4

Hey uh friendo I got a little prompt or something for ya (and yeah it's omo) - maybe one of the sides has to go and nobody else notices so they drag them out shopping or whatever and it just gets worse and worse but there's no bathroom around (oh how convenient) cue things getting frisky in like a dressing room or something - Rolo

\- if Virgil is desperate he'll be quiet and try to hide it, he's easily embarrassed anyway but being dragged out in public makes it worse. the others forcing him to try clothes on etc. but his need to go gets worse until he eventual confides in one of them but it's too late and maybe he ends up wetting himself in the dressing room and the others buy him a pair of trousers for him to change into

\- if Roman is desperate he'll not notice until it's too late, he'll busy himself shopping and looking at things but then he's leaking into his trousers and telling the others he needs to go like now but it's too late by the time they get to the nearest bathroom he's wetting himself so he hardly has any pee left when he gets to the bathroom. he a bit embarrassed but shakes it off and makes it home in his wet trousers

\- if Logan is desperate he'll keep an eye out for bathrooms but there's none when he really has to go, quietly telling the others to keep an eye out for him but no luck. he'd try and hide the fact he's so desperate and cling onto one of the others (probably Patton) as he flushes and wets himself, not making eye contact with any of them and asking to leave

\- if Patton is desperate he will let everyone know, shouting about how he needs to pee and the others rolling their eyes and not realising how desperate how he is until he's holding himself physically and hunching over, leaking until he's whining a little and wetting himself, the others comfort him and get him home quick but he's soon giggling at himself

\--------------------------

HC omo where Virgil has never actually wet himself he's only tried holding. The others find out and make him wet himself.

\- Virgil likes to hold and release but he hates making a mess because he can never be bothered to clean up afterwards so he never wets himself (on purpose anyway) and instead strips and pees in the shower before getting himself off and showering

\- and the others finding out his kink (or having a mutual kink) and he confesses he's never actually wet himself for pleasure and they immediately want to change that. they ask him one day and he agrees, they fill him up with liquids and watch him struggle and squirm

\- and Virgil reaching his limit telling them he can't hold it any longer, whining a little as he leaks into his jeans, maybe he goes to undo them to take the pressure off his bladder but they don't let him

\- and they stand him somewhere that's easy to clean (bathroom/kitchen/on towels) and urge him to let go, telling him how good he's been to get this far and how good he'll feel after he lets go. and Virgil caving in and letting go, maybe trying to hide his blush from the others as he wets his jeans and makes a puddle on the floor. he's embarrassed but it feels so good and he gets aroused

\- maybe they help him out of his clothes and get him off before one of them takes him in the shower and cleans him up while the other two clean up his mess and they all get into bed and cuddle

\-----------------------

HC: Virgil has to piss but Logan is in shower so he has to wait but holding makes him horny and he eventually started jacking off maybe to distract himself maybe because he knows he may get caught. In the end he does get caught when Logan exits and catches sight of him. You can decide what happens next (:

\- Virgil not realising he's holding it until he's desperate then panicking but rushing to the bathroom only to realise it's occupied, he doesn't go away though, he stands and waits hoping they'll come out soon

\- the shower going doesn't help but he crosses his legs and physically holds himself through his trousers, not even worrying too much about getting hard but just focusing on not wetting himself in the middle of the hallway

\- and it eventually getting so bad that's he's leaking but he's so hard in his trousers and he doesn't even think about it when he slips his hand into his pants and starts jerking himself off, it's a weird pace that helps him a little with his need to pee but it feels so good

\- he doesn't even realise the water turns off and the door opens and Logan's standing there, wet in nothing but a towel, slightly stunned to see Virgil like this. and he catches Virgil's attention and that is both the best and worst thing for Virgil - he comes almost instantly into his pants at the sight of a partially naked Logan but then he's peeing so hard and fast into his pants, wetting his hand and trousers and the floor

\- he tries to offer a messy explanation to Logan but Logan dismisses it telling Virgil to shower and he'll clean up and get him some clothes - they talk about it later even though Virgil is an embarrassed mess and, well, it's not the end of those sort of experiences

\------------------------

Headcanon I guess? The sides are in the woods camping and one of them gets desperate (you chose)  

\- [human au] lets be fair it'd be Patton or Virgil if it's night time because they're just too scared to go by themselves. if it's day time then maybe Roman or Logan because they're in the middle of something and don't want to inconvenience anyone

\- but they'd wait and wait until they need to tell someone, they just can't hold it any longer, and they're kind of shyly admitting they need to go - obviously the other(s) ask them why they didn't say any earlier

\- maybe they won't make it all the way to the toilets, as soon as they stand/move it hits them and they're leaking bad

\- maybe they undo their pants and get themselves out quick enough to pee in the grass/by a tree - they're blushing madly because the other's can see/hear them but they're so relieved and do apologise afterwards, the others comfort them a little

\- maybe they don't make it or are too shy to undo their trousers and just pause, looking at the other(s) in fear as their pants grow considerably darker and they blush and get teary but the other(s) are quick to check they're okay and get them some fresh clothes and clean them up the best they can

\--------------------------

HC: Virgil and Roman are at an amusement park. Virgil has to go, but Roman wants to do one more ride before the park closes.

\- Roman is insistent and Virgil cannot say no to him no matter how desperate he is to pee but he's held for longer and more liquid before so he caves and goes on one last ride with Roman

\- he realises what a mistake he's made as they're strapping in after waiting a while in the queue - he tried to subtly grip himself while waiting - and now he can't hold himself at all/very well and he's already leaking before the ride starts

\- he can't tell at what point he wets himself because it's distracting but he realises as they come to a stop that his butt is wet, he goes all red and embarrassed as they climb out of the ride and away from all the stares

\- and Roman's apologising profusely - like 'that's why you didn't want to go on' and 'I'm so sorry, you should've told me, we wouldn't have gone on' - and Virgil just weakly smiles at him

\- Roman gives him his jacket to wrap around himself - Virgil still blushes when the others ask but Roman explains and treats him super sweet for the next few days

\-------------------------------

I get inspiration from DIY and D&D creations so I'm sorry in advance xD so, let's throw some royality in here, Roman being the Dom to his prince Patton. Roman the king is making sure Patton's drinking a lot and not going to the restroom, then the king's edging the prince for like 3 hrs and then fucks him until Patton wet himself and cums right after. The after care is a long bath with candles and roses and soft music and they both cuddle in the warm water whispering words of love and encourage

\- Patton cannot refuse his king anything, well, he can't refuse Roman anything, so, he agrees to do this for him. he drinks and drinks and drinks as Roman gives him more liquids until he can no more and he's squirming and gasping and begging to let go - all the while Roman is teasing and touching and watching him

\- and Roman tells him 'not yet' - he takes him to his private quarters and lays him on the sheets, taking his time fingering his prince open for him as he alternates between gasping and groaning at the dual sensations

\- and Roman fucks into him soft and slow and sweet, Patton begs for more and he gets it. but that makes the pressure on his bladder worse and it gives, he wets his own clothes, the sheets, the floor, Roman. and he's so flushed and ashamed but Roman fucks him harder and he climaxes immediately after, going lax as Roman has a few final thrusts before coming too - praising and thanking his prince, kissing him gently as well

\- Roman is just as enthusiastic about the aftercare as with the actual sex. he'll strip Patton of his wet things and guide him to the royal bathroom, setting him on the edge of the large bath while it fills and he lights candles, dims the lights, and puts soft music on. he cuddles his prince in the water as he washes him until the water grows cold, he kisses him sweetly as he dries him off and sets him in bed

\--------------------------

HC: How about Patton with a humiliation kink being forced into a diaper because he has a really small bladder and always forgets to go, so that was the other's solution for the day.

\- Patton has a small bladder plus he gets distracted and forgets, sometimes the others remind him but if they're busy they won't or they might forget - cue them finding Patton sniffling in his wet trousers, he apologises profusely and they're kind of mad but comfort Patton and help him clean up

\- except it becomes more of a regular thing and it's time consuming to keep cleaning up after him, so, they give him his last chances before settling on diapers - he whines and tries to get more chances to prove himself but it doesn't work and he reluctantly agrees

\- and Patton squirming and blushing like mad as one of them undress him from the waist down and diaper him up, maybe he gets a little hard by them touching him which only make the embarrassment worse. but then it's done and the diaper is very visible from outside his trousers and he can hardly stand up properly

\- and he definitely wets it because he doesn't want to ask to have to go to the bathroom, maybe he doesn't realise but once he starts he can't stop it. but he gets a bit shy when they try to check him, maybe calling him a baby (fondly or not) and taking him for a change

\----------------------------

HC: Daddy Roman struggling to change a squirmy little Virge

\- Roman's not really a very strict daddy he's the more lenient and forgiving daddy, he hates seeing his little(s) upset and will do almost anything to make them better. so he hates it when Virgil is difficult for him - he's the worst to keep happy sometimes and he can be very picky and bratty and whiny

\- and when Virgil doesn't want to do something he'll really try to put up a fight. he really doesn't even want Roman to check his diaper let alone change him and Roman fights back asking why and seeing if he can compromise - 'surely you don't want to sit in your dirty wet diaper all day' and 'tell you what if you let me change you we can watch your favourite movies' - but none of that works and Virgil still refuses

\- so Roman physically manhandling Virgil, carry him to the changing bit and holding him down and taking off his diaper. Virgil definitely trying to scramble and crawl away, getting a bit teary because Roman's almost always nice and now he's being 'mean' and he's trying to shove Roman away but Roman inevitably winning and securing the new diaper on him and letting him go

\- Virgil being a bit distraught in his little state and demanding daddy Patton to come give him cuddles and Roman just lets him, a bit hurt, and Patton comes and cuddles him and Virgil explains that Roman was being mean, Patton laughing and saying Roman wasn't being mean. Virgil then 'falling out' with Patton and being sent to bed early

\- when he wakes up and feels bigger he apologises and they have make up cuddles

\---------------------

Have you ever seen pictures of bathroom door, but instead of having a woman/man symbol it has, like an apple and banana or taco and hotdog or any two gendered things, so that you hace to play a game if Pictogram to go pee. HC (or fic I don't care) that Logan is out and has to go but the bathroom has signs like these, and he can't figure out which is which. He wets himself. He starts crying 1 because he wet himself and 2 because he feels stupid for not being able to figure which bathroom to use.

\- Logan thinks little of it when the others drag him out to go shopping then for food until he has to pee in the restaurant, he drinks a lot especially during their meal, squirming a little until he finishes eating

\- he tell the others he'll be right back, only realising how badly he needs to pee when he stands, thighs tensing as he tries to make it look like he doesn't need to go which is difficult

\- only he gets there and he can't figure out which door is which - he feels embarrassed because 1. He feels stupid for not being able to figure it out and 2. He really needs to go but is going to wet himself pretty soon if he doesn't figure it out

\- he waits a bit to see if anyone comes in or out, hiding a little around the corner but grabbing himself from outside of his trousers, leaking a little. and he's flushed and biting his lip, near tears because he can go, the toilets are right there but he just doesn't know which door is which

\- and he just wets himself there right outside the bathroom doors, soaking his hands as they hold his crotch and his jeans darken quickly, he's very thankful of the loud chatter and music in the restaurant but he's very aware that he's wetting himself in public

\- one of the others come to check on him after realising he's been gone for a bit too long only to find him standing, hunched over a little, crying, in a puddle of his own pee. and their heart breaks seeing him in such a state, they guess he just held it too long and didn't make it (they don't think it's because he worried over which door)

\- and Logan is embarrassed by being found. his embarrassment doubles when the other just walks through the correct door dragging him with to try and conceal his problem/fix it and he just breaks down and sobs

\-------------------

I just had this omo idea with Logince that I wanted to share with ya! Logan makes Roman hold, and then when he can't hold any longer he's allowed to go as long as he wears nothing but panties, but afterwards Logan won't let him take the panties of, and keeps on giving him drinks until he pees in the panties again (both of them loves it) and que loads of lovely aftercare

\- Logan treats him to some new lingerie and asks him to wear them one day under certain conditions, that he holds for a long as he can and keeps Logan updated when he's close - Roman groans and complains all the way through as Logan keeps giving him drinks and smirking at him

\- and Roman gradually gets desperate until he's begging for Logan to let him go, crossing his legs and whining but Logan follows him to the bathroom. and lets him sit down on the toilet in his panties and pee, and Roman slouches, moaning and thanking Logan who just gapes at the sight

\- and Roman goes to undress but Logan stops him short and pulls his pants back up - Roman glares at him and mumbles about his pants getting wet but Logan pats his butt and leaves him be, there's more water waiting for him when he comes back down, and the whole thing starts again

\- and Logan keeping a very close eye on Roman in case it's too much for him or anything but Roman just sits, drinks, and squirms until it's too much and too visible and he drags him back to the bathroom and strips him down to nothing but his panties this time and helps him into the bath

\- the constant squirming and noises coming from Roman get Logan quickly aroused even before he starts leaking and wetting himself, pee streaming down his legs as he flushes and moans in relief

\- maybe Logan ignores his hard on in favour of cleaning his boyfriend up and coddling him. maybe Roman knocks his comfort aside and gets him off before dragging him into the shower to return the favour

\-------------------------------

HC: sub Logan needs to pee but his king Roman doesn't let him go and then he fucks into him still fully clothed until the baby boy wets his pants and cums strait after

~ Roman being really, really strict (but in a way that Logan loves and it turns him on like nothing else) and ordering him no to go to the toilet and Logan gets the idea. so he waits and drinks and doesn't go to the bathroom, fidgeting and silently pleading for Roman to let him go

~ and Roman being so fascinated by Logan's squirming and his hips shifting but Logan's whining and leaking and he knows he needs to move now otherwise Logan will be soaked and he'll not have fulfilled his plan

~ he grabs Logan, gentle and soft, urging him to follow him to his room and barely pushing Logan's pants down just to get to his ass, quickly fingering him open despite his weak protests for Roman to stop otherwise he'll wet himself – Roman just leans closer and whispers 'that's the idea, love'

~ he's ruthless when he starts fucking him and Logan's bladder just cannot take it – no matter how many times Logan tells him he needs to pee Roman doesn't stop but goes faster, whispering into Logan's ear for him to let go – and Logan's pretty much sobbing from the pleasure and need to pee, his bladder just gives out and he soaks the front of his trousers

~ and his pants are so wet, pee in a puddle around him on the floor, and Roman's hands just grip him harder and fuck into him faster that he's coming pretty quickly after he's peed – and he's flushed and crying a little because it's so overwhelming – and Roman moans about how good he is as he comes inside of him

~ and Roman being super soft undressing Logan and taking him for a bath, getting him clean and in fresh clothes, making sure his alright and kissing him softly, reminding him how much he loves him etc.

\------------------------

Hehehe: HC virgil is whining and desperate to let go in his diaper but he's bladder shy and in public place and his daddy Logan encourages him to let go so he don't end up with stones in his kidneys

~ Virgil's bladder shy on a normal day, getting him to go pee or wet his diaper in private is hard enough but once they're out in public it's terrible – he doesn't like to go in public toilets because they're dirty and everyone can hear him peeing (no matter how many times Logan has assured him they won't pay attention he still won't go) which has lead to some wet times in the car and many close calls

~ so, Logan diapering him up before they leave to go out (making sure he's went to the toilet before he does so too) and they're off – soon enough Virgil's desperate and begging Logan to go home but they're not done for the day so Logan tells him to either hold a little longer, go in the public toilet, or go in his diaper

~ he waits a little longer but it gets to the point where Logan is worried about him – he pulls him off to the side (still where everyone can see but they're not paying them much attention) and tells Virgil to go in his diaper, Virgil whines and pleads for them to go home but Logan says they won't make it anyway

~ and Virgil's all flushed and a little angry at Logan for not taking him home but Logan presses on his bladder a little and he's peeing full force into his diaper – trying not to moan or sigh aloud or even make it look like he's peeing right now in public, he's praying a little that he doesn't fill it too much that it leaks (it doesn't)

~ and Logan praising him, telling him how well he's done, and discreetly tapping his wet diaper to comfort him – he promises one more shop then they'll go home and he'll change him, Virgil whines about having a wet diaper on for a little longer (very quietly though) but he does let a few more little spurts out in the car and giggles to his daddy about it

\-----------------------

HC Logan being busy and forgetting to use the restroom before Thomas calls them them in for a video and he's squirming trying to hide how bad he has to go (possibly leaking idk just a thought) ily

~ it's not that Logan forgets a lot, yes he does sometimes, but he's more likely to put it off in order to do something 'more important' which obviously leads him to being desperate and having many close calls (and the occasional accident)

~ so Logan sitting at his desk, leg bouncing, trying to focus on the work in front of him because he doesn't need to pee that badly yet – he knows his limit because he does this more often than he should (and he likes it a little more than he should too)

~ and Logan curses himself internally when he's summoned because it's only when he stands that he realises how badly he needs to go, so, he's squirming a little but only as discretely as he can manage – though he feels Virgil side eying him sometimes – and he tries to speak quicker and get to the point faster so the problem is solved and he can go to the toilet

~ obviously it's not that easy because there's counter arguments and Roman will not go down without a fight (verbally of course, thank god) and Logan refrains from moaning aloud and holding himself even when he leaks, and leaks again, praying that no one notices the slight shine to his black pants (if they do they don't say anything)

~ but it's over and done and Logan skins down quicker than he ever has before – flushing in embarrassment over the little things he did that could've gave himself away, they all could know – but he has no time to dwell because as soon as he's in his room he's wetting himself, full force, piss hissing into his trousers and soaking him and the floor

~ he curses aloud and moans and whimpers a little because it feels so good to be able to let go finally – of course he's still flustered for the rest of the day even when he cleans up but he still holds it at later dates

\-----------------------

HC: Roman likes it when Virgil will physically hold him down as he wets himself, growling into his ear about what a pathetic little Bitch he is.

~ maybe the first time he knows he likes it is when Virgil pins him to the ground in the middle of a play fight, Virgil's got him just where he wants him and Roman can't get out no matter how hard he tries but he realises that he really, really needs to pee – he voices this to Virgil who just laughs and says he's not getting away that easily – cue Roman flushing and full on wetting himself where he's laying a few moments later and creating a puddle around them which also gets Virgil wet – Virgil is surprised but not disgusted, they laugh it off and clean up

~ it's kind of hard not to be more friendly/close to someone who's seen you wet yourself so they hang out more and inevitably Virgil asks 'would you do it again?' trying to sound casual (and failing) and Roman flushes but nods, Virgil nods, they laugh, then they talk it through

~ maybe Roman wets himself in front of him on a few other occasions but he realises he liked it more the first time – cue Roman all wet and flustered muttering about how next time he wants Virgil to hold him down so he can't get out of inevitably wetting himself, Virgil obviously agrees because it's hot as fuck watching Roman wet himself but being apart of the action more makes him feel a little crazy

~ and Virgil just getting Roman onto the ground, covering his body with his own, pinning his hands to the floor so he can't hold himself and spreading his legs with his own so he can't cross them or relieve the pressure on his bladder at all (well, except for peeing) and Virgil making slow movements, teasing his bladder a little, kissing Roman's neck and jaw to distract him a little as he leaks – he whispers for him to hold it a little longer 'for me'

~ Roman whimpering out 'please' followed by 'degrade me' or something or the other and Virgil does so – "such a bitch, can't hold your fucking piss, pathetic, you're such a fucking baby, can't even be trusted to keep your pants dry, can you? Pathetic" etc. etc. – and fuck those words plus Virgil body completely covering him, it's hard for Roman to not come then and there

~ instead his head falls back against the ground and he lets go – quickly soaking his trousers and Virgil's as well as the floor around them – Virgil not stopping his words, grinding down a little against Roman, who straight up comes as soon as he finishes wetting himself

~ also, Virgil speaking dead softly to him while he cleans them up and puts him to bed, kissing his forehead and cuddling him close (and sometimes Roman will give him sleepy blow jobs/hand jobs but Virgil doesn't mind if not)

\--------------------------

HC that Roman can get too invested in creating that he can be moving and acting things out, totally forgetting his basic needs, usually the othrrs give him water, and he forgets to go bathroom. Now he's peeing while standing in the middle of his room. One of the others find him and help him clean, only do they 'suggest' diapers after the third time. They suggest, but manhandle him to put it on. Roman gets hard at the force and they get him off through the diaper. 9 times out of 10 hes hard ~BL

~ when Roman gets going on a really good idea you can't stop him for anything because he needs to plan it all out etc. the others will pop in and check on him, giving him food and drinks, but leave him mostly to his own devices to take care of his other needs

~ of course he doesn't and he forgets, doing a pathetic little pee dance while trying to get on with his ideas trying to tell himself it's not a big deal and that he can hold it just until he does this one thing but then he thinks he can hold it longer until he's done another thing and soon enough he's standing in the middle of his room wetting himself, all shocked and a bit teary (both in relief and embarrassment)

~ and he's still just standing there not sure what to do when someone comes and checks on him – they panic a little because this has never happened before but they console Roman and help him clean up telling him it was a one time thing and they want him to keep an eye on this sort of thing so it doesn't happen again

~ but of course it happens again and again – he's always left red face, wet, and embarrassed no matter how much the other comforts him (it's a different one of them each time that catches him, they obviously have conversations about it and come to the conclusion together)

~ the all corner him when he gets up after breakfast (having had two coffees already) and suggest he wears diapers if he's going to brainstorm and spend the day in his room – Roman flushes, both at the thought of diapers and the realisation that they've talked about and planned this all – but he has no room for arguing with them or even talking at all as they drag him to the living room and put him on the floor, pinning him down, removing his trousers and underwear before diapering him up

~ he just sits there, flushed and pouting, when they let him up – he asks for his pants back because he's very quickly becoming hard and he really just wants to get out of there and 'do his work' (jerk off) but they don't let him, they tell him to get up and go to his room to work because they want to be able to do diaper checks on him quick and easily

~ he huffs but agrees, standing, and they see the obvious outline of his hard cock through the diaper – they fight not to tease him but he got himself into this situation and now he's all embarrassed because, fuck, he likes it. And Patton speaks up first to comfort him (because honestly the other two are in shock) and he coos at Roman (and yeah he babies him), asks him if he likes the feeling, and asking if he wants help

~ and half of Roman wants to say no, to lock himself in his room and maybe hump something until he comes in his diaper. But Patton's there and willing to give him and hand, so, he nods – seconds later he's sitting in Patton's lap with Patton kissing him, Logan behind him with his hand slid down the front of his diaper and Virgil sucking hickies to his neck

~ and, yeah, he doesn't mind being diapered so often – even though the others still tease him about it but they're more than willing to get him off/watch him get himself off before sending him on his way and inevitably wets himself later on

\--------------------------

uhh i've never dont omo it diaper stuff but here we go friendo! virgil is forced to wear a diaper cos he keeps wetting himself. logan learns that virgil actually does it on purpose for the punishment. one day logan catches virge in his wet diaper rutting against something,,obvs enjoying himself (i hope this was good) -sinfulsides

~ the first few times it happens it's completely accidental, he was busy or too anxious to go (hc: he's a little bladder shy) so he just didn't until it was too late – thankfully he's never had a serious accident in front of all the others (he's come close though but mainly he just leaks until he excuses himself) and it just being Logan makes it better

~ but then there's the sense of something other than shame and embarrassment, he actually enjoys the feeling, so, he starts doing it more on purpose and passing them off as accidents – yeah, he feels a little guilty about lying to Logan about them but he'd rather that than admit that they're on purpose

~ and Logan getting a bit fed up having to clean Virgil up – he loves him and would clean him up a thousand times and more but they're a more effective way of handling this – so, he suggests diapers to a very flustered, stuttering Virgil who eventually agrees letting Logan (who's blushing and fumbling himself) lie him down and diaper him up

~ Logan thinks it really, super cute while Virgil just blushes but secretly he loves it and is mentally planning out what he's going to do as soon as Logan leaves him – with strict instructions to come to him if he needs to pee unless he has an accident – but he's already ready to wet himself and feels his cock twitch at the thought of it all

~ he has lots more 'accidents', blushing and tugging at Logan to get his attention and whispering about how he had another accident – Logan will raise an eyebrow and ask if he couldn't hold it before ushering him off to change him, it becomes routine in the little while it happened and changing him is strangely intimate

~ it's not long before Logan catches him in his wet diaper, hips moving against the mattress in little thrusts and Logan can't help but smirk and encourage Virgil, eventually letting Virgil rut up against him and get off – Virgil flushes so hard afterwards, obviously embarrassed but Logan tells him not to worry and that it was actually rather cute (but he does need to punish him for being naughty)

\---------------------------

Hc: Virgil has a super small bladder and has accidents a lot (sometimes due to his anxiety acting up) and Patton decides that he needs to be put in diapers but Virgil doesn't want to cause he's shy and cause wearing them would be embarrassing for him. But pat is determined to get his dark son diapered

~ Virgil’s just a mess when it comes to his bladder, it’s small but the others like to make sure he’s hydrated so that leaves him feeling very full and needing to pee a lot – he’s had a lot of close calls on the way to the bathroom (and making a mess when he gets there) and a good few accidents

~ and, yeah, he gets a bit shy and anxious to mention that he needs to pee or for the others to pause what they’re doing for him to rush to the bathroom – the verbalization of it is embarrassing plus they’ll no doubt work out he has a small bladder and might make fun of him for it

~ but he has a few too many accidents and Patton finds him most of the time all wet and teary – he apologises and tells him he can clean up but Patton dismisses it and helps clean up while Virgil showers – and he tries to help Virgil escape to the bathroom more often but he still wets himself on the way there and in the bathroom

~ Patton suggests diapers after Virgil comes fresh out the shower after an accident, all soft voiced and wrapping Virgil in a hug to comfort him when he blushes at the suggestion and refuses – saying something along the lines of ‘thanks but no thanks’

~ but Patton doesn’t let up that easily, he insists ‘just for tonight’ and tells him he that he can stay with him for the night just in case. And Virgil caves in just to make Patton happy, nodding against Patton’s shoulder, and he lets Patton take away his towel and diaper him up (Virgil doesn’t think where/how/how long Patton’s had these)

~ and Patton reassures him and comforts him, tucking him neatly into a soft diaper and tapping it from the outside to make sure it’s secure before he leaves to Virgil’s room to get him a t-shirt and his hoodie – giving them to him to wear but keeping his diaper visible to make sure he can tell when he wets

~ Virgil sleeps in his bed that night, snuggled up next to Patton – when he wakes Patton is gone but he doesn’t leave his room despite his need to really pee badly because the others can’t see him like this but by the time Patton gets back with two cups of coffee his diaper is soaking wet with warm pee and his face is on fire

~ he apologises but Patton kisses his forehead, lies him back, removes his diaper, cleans him up, and puts a new one on him before giving him his coffee to sip in bed while they cuddle and watch early morning television – and Virgil wears diapers more often and soon enough feels comfortable to let the others know and wear them outside their rooms

\-------------------------

Hc: Patton going to change one of the sides wet diapers but as soon as the diaper is off and the cold air hits them, they can’t help but tinkle all over themselves

~ all three of his boys are iffy about Patton checking their diapers because they’re shy and don’t want to admit they’ve wet themselves but eventually Patton manhandles them to check them and he tuts a little at their very wet butt, telling them off for not telling him they wet

~ he takes them upstairs to change them despite their complaints – him thinking they just don’t want to be changed but they need to go pee again but Pat isn’t listening! – so they’re laid down on the changing mat still trying to fight Patton off but no luck

~ and Patton undoes the tabs and pulls the front of the diaper down and it’s so cold so sudden, their bladder jolts and they leak a little before they’re peeing all over themselves and the mat and the wet diaper – Patton is shocked but thinks fast, pulling the used diaper back up to catch the last little streams of pee

~ Patton cleans them up the best he can before sticking them in a fresh diaper and a new shirt – they’re sad and embarrassed, apologising over and over. Patton let’s them off because he didn’t listen to their protests but he makes the other promise to tell him when they wet so they don’t have any more accidents


	202. Dreams - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc that roman can see the other’s dreams and one night logan has a dream about roman fucking him. Roman sees it and decides to make Logan’s dreams come true

~ Roman has a weird infatuation with dreams to begin with – both his own and others – but he sometimes feels bad about being intrusive on the others’ dreams but sometimes he can’t help it – but after they start dating Logan give him explicit consent to view his dreams

~ so, whenever he can’t sleep or Logan takes a nap he watches his boyfriend’s dreams and some are weirder than others – although his boyfriend will deny remembering anything about this when he wakes because they’re stupid and illogical and silly (Roman thinks they’re adorable as are Logan’s reactions)

~ it’s not surprising one night when Roman wakes from a restless sleep that he turns on his side and surveys his boyfriend – sleeping all cutely, mouth slight agape, etc. – and he sees snippets of his dream

~ and it’s nothing too unusual, it’s normal enough dream Roman is talking with dream Logan then they’re kissing and it’s getting heavy and Roman definitely feels like he’s intruding but he can’t stop watching it partially – the other part of him keeps watching the very real Logan lying in bed with him

~ and the more Logan squirms and shifts in bed, the more he moans and whimpers the heavier and more heated the dream gets – changing suddenly from kisses to making out to wandering hands and groping until they’re full on fucking in Logan’s dream – and real Logan’s hips buck into imaginary touches, half-heartedly moving with the motions of being fucked

~ and that’s probably one of the hottest things Roman has ever seen in his life and as much as Roman wants to see it go on and see if Logan comes from this but Roman’s hard in his pyjama pants and he really wants to give Logan what he wants – he gently shakes him awake and asks Logan about his dream (he blushes and stutters and shuts up pretty quickly) and Roman gives him a break, telling him he’s seen it all and wants to give him it

~ he wastes little time kissing Logan and touching him, stripping him of his pyjamas – quickly fumbling for the lube, with hushed mutters of “is this okay” Roman fingers him open, kissing him hard and long to keep him quiet and otherwise shushing him, promising he’ll fuck him soon but he needs to be quiet (which he cannot do at all (he’s such a loud boy, he loves to beg and plead to be fucked))

~ and Roman slicks himself up, slides in, and fucks him quick and harsh, barely pulling out before pushing back in – his hands roaming all over Logan until he’s begging (as quiet as he can physically manage) to come and Roman lets him, his free hand covering Logan’s mouth to muffle his moans as he comes over his own stomach and he doesn’t let Roman go until he too adds to the come

~ Logan huffs and complains about Roman invading his dreams but he’s secretly (not so secretly) loves when he does it – and Roman does it more when he gets wet dreams and gets many, many hints of Logan’s kinks (and totally teases him about them before using them to overwhelm his boyfriend in the best possible ways)


	203. Kitty Virgil - Virgil/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Kitty Virgil seeing one of the others writing/working on their computer and going over and just plopping himself down on top of their work because he wants attention

~ Virgil is a bit of an attention whore anyway, he likes to be comforted and cuddled yeah but he loves the other(s) to be focused on him and only him – and when he’s in his kitty headspace he wants attention and will go to great lengths to get it

~ you name it he’s done it in the name of getting attention: knocking things over/breaking things, clinging to the other(s), making various loud noises when they stop paying attention, pouting, whining, getting teary, etc.

~ his favourite way to get attention though is to physically obstruct whatever else the other is doing and sit and wait until he gets his attention – he’ll knock the book/phone/etc. out of their hands/off their desk and sit/lie in their lap and just look up at them expectantly

~ sometimes they complain but inevitably they’ll give Virgil exactly what he wants – kisses/cuddles/food/touches/etc. – they don’t mind in the end even if they don’t get their work done


	204. Somnophilia - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, how about a logince somnophilia, where it's Roman trying to ride Logan without waking him up, trying to stay quiet, but Roman is a very loud person

~ it’s fully organised beforehand, as per Logan’s request – Logan goes to bed as usual, bottle of lube and a condom sitting on the bedside table, and Roman showers before bed (fingering himself open during, trying his hardest not to pleasure himself too much but he just can’t help it) and he’s hard by the time he leaves the bathroom

~ he stays nude and climbs into bed with an equally as naked Logan who’s already asleep, he waits a little longer just to make sure, listening to his boyfriend’s soft snores and watching how he snuggles closer to Roman on instinct

~ only when he’s sure Logan is still asleep, and he’s teasing his own hard cock against the sheets, does he start to touch his boyfriend – hands wandering over his chest, to his hips, until he’s fondling his cock slowly and carefully bringing him to hardness

~ and Roman’s got to admit that Logan looks beautiful, his face contorted with pleasure (and Roman can’t help but touch his face, easier without his glasses on or him being able to stop him or shying away) and his hips bucking up a little every so often

~ Roman’s quick to put the condom on him – he really doesn’t fancy cleaning up tonight – and he, very slowly, straddles Logan under the covers, taking a bit too much time to appreciate how pretty and flushed his boyfriend is but soon enough he’s sinking down onto Logan’s cock, lip caught between his teeth trying so hard not to moan at the feeling of being filled

~ and staying silent is a lot more difficult than he thought because maybe it’s been too long since he rode Logan and the fact that his boyfriend is so open and vulnerable when he’s asleep so he can’t help moaning, bending over and pressing little kisses to Logan’s chest

~ Logan wakes up at some point, Roman doesn’t really notice the difference between his unconscious hip thrusts and his bucking up into him until Logan’s hands are at his hips and he’s looking up at Roman all bleary eyed and mouth open

~ and Roman’s close enough already, mouth constantly open letting out loud, obscene noises, his hand fisting his cock quick and desperate until he’s coming with a loud whine across Logan’s stomach and Logan arches up, whining and coming himself

~ they’re both all sated smiles and sleepy kisses afterwards, Logan falls back asleep quick enough and Roman cuddles up close to him until he joins him


	205. Shibari - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay but that photo... That's Good Shit™. Can you write some headcanons with logince and shibari?
> 
> Based off this post -> https://smuttysanderssides.tumblr.com/post/173174158969

My tags were: #hng #logan vibes #maybe ro tying him up all intricate and gaging him bc 'shut up' #and lo doesn't shut up so gets gaged #then fucked hard #w/ sweet aftercare obvs #pictures #irl stuff

~ Logan undoubtedly gets on Roman’s nerves so fucking much – he’s a smart arse and likes to run his mouth too – and Roman loves to take his power away, tying him up slowly and intricately after stripping him, whispering sweet promises of things to come (which he will eventually give him but only after a long teasing)

~ and Logan doesn’t stop criticising and whining about his rope work, he’s impatient and won’t shut up and, well, Roman loves to shut him up in a variety of ways and one of his favourite ways is to gag him – so, he does after getting consent, smirking at the sight of Logan all tied up and gagged just for him to see

~ and Logan’s whines around the gag, as well as drooling like mad, trying to convey something and Roman can’t help but be a little condescending and teasing towards his boyfriend, refusing to touch him just where he wants him, and Logan will try hard to pull out of his binds but Roman is such a sneaky rope expert

~ but it’s fine really because Logan (not so secretly) loves being tied up and at Roman’s mercy – even if his boyfriend teases him until he’s flushed bright red, embarrassed, and so fucking needy (he gets even more embarrassed when he comes to his senses afterwards at how needy he was – Roman reminds him how hot and cute it was)

~ sometimes Roman leaves him like that, all tied up and needy as fuck, he’ll sit on a chair by the side of the bed without even touching his boyfriend and watch as he gets tired of trying to pull out of his binds and he’ll just lay there, looking up and Roman all pleading eyes and everything, silently begging Roman to do something, anything

~ and sometimes Roman has little to no self-control because Logan looks so pretty, the black rope a lovely contrast to his pale skin, and he really just wants to wreck his boyfriend even more – maybe he’ll take out his gag and fuck his face, only playing with Logan’s cock until he comes then he’ll let Logan come – maybe he’ll straight up fuck Logan, watching as he struggles against his binds as he fingers him and eventually fucks him rough and hard, Logan wanting so much to touch him and fuck himself back on his cock

~ and Roman doesn’t stop fucking smirking until Logan is exhausted and covered in come, then he’s soft as anything, kissing Logan’s face as he undoes the gag completely, whispering about how good he is for him as he undoes the ropes – kissing and rubbing the sore skin – and cleaning up the mess, smiling fondly at Logan’s tired, fucked out state


	206. Accidental sub - Logicality w/ LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan is used to domming for Roman or Virgil, since those are two most neediest subs, for different reasons, so be expects the same when he goes to Patton, expecting to be met with a soft sob, only to have Patton pinning him to the wall, and dear lord this wasn't what Logan expected but its what he wanted.

~ Logan likes to think of himself as the ultimate dom, he caters for his subs needs no matter what they are – for Roman he needs constant touches and a rough hard fuck a lot of the time while Virgil loves slow but dominating touches, he likes to be overwhelmed maybe until he’s crying and he loves to be praised

~ and the first time he and Patton intend to get it on he’s fully prepared to slip into his dom headspace and take care of Patton, who he assumes is a really soft, emotional sub but as soon as Patton’s door shuts behind him he’s pinned to the wall closest to them, Paton’s hands holding him there and his leg in between Logan’s (and fuck if he doesn’t grind against his thigh like his life depends upon it) as they make out and Patton trails kisses and hickies down his neck

~ and Patton’s all a mix of sweet talk and dirty talk – undressing Logan so slowly and he makes Logan realise that he likes being in this position – and Patton asking all hushed if he can fuck Logan and Logan dying on the spot (fucking whimpering and little pleas falling from his mouth – he probably would’ve fallen to the ground had Patton not had a hold of him and, fuck, his arms are stronger than they look)

~ Patton taking his sweet ass time to lie him down and kiss him all over, fingering him open so fucking slowly – and Logan almost cries because he needs Patton now and he realises what a ruthless dom he’s been to the other two (and he wonders if they’ve had words with Patton about what he’s like in bed (of course they have))

~ and Patton’s nothing but praise and dirty words as he fucks into Logan all slow and deep, asking if Logan likes it/if he wants him to do X – he goes a little faster each time Logan answers him rather than just whining, Patton only lets up once Logan’s fucking lost and it’s clear that Logan physically can’t communicate any more

~ Logan losing it and almost screaming as he comes, scratching at Patton’s back and grabbing at his shoulders, his legs holding Patton close until he finishes inside of him and he fucking shivers at the feeling of being filled with Patton’s come, he barely minds that Patton’s sucking even more hickies into his neck while he comes

~ cue Logan flushing and being embarrassed afterwards about how subby he was but Patton finds it adorable and comforts his boyfriend anyway (and he definitely persuades Logan to sub for him again (and also in front of the others))


	207. Sapiosexual - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: sapiosexual Roman with Logan, and them having an argument while Roman progressively gets harder and when Logan notices he just uses larger and larger words

~ Roman knows he has a thing for Logan and even more of a thing for his intelligence and way with words but that doesn’t mean they don’t still argue and snap at each other, Roman gets a little mad at him for it but the way Logan forms his argument and practically spits it at Roman is so fucking hot

~ and he can’t help but listen instead of thinking up his own side of the argument only this has the horrible side effect of him getting hard, he tries to discreetly fix his trousers and reduce the pressure of his trousers on his cock but all it does is draw attention to it

~ and now Logan’s well aware that he’s hard in the middle of the common room, in the middle of their argument – and Logan, like the cocky motherfucker he is, raises an eyebrow and smirks, asking casually what’s wrong and grinning when Roman stumbles over his excuses

~ pretty soon Logan has him backed up against the wall, hands on his hips to keep him there (and Roman’s go to Logan’s chest), and forces Roman to admit that he finds his arguments hot and Roman does, blushing all the while

~ Logan keeps going with their ‘argument’ (technically no longer an argument since it’s one sided it’s just a lecture) and encourages Roman to grind against him, which he does gladly, listening to Logan rambling on until he’s spilling into his pants, groaning and hiding his face in Logan’s shoulder

~ he gets payback but Logan doesn’t cease to be a smart arse just for the sake of getting Roman aroused


	208. Drunken omo - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman drinking alcohol and forgetting to pee before bed, so he ends up wetting the bed. He frantically tries to clean it up, but Logan wakes up. You can decide what happens after

~ tipsy Roman cannot be trusted with much, drunk Roman is A Mess

~ tipsy Roman is a flirt, will make out with his boyfriend as much as he physically lets him and will grope/fondle/grind against him – Logan will comply (only because he’s just as tipsy) but he’ll stop it after a while because he has to breathe at some point and if they don’t stop now then they’ll be fucking in the middle of the common room

~ drunk Roman cannot remember how many drinks he’s had (way too many shots), he gets really clinging and if he can’t cling he will lie on the floor, can and has thrown up all over people and furniture before, and he can’t tell when he needs to pee until he’s bursting

~ this last one is such a problem, he’ll whine and grip himself shamelessly through his trousers, bending over and squirming, shouting at whoever’s in the bathroom to hurry up otherwise he’ll piss himself (it’s never gotten that far because he elbows his way into the bathroom and pees even if other people are still in there)

~ only one night he forgets to go pee before crashing out next to Logan in their bed, still partially clothed and drunk (they both are to be fair) – he wets the bed pretty quickly, making a mess of himself, Logan, and the bed

~ he wakes up bleary eyed and still tipsy but the in seriousness of the situation he sobers himself up a little and he’s swearing under his breath as he slips out of bed and surveys the damage – Logan wakes before he can try and clean it up, a bit shocked but he laughs pretty quickly and Roman’s sure he’s going to mock him until he climbs out of bed and says he’ll help with the clean up

~ they clean the sheets and put clean ones on the bed, taking a shower together (which only gets a little frisky but they’re still too tipsy) and they collapse back into bed – after Logan asks if he needs to pee some more (which gets an eye roll but he flushes and uses the toilet before getting back into bed) and all is well in the morning


	209. Horny sub - Logan/Any w/ LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan falling into subspace where he just gets really horny and no one is able to help with it so he just humps whatever soft surface is deemed worthy like a pillow, stuffie, bed, etc. and he does cum once or twice but he just needs a dom to satisfy him or he'll grow frustraited on the verge of tears because he just wants his doms(They eventually do find him and take pity/ help)

~ he’ll probably wake up horny and be all whiny in his half asleep state after having a lovely wet dream, he’ll pull his pyjama pants down just a little to expose his cock and rut against his sheets and the mattress lazily in fucking motions – pushing his ass out, off the bed before grinding ruthlessly against the mattress until he comes, face buried into his pillow and he groans – half tempted to go back to sleep but it gets gross and uncomfortable so he gets up

~ that’s him gone for the rest of the day though – he’ll get minimal work done and will probably barely leave his room because as much as he wants a good fuck he really doesn’t want to be seen in such a vulnerable state, he knows that someone (most likely Patton or Roman) will dom him in a second – and they’ll all help him out in their own special ways and take care of him – but he can’t help but feel shy about it still

~ so, he’ll keep to himself for a little – after cleaning his sheets and pyjamas – he’ll sit himself down at his desk or on his bed with his laptop but he’ll have a stuffie nearby because sooner or later he’ll need it, he gets more agitated and hard gradually until his mind is wandering too much that he just needs something, needs to get off again

~ and it’s far too soon and he’s still too sensitive but that doesn’t stop him shoving down his pants and pushing his stuffie against his crotch – he whines and moans, getting and bit teary because it’s too much but he needs to come again – he shivers violently when he comes, a lot less but more powerful, he bends over his stuffie and stays there, trying to breathe properly again

~ and he’s still not satisfied though, he’s needy but he’s needy for more than orgasms and his own touch – he wants to feel someone else, he’s needy for their body heat and their fingers against him, inside him, them telling him how good he is and how needy he is for them, and for them to fuck him

~ he doesn’t realise he’s crying until his shirt is a little wet with tears – he furiously wipes them away but by the time the other (one of his boyfriends) comes to check up on him he’s still red faced and sniffling, they’re immediately really worried but it doesn’t take them long to realise what he’s crying over with his pants still off and cock looking sore but they still ask what’s wrong and ask what he needs

~ he mumbles how he needs them now, wittering on about how he got himself off the previous two times while they find the lube and finger him open until he’s incoherently begging for their cock – lots of pleas and whines leaving his mouth – and they oblige, fucking him slow and harsh, letting him feel them, he comes weakly, slumping against the other as they come inside of him – he holds them close though, still just wanting to feel them against him


	210. Gagging - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil fucking Roman’s throat while giving him praises and Roman gags and it just turns Virgil on more ~sidesofsmut

~ Roman begging for it, begging for Virgil to lose control and just use him but Virgil is undoubtedly nervous because he loves Roman and he doesn’t want to just use him or heaven forbit hurt him but Roman is all kisses and soft words as he begs Virgil – telling him just how much he loves him and how badly he wants this

~ Roman ending up in just his pants and Virgil just in his t-shirt with Roman on his knees with Virgil up against the wall – and it takes Virgil a while to fuck his throat but Roman really tries to encourage him, sucking him quick and fast, his hands on Virgil’s ass pulling him closer to him

~ and Virgil’s hands grip in his hair, whispering about how well he’s taking him and how good it feels but Roman pulls off, frowning and telling to “fuck my face god dammit” and, well, Virgil can’t say no to Roman when he asked so filthy can he

~ so Virgil holds the sides of Roman’s face, keeping his head fairly still and Roman’s eyes flutter shut as he starts fucking his throat and Virgil almost, almost stops when Roman gags – loud and filthy – but Roman moans and tries to relax more, so, he does it again and again and again

~ and fuck if that doesn’t turn Virgil on more, his hips thrust fast and ruthless, eyes almost closing at the filthy noises that Roman makes and it encourages him so much – and he doesn’t last long until he’s coming down Roman’s throat, holding him there until he taps out, harsh breathing leaving him as well as spit and come dribbling down his chin

~ and Virgil is on his knees in an instant, wiping the mess off Roman’s face and peppering him with kisses and soft words constantly coming out of his mouth – and Roman whimpers and just cuddles close to him on the floor, Virgil carefully and quickly gets him off there on the floor before dragging him (and yeah Roman whines) to the shower to clean up


	211. Quiet - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan is super quiet during sex, and letting out the tiniest of gasps, but when he finally cums he is just moaning so loud

~ the other(s) are slightly amazed but not surprised when Logan lets out only little gasps and small whines during sex – no matter what if he’s receiving oral, getting fucked or fingered within an inch of his life he only ever lets out small noises that are super cute and such a turn on but they’re almost confused

~ until the first time he comes – a sharp intake of breath followed by such a loud moan, their name(s) following as he almost chokes on his moans – his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth just almost constantly open until he’s just laying there panting trying to catch his breath and the other(s) are shocked and so fucking turned on that it starts a round two

~ and them still trying to get Logan to moan during sex – overwhelming him with so many touches and toys – and they manage to get him to talk about what he wants and how he wants things but his moans remain pretty quiet until he’s coming (and sometimes he tries to muffle his moans with his hands/hiding in the sheets/etc. but the other(s) won’t allow it)

~ and Logan being super embarrassed by their efforts and all the attention being on him as well as being super embarrassed about being so quiet then being so loud – he’s inconsistent then being so loud and vocal – but the other(s) just comforting him and telling him how cute/hot it is to see him vocalise his pleasure and just let go


	212. Sensory deprivation - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey friendo! hc: virge wanting to try sensory deprivation with roman! blindfolded and all. (virge is the sub). however, he safewords out in a panic and he feels so bad and embarrassed but ro takes good care of him with tooth decaying fluffy aftercare and it’s all sweet and Pure

~ they’re both very up to trying new things and being open with each other about soft and hard limits, trying each other’s kinks out when they can and want – which involves lots of giggles and sweet moments, telling each other to shut up and hurry up because they’re not being very serious but they’re impatient

~ sensory deprivation is, as they find out, a limit for Virgil – he wants to try it, wants to give Roman what he wants too – he lets Roman tie him up which is nothing new and leaves him excited and horny, practically begging for Roman to do something now but Roman insists they’re not ready yet

~ he blindfolds him next, soft and silky material which is so new and different and it worries Virgil that little bit more – he can’t see what’s going on, can’t see what Roman’s next move is so can’t prepare or brace himself for it and he doesn’t like that kind of surprise

~ he can hear Roman shuffling about and probably grabbing the next item – maybe a gag or headphones or something – and he’s a little more than slightly worried now, he tenses and he knows his cock is softening now – he safe words before he can even think about it and Roman unties his blindfold instantly, the room is thankfully dark so his eyes don’t hurt

~ his binds are undone quick and as painlessly as Roman can manage – Virgil will not stop apologising and muttering about how he ruined the moment but Roman just shushes him and cuddles him in his lap, pressing kisses to his skin to try and get him to calm down a little so they can talk about it but for now they cuddle and have sweet hand jobs in the shower


	213. Subbing - Analogical w/ LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan is a dom in the beginning, he's good at it, but sometimes he seems a bit... off, afterwards. Surprisingly, it's Virgil who attempts to dom Logan at one point, and just gets this begging mess that he swore used to pin him down before, but looking at Logan now... well, he doubts that's gonna come back

~ Logan is as precise in sex as he is everything else – he loves to make the others feel good in the ways that make them feel the best they can at that moment, he can and will take his time sucking them off, eating them out, fingering them open

~ but when it comes to fucking them it’s missing something – he still tries his best and fucks them hard and ruthless until they come hard/violently and, sure, he comes but it could be better for him but his partner(s) had fun and they got off well

~ Virgil is undoubtedly the first to pick up on this and confronts Logan about it – it’s not that he’s a bad dom but Virgil’s had pretty much the same thoughts as him – and, all innocently, Virgil suggests they ‘spice things up’ and let him take control and Logan tries not to give it away that that’s what he really, _really_ wants but he thinks somehow Virgil knows already

~ so, he lets him – let’s Virgil take control, strip him and pin him to the bed with on hand between his shoulder blades and works his fingers inside of him, opening him up slowly and carefully just like he does to them (unaware of how often Logan does this himself) – and soon enough Logan is begging for it, for Virgil to take him and fuck him right now

~ and Virgil smiles, genuine and understanding, and doesn’t hesitate to fuck him, hard and unrelenting which is just what Logan wants – he groans and moans, begging for more, for faster, lots of pleas and gasps which turns Virgil on like nothing else

~ and, well, Virgil has a fucking field day when he tells the others about how good of a sub Logan is and he obviously has to show them to back up his claims – Logan doesn’t mind at all, he really enjoys it actually


	214. Spanking - Patton/Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're comfortable with it, could you write hc: Patton spanking deceit after he causes mischief and then needing to be cuddled by Patton after, who is happy to give him affection

~ Patton doesn’t think of Deceit in that evil, malicious light that he likes to think he’s in – he’s such a drama queen to be honest – instead he treats the other like a spoilt child who doesn’t know their place and, well, Patton is going to help him learn to behave (like the dad that he is)

~ Deceit’s punishment will depend on his action but more often than not he’s getting his trousers and underwear pulled down and hauled over Patton’s lap – Patton will hold him still and explain why he’s getting a punishment (and Deceit will struggle and fight to be set free) before he sets an amount of spanks (and then he’ll admit defeat)

~ sometimes he makes Deceit count until he can’t anymore, he cries more often than not, sobbing over his apologies and pleading for Patton to stop but Patton only stops when his butt is red and sore and he’s sure that Deceit is sorry

~ Patton will shush him and hold him close to his chest as he lets out the last of his sobs and whines – he’ll let Deceit apologise properly before he tends to his sore butt and gets him in comfy clothes before he gives him lots of cuddles and they forget about the punishment (well, until the next time)


	215. Fingering - Logan/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC that Logan LOOOOVES being fingered like he gets so pliant after and he goes to different sides bc they all finger him different and they love watching him just fall apart on their fingers. Pls I’d owe you my life if you did this

~ Logan internally dies and begs to be fingered, he doesn’t care if it won’t lead to full on sex, sometimes he prefers it to full on penetrative sex because it can be so good and his boyfriends have learnt just how he likes it from each of them

~ fingering himself is okay, nothing too special so he didn’t think he’d like it so much when Patton did it the first time they got together like that and he came embarrassingly quickly from just being fingered – Patton cooed and shushed him, they still fucked though because Logan would not let Patton leave the bed before he fucked him

~ Patton fingers him precisely, not necessarily slowly but once he finds his prostate he will not relent – pressing his fingers and pushing against it, making Logan gasp and squirm so much – he loves to make him come just from his fingers and he’s the record time to beat for getting Logan off just by his fingers

~ Virgil is slow and methodological about his fingering – he knows how Logan likes it, slow and careful then fast and quick – and his favourite thing to do when Logan is so close to coming is to suck him off as well and sometimes overstimulate his poor boyfriend who’ll look down at him all sleepy and blissed out which is definitely a sight

~ with Roman it is definitely a game of how fast he can get him to come, how long can he hold Logan’s orgasm off, how many fingers he can fit inside – but once Logan is squirming and pliant Roman is rough and will whisper all sorts of dirty things to get Logan to come exactly when he wants him too with his fingers buried deep inside of him


	216. Triple Penetration - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: one bring really tense and just wanting to be used. That side gets their throat fucked while being DPed. Cue cute aftercare when all is done

~ did you mean Logan? Because that boy can and will get himself so worked up and tense even if there’s nothing to be tense about – look the schedule is clear, nothing to do for the rest of the day, yet he cannot just sit and rest because he must be forgetting something, right?

~ his boyfriends are quick to remind him that he needs to stop and relax for a little, with that little eyebrow raise from Patton, and Roman’s infuriating smirk, and the way Virgil blushes just a little, and he can’t refuse them this – plus he really, really wants something now

~ he does the whole swearing under his breath, realising they’ve got him now, and he blames them a little before realising that 1. He could say no and they’d accept that and 2. They’ve not really done anything yet and getting this little bit aroused is his own fault

~ so he swears a little more before allowing himself to be dragged off into whoever’s bedroom is nearest – it’s all a mess of limbs and clothes being stripped and thrown to the floor, sloppy kisses and giggles, and they can’t help the little realisations that they love this (and each other) so freaking much

~ all it takes is a few little pleas and Logan is on his hands and knees, Virgil underneath him shushing him and kissing him so softly as Roman and Patton finger him open slowly and carefully – then they’re helping Virgil’s cock inside of him, Logan watches Virgil’s face for those little bits of pleasure and he hides his own face in his neck

~ they whisper about how well he’s doing and Patton’s fingers are back at his hole, pressing his fingers in besides Virgil’s cock which is such a strange yet thrilling sensation – Logan is very incoherent already, nothing but gasps and moans leaving him – and the fingers leave him, he tightens around Virgil cock looking for more (and Virgil has to grit his teeth and tell Logan to stay still)

~ Roman laughs obviously, fingers caressing Logan’s hips before he lines up to his hole next to Virgil’s cock – and Logan barely has time to process anything before he’s pushing in too, excess lube all over his hole and his thighs as well as Virgil’s – Logan mutters about being so full and stuttering out that he needs a minute

~ Patton comes and kneels by their heads, softly petting their heads telling them all how well they’re doing but giving special attention to Logan – praising him and asking him how it feels to be so full and fucked, keeping going when they start fucking him and he physically can’t respond aside from rasps of ‘please’ and ‘need it’

~ Logan huffs a little in between moans, Patton not understanding what he wants, so, he grabs his cock and jerks him off lazily – ‘please, need you to-’ and Patton get it, soon enough he’s sliding into Logan’s mouth with his hands in his hair, fucking into his mouth when Logan grabs at him

~ and Logan comes, squirming and rutting his cock against Virgil’s stomach, filled to the brim and sated, and Virgil and Roman comes soon after – Virgil inside of him and Roman pulls out and comes on his ass – and Logan’s choking it’s too much and unpleasant now, Patton gets it and pulls out coming on Logan’s face a little and on Virgil too and they both complain about that which breaks the mood

~ they’re back to being silly, stupid, in love – they all move slow and clumsy, falling over each other trying to clean up, swapping sweet kisses in the middle of showering and changing sheets and putting pyjamas on – they decide to watch movies in bed and they’re asleep before it finishes


	217. First time - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon/Idea(idk I'm akward): Logan's first time he thought he'd take complete control, but Patton just seems so in charge and he's so confused but loves it and he admits this to Patton who just grins and tells him "If I'm being completely honest this is exactly what I expected to happen" and Logan just looses it cause the idea of Patton thinking of him like this is amazing

~ Logan has more of a dominant personally – especially in comparison to Patton who’s sweet and soft – so maybe he anticipated it differently than Patton, maybe just from guessing or theorizing on how it would go (and, yes, he’s gotten off to those ideas plenty of times) but Patton is dead set on having Logan exactly how he wants him (if and when Logan wants him of course)

~ Patton guiding Logan exactly where he wants and Logan is a little more than surprised but he just goes with it, a little startled by how pliant and submissive he’s becoming under Patton’s touches but he doesn’t know much more – and Patton’s stripping him and whispering sweet praise about how well he’s doing for him which does things to Logan that he didn’t think was possible

~ Logan letting out the cutest little gasps when Patton grabs him just right and just – ‘oh!’ and other gasps of surprise – as he’s pressed to the bed and delicately fingered open – Patton being so caring and sweet at first because he wants Logan to feel so good and well seeing his blissed out face is a plus for Patton

~ and Logan being so fucking impatient, hips moving to fuck himself back on Patton’s fingers – he is (to himself at least) embarrassingly needy but Patton thinks it’s really fucking hot (and cute in his eyes) and, well, he can’t deny Logan much longer so he fucks him hard and ruthless, making sure his lips are on Logan’s body at all times, savouring his moans and whines until he comes (and boy is that a sight) and he pretty much begs for Patton to come, pulling him closer and kissing him as hard as he can manage

~ also, cue post-sex haze of cute kisses and Logan blushing furiously at the thought of being dommed so easily and by Patton no less – him mumbling these thoughts but making sure Patton knows he didn’t dislike it (far from that) and Patton giggling so cute and innocent saying he might (might) let him dom next time (he won’t – they both like it too much like this for now)


	218. Possessive - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logicality headcanon.. with sub Logan. Logan and Patton has only had vanilla sex so far, but Logan loves it when he’s Pattons boy, and one day he gets a collar that says “Pattons” on it, and Patton really likes it (feel free to include more kinks if you want)

~ Patton is a possessive boyfriend – even though he’ll never admit it yet – someone’s flirting with his boy? Nope he’s his. Hickies and bruises everywhere he can manage. A hand constantly on Logan’s waist or somewhere. Little soft whispers about what he’ll do to him when they’re alone (which does not make Logan blush and stutter at all…)

~ they don’t talk about it though or bring it up at all but sometimes (a lot of the time) it gets Logan a little/a lot worked up by how possessive Patton gets (especially if it’s unconscious) but during sex it makes him wild

~ but their sex is sweet and soft for the most part of it and they both adore it like nothing else – at the start they were sappy and sensitive and they loved it – but now it can get a bit repetitive (sometimes not, sometimes it’s just what they need) and Logan knows Patton has something of a kink for being possessive at times – maybe it’s just a marking kink but maybe it’s something else

~ so, he gets a collar (custom made) which fits him just right, light on the side of choking but there’s that pressure there (and maybe they should discuss each other’s kinks at some point) – for now he dresses in nothing but the collar and some tight black underwear he knows Patton likes, and he’s definitely not wearing that butt plug with the blue gem on the end that Patton got him, and he sits and waits on their bed for his boyfriend

~ and, boy, does Patton get a shock at the sight – he flushes like mad and stutters over his words trying to get something out and Logan fights not to laugh at him, instead beckoning him forwards – and Patton cannot keep his hands off him and that gosh darn collar, pulling him closer into a kiss, running his fingers over his own name on the collar and that drives him wild

~ and Patton’s words, the soft praise that falls from his mouth along with the pet names, drive Logan a little insane in the best way possible but he goes wild when Patton calls him ‘his boy’ and ‘good boy’ and most importantly ‘mine’ – Logan fucking melts at that, at Patton unbridled possessiveness, raw and open, and god does he want him now

~ Logan begs and pleads in that small, little voice that Patton cannot refuse and he gives his baby what they both want – Patton gets him nude on his lap, on his cock, and he grips him by the collar and whispers about how Logan is his and his alone, marking him with plenty of hickies and his come while Logan moans and thanks him

~ cue Patton apologising afterwards and kissing him softly but Logan interrupting him and asking for a second round in the shower when he can be bothered to move. And they definitely have a long, heated conversation about their kinks at some point. And Patton practically murders Logan one day where he wears that collar somewhere he really shouldn’t (in public? Around the others?)


	219. Teasing - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Patton teasing Logan for almost a week, getting off himself but never letting Logan get over the edge, driving him crazy.

~ Patton knows exactly what to do to rile Logan up, touching him a little but not too much – and Logan knows not to get off by himself because he likes to be a good boy for his dom (and he wants to avoid punishment too) – and Patton loves to tease his baby, to see the arousal behind the glares and pouts (because he’s mean like that)

~ and, boy, does he love to get himself off just to see the look on Logan’s face when he realises what he’s done – lots of pouts and avoiding him until Patton gropes him and kisses him a little too much which just makes things worse and he’s so close to having a temper tantrum (heaven forbid if Patton lets him watch him get off and, well, lets not mention when he lets Logan touch him)

~ by the time Logan starts giving him the cold shoulder he knows it’s about time to break this façade and truly wreck his boy, so, he’ll kiss his way down Logan’s body, moving his clothing out of the way quick and manhandling him exactly where he wants and Logan knows he’s going to get what he wants finally

~ so, he doesn’t complain or ask for more because he knows Patton can (and will) stop as quick as he’s started – but just because Patton is going further doesn’t mean that he won’t still tease his boy, fondling him soft and slow, maybe taking the time to eat him out before slowly (so fucking slowly) fingering him open, all the while whispering about how good he’s been all this week, waiting patiently for him to fuck him and break him

~ and Logan’s quickly a mess, incoherent, babbling into the sheets, begging for Patton to use him and fuck him hard and ruthless and now – and Patton does, he obliges, petting Logan’s hair and none stop praise as he fucks him until Logan is sobbing and coming all too soon (not that that stops him)


	220. Bed wetting - platonic LAMP, Virgil centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgil has a bit of a bedwetting problem, no matter what he does, so sometimes he just doesn't sleep until he passes out, and sometimes... he passes out on the couch, which, you know, is never a good idea to do.

~ Virgil honestly couldn’t tell you when the ‘problem’ started but he’s found ways to hide it and cope with it – after many ruined sheets and midnight laundry runs he invested in mattress protectors and soothing rituals before bed and inevitably turned to diapers when he still woke up wet and frustrated – he decided his pride really wasn’t more important that trying to hide his wets sheets and lying about how often he washed them

~ and it’s all fine, he wakes up wet but the bed is dry and he couldn’t be happier not to have to strip the sheets but instead just take the diaper off and pull on his normal clothes like nothing happened – and, yeah, he’s still irrationally paranoid that the others know somehow or that they’ll find out (he’s had some close shaves when they come in uninvited to wake him up)

~ but it’s never really a problem, especially not during the day, until he’s feeling lazy all spread out on the sofa willing himself not to fall asleep and to keep his eyes open focused on whatever’s on the tv but it doesn’t work and he’s asleep before he can stop himself – and the others come and go from the room, sometimes sitting on the sofa where Virgil’s not lying (and Patton definitely coos about the sight, Roman just smirks and threatens to wake him up which Logan doesn’t allow because he has suspicions Virgil’s not getting enough sleep so they leave him be)

~ there’s no indication that it’s going to happen, no stirring or mumbling or signs of a nightmare – one minute Virgil is just there mouth open a little, letting out the cutest snores, with the others milling about between the living room and the kitchen. And then he’s wetting himself, quick and unstoppable, his dark trousers don’t really show it at first but the pee starts to pool around his lower half and the faint hissing is heard once the others fall silent out of shock

~ they stare at the sight and they don’t mean to – they have a quick hushed conversation and due to Virgil’s well asleep state conclude this is more common that they think, Roman and Logan leave as to not embarrass Virgil any more and Patton wakes him up, a gentle shake and a ‘hey buddy’ get him bleary eyed looking up at Patton

~ and he feels it straight away, the slightly warm, wet sensation that he’s so used to but feels weird since he’s never wet his jeans before – and Patton being there makes it both better and worse all at once, he fights not to tear up or cry as Patton handles him so delicately telling him to clean himself up and he’ll do the laundry and clean the sofa

~ he definitely apologises lots to Patton and he figures out that the others know as well, he can see the pity looks they give him, and he learns to be less ashamed about his problem and prepares if he’s going to have a nap or sleep around the others (and maybe he finds out he’s not the only one with a similar sort of problem)


	221. Shy sub - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan just being the shyest and sweetest sub ever. Like he wearing cute lingere and all when he feels needy and is too shy to ask Patton to take him and Patton being a gentle and caring dom in return

~ Logan is that sub who will blush and stutter, he gets so freaking flustered most of the time if things even think about getting sexual or heated – all hands covering his face and hiding from his dom (and Patton finds it so cute and adorable like nothing else) but Patton especially loves just how shy Logan gets when it comes to the actual sex (he’s so different from his usual self-assured, confident, loud personality)

~ Patton does buy him cute and sexy things sometimes just to see him flush and stutter out thank you’s – if Patton is feeling extra mean he’ll take him out shopping with him, asking which colour he likes and telling him to imagine how it’ll feel – and it’s all worth it to see Logan in some cute lingerie flushed all down to his chest, looking soft and shy but obviously so god damn needy all at once

~ he gets Logan to sit and wait and be patient – he knows it’s mean and he’s teasing but he likes to watch Logan squirm under his gaze, all impatient and obviously hard beneath the lace or whatever other soft fabric – and Logan knows he can ask, can beg for Patton to touch him and fuck him and use him but he doesn’t because that would make him sound really needy (he already is in Patton’s books)

~ and when Patton feels like it he’ll come closer and stroke Logan’s hair, whisper about how good he looks and how good he’s being for him right now, all obedient and patient, and he promises to take good care of him – which absolutely does not get a whimper out of Logan (it does and it’s so needy and adorable) – and Patton ask him what he wants, part of him wants the verbal confirmation and part of him wants to see his boy stutter over his words asking for what he wants

~ in between kisses and groping and stripping Patton gets the words out of Logan – in parts, him having to start over again and again because he keeps moaning and stuttering, hiding his face in Patton’s neck occasionally (and Patton lets him because he’s teased him enough and he giggles a little too at the feels), lots of pleads and whispering about how he wants to be good for Patton but he needs something

~ and soon enough he’ll have Logan exactly where he wants him, most likely underneath him squirming and whining, and he’ll take such good care of his boy until he’s exhausted, covered in come, and begging for cuddles from Patton


	222. Marking - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: which side takes longest to heal from marks (hickies, rope burns, etc.) (I take like four weeks)

~ Roman heals the quickest and he’s a little sad about it because although he likes being marked up (and doing the marking too) he wants the reminders to stay just a little longer so he can admire them when the others don’t have their hands all over him – but the others are sure to re-mark him up and remind him who he belongs to

~ Patton and Logan are almost equal at healing – hickies seem to take longer for Logan because the others don’t stop sucking more into places where there’s already some so he’s basically always covered in them at some place. Patton is the possessive one so he’s more likely to suffer rope burns than hickies (and he likes the little pain and the reminders that his boys sometimes get their revenge on him for all his marking)

~ Virgil bruises really easily and takes forever to heal like poor boy so they try not to make his marks too visible when he’s clothed because they will be there forever – they learned the hard way and Virgil wore a scarf for weeks… he claimed to everyone else it was a fashion statement


	223. General smutty headcanons

**Patton:**

  * Mostly likely a service top or a (daddy) dom because he likes to take care of his boy(s) but when he subs he’s so freaking soft (and it’s most likely vanilla as fuck when he bottoms)
  * Favourite position is probably missionary because he’s a sap who likes to look at/kiss the other but he’s willing to try other positions if his partner(s) want to
  * He makes such soft noises in bed: little whines and whimpers, soft grunts and groans, plus lots of praise and loving words
  * Immediately wants to cuddle afterwards regardless of the situation. Is covered in come? Wants to cuddle. Has a bright red, sore butt? Cuddle time. Is still tied up with ropes? Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle. They usually give in and cuddle him for a little before they need to clean him up, etc.



**Logan:**

  * Could be a power bottom or just a kind of regular top/dom but once he subs he subs hard (full on begging, whining, etc.) and he hates that he loves subbing like that (and the other(s) love it too)
  * Favourite position is doggy style because (as a bottom) he can’t see what’s going on much (element of surprise) which lets him lose himself to the sensations and (as the top) he feels that little bit of control
  * In bed he’s quiet to a point, especially if he’s the top/dom he will only let out groans, as the bottom/sub he’ll whine a little but once he comes it’s full on loud moans and screams of the other(s) name
  * As soon as he comes to his senses he feels gross and  _needs_ a shower before anything else (but will probably put the others’ needs before his in terms of aftercare (unless he’s in a pretty bad way))



**Roman:**

  * A huge power bottom and is such a kinky bitch whether he subs or doms, the other(s) do tell him to chill sometimes or they fuck him until he’s exhausted and can’t give orders
  * Favourite position is cow girl (and reverse) with him on top bouncing on the other’s cock like mad - it drives both himself and the other insane
  * He is so loud and unashamed of it in bed, will moan and ask for more/harder/faster/etc.
  * Goes a bit quiet afterwards, trying to collect himself together, but he won’t say no to hugs and to be coddled (after a quick clean up) until he falls asleep



**Virgil:**

  * Probably thinks he subs/bottoms because he shy but once he’s in the bedroom he takes control, not necessarily being a tough dom, he likes to take good care of his subs
  * Doesn’t have a favourite position but is partial to fucking someone on their side (or being fucked on his side) because it gives him a lot of access and hits the right spots
  * At first he tried to be quiet in bed because the sounds he makes are ‘embarrassing’ and so high pitched - he thought it was weird especially if he was in control to whine like that - but after lots of praise and coaxing from the other(s) he lets out those cute whiny noises
  * Sometimes needs comfort after sex, especially if he doms - he needs to know that his sub(s) are okay and that he did a good job (which he always gets)



Part 2? (What else would you like to see?)


	224. Little Spanking - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random new hc anon maybe?? ;; royality thing; what if patton wasn't really much of a sexual daddy but he's in the process of spanking roman for being a bad baby boy but ro's starting to get hard from it?? and patton just smirks and starts fingering him while spanking him [ - dexie ]

Whoops, got some little space stuff going on here I’m sorry

~ Patton’s such a soft and loving daddy, he loves his baby boys so much but they do tend to disobey him sometimes and Roman is usually the one who causes trouble (and tries to get the others to also get in on the trouble (which usually works))

~ so, Roman is a bit bratty and does something naughty. Patton’s quick to sit him down and explain why what he did is wrong and explains that he must punished him now. Roman gets a bit pouty but complies with a quiet “yes, daddy” he’s a little disappointed that he got caught and now has to be punished

~ Roman rarely gets spanked – more often than not he gets things taken away from him or gets put in time out – so he’s a little surprised when Patton pulls down his pants and underwear to his ankles and puts him carefully over his knee (maybe right there in the common room or in one of their bedrooms if Patton is feeling nice)

~ daddy Patton tells him to count his spanks and he does like a good boy, hit after hit. His ass grower redder and sorer but he also gets hard as it goes on, Roman doesn’t say anything because it’s embarrassing and this is punishment he’s not supposed to enjoy it

~ but he can’t help humping daddy’s thigh to try and get off but of course Patton realises and stops Roman’s movements as soon as he’s finished his spanks. Patton coos at him loads then – “is my little baby hard?” “does my baby boy like that?” “do you like it when daddy spanks you?” (Roman nods to all of them) – it’s so easy for him to slip into the more sexual daddy headspace when his baby boy is there all aroused on his lap

~ and Patton decides since he’s taken his punishment so well that he’ll let his baby get off, he shushes him as he grabs the lube and coats his fingers, Roman settles when his fingers slip into his hole and finger him fast and effective, all the while his cock ruts against Patton’s trousers and Patton gives his red butt some softer spanks

~ Roman comes pretty quick, a little teary eyed, with a “thank you, daddy” on his lips. And Patton cleans him up and sorts out his sore butt before sending his baby boy on his way


	225. Cum dump - Patton/All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC prompt: Patton just loves to be filled up with everyone else's come. He loves the feeling of the others fucking him one after another. Maybe he even enjoys them putting a butt plug in afterwards

~ Patton loves his boyfriends more than anything else and sometimes (well, a lot of the time) he likes to feel them, all of them, fucking him – he wants them slow and deep and to come inside of him, to remind him that they’re his and that he’s theirs

~ he will get whiny and needy, begging the others to fuck him as he shoves his face into the pillows and pleads for them to get themselves off for him but they’re not allowed to come yet until they’re inside of him

~ and they’ll gladly fuck him one by one, once they’ve come inside of him they’ll sit against the headboard, maybe taking Patton’s head into their lap to cradle and run their hands through his hair to help him relax and keep patient

~ he usually comes into his seconds fucking and then they’ll give him a little break, putting a butt plug in holding in the two loads of come and he’ll wriggle about and no doubt get himself half hard at least from the sensation – and they’ll give him some water and praise him until he’s ready for another (or more) fucking(s)

~ so, they’ll pull the plug out and ram into him, trying not to let the come escape and if they do they’ll gather it up with their fingers and shove it back into his hole a bit roughly and fuck him hard until they come (and Patton might come again but he might tell them he doesn’t want to come again, he just wants to feel them)

~ he’ll collapse afterwards and either let all of the come run out of him, down his thighs and onto the bed, or he’ll ask nicely if he can have the plug put back in – they’ll either put it in for a little longer while they clean up around him but then coax him into being cleaned or shove him right into the shower to be clean up (and taken care of very well)


	226. Bimbofication - Logan/Multi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan and bimbofication

~ Logan was dead against the idea at first, he likes to keep his wits about him even during sex but some part of it seems… appealing, oh so appealing to not have to think, to not need to think but to just let himself be and be used, degraded (by the people he loves no less), and let go of all those things he depends on during everyday

~ and now he asks for it, ask (well, maybe begs a little) specifically for his boyfriends to strip him down and reduce him to nothing but an incoherent, babbling mess. They’ll only laugh a little in the process but they’re very won over by Logan begging and pleading to be used (from both ends no doubt)

~ and they fuck his face and his ass, ask him how he likes it despite not being able to talk with a cock in his mouth (he will still try though), they might degrade him a little, talk about what a slut he is/how he’s just a hole to fuck and he relishes it and gets off on it like nothing else

~ he usually ends up a mess of sweat, drool, and come (maybe tears if it was just that good) and his boyfriends will take such good care of him afterwards, one of them holding him close as the others clean up and get out fresh pyjamas etc. (because Logan is totally out of it for the rest of the night – either from the headspace or tiredness) and Logan is very thankful the rest of the night and tomorrow (even though he flushes at the memories of it)


	227. For use ~ Logan/Multi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Logan likes to be tied up, blindfolded, and just left for any of the others to use as they please.

~ Logan loves to be restrained during sex, with his partners’ hands or with actual binds (the binds are better, stronger, more reliable but sometimes less intimate), it lets him let go and have no choice in whether he gets pleasure or not. The blindfolding is more for the others than for him, allow them to touch him when they want and for him not to know when or where they next touch is coming

~ they love tying him up in precarious positions, maybe intricately and taking their time to tease his skin with the rope and their hands. But as soon as he’s tied up (and blindfolded) he’s left alone for a while, no one touches him for a good few minutes (which seems like forever) but he can feel their eyes on him

~ when they finally touch him – most likely one at a time and the first one will slowly finger him open – he’ll gasps and plead a little for more but the more he pleads the less he gets (he learnt this the hard way) so he keeps his words to a minimum as they open him up and if they’re feeling mean they’ll play with him a little more, using toys and their fingers and their mouths

~ he’ll whine a bit more but not for the others to get him off but for them to use him as they please and they will, at their own pace, they’ll discuss it loud so Logan can hear them fight over who will get to have their way with him first, who wants ‘sloppy seconds’, and who wants to wreck him last of all and see if they can push him into another orgasm and make him cry

~ Logan will whine loud and impatient but never contribute to the conversation, the others will mock complain about how needy he is before one of them finally starts to fuck him, hard and ruthless, never touching Logan’s cock (he’ll more likely than not come quickly into his second fucking)

~ all of them will fuck him a little different – the last one a little more for Logan’s pleasure than the first two because they want him to come twice (unless he says otherwise of course) – and by the end he’s a mess of bruises (lots of hickies) and his ass and thighs are covered in come, maybe some rope burns or marks

~ cue lots of soft aftercare while they untie him and take the blindfold off, praising him and reassuring him, showering/cleaning him before putting him into comfy clothes and either sleeping or cuddling up on the sofa all soft and sweet (and they’re so in love god dammit)


	228. Puppy Play - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Roman being collared and leashed up for pet play, him humping a plushie as dogs are apt to do, and Virgil praising his pet

~ Roman loves being collared because he feels owned and cared for, it allows him to let go of his usual thoughts and worries and slip into his headspace easily, he might go pretty pliant and let Virgil do as he pleases or he’ll be really obedient for him

~ and when he gets leashed he’s even more obedient, letting Virgil drag him lightly about to where he wants him – also, him tugging on his leash/collar while Roman sucks him off like such a good pet is crazy good

~ Roman loving to sit atop one of his favourite plushies, cock hard and maybe leaking, waiting patiently like a good puppy until he gets the go ahead from Virgil to hump it – he might get off like that, hunching over until he’s pretty much on the floor and coming over the soft stuffie, or he might move on to hump Virgil’s leg till he comes (only on special occasions will Virgil help him out maybe with his hands or his mouth)

~ Roman coming into the room Virgil is in with a plushie in his mouth/dragging it with him, silently begging for Virgil to give him permission to drop it to the ground and hump it – sometimes Virgil refuses him and lets him sit there and pout all hard still, sometimes Roman gives him the best puppy dog eyes and he caves in and lets him get off

~ and the praise he gets is crazy, Virgil spoils his little puppy with physical gifts and his words – things like “aren’t you my good puppy?” + “such a good puppy just for me” + lots of promises of things to come – and Roman will whine and preen at the praise, cuddling a little closer to his master


	229. Virgin Patton - Patton/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: Virgin Patton trying to top for the first time and just being really worried and unsure, afraid he is going to hurt his sub. He eventually gets the hang of it ;)

~ Patton being such a soft romantic, always aware and worrying over the other(s) no matter the situation and sexually he is so unsure and a little confused but he doesn’t want to deny the other of anything when he too wants it a lot but it’s new and a little scary for him but he’d do anything for his partner

~ so, they talk through it and stumble into their room wanting nothing more than their lips on each other and the other’s hands start to wander and Patton might go a little quiet/stiff, finally confessing just how shy/nervous/embarrassed he is but the other reassures him, letting Patton take control and set the pace

~ Patton strips them down so slowly, admiring their body little by little, and presses them into the bed, half dressed himself, and he’s all flustered, fumbling with the lube and asking every other moment if the other is okay as he fingers them open all slow and over cautious – the other keeps telling him they won’t break but they want him to go at his own pace still until he’s comfortable (but very aware of their own pleasure building too)

~ the other might help put the condom on him and lube up his cock before they lie back and invite him to fuck them – with their words and their body language – and Patton will look at them all soft and fond, asking if they’re sure and only when they answer does he start to push in

~ and Patton is easily overwhelmed by the sensation and the fact that the other is right there, underneath him, all open and vulnerable – maybe Patton gets sappy or teary, spilling about how much the other means to him before he finally gets enough confidence to fuck them just how they like – listening to their little begs for more and harder and faster and their moans until they’re warning about how close they are

~ Patton is much more confident in the aftercare than the actual sex


	230. Virgin Logan - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC I guess? Um, the others thinking Logan is pretty experienced as he seems completely unfazed by them talking about things~ but he's actually very much a virgin (maybe he honestly doesn't know what the heck they're talking about half the time they're discussing sex)

~ Logan is very much a lot of false confidence and lots of agreeing (what is he agreeing to? He doesn’t know) and the others know no/notice little different because he’s so good at hiding when he doesn’t know what he’s doing – maybe they just think he’s really open minded or dead casual about everything because he agrees with a lot of stuff

~ internally Logan dying and being so flustered about some of their conversations and making mental lists to research things later and then get more flustered (all blushy in the comfort of his own room – and yeah maybe he get a little hard too because how can he not when X just mentioned _ kink so casually and ‘oh shit’ he might be into that too, then he goes on a 3 hours long tangent looking at kinks)

~ but then some/all of them get together and it gets sexual after a while and he realises he has to come clean to them that he’s not as experienced as they think – cue lots of blushing and stuttering on his end and plenty of hugs and reassurance from the other(s) but Logan still having that underlying nervousness because now he doesn’t know everything and the other(s) know more than him (that unsettles him a little more than it should)

~ but then it’s the real thing and very much naked bodies and maybe he freaks out a little (a lot) and has to be talked to all soft and reassuring, definitely lots of soft kisses and touches – maybe they let him lay back and relax and they focus on him, making him feel good or they let him set the pace, slow and tentative


	231. Sub Deceit - Moceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we have HC's of Deceit subbing to Patton and what its like??

~ Deceit is one stubborn and bratty sub, sometimes on purpose but sometimes on accident, he might kick up a bit of a fuss when Patton tries to coax him into bed – soft kisses on his neck and little touches, he’ll push him away or move away – but once Patton gets him held down/tied up/so turned on he can’t help but beg then he’ll go easily

~ he is a pillow princess: will demand to be pleasured, loves to receive oral so much especially if it’s combined with fingering (it drives him insane) – Patton kind of fuels this in him because Deceit stops being all snarky and just begs and moans for more, plus his face when he orgasms is delightful

~ but Patton only takes so much of his pillow princess nature before he orders him about – he’s a good little cock sucker when he wants to be – but he’ll refuse to ride Patton and will beg for him to fuck him hard and fast and just get him off – and Patton will drive him insane when he goes slow, savouring the moment, and barely letting Deceit come

~ Deceit can and will kick up a fuss if he’s not allowed to come – Patton said so/he has a cock cage on – or if he gets a ruined orgasm but Patton won’t hesitate to punish him then he’ll be more subdued and pliant (he’s had plenty of sore butt days, getting himself caged, being tied up, etc.) – and, yeah, maybe Patton likes punishing him just as much as he likes pleasuring him


	232. School girl - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan come back from a stressful day from his work as a teacher and when he enters his room he see virgil on his bed wearing school girl lingerie with a short skirt,large socks,panties and a crop top waiting to be teached Hc pls

~ Logan hates to admit it but he gets easily stresses and with having a full work day filled with so much really gets to him, so, by the time he gets home he’s miserable and cranky but Virgil will go to many lengths to get his boyfriend to smile – so, seeing Logan’s frown as soon as he walks through the door he brings out the big guns

~ he slinks away and dresses up all pretty and innocent in a really short skirt, matching thigh highs, a tight crop top, and underneath it all some pretty lingerie – he texts for Logan to help him with something in the bedroom and he sits and waits – and Logan is stunned, standing there in the doorway all flustered but obviously smiling and fond and the stress of the day falls away

~and Virgil all innocently sticking his tongue between his teeth, licking his lips a little, and asking so sweetly for Logan to teach him a lesson because he’s been so good for him and adding lots of ‘sir’s in there

~ and Logan just about dies internally, then gathers himself together pretty quickly (only worrying Virgil a little bit in the process) and joins Virgil on the bed – and they don’t leave the bed until Logan is smiling and less stressed


	233. Wax play - Roman/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since its romans week and we all know hes romantic~ how about bottom roman with wax/candle play?

~ Roman setting up the room all romantic and seductive – rose petals, incense, champagne on ice, plenty of candles etc. – and seducing the other(s) after a nice date, wanting to make them feel good and pleasure them

~ but they have other ideas, they know Roman is a kinky little shit, so, they ask him to strip and lay himself on the bed for them, admiring him with their hands and their lips first, kissing all over his body and slowly working him to hardness

~ then them asking in the softest, sweetest voice if they can play with him, if they can pour wax over him and make him burn and squirm in pleasure and Roman goes a little wild, pulling them in for a heated kiss, whimpering ‘please’ and ‘need it’ in between

~ they probably grab Roman’s favourite candle (scented and colourful and thoroughly melted already) teasing it, holding it just above him so Roman holds him breath, trying not to squirm or hurry them up and just wait for the first drop

~ and the first bit of hot wax hits his chest he moans from relief, the pain pleasure line is blurred and he’s babbling and begging for more, so, they comply and cover him, on his chest and his thighs, teasingly close to his cock and all

~ them telling Roman to stop squirming otherwise they’re going to have to tie him down but he can’t help it (and they do let him off) until they’ve stopped and he’s covered in cooling wax, cock red and leaking, jolting every so often, getting closer to orgasm even without touch

~ and all they have to do it wrap their fingers around the base of his cock and suck the head into their mouth, lapping and sucking a little until Roman comes, arching off the mattress and almost screaming their name


	234. Multi diaper HCs

Ok (rubs hands together) consider this: patton is getting diapered by virgil whilst roman is waiting fir hus turn to change his sauggy (thats how youw rute that word?) Diaper cus he wanna pee more but there is no room left and logan is standing there in this whole mess all aroused

~ Virgil takes his time and likes to make a thorough job of his boys and their diapers – he's learned from earlier experiences to tape them super tight and make sure they're positioned just right to make sure there's no leaks/his boy isn't uncomfortable etc. so Roman's sitting there watching Patton get untapped on the changing mat while he tries not to wriggle about because he really, really needs to pee

~ but Roman didn't say anything earlier about already needing a change, he was embarrassed about peeing so early into his diaper change before, so, he's been sitting in a wet diaper for a good while and he's full of liquid again which is not good because what if he pees while Virgil is changing him, what if he pees as soon as the new diaper is on and Virgil punishes him, what if he gets punished for not telling Virgil he's so desperate or has already peed a long time ago

~ and Roman's distracted from Virgil sliding a fresh diaper under Patton by movement out of the corner of his eye and Logan is there, because of course he is he just had his diaper changed before Patton, but he's got a blush high on his cheeks and he's hard in his fresh diaper just from looking at the sight – his eyes on Roman tell him he's aroused by Roman's constant squirming and desperation rather than the partially naked Patton

~ and Roman looks at him all fake confusion, looks down at his wet diaper, and looks back to Logan, raising his eyebrow as if to say 'what? You're aroused by this? Huh?'

~ and Logan flushes so much, averting his gaze a little before looking back and nodding. And Roman squirms that little bit more, Virgil cooing and cleaning Patton up is background noise, and Roman lets himself go, wetting himself deliberately for Logan's eyes and Logan is definitely getting off on this – his hand goes to his cock, pressing on it from outside his diaper, and he's so flushed and looking wrecked already

~ but Roman's diaper is leaking now all onto the floor where he's sat and he wants to get upset and cry about it maybe but Logan makes it better by just being there and being so turned on by this, so, he finishes wetting his diaper which is definitely too full now and he's sitting in a little pool of pee

~ and Virgil is tutting at him, on his knees still by the changing mat with Patton standing beside him now, and then Roman flushes – opening his mouth to pass it off as "I had an accident" but one look at Logan and Virgil knows it wasn't an accident but Virgil just sighs and goes about changing Roman and cleaning the floor all the while telling Logan not to ruin his new diaper

\-----------------------------------------

HC: Patton loves to diaper his sweet boys, but sometimes he likes wearing a diaper himself. He has ones with puppies and kitties printed on them to match his sweater for when he's in the mood.

~ Patton loves, loves, loves cute things and things that make him feel cute in return. And he's just so gosh darn curious, seeing his boys in those adorable diapers persuades his brain to think 'hey that might be fun' and after a while of debating in his head he tries one out (probably in secret at first because he doesn't want to be too full on with his boys yet especially if he doesn't like it (especially as much as they do))

~ and it's not one of those plain, super absorbent ones that his boys (okay, Logan) sometimes wear but those really cute, babyish ones with doggies and kitties on (they're Roman's second favourite ones, his first are the ones with stars on (although he can get into fights with Logan over them – Virgil is less fussy though thank god))

~ and they feel so soft on Patton's butt and, uh, elsewhere – it's a bit harder taping himself up than it is his boys but he gets it secure and he's sure it won't leak if, no, when he wets it (the thought of just wetting it makes him a little excited) – and maybe he gets a little embarrassed that he's getting 'excited' under the diaper and pulls his pastel blue jumper down a little to hide his diaper

~ and maybe he stays in his room, maybe he puts some loose pants on and goes downstairs, maybe he goes down to see his boys in just his diaper and jumper, maybe he pretends like nothing's going on, maybe he blushes and draws attention to the fact he is very much wearing a diaper – if so his boys definitely coo at him and encourage his behaviour, telling him how cute he is etc. and basically pulling a Patton on him

~ either way when he wets himself (because he will in the end) he gets a little embarrassed and flushed (because oh god it feels so strange but nice and warm) but inside he feels weird and good and he totally gets why his boys love this (and whoops now he knows that he does too) – does he end up diapering himself when he does his boys? Does one of his boys help him diaper himself? Does one of his boys take control and diaper him and the others?

\-----------------------------------

HC: Sub!Patton being forced to wear a diaper for the first time by Virgil?

 

~ it’s agreed to and talked about beforehand (because Virgil has strict rules about consent, well, they both do) and Virgil is happy to simply be in control and look after his sweet adorable boyfriend (especially adorable when he’s all subby too)

~ and Patton waking up, purposefully not going to the bathroom, making himself several cups of water, coffee/tea, juice, and some more water until he’s bursting like gripping himself, squirming, unable to stay still no matter how many times Virgil looks at him sternly

~ he whimpers out a soft little “I’m sorry” with tears in his eyes as he lets go, soaking his khakis and shoes and socks and even the front of his shirt gets wet. And he’s crying before he realises. Virgil’s hands on his cheeks all soft and gentle, and he’s cooing praise and words of comfort that Patton doesn’t quite focus on

~ but he’s wet and uncomfortable now, but undoubtedly half hard – maybe from the wetting itself or maybe because he knows what’s coming – but he’s still all “sorry, V, I had and accident, I didn’t mean it, I promise” and all that

~ and Virgil doesn’t really want to be a hard dom right now – he wants to give his sub a bath and bundle him up in towels and put him in his softest pyjamas and console him – but it’s what Patton wants

~ so Virgil tuts at him and tells him off – “you’ve made such a mess baby boy, look at you, you clearly can’t be trusted to wear big boy pants, maybe I should put you in a diaper just in case” – and Patton whines and squirms and promises it won’t happen again but Virgil is dragging him along to their bedroom already

~ he pulls a bag out from under their bed, all prepared and everything, laying a towel on their bed then Patton on the towel and orders him not to move (and he doesn’t, he doesn’t want a harsher punishment, although he squirms under Virgil’s gaze) and he strips Patton down until he’s completely nude

~ and he even cleans Patton up by holding his legs in place which is humiliating and silly but Patton gets hard from it anyway. And Virgil slides a diaper under his butt and Patton makes another half hearted attempt to bat Virgil’s hands away but then he’s secured in the diaper and told to stand up while Virgil puts the things away again

~ Patton kind of stands there awkwardly, feeling so naked and his legs spread a little because of the diaper bulk, and Virgil graciously gives him a t-shirt to wear but nothing else, claiming that he wants to know if (when) Patton wets

~ Virgil sits on their bed and reads/goes on his phone/etc. while Patton sits on the floor and colours/pouts/reads/whatever and they don’t move until Patton wets that diaper (very vocal about it) and is practically humping the floor to try and get off

~ Virgil coos at him as he finally gathers him into his lap and jerks him off from outside the diaper – he calls him things like “my messy boy” and stuff and Patton just rocks into his grip until he comes

~ then there’s such soft aftercare, Virgil finally gets to bathe him and clean him and put him to bed and cuddle with him


	235. Pee play sex - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! First of all, I love your blog! And I saw your post about submitting HC's, and I have an idea (if you want to do it). How about sub Logan tied up, getting fucked in all holes by the other sides. He wants to cum but he also needs to pee really bad, sice they made them hold for the entire day. If you write this, thank you so much! And if you don't write it, thank you for at least reading it! (Did I do the ask thing right? I don't know how this works)

~ the set up and the anticipation is crazy and it drives Logan a little mad but he wants this, wants to be controlled in such a way that he adores, so, he lets his boyfriends give him drinks with those little smiles on their faces, knowing exactly what is happening, and Logan flushes every time they give him a glass

~ and he whispers to one of them, probably Patton or Virgil, that he needs to go and they just look at him before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom, collecting a few of the others on their way and informing them to get the other

~ the bed is stripped and covered in a protector and that makes Logan so much more flustered knowing that this is real and going to happen. The others don’t take their time stripping him, pressing a little too harsh on purpose on his bladder which makes him leak already onto the floor which earns him a tut because “naughty, that’s not even protected, just wait a little longer, love”

~ he whines and agrees, trying too hard to be good for them as they tie him to the bed and practically immobilize him so he can’t squirm or hold himself which makes him leak again, more considerably onto his belly before it rolls onto the mattress and the others just kind of stare at him before being jolted into action

~ they stretch it out torturously slow, one of them fingers him while one of them fucks his face, they come in his mouth and they’re replaced by another one before the other finally fucks his ass, with the third whose already come whispers dirty things to Logan, asking him how good it feels being fucked with a full bladder and asks how desperate does he need to let go

~ his replies are high whines as he chokes on the cock in his mouth, little spurts of pee dripping onto him and the bed every time he’s fucked into until he’s whining high and constant. And the others don’t really know if he’s going to come or pee but they don’t stop

~ his thighs tighten around the one fucking into him as he pisses, hard, covering himself, the bed, the one he’s blowing but it feels so fucking good that he comes immediately afterwards and it’s a long one, by the time he comes down he’s got come on his face and in his ass and his bounds are undone

~ and the aftercare is so fucking sweet. He gets pampered, showered, his hair washed for him, pyjamas put on him, a nice tea made, maybe they read to him and tell him how good he was for them before he falls asleep


	236. Verbally gagged - Logan/Any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: about how Logan reacts to getting verbally gagged. (Being told he can’t for any reason talk or make noise, and if he does he’s going to hurt)

~ Logan can get very vocal in bed, aside from moans and whimpers, he begs for “more” and “please” and babbling about how he wants them to fuck him, he’s such a demanding sub – he’ll tell them to add another finger or suck/touch his cock just so, etc.

~ and the other just gets so sick of him being so mouthy and not letting them take full control and literally tells him to “shut the fuck up” and maybe something like “you better stop talking otherwise I’m leaving and getting myself off and leaving you with orders not to come”

~ and he shuts up so quick, mouth opening and closing trying to do something but he can’t do anything but gape at them because he really, really wants to come right now so he stays quiet, trying to urge them on by fucking himself back on their cock only for them to slam him down and hold him down

~ and he bites his lip or presses his head into the pillow and eventually if he’s good they’ll let him come – they let him off if he makes noise when he comes

~ if he makes a noise they’ll probably give him a final warning before they pull out, come all over him and wait until he’s soft again and they’re sure he won’t touch himself anymore (if he does then he’ll have a sore butt)


	237. Quickie - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC for a high school AU where Roman lead star in whatever musical their doing and Virgil works backstage. The two butts head a lot and there’s lots of sexual tension. Before one of the shows, Roman and Virgil show up early (not intentionally) and their fighting turns into a quickie in the dressing room.

~ Roman is the obnoxious head strong lead of every school show ever, either he’s really good or secretly banging the drama teacher (who, yes, he did have a crush on for two years because he’s cute and everything you expect in a male drama teacher (aka very camp)) and Virgil is the shy, unassuming backstage helper who original got roped in by accident and he’s just in too deep now so pretends to like it (and he does really)

~ and they argue like mad. Roman is always in Virgil’s way and pretends like he’s done nothing wrong, he only apologises for the sake of the teacher. And Virgil is always gloomy, brining the atmosphere down, and can never take a joke

~ but everyone thinks they’re secretly fucking or dating and the whole arguing is either banter (like an old married couple) or a façade because they obviously have a thing for each other, the sexual tension is crazy between them – when their arguments end they just stare at each other for a few seconds and half of the drama club is convinced they’re going to make out then and there

~ and Virgil turns up early to set the stage and Roman insists on being early to have his hair and make up done first. Soon enough they’re pretty much at each other’s throats, growling and snapping until one of them breaks and smashes their lips together. Roman’s lipstick gets smudged and his hands are messing up Virgil’s hair and they slowly back into a dressing room

~ and they’re both hard, horny teenagers who “hate each other’s guts” but are so fucking attracted to each other. They probably grind against each other, not taking long to get close to their climaxes but Virgil pulling away, already being in his dark backstage outfit (and he does not want cold come in his pants throughout the show) and he shoves Roman’s pants down before getting to his knees and giving him the most enthusiastic, hate filled, passionate blow job ever

~ all the while Roman has his fingers in Virgil’s hair whispering about how good it feels and how he enjoys Virgil with a cock in his mouth because he can’t quip back at him (which earns him a glare) but Virgil is fisting his own cock fast now

~ and Virgil chokes when Roman comes in his mouth without warning, and it ends up dribbling down his chin and onto his t-shirt, but it makes him come so quick and loud into his hand (and a bit on the floor)

~ they hastily get re-dressed before acting like nothing happened – though Roman has to go get make up reapplied and Virgil tells people he spilt some food on himself when anyone asks

~ and they try not to keep gravitating towards each other but they can’t help it and having quickies behind the school or in the bathroom before they have to admit that they actually do like each other


	238. Ruined Orgasms - LAMP (logicality focus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hc canon then that Pat uses ruined orgasms as a punishment for when his boys are Really naughty, like he'll use a finger to tilt Logan's head up to make him meet his eyes before saying something like 'I think about 3 ruined orgasms in a row is a fitting punishment for this, don't you think?' And Longan knows that he's Fucked

~ Patton is a soft and sweet dom who loves giving his subs rewards for being good and sticking to the rules, etc. but when they don’t or they do something he classes as “naughty” then they’re in for a punishment and Patton is still all sweetness and innocence but he’s rough and ruthless, a complete hard dom with no room for begging for forgiveness

~ sometimes his boys are just a little naughty like they touch themselves by mistake before realising that Patton told them not to and then they’ll stop (he usually forgives this because he’s soft) or they might try to get it on with each other and then he’ll pretend to be all like “oh baby boys what a sight this is” before getting his hands on them and wrecking them only to ruin their climax which makes them very whiny and pouty

~ every time Patton just says “if you don’t want to be punished don’t be a naughty/bratty baby” and they’ll still pout but they’ll take Patton cuddles and soft aftercare and promise not to do it again – they’ll do it again though

~ and Logan is really naughty one day – maybe he was bratty and snappy at Patton before disobeying his rules (maybe not to overwork himself or maybe not to touch himself) and Patton catches him and tuts, telling Logan off verbally before telling him he’ll tell Logan he’s getting three ruined orgasms and Logan just breaks

~ he’ll apologise, promise not to do it again but he’ll let Patton bind his hands so he won’t interfere. Patton will give him one serious last chance to back out (unless he safewords of course) but more often than not he’ll shake his head and sink into the mattress and just wait for Patton’s hands to come into contact with his body

~ and once his hands are on him they don’t leave. He might just jerk him off at first or finger him with no contact on his cock and watch him beg to come and Patton just says “go ahead” and pulls his hand away to Logan’s thighs and watch as Logan comes, face all scrunched up and frustrated

~ then he’ll get the toys out and give him his second and third, sometimes he uses dildos and fleshlights and works him to the orgasms or he might put a vibe inside of him and on his cock and leave him until he’s so close then remove them

~ either way he ends up sweaty, covered in come, babbling nonsense – wanting Patton to untie him or kiss him because he knows by now that he’s not coming properly today (and maybe not for a week or two if Patton deems it so)

~ Patton will untie him and kiss him and whisper about how well he’s done and that he needs to promise to be good and Logan will promise (he sticks to his promises more than Roman but less than Virgil)


	239. Collar - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, HC that Patton gets Logan a personalized collar (that maybe says 'slut' or 'pet' or something) and Lo is both completely embarrassed and turned on at the thought of wearing it. Patton just gently puts it on him and tugs at it and Lo is instantly ready to beg for more and to be dominated

~ Patton probably announces that he has a present for Logan and Logan is immediately trying to guess what it is but doesn’t get close and Patton just constantly grinning at him like “nope that’s not it” and Logan sighing and admitting he doesn’t know. And Patton being all bubbly like “do you want to know? In fact do you want to see it… and wear it.”

~ and Logan is intrigued and agrees, Patton tells him to close his eyes and hold out his hands and places the collar in his hands and Logan opens his eyes and is shocked, stunned, flustered by the thick collar – it’s black with silver writing of “my slut” on it (because Patton is possessive as fuck) with a ring where a leash can be attached and Logan would bet on Patton having the leash too

~ Logan stutters over his words and just cannot comprehend it, so, Patton takes off his tie and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt then taking the collar from Logan and putting it on him – it’s tight but not too tight, it feels controlling and constantly there but not cutting off his breathing

~ Patton stands back and admires him, all flushed and embarrassed, shyly looking Patton in the eyes. And Patton can’t help himself and grabs the ring of the collar and pulls Logan close, he expects the choked off sound of surprise from Logan but doesn’t anticipate the moan that follows

~ cue Patton cooing at him – “do you like that? I knew you’d love a collar to show you’re mine, you’re owned, you’re my little submissive, willing to do as I say, aren’t you?” – and Logan just nods dumbly at him, unable to get his words out properly because he’s so suddenly filled with want that he doesn’t know what to do with himself but that’s okay because Patton manhandles him and tells him to ask for what he wants before he goes further and dragging it out (and dragging Logan about)


	240. Consensual non-con - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HC: if you're comfortable with this, consenting non-con where Roman and Logan have a pre discussed scene where Logan pretends not to want it and Roman gags him so he doesn't scream/complain. If you're not comfortable with this I totally understand

~ of course it’s all pre-planned and because of that the anticipation gets them both a little wild but only Roman knows when it’s going to happen, Logan is pretty much always on edge (and half hard in his pants), and Roman creeps up on him late in the evening on his way to his room

~ Logan is roughly shoved and held to the wall in the hall and Roman doesn’t speak until he stops fighting so hard against him – he’s still whining and begging a little to be let go of but of course Roman doesn’t, instead he whispers for Logan to shut up and be a good boy for him

~ but Logan whines still as he’s pulled into the bedroom, stripped and kissed hard and messy until Roman bends him over and presses him into the mattress, keeping him there with a hand between his shoulder blades while he shoves his pants and underwear down just enough to expose his cock

~ and Logan knows what’s coming, he tries to quell the excitement and anticipation in favour of babbling all sorts – “stop please, I don’t want-" etc. – and Roman will hiss at him to “shut the fuck up otherwise I’ll have to gag you while I fuck you, bitch" (Logan really whines loud at that and forces himself not to beg for just that)

~ Roman let’s out a half huff half groan (because he knows just how hot Logan finds this too – if he doesn’t at any point he can always safeword though) and he takes Logan's tie off the floor and shoves it in his mouth with orders to not spit it out and Logan complies of course along with more muffled whines

~ and Roman wastes no time fucking him hard and ruthlessly until Logan is pretty much crying, whining, face smushed into the pillows, he’s pretty much boneless until he’s coming, squirming off the sheets and grasping to get a hold of anything he can before crashing back onto the mattress as Roman continues to wreck him and come inside of him

~ but the aftercare is so sweet. Roman urges Logan up off the sheets and into his arms, taking the tie out of his mouth while whispering the sweetest, fluffiest shit ever as well as asking if Logan is okay and Logan will nod and mumble about how it was good but now he’s aching and needs a bath and a sleep (and Roman will go out of his way to make Logan feel even better)


	241. Soft, Sweet Sex - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for logicality so HC that there are days when logan gets overwhelmed and frustrated and just needs someone to take control for a bit. He goes to Patton for hugs and soft kisses and it almost always escalates into sweet, loving sex (Logan is very pliant and will take anything patton gives)

~ Logan tries hard not to get frustrated or work too much but sometimes he doesn’t realise until it’s too late and he’s overwhelmed, nearing tears, wanting to tear his hair out (he won’t though, that’s useless)

~ it’s automatic to turn to Patton when he _feels_ like this, all exhausted, vulnerable, wanting to be taken care of soft and gently. And Patton welcomes him with open arms, carefully handling him, maybe sitting him in his lap as he holds him close and kisses all over his face, in his hair, etc.

~ Logan might mumble a ‘thanks’ or something but he’s pretty nonverbal then on, Patton knows this and before he does anything he asks, softly, and gets Logan to nod or shake his head at whatever it is, and Patton almost always responds with, “okay, baby.” Which Logan just melts at

~ Patton just slowly stripping him, easing him and urging him out of his clothes and to lie down on the bed; typically he’ll pleasure him while holding him close. Maybe he’ll fuck him with his arms wrapped around his middle, face pressed into his back/chest, whispering praise as they just rock together – focusing solely on making Logan come, he doesn’t care about himself in these instances

~ other times he might just get Logan off with his fingers or his hand if he’s exceptionally tired, he won’t stop whispering such loving words though – telling Logan how good he is for coming to him, letting him take care of him, how pretty he looks – and Logan might flush and hide his face in embarrassment but he really loves it

~ and, sure, Patton enjoys their sweet, soft lovemaking but he wishes Logan doesn’t have to work himself into the ground to get it


	242. Cock slut nerd - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I think I do have one similar! HC: Logan just wanting to be gagged with someone's dick while being double penetrated cuz who doesn't love a cock slut nerd?

~ okay but Logan being really shy about asking for what he wants especially sexually (and also romantically because he’s a mess) so the others trying to coax it out of him and pin point exactly what he wants before proposing something – lets be fair one of them will definitely dirty talk the idea to him and he’ll become a mess super quickly and they know they’re right

~ they already kind of know how much of a cock slut their nerdy boyfriend is because he totally goes all ~heart eyes~ when he sees one of his boys’ cocks, then probably proceeds to turn into a puddle when they ask how much he wants their cock/how he wants it/for how long – yeah, he’s probably cockwarmed them all at some point (Virgil is definitely the most patient with him, Patton varies, and Roman has little to no patience when Logan has him down his throat)

~ so they kind of easily clue onto how badly Logan wants to be filled and fucked as much as physically possible – Roman probably dirty talks it to him during another fucking session/scene and boy does he react to it (and comes super quick after) – so, they make his dreams come true

~ honestly, it’s not just for him though as they enjoy it as much as him and seeing Logan all fucked out between them is an experience too

~ Patton probably helps stretch him and train him and then help him take Roman and Virgil’s cocks when the time comes because he wants to make sure Logan doesn’t get hurt and is still enjoying himself – because, yes, Logan has refused to safeword/use the lighting system before because he didn’t want to seem like a let down

~ and obviously Virgil and Roman cannot stay still with their wandering hands and pressing kisses to try and sooth Logan, keep him under control for now and not loose himself so soon – because “you’re not even full up yet, baby, don’t you want Patton’s cock to fill your pretty mouth too, huh?” and Roman really needs to stop saying such things otherwise this is going to be over far too soon

~ Logan does babble and plead for Patton to fuck his mouth and, despite his hesitation, Patton gladly does so

~ and between Virgil and Roman’s alternating, not quite in time thrusts into him and Patton holding his head and urging him to try his best to suck him off Logan comes pretty quick, boarding on crying at the stimulation – Virgil and Roman come in quick succession inside and a little outside of him which leaves him in such a mess and Patton does pull out and get himself off (with help from Virgil) at the sight (of a messed up Logan getting the start of his aftercare off Roman)


End file.
